Caitlin 2: Reise in die Vergangenheit
by Artemis1000
Summary: Xander landet im Jahr 1593 und findet Zuflucht bei Caitlin und ihrem untoten Ehemann Colin
1. Prolog

Reise in die Vergangenheit - Prolog Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: G   
Kapitel: Prolog/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihrer Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Prolog   
  


„Ja, Sir." Eine junge Frau tippte in dem sterilen, weißen Raum etwas in ihren Computer. „Es wird ein paar Minuten dauern, bis die Öffnung der Konservierungseinheit abgeschlossen ist, Präfekt McKee." 

„Ich weiß, Miss." Der Prätorianer in der Toga ging mit der deutschen Angestellten den scheinbar endlos langen Gang mit Konservierungseinheiten entlang - metallener Schubladen unterschiedlicher Größe, in denen Hunderte bis Tausende Jahre alte Texte und Gegenstände luftdicht konserviert wurden. Irgendwann kamen sie zu einer großen Lade, deren Computerterminal blinkte. 

„Wir sind hier." 

„Was ist mit den Abschriften geschehen?" 

„Einige sind hier gelagert, andere in den kleineren Archiven und eine Kopie ist im Archiv verfügbar. Es ist ein Schatz, den Sie gleich in Ihren Händen halten werden, Sir." 

„Das ist mir bewußt, junge Frau!", zischte er. 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten, Sir." 

„Wie lange noch?" 

„Der Vorgang ist in 20 Sekunden abgeschlossen. Erlauben Sie mir, zu fragen, was Sie mit dem Original machen werden, Sir?" 

„Darin sind Briefe. Ich werde sie dem Empfänger übergeben." 

„Briefe?" 

„Ja, mein Neffe hat sie an seine Freunde geschrieben. Vor 400 Jahren." 

Ohne weiter nachzufragen - der Frau reichte ein Anpfiff - wartete sie, bis die Tür der Einheit herunterfuhr und sie den Inhalt darauf ziehen konnte. Nach einer Verbeugung ging sie zurück zur Anmeldung und ließ ihren Vorgesetzten alleine. 

Als die Frau außer Sichtweite war, berührte Michael McKee ehrfurchtsvoll die Schatulle. Sie bestand aus reinem Silber, auf der Oberseite war ein Ornament eingraviert. Das Wappen seines Clans. Als er den Deckel abhob, fiel sein Blick auf den Inhalt - sorgfältig sortierte und beschriftete Briefumschläge.   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 1][1]

   [1]: reise1.htm



	2. Teil 1

Reise in die Vergangenheit 1 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 1/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihrer Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 1   
  


Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Spike, Dawn, Helen, Caitlin, Danny, Pete, Lisa und Marguerite saßen schweigend im Magieladen und warteten. Sie hatten vor drei Tagen einen Anruf von Michaels Adjutant Rok bekommen, der ihnen das Mitgefühl seines Vorgesetzten und seine Hilfe versicherte, sie informierte, daß der untote Präfekt der Prätorianergarde ihnen an diesem Tag einen Besuch abstatten wollte und die Anwesenheit von allen unverzichtbar war. 

Buffy schniefte leise in ihr Taschentuch und fragte mit schwacher Stimme, „und Du hast gar keine Ahnung, warum Michael kommt, Cat?" 

„Es tut mir leid, Buffy, aber er hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet. Ich habe versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber Rok hat mir nur gesagt, daß er auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier ist. Von dort kann man nirgendwohin anrufen." Sie sah besorgt zu ihrem Lehrling, die von ihrer Geliebten Tara und guten Freundin Helen getröstet wurde. „Willow, vielleicht solltest Du nach Hause gehen?" 

„Nein, ich bin Dein Lehrling, Cat, und ich werde mich entsprechend verhalten. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, ob er vielleicht etwas über Xander weiß." 

„Verehrteste, Xander hat bei Colin und mir für eine lange Zeit gewohnt. Ich würde wissen, wenn er Michael irgend etwas für Euch gegeben hätte." 

„Ja, aber vielleicht ist es von später." 

„Ich mache am besten noch eine Kanne Kaffee." 

„Nicht notwendig!", sagte ihr Schwager, der gerade mit einer Prätorianergarde und seinem Lehrling das Geschäft betrat. 

„Du kannst mich vielleicht erschrecken, Onkel!", keuchte Danny. 

„Onkel liebt es, uns zu erschrecken", erklärte ihm Marguerite, die ihren kleinen Hund streichelte. 

„Guten Abend! Mister Giles, Sir, es ist immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen." Er klopfte dem Wächter freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Präfekt", lächelte Giles. In vielen Nächten voll Bücherwälzen, Blut, Pizza und Kaffee hatten sie neben großem Respekt füreinander eine zaghafte Freundschaft entwickelt, fühlten sich aber mit kühler Höflichkeit am wohlsten. Er schätzte den steinalten Vampir für seine erfrischende Aufrichtigkeit und dafür, daß er Vampir war. Er hatte nicht die Last einer Seele und wollte auch nicht menschlich sein, er war, was er war und darauf war er stolz. 

Michael umarmte seine Verwandten - durch Willow und Giles war er oft in Sunnydale gewesen, was sein Verhältnis zu ihnen vertiefte - und gab dem Rest der Gruppe die Hand. Sogar Buffy, die ihm immer noch übel nahm, daß er ihr einmal die Arme gebrochen hatte. 

„Gut, Michael, jetzt haben wir dem Anstand genüge getan, würdest Du uns jetzt bitte verraten, warum Du hergekommen bist? Ich kann mir nur sehr schwerlich vorstellen, daß Du die Hot Dogs hier so liebst", hakte Caitlin nach. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, die Hot Dogs hier sind grauenhaft. Alessandro, setz Dich, Dimitrij, hier droht mir keine akute Gefahr, lassen Sie uns alleine." 

„Aye, aye, Mylord", flüsterte sein Lehrling mit gesenktem Kopf. 

„Aye, aye, Sir!" 

Nachdem seine Bodyguards gegangen waren - er fand es albern, daß er welche mitnehmen mußte, aber Vorschriften waren Vorschriften - und alle sich beruhigt hatten, gab Michael Giles die Kassette. „Das sind Briefe von Alexander Lavelle Harris. Er führte seit seiner Ankunft Tagebuch und gab mir die Briefe, damit die Union sie für Sie aufhebt. Er mißtraute dem Rückführungs-Zauber, deshalb wollte er, daß sie den Vorkommnissen erfahren, falls er es nicht überleben würde." 

„Danke!", schluchzte Willow. „Armer Xander! Es muß schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein!" 

„Weshalb hat er uns nicht die Briefe gegeben?", fragte Caitlin stirnrunzelnd. 

„Du kanntest seine Geschichte, deshalb mußte jemand anderes die Briefe nehmen. Doppelte Sicherheit." 

„Hast Du ihm dazu geraten oder hat er das selbst überlegt?" 

„Er ist cleverer als es den Anschein hat", lächelte der Prätorianer. „Wollen Sie die Briefe nicht lesen?" 

„Ich glaube, Michael sollte vorlesen", meinte Buffy. „Er braucht nicht Luft zu holen." 

Mittwoch, der 17. März 1593 n. Chr.

Hallo Scoobies oder wer auch immer meinen Brief liest!

Ich hab mir vorgenommen, Euch über alles wichtige und aufregende zu schreiben. Es gibt im Jahre 1593 noch keine Tagebücher, deshalb muß ich es so machen. Ich hoffe, Freunde, Ihr werdet es sein, der das liest, aber für den Fall, daß es jemand anderes ist, möchte ich damit anfangen, wie ich in die Vergangenheit gekommen bin:

Acht Tage vor meiner unfreiwilligen Reise trafen wir uns alle im Magieladen, weil Caitlin um ein Treffen der Vampire, Union und uns, der Scooby Gang, gebeten hatte.

„Hi!", grüßte ich fröhlich.

„Hallo Xander", antwortete Giles. 

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich verwirrt 

„Sie müßten jeden Moment hier sein." 

„Okay." 

„Hi!", riefen Buffy und Spike, die engumschlungen den Magieladen betraten. 

„Worum geht es eigentlich?" 

„Die Union hat Hinweise auf einen neuen, gefährlichen Dämon, der sich hier in Sunnydale aufhalten soll. Cat bat um das Treffen. Das ist alles, was ich weiß." 

„Ich war bis vor ein paar Minuten bei ihr, sie suchen nur noch einen Parkplatz. Sie haben den Dämon gestern auf dem Friedhof gesehen, beziehungsweise, Cat und Willow wurden von ihm angegriffen. Cat hat ihm mal vor 300 Jahren oder so etwas vermasselt. Er soll irgendwie die Zeit verbiegen können", erklärte Spike. 

„Ein Dämon, der die Zeit verbiegen kann?", fragte Giles verwundert. 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Es ist nicht so, als würde sich irgendwer von den Zauberern die Mühe machen, mir was zu erklären!" 

„Oh, mein armer, armer Liebling", zog Buffy den Vampir kichernd auf. 

„Sei froh, daß ich den Chip habe..." 

„Was würdest Du sonst machen? Mich essen?" 

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Mister Giles, Xander!", gähnte Caitlin. „Willow, wir müssen gleich von hier aus zum Kampfunterricht!" 

„Guten Abend, Doktor McKee, hallo Willow, Tara." 

„Können wir das nicht ausfallen lassen?" 

„19 bis 20 Uhr hast Du Unterricht, Lehrling, Ende der Diskussion!" Caitlin war nicht gerne so hart zu ihrer Schülerin, aber gerade, nachdem sie wieder angegriffen wurden, würde sie alles dafür tun, daß Willow lernte, sich zu verteidigen - ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Ausnahmsweise war ich dabei mal einer Meinung mit ihr. Obwohl ich sie immer geärgert habe, mochte ich sie ganz gerne. 

„Aye, Meisterin." Meine beste Freundin senkte ihren Kopf für einige Sekunden als ein Zeichen ihrer Gehorsamkeit. 

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Anya, oder?" 

„Bin hier! Also, was ist passiert? Dämon versucht den Höllenschlund zu öffnen, Meistervampir versucht die Jägerin umzubringen?" 

„Keines von beiden", antwortete Caitlin. „Jedenfalls ist unser neuer „Freund" nicht dafür hier. Wenn er das machen kann, wird er es natürlich auch tun. Es geht um einen Dämon der Rasse Torethk. Vor 302 Jahren hat er versucht, mit Hilfe des Höllenschlunds in die Zukunft zu reisen. Dafür muß er ihn nicht öffnen, er braucht nur in die Nähe zu kommen - etwa 100 Yard - und das Ritual durchführen, die Energie des Höllenschlunds ist auf die Entfernung schon stark genug, um seine eigenen magischen Kräfte spürbar zu verstärken. Ich habe ihn damals stoppen können" 

„Wenn Du ihn damals getötet hast, dann ist er doch jetzt kein Problem mehr für uns!" 

„Nein, Anya, Du verstehst nicht. Ich habe ihn davon stoppen können, in die Zukunft zu reisen, aber nicht vernichten. Er war zu stark und ich zu jung. Er ist zurück, um Rache an mir zu nehmen und dann in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, wo er seine Niederlage revidieren kann!" 

„Was würde passieren, wenn er diesmal die Reise in die Zukunft schafft?" 

„Das wissen wir nicht, aber es wird wohl kaum angenehm sein. Wir vermuten, daß er in einer anderen Zeit, in der ihn niemand kennt, sein Unwesen weitertreiben will." 

„Und das ist schlecht?" 

„Nun, denke einmal daran, daß er die Zukunft auslöscht, Xander." 

„Ich mag das überhaupt nicht! Soll ich ihn töten?" 

„Bei allem Respekt, Buffy, aber das wirst Du kaum schaffen. Er ist schon über 5000 Jahre hier und hat an die 15 Jägerinnen umgebracht." 

„Okay, was sollen wir machen?" 

„Wir brauchen Eure Rückendeckung, wenn wir gegen ihn kämpfen." 

„Kein Problem!" 

„Gut." 

„Uh... ich werde für ein paar Wochen nach New York", kündigte Anya an. „Ist dringend." 

„Soll ich mitfahren?" 

„Nein, Xander, das ist keine gute Idee. Ich werde Freunde besuchen. Ich muß noch den Bus um halb acht erwischen, ich muß ganz schnell meinen Koffer Zuhause abholen." 

„Hä?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Wieso sagst Du mir das so plötzlich? Wie lange bleibst Du?" 

„Ich habe es erst eben erfahren und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bleibe. Glaub mir, Xander, es ist extrem wichtig. Ich muß dorthin. Aber ich melde mich bei Dir, sobald ich weiß, wo Du mich erreichen kannst. Ich bin auch bald wieder zurück, ja?" 

„Kann ich Dich noch zur Busstation bringen?" 

„Okay." 

„Giles?" 

„Geh nur mit", sagte Buffys Wächter Giles. 

Die Gang verabschiedete sich kurz von der Ex-Dämonin, dann verschwanden Anya und ich. Buffy sah uns stirnrunzelnd nach. „Das war aber komisch!", hörte ich sie noch sagen.   


Ich wartete die nächsten Tage vergeblich auf eine Nachricht meiner Freundin. Ich vermutete, daß sie viel zu beschäftigt war, um mich anzurufen, aber ich war auch etwas besorgt, daß sie mich vielleicht vergessen hatte. Abgelenkt wurde ich von dem Kampf gegen den Dämon, der eine gute Woche später stattfinden sollte. Caitlin hatte herausgefunden, wann der Dämon das Ritual - auf dem Hof der High School - durchführen wollte. 

Cat, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Danny, Lisa, Pete und ich beobachteten von einer dunklen Ecke aus das Treiben. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst hat der das Ritual beendet, bevor wir ihn überhaupt angegriffen haben", maulte Buffy. 

„Wir werden ja schon angreifen. Ihr habt die Taktik verstanden?" Sieben Köpfe nickten. „Gut, dann schleichen wir uns jetzt an! Bleibt zusammen und haltet Euch von allem fern, was irgendwie verdächtig aussieht!" 

Wir huschten leise an den Dämon und seine Leibwächter - fünf Dämonen und zwölf Vampire - heran, griffen dann an. Geplant war, daß Caitlin, Willow und Tara das Ritual abbrachen, währen wir anderen fünf kämpften. Wie immer, kam alles ganz anders... 

Während wir gegen die Wachen kämpften, konnte der Torethk-Dämon das Ritual soweit bringen, daß sich ein kleiner Wirbel bildete. In ihm würde er in die Vergangenheit reisen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief Willow. „Der Wirbel ist noch zu klein, aber in einer Minute wird er durchkönnen!" 

Buffy Summers hatte einen Dämonen am Hals, wehrte sich mit Tritten und Schlägen, so gut sie nur konnte. „Ich beeile mich ja schon!" 

Zwei andere Dämonen hatten sich Caitlin als Ziel ausgesucht. Sie war eine hervorragende Kämpferin, aber diese zwei machten ihr ganz schöne Probleme. Ihr wäre es besser gegangen, wenn nicht Tara zur gleichen Zeit von drei Vampiren angegriffen worden wäre. 

Die Hexe schrie auf, als ein Vampir ihr mit einem Knüppel die Beine wegschlug. Sofort kam Willow auf sie zugerannt und kniete sich neben sie. Danny war mit einem Sprung neben den zwei Mädchen, verteidigte sie. „Wie geht es Tara?" 

„Sie hat Schmerzen, aber es ist nichts gebrochen." 

„Gut!" 

Caitlin und Buffy sahen sich an, beide den gleichen Gedanken im Kopf: Wir würden es nicht schaffen. Nicht, weil ihre Gegner außergewöhnlich gut waren, sondern, weil wir kopflos kämpften. Die ganze Taktik war hinüber, niemand hielt mehr seine Position ein. Normalerweise hätten wir uns zurückgezogen, die Verletzten behandelt und wieder angegriffen, aber diesmal ging das nicht. 

Voller Wut pfählte Buffy einen Vampir. Sie drehte sich auf der Suche nach ihrem nächsten Opfer um, als sie sah, wie groß der Wirbel schon war. „CAT!" 

„Wir haben höchstens noch 15 Sekunden! Wir müssen alle ihn angreifen! Willow, Danny, laßt Tara einen Moment alleine!" 

Die Taktik ging für den Moment auf, der Dämon war davon abgehalten, in den Wirbel zu springen, erkannte Buffy zufrieden. Aber sie war schon zu lange die Jägerin, um sich darüber freuen zu können. „Es war ein Fehler, die anderen nicht mitzubringen", murmelte sie. Sie war dagegen gewesen, Spike und Willows Freunde, die Kriegervampire Helen, Mark und Lee mitzunehmen, hatte den Dämon und seine Kämpfer unterschätzt. Es könnte unser Verderben werden... 

Ich warf einen besorgten Blick zu dem Wirbel. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, waren die 15 Sekunden längst vorbei. Und Cat hatte uns eindringlich davor gewarnt, daß der Wirbel binnen wenigen Augenblicken einen starken Ansaugdruck entwickeln würde, wenn er erst einmal groß genug war, den Dämon zu erfassen. 

„Wo bleibt ein ordentliches Ablenkungsmanöver, wenn man es braucht?", fragte Pete, Caitlins ältestes Childe, sich selbst. Es war alles nur die Schuld der blöden Jägerin, stand regelrecht in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. 

Seine kleine Schwester Lisa spürte es als eine der ersten: Die Saugkraft des Wirbels. Zuerst war es nur ein Luftzug gewesen, jetzt schon ein leichter Sturm. Sie konnte sich noch ohne Mühe dagegen wehren, aber nicht mehr lange, warnte sie uns. 

Direkt am Wirbel kämpfte ich. Der Sturm blies mir die Haare ins Gesicht, ich mußte die Augen zusammenkneifen, damit sie mir nicht so weh taten. Plötzlich spürte ich einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum. 

Ich nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie ich vermutlich fiel, in Richtung des Wirbels, dann dem furchterregenden Maul verschluckt wurde. Und ich sah auch nicht mehr, wie sich der Schlund in Sunnydale auflöste.   


Ich spürte als erstes Schmerzen. Starke Schmerzen weckten mich aus der Bewußtlosigkeit. „Es gibt doch keinen besseren Weg, aufzuwachen", murmelte ich sarkastisch. Irgendwie erschien mir alles äußerst seltsam. Ich spürte nicht sein weiches, warmes Bett, sondern harten, kalten und feuchten Erdboden unter mir. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es war dunkel. 

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, nach Hause gegangen zu sein", dachte ich laut. Es erschien irgendwie beruhigend, den Klang der eigenen Stimme zu hören. Als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, setzte ich mich unter Schmerzen auf und sah mich um. „Wiese, Hügellandschaft, Nacht?! Und was hab ich für Klamotten an?" Ich trug eine dunkle Lederhose, ein blaues Samthemd, darüber einen schwarzen Umhang und schwere Stiefel. 

Nachdem ich mich ein paar Minuten umgesehen hatte, entschied ich mich, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich würde ein Haus finden, fragen, wo ich war, ein Zimmer finden konnte und Morgen herausfinden, was geschehen war. Weil ich von meinem Platz nichts sehen konnte, entschied ich mich, auf die Spitze des Hügels zu gehen, in dessen Senkung ich lag. 

Mit meinem schmerzenden Körper war der Weg anstrengender gewesen, als ich erwartet hatte. Dafür hatte ich von der Spitze einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Hügellandschaft. Unter anderen Umständen hatte ich das Panorama zu würdigen gewußt. Jetzt interessierten mich nur die Lichter, die ich rechts sah. Kurzentschlossen ging ich in deren Richtung.   


Ich wußte nicht, wie lange ich wirklich gelaufen war, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann hatte ich endlich den letzten Hügel erklommen. Das Gebäude, dessen Lichter ich gesehen hatte, war ein stattliches Herrenhaus, daneben standen fünf kleine Häuser. 

Ich überlegte, was ich machen sollte. Normalerweise würde ich mich umsehen, bevor ich mich zu erkennen gab, vielleicht die Nacht auch abwarten. Aber die Gebäude, die Landschaft und sogar meine Kleidung gaben mir ein seltsames Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Wie ein Traum - der Realität wurde - oder eine Erzählung. Wenn ich mich doch nur hätte erinnern können! Aber ich wußte einfach, daß mir keine Gefahr drohte. 

Mir wurde erst bewußt, daß ich zu den Häusern ging, als die Wiese zu einem Lehmweg wurde. Wenige Meter später betrat ich eine richtige Straße. Mich wunderte, daß ich niemand sah, aber die rauchenden Kamine und Lichter bewiesen, daß die Häuser bewohnt wurden. Mutig ging ich auf den Haupteingang zu und klopfte. 

Eine ältere Frau öffnete und musterte mich überrascht. „Guten Abend, Sir, wie darf ich Euch behilflich sein?" 

Erleichterung! Sie sprach englisch, wenn auch ein sehr altmodisches und mit irischem Akzent. „Guten Abend, ich bitte, Euren Hausherrn sprechen zu dürfen", versuchte ich, genauso vornehm zu klingen. 

„Werdet Ihr erwartet?" 

„Nein, das glaube ich wohl kaum. Mein Name ist Alexander Lavelle Harris. Richtet ihm aus, daß es von Wichtigkeit ist, daß er mich noch heute empfängt." Es konnte nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein, wer sich solch ein Schloß leisten konnte, mußte bedeutend sein. 

„Harris", wiederholte die Irin leise. „Tretet bitte ein, Sir." 

„Danke." Ich ließ mich von der Bediensteten ins Innere des Hauses führen. Die Einrichtung war so alt wie die Kleidung. Hätte ich doch nur besser in Geschichte aufgepaßt... Sie brachte mich in ein Zimmer zum Warten, ließ mir Wein bringen.   


Während ich warten mußte, dachte ich über meine Lage nach. Ich vermutete, daß ich in Irland oder Schottland war. Nicht schlecht, je nach der Zeit könnte ich Caitlin oder Angelus suchen. Ich hatte zwar keine Lust auf Vampire, aber immerhin hätte ich dann einen Anhaltspunkt. Und Caitlin konnte mir als Hexe vielleicht sogar erklären, wie ich hierher gekommen war. Falls sie mich nicht vorher aß... „Wenn ich zurückkomme, bin ich ein Held! In der Vergangenheit war noch nicht mal Buffy!", freute ich mich. 

„Entschuldigung?" 

Ich sah verlegen auf. In der Tür stand ein Mann, der Michael aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien. „Guten Abend." 

Der blonde Mann schüttelte zögernd meine Hand. „Colin McKee, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen." 

„Colin McKee?", stotterte ich. 

„Ja, das ist mein Name." 

„Uh... welches Datum haben wir? Ich weiß, die Frage ist blöd, aber es ist wichtig." 

„Wir schreiben seit wenigen Minuten den 17. März im Jahre 1593 unseres Herrn. Geht es Euch gut, Mister Harris?" 

„Vielleicht habe ich doch noch Glück im Unglück", murmelte ich. „Sie sind doch der irische Herzog, der Ehemann und Meister von Caitlin! Und Sie sind ein Vampir!" 

„Vampir? Entschuldigt, aber Vampire sind Sagengestalten, es gibt sie nicht wirklich und..." 

„Nein, Herzog, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Ich wohne in Sunnydale, wir haben unseren eigenen Höllenschlund und eine meiner besten Freunde ist die Jägerin! Ich erkenne einen Vampir sofort. Sie haben kalte Hände, sind blaß und wenn ich nach Ihrem Herzschlag fühlen würde, würde ich NICHTS finden. Sie haben die Privilegien des Adels behalten, obwohl Sie keinen Titel mehr tragen dürfen und einen bürgerlichen Namen annehmen mußten." 

Colin beäugte mich für quälend lange Sekunden. Dann ließ er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen, wechselte dabei ins Vampirgesicht. „Ihr habt gewonnen! Aber beantwortet mir jetzt auch ein paar Fragen: Wer seid Ihr und woher wißt Ihr, daß ich ein Vampir bin?" 

„Das mag sich vielleicht... Unsinn, das WIRD sich völlig unglaublich für Sie...Euch anhören, aber es ist die Wahrheit und Ihr könnt es von mir aus nachprüfen, Herzog: Ich war bis vor ein paar Stunden im Jahr 2001 und habe mit Eurer Gemahlin, ihrem Lehrling und meiner besten Freundin Willow, der Jägerin Buffy und ein paar anderen Freunden gegen einen Torethk-Dämon gekämpft. Er hat einen Zeitwirbel erzeugt - um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und seine Niederlage gegen Eure Frau zu ändern - in den ich hineingezogen wurde." 

„Das war ein vortrefflicher Scherz! Und jetzt erzählt mir die Wahrheit", lachte Colin. 

„Das war doch die Wahrheit! Ich verlange wirklich nicht viel, Sir! Ich möchte nur ein Bett, in dem ich schlafen kann, drei warme Mahlzeiten am Tag und Eure Hilfe, um zurückzukommen in meine Zeit. Ich werde mich auch nützlich machen. Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Kämpfer, ich kann aber auch was anderes machen. Den Stall saubermachen, oder so. Ich weiß, daß Ihr ein mächtiger Magier seid und Eure Gemahlin auch viele Kräfte besitzt. Ich bitte Euch! Und ich bitte Vampire normalerweise nicht..." 

„Wir werden Eure Bitte in Erwägung ziehen." 

„Was heißt das? Schickt Ihr mich jetzt wieder weg? Ich bin nämlich hier auf einer Wiese gelandet. Alles, was ich hab, sind diese Klamotten." 

„Klamotten?" 

„Diese Kleidung. Gewänder, Roben, wie Ihr es nennen wollt." 

„Kleidung ist in Ordnung", schmunzelte der Vampir. „Übrigens: Seid Ihr Engländer?" 

„Nein, ich bin Amerikaner. Amerika, Ihr versteht? Columbus? Da leben viele Menschen in meiner Zeit. Der Höllenschlund ist dort auch." 

„Das muß ich Euch wohl einfach glauben... Habt Ihr Hunger? Der Koch kann Euch geschwind ein Mahl zubereiten." 

„Danke!" 

„Ein Diener wird Euch in den Speisesaal bringen." 

„Okay."   


Ein Butler brachte mich in den Eßraum, wo man mir ein äh... gewöhnungsbedürftiges Essen - um es nett auszudrücken - vorsetzte. Aber der Hunger und die Erschöpfung trieben es herunter. Danach brachte man mich in einen anderen Salon und sagte mir, daß ich auf Colin warten sollte. 

Nach ein paar Minuten - es war inzwischen drei Uhr in der Nacht - kam Colin mit Caitlin herein. Sie sah jünger aus, als ich sie kannte, aber es beruhigte mich, ein vertrautes Gesicht in der Nähe zu haben. „Hallo! Danke für das Essen, übrigens, war gut." 

„Caitlin, das ist Mister Alexander Lavelle Harris. Mister Harris, meine Gemahlin Ihre Hoheit Herzogin Caitlin McKee." 

„Ich weiß. Hallo, Caitlin. Du... Ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ich kenne Euch." 

„Mein Gemahl hat mir erzählt, daß Ihr behauptet, aus der Zukunft zu stammen. Ich bin neugierig, zu erfahren, wie mein zukünftiges Selbst sein wird. Aber zuerst..." Sie lächelte Colin an. 

„Wir haben beschlossen, daß wir Euch vorerst als unseren Gast empfangen werdet. In der morgigen Nacht werden wir eine Weissagung durchführen, mit der wir Eure Aussage überprüfen werden." 

„Wir haben Euch einen Pagen zugeteilt, der Euch zu Eurem Gemach führen und für Eure Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zur Verfügung stehen wird. Kleidung ist in Eurem Schrank, für Eure Verletzungen senden wir nach einem Heiler." 

„So schwer sind sie nicht, wenn Ihr mir nur ein schmerzlinderndes Mittel geben würdet, Ihr seid doch Heilerin." Caitlin lächelte. Ich hatte den Test bestanden! 

„Ich hatte nicht vor, nach einem Heiler zu rufen. Er könnte frühestens Übermorgen hier sein und bis dann seid Ihr an Euren Verletzungen gestorben oder Ihr braucht ihn nicht mehr. Schickt nach mir, ich werde dann in Euer Gemach kommen. Die beste Medizin ist jedoch Schlaf." 

„Davon werde ich ne Menge nehmen!" 

„Wenn das alles ist... Wir können Morgen über alles weitere sprechen." 

„Okay. Ich such dann mal meinen Pagen." Ich stand schwerfällig auf und gähnte. An der Tür des Salons wartete ein vornehm gekleideter Junge auf mich. Ich sah auf den ersten Blick, daß er ein Vampir war. Zynisch, daß sie ihn als Pagen bezeichneten. 

„Folgt mir", befahl er knapp. 

„Wie heißt Ihr?" 

„Ich bin Raven, Sir." 

„Ihr könnt mich duzen, wenn Ihr wollt. Ich bin dieses Euch nicht gewöhnt." 

„Gerne, Sir." 

„Nein, ich meine duzen und auch Xander nennen." 

„Mache ich, Xander." 

„Wie soll ich Dich nennen, wenn das menschliche Personal dabei ist?" 

„Es ist gewohnt, daß hier nicht alles „normal" verläuft. In wichtigen Positionen sind auch Vampire. Mindestens der Erste Kammerdiener, beziehungsweise Kammerzofe, oder der Erste Page ist eingeweiht. Wenn Du hier eine Weile bist, wird man Dich auch nicht mehr so förmlich behandeln." 

„Dann geht es ja..."   


Mein „Gästezimmer" war selbst für das 21. Jahrhundert luxuriös. Ich hatte ein kleines Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und einen Ankleideraum. Das einzige, was ich vermißte, waren eine heiße Dusche und Fernsehen. Weil ich aber unglaublich müde war, trauerte ich dem nur kurz nach. Ich lag schon im Bett und wollte gerade einschlafen, als Colin zu mir kam. „Meine Gemahlin kann bedauerlicherweise Euch nicht behandeln, sie hat dringend etwas zu erledigen, darum hat sie mich geschickt." 

„Was soll ich machen, Sir?" Ich wußte ganz genau, daß es Colin nicht leid tat. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn er seine Frau zu einem wildfremden Mann geschickt hätte. 

„Wo habt Ihr Schmerzen?" 

„Na ja, eigentlich am ganzen Körper, aber ich glaube, ich habe mir eine Rippe geprellt, meine Schulter tut auch sehr weh..." 

Colin untersuchte mich gründlich, dann gab er mir ein paar Salben, bandagierte die Rippe und ließ mich schlafen.   


Nach einem erholsamen, ruhigen Schlaf wurde ich wach. Ich goß mir einen Becher Wasser aus dem Krug ein, der auf meinem Nachtschrank stand und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Die Fenster waren - wie in einem Vampirhaushalt zu erwarten - lichtundurchlässig verschlossen, eine Uhr hatte ich noch nicht entdeckt. Nach einem Gähnen stand ich auf und ging ins Ankleidezimmer. Dort erinnerte ich mich, daß ich nicht wußte, diese Sachen anzuziehen. „Raven, bist Du da?" 

Der Vampir kam sofort angerannt. „Es tut mir leid, Xander, ich habe nicht bemerkt, daß Du aufgewacht bist", entschuldigte er sich. 

„Weißt Du, wie spät es ist?" 

„Ja, drei Uhr am Nachmittag." 

„DREI Uhr?! So ein Mist! Der Herzog ist bestimmt sauer auf mich! Kannst Du mir bitte schnell helfen, diese Lappen anzukriegen?" 

„Sicher. Herzogin Caitlin hat befohlen, Dich ausschlafen zu lassen. Ich habe den Koch Huhn und Eiersuppe für Dich zurückstellen lassen. Die nächste Mahlzeit wird erst bei Sonnenuntergang verzehrt. Wenn Du ein Bad zu nehmen wünschst, werde ich die Vorbereitungen treffen." 

„Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee... Ja, mach das bitte. Badet man vor oder nach dem Essen?" 

„Für gewöhnlich wird während des Tages gebadet." 

„Gut, dann mach ich das später. Such mir bitte einfach was zum Anziehen raus, was angemessen ist. Ich will mich ja nicht gleich blamieren." 

„Ist Dir dies recht, Xander?" 

Ich beäugte die Kombination skeptisch. Ich würde mir darin lächerlich vorkommen. „Ja, das ist gut." 

„Colin wird Dir einen Kammerdiener zuweisen, sobald Deine Herkunft bestätigt wurde." 

„Wie, Du weißt davon?" 

„Es ist ein kleines Haus für Gerüchte..." 

„Kein Problem! Womit soll ich einen Kammerdiener den ganzen Tag beschäftigen?" 

„Er wird sich um Deine Kleidung und Deine niederen Wünsche kümmern", erklärte Raven geduldig. „Meine Aufgabe wird sein, Dich in die Stadt zu geleiten und Dir bei der Eingewöhnung behilflich zu sein. So war es zumindest bisher." 

„Sorry, wenn ich Dich jetzt irgendwie ne niedere Arbeit machen lasse." 

„Es bereitet mir keine Umstände." 

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte ich ungeduldig.   


„Das Hühnchen war lecker! Ungewohnt, aber lecker!" 

„Wenn es Dir recht ist, werde ich nun das Bad vorbereiten lassen gehen." 

„Ja, klar. Ich geh in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht find ich ja ein Benimm-Buch oder so, damit ich nicht mehr in jedes Fettnäpfchen trete. Das war den Gang runter und dann rechts, ja?" 

„Richtig." 

Gelangweilt schlenderte ich den Gang runter. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Bücher, aber noch weniger wollte ich mich wieder lächerlich machen. Wie hätte ich aber auch wissen sollen, daß ich die Hühnchenkeule nicht mit den Fingern essen sollte? Ich ging die Buchregale entlang, bis ich die richtige Abteilung gefunden hatte. 

Mit drei dicken Wälzern ging ich zur nächsten Couch. Die Frau Anfang 20, die darauf saß, raubte mir den Atem. Sorry, Anya, sie ist die schönste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe. Ihre Haut war oliv, das Gesicht unter einem Meer dunkelbrauner Haare verborgen. Ihre braunen Augen folgten verstohlen meinen Bewegungen. „Hallo." 

„Guten Tag." 

„Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?" 

„Nehmt Platz." 

„Lebt Ihr hier?" 

„Ja. Euch treffe ich zum ersten Mal, seid Ihr neu?" 

„Ich bin seit gestern hier zu Gast. Alexander Lavelle Harris." 

„Ihre Hoheit erwartet Euch, Madam", störte uns ein Dienstmädchen. 

„Es hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister Harris."   


Nach dem Bad bekam ich eine Führung durch die Gebäude und ließ ich mich von Raven über die aktuelle politische und wirtschaftliche Lage informieren. Wie langweilig! Aber ich wollte vorbereitet sein, falls Colin mich doch rauswarf. Viel zu spät war es Zeit für das Abendessen, welches die Familie im Speisesaal verzehrte. An der Tür verabschiedete sich Raven von mir und ich mußte alleine herein. An dem langen Tisch konnte ich fünf Männer und Frauen erkennen, die sich fröhlich unterhielten. „Guten Abend." 

„Mister Harris!", winkte mir Caitlin zu. 

Ich ging zu Cat und verbeugte mich vor ihr, wie Raven es mir beigebracht hatte. „Euer Hoheit." 

„Wie ich sehe, hat man an Euren Umgangsformen geschliffen. Nehmt dort bitte Platz." 

„Danke." 

„Wie war Euer Tag?" 

„Sehr gut. Ich habe zu lange geschlafen, sonst hätte ich mehr machen können. Aber immerhin habe ich die nötigsten Dinge erledigen können." 

Herein kam Colin mit der schönen Unbekannten aus der Bibliothek. Er stellte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. „Ich möchte Euch Mister Alexander Lavelle Harris vorstellen. Wir haben ja bereits heute Morgen über ihn gesprochen. Mister Harris, meine Childes Maura, Pjotr, Ciara, Wulf und Athena." 

„Äh... guten Abend", wiederholte ich unsicher. 

„Bedenkt bitte, daß Mister Harris kein Gälisch versteht. Sie dürfen servieren", befahl er den Dienern. Sie brachten Krüge mit Blut - was sie natürlich nicht wußten - und Wein, Essen, verschwanden dann sofort wieder. 

Ich lächelte Athena schüchtern an. Mir wollte beim besten Willen nichts intelligentes einfallen. 

„Seid Ihr auch in der Union, Mister Harris?", sprach sie mich an. 

„Nein. Aber ich helfe der Jägerin. Ich bin ziemlich gut." 

„Ich bin auch eine Kämpferin. Die Magie liegt mir nicht so recht. Habt Ihr schon einmal von der Prätorianergarde gehört?" 

„Ja, ich kenn sogar den Präfekt. Ich kenn ihn nicht wirklich, aber flüchtig. Er besucht manchmal die Meisterin meiner besten Freundin." 

„Nun dann... Was ist Euer Beruf?" 

„Ich... ich habe mich noch nicht für einen entschieden. Ich mache Gelegenheitsjobs und helfe im Magieladen von Buffys Wächter." 

„Das ist faszinierend! In meiner Zeit ist es leider einer Frau nicht möglich, offen einen Beruf auszuüben. Aber ich bin Prätorianerin." 

„Das ist toll! Ich habe auch schon das ein oder andere Mal darüber nachgedacht, der Prätorianergarde beizutreten", log ich, um Athena zu beeindrucken. „Wie lange seid Ihr dabei?" 

„Seit meiner Umwandlung vor 27 Jahren." 

„Das ist ne lange Zeit! Ich bin erst 20 Jahre." 

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn man von den anderen wie ein kleines Kind behandelt wird. Ich bin das Nesthäkchen. Sogar Wulf ist 40 Jahre älter als ich..." 

„Sind alle Childes von Eurem Sire hier? Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, daß er mehr hat." 

„Drei meiner Geschwister sind zur Zeit nicht anwesend." 

„Gut. Dann blamiere ich mich wenigstens nicht bei allen gleichzeitig!" 

Athena lachte leise. „Nun, Mister Harris, erwartet Ihr das Ritual mit Sorge?" 

Eine Fangfrage. Darauf würde ich nicht hereinfallen. „Nein. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, also muß ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen. Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt - ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt - aber ich freue mich auch darauf, weil sich beweisen wird, daß ich die Wahrheit sage." 

„Ich für meinen Teil zweifle nicht. Habt Ihr Euch schon entschieden, was Ihr tun werdet?" 

„Ich hoffe, daß Euer Sire mich nach Hause schicken kann. Nicht, daß es mir hier nicht gefällt oder ich Eure Gastfreundschaft nicht zu schätzen weiß, aber ich sehne mich nach meinen Freunden und meinem Zuhause. Außerdem möchte ich Euch nicht zur Last fallen. Und irgendwann wird jemand mißtrauisch werden..." 

„Es wird seine Zeit dauern, Mister Harris, bis wir Euch zurücksenden können", dämpfte Colin meine Freude. „Wir müssen zuerst herausfinden, wie Ihr hierher gekommen seid, dann müssen wir einen Spruch finden, mit dem wir Euch sicher zurücksenden, einen Hüter finden, der dieses Ritual beherrscht und ihn treffen. Ich kenne Zeitreisezauber, aber es muß ein besonderer sein." 

„Wieso denn, Euer Hoheit?" 

„Üblicherweise bleibt man am gleichen Ort, aber in Eurem Falle geht das nicht, dann müßtet Ihr zuerst zurück nach Amerika und Ihr habt weder Geld noch Papiere. Ihr dürft nicht auf dem Meer oder in einem unbewohnten Gebiet landen, aber auch nicht in einer Stadt, zur etwa gleichen Zeit, zu der ihr hergebracht wurdet, aber auch nicht davor..." 

„Wie lange meint Ihr denn, daß das dauert?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn der Experte gerade die Neue Welt oder Asien bereist, dauert es länger, wenn er im Nachbardorf ist weniger lang, wenn die Postkutsche in einem Schneesturm im Gebirge festsitzt, wird es lange dauern, bis die Zentrale unsere Nachricht erreicht, es kommt auf die Jahreszeiten an und auf Fortuna." 

„Mist! Warum finden wir nicht einfach den Dämon, durch den ich hergekommen bin und lassen ihn mich zurücksenden?" 

„Die Erde ist ein großer Planet, Mister Harris..." 

„Na toll! Dann steck ich jetzt auch noch in der Vergangenheit fest! Zuerst verlierst Du den Anschluß an Deine Freunde, Xander, Du kannst nicht aufs College gehen und hast keinen Beruf, dann verlangen Deine Eltern noch Geld für Dein Kellerzimmer, Deine Freundin verläßt Dich und zu guter letzt landest Du auch noch in der Vergangenheit und kannst nicht zurück!", erinnerte ich mich selbst an meine Pechsträhne. 

Die Vampire am Tisch hatten die gemurmelten Worte verstanden. Colin lächelte aufmunternd, „vielleicht ist es gar nicht so ein Unglück, Mister Harris. Hier können Sie noch einmal von vorne anfangen, sich ein neues Leben aufbauen. Sie haben - in gewisser Weise - eine zweite Chance geschenkt bekommen." 

Ich sah den irischen Herzog verlegen an. „Ihr habt eigentlich recht, Euer Hoheit! Wenn ich doch nur besser im Geschichtsunterricht aufgepaßt hätte..." Ich nahm noch einen Bissen von dem Fleisch und dachte nach. Vielleicht würde es sogar Spaß machen, ein paar Monate in dieser Zeit zu verbringen. „Ich muß mich dann mal langsam nach einer Arbeit umsehen. Ich brauch nur genug Geld, damit ich mir ein Zimmer, Essen und Kleidung leisten kann. Ihr kennt nicht zufällig jemanden, der einen 20jährigen aus dem 21. Jahrhundert gebrauchen kann?" 

„Ihr könntet als Schreiber arbeiten oder als Diener. Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, mit Vampiren unter einem Dach zu leben, könnt Ihr so lange hierbleiben, wie Ihr wünscht. Wir sind immer auf der Suche nach fleißigen Arbeitskräften." 

„Was könnte ich zum Beispiel machen? Küchenhilfe würde ich können, auf dem Bau hab ich Erfahrung, Hausmeister, Bote, Tierpfleger..." 

„Für die einfache Arbeit können wir Menschen einstellen, die nichts über Vampire wissen. Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Verwaltung der Ländereien, kennt Ihr Euch damit aus?" 

„Sorry, aber bei Wirtschaftszeug bin ich nicht so gut." 

„Es ist wirklich nicht schwer", meinte Cat. „Ihr müßt nur überprüfen, welche der hörigen Bauern ihre Abgaben bezahlt haben, welche nicht, bei der Ausgabe der Löhne helfen, später werdet Ihr direkt mit den Vasallen sprechen, die Besorgungen absegnen - welche die Bediensteten machen wollen - und mit den Bauern in Kontakt stehen. Es ist ein halber Tag, den Ihr damit beschäftigt sein werdet." 

„Ich möchte, daß Ihr meine Gemahlin in die Stadt begleitet. Sie kann als Frau nicht alleine fahren und tagsüber kann sie keiner von uns begleiten." 

„Aber ich habe gehört, daß Ihr Euch in der Sonne aufhalten könnt..." 

„Für einige Minuten. Es ist zu anstrengend, um jeden Tag Stunden im Tageslicht zu verbringen. Ich werde Euch in Gälisch, Latein, Reiten, Jagen und Kampf unterrichten lassen. Des weiteren benötigt Ihr Grundwissen über die schönen Künste. Ich werde Euch als meinen Cousin dritten Grades ausgeben und ein Adliger ohne solches Wissen ist unglaubwürdig." 

„Euer Cousin dritten Grades?", wiederholte ich panisch. „Ich bin ein ganz katastrophaler Schauspieler und der Klassenclown, ich kann das nicht! Ich..." 

„Ihr habt kaum eine andere Wahl. Ich muß Euch eine Identität geben." 

„Kann ich nicht einfach ein schottischer Mathe-Student sein?" Colin warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Okay, dann eben ein Adliger. Aber ich hab Euch gewarnt..." 

„Es ist nicht so schwer, wie es erscheinen mag", beruhigte mich Athena. „Ich spiele auch Colins Cousine und bin eine Bürgerliche." 

„Was für einen Titel hab ich eigentlich?" 

„Ihr seid ein Graf." 

„Kann ich nicht ein Fürst sein?" Noch ein abschätziger Blick. „Graf, Euer Hoheit. Wie heiße ich?" 

„Wir müssen uns die Einzelheiten noch überlegen", antwortete Caitlin. 

„Okay. Äh... wann wird das Ritual gemacht?" 

„Es heißt: „Wann werdet Ihr das Ritual durchführen?". Ihr müßt an Eurer Ausdrucksweise arbeiten, Mister Harris, sonst werdet Ihr Euch noch verraten. Nach dem Mahl beginnen wir mit den Vorbereitungen." 

„Und wann soll ich kommen?" 

„Eure Anwesenheit wird nicht benötigt." 

„Oh! Darf ich zusehen?" 

„Ihr müßt verstehen, daß Ihr das Resultat verändern könntet, wenn Ihr ein mächtiger Magier wärt. Deshalb dürft Ihr nicht anwesend sein. Das Ergebnis werden wir Euch Morgen mitteilen." 

Plötzlich hatte ich wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wenn ich sie belogen hätte, dann würden sie mich bestimmt in der Nacht umbringen. Ich war froh, daß ich schonungslos die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Athena, ich möchte mir gleich den Garten ansehen. Kommen Sie mit?" 

„Gerne, Mister Harris." 

„Das freut mich."   


Ich verbrachte den Abend mit Athena im gut gepflegten Garten und erzählte ihr von Sunnydale. Ich genoß die Stunden mit der Vampirin, die mir begeistert zuhörte. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung, daß mir eine Frau mal richtig zuhörte, dazu noch eine solch gutaussehende und intelligente. 

Okay, das waren die ersten 24 Stunden. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, Euch täglich zu schreiben, vielleicht werde ich auch noch Einzelheiten von heute erzählen, aber jetzt bin ich erst mal erschöpft von dem aufregenden Tag und Ravens Benimm-Unterricht. Es ist zwar erst nach zehn, aber in die Vergangenheit zu reisen ist ganz schön anstrengend! 

Ich drück Euch! 

Xander 

„Findest Du nicht auch, daß Xander die Vergangenheit ganz schön eingebildet gemacht hat?", grinste Buffy. 

Willow kicherte, erleichtert, daß es ihrem Sandkastenfreund gut ging. „Bitte, Michael!" 

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muß zurückfliegen, hab Hunger und meine Prätorianer werden gleich den Laden stürmen, weil ich schon viel zu lange hier bin..." 

„Können Sie sich nicht eine Blutpackung nehmen und die Prätorianer nach Hause schicken?" 

„Sei kein Spielverderber, Michael, die Nacht wird noch lang werden und Du kannst doch Morgen zurückfliegen... Du kannst auch bei uns übernachten, wenn Du willst." 

„Das ist eine gute Idee von Caitlin, ich könnte Ihre Hilfe noch gebrauchen bei ein paar Texten." 

„Okay! Lest schon mal weiter, ich muß meiner Garde Bescheid sagen und den Flug streichen." 

Donnerstag, 18. März 1593 

Ich sollte noch glücklich darüber werden, so früh ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Denn als mich mein verständnisvoller, liebevoller und großzügiger Page mit einem kalten Waschlappen weckte, zeigte die Uhr - die gegenüber von meinem Bett aufgehangen worden war - erst halb vier. "Warum weckst Du mich so früh?", jammerte ich verschlafen. 

„Herzogin Caitlin wünscht Dich um vier Uhr im Speisesaal zum Frühstück zu sehen." 

Ich stand gähnend auf und ging ins Ankleidezimmer. „Wie, Ihr frühstückt schon so früh?", fragte ich entsetzt. Da konnte ich mich ja auf wunderbare Monate freuen! 

„Nein, bei Sonnenaufgang, aber die Herzogin fährt heute in die Stadt und möchte Dich mitnehmen, damit Du Dir Kleidung schneidern lassen und persönliche Gegenstände kaufen kannst." 

„Kommst Du auch mit?" 

„Ich kann nicht, Xander, ich bin ein Vampir." 

„Uups, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!" Schon geschickter suchte ich mir bequeme Kleidung aus und zog mich - mit Hilfe und Spott von Raven - an. Danach noch schnell die Haare gekämmt, das Gesicht gewaschen, Zähne geputzt und frisiert, dann war ich fertig. Dachte ich. 

„Xander, Du mußt Deine Taschenuhr mitnehmen. Hier sind die Handschuhe für die Stadt. Es ist wichtig, daß Du sie anziehst", nörgelte Raven. Hab ich nicht gesagt, daß er so liebevoll ist? 

„Darf ich jetzt gehen?" 

„Ja, aber paß auf, daß Du Dein Gewand nicht dreckig machst." 

Ich rollte im Herausgehen die Augen. Jetzt war es schon soweit, daß ich mich von einem Vampir bemuttern lassen mußte! „Natürlich, Raven."   


„Guten Morgen, Euer Hoheit!" Ich setzte mich neben Caitlin an den gedeckten Tisch. 

„Morgen, Mister Harris. Bedient Euch." 

„Danke." 

„Ich bedauere, Euch aus dem Bett geholt zu haben, aber wir fahren vier Stunden mit der Kutsche in die Stadt und wir kommen zu spät an, wenn wir erst nach Sonnenaufgang losfahren." 

„Was machen wir den ganzen Tag?" 

„Wir werden als erstes den Schneider besuchen und vor unserer Rückfahrt die Kleidung abholen. Danach gehen wir einkaufen und Freunde meines Gemahls besuchen." 

„Ich werde eine Katastrophe sein! Ich kann noch nicht einen Graf spielen. Apropos Graf, wie soll ich mich nennen?" 

„Ihr seid der Sohn eines irischen Grafengeschlechts, dem der Adelstitel aberkannt wurde und jetzt bürgerlich ist. Bisher habt Ihr im europäischen Ausland im Exil gelebt. Wir waren uns einig, daß es leichter für Euch sein würde, Euren richtigen Namen zu behalten." 

„Ja, danke."   


Die ersten zwei Stunden in der Kutsche verbrachte Cat mit Büroarbeiten und Essen. Ich hatte neugierig die Gardinen zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Landschaft. Alle paar Minuten - wenn ich Menschen in der lustigen altmodischen Kleidung oder wilde Tiere sah - rüttelte ich meine Begleiterin, damit sie heraussah. „Guckt schnell! Da ist ein Häschen!" 

Caitlin hob den Kopf ein kleines Stück, sah aber weiter auf die Speiseliste des Kochs für nächste Woche, „beeindruckend." 

„Haha! Das Haus ist ja lustig!" 

„Das ist ein ganz normales Haus, Graf Harris." Wir hatten abgemacht, daß sie mich immer mit „meinem" Titel ansprachen, falls uns ein mal Bedienstete belauschten. 

„Aber es ist schief!" 

„Das sind alle Häuser der einfachen Bauern. Diese Bürgerlichen können sich keinen kostspieligen Architekten leisten." 

„Die Leute hier scheinen alle sehr arm zu sein, Euer Hoheit. Wie könnt Ihr von ihnen noch Geld für diese Hütten verlangen?" 

„Harris, haltet Euch einfach aus Dingen raus, die Euch nichts angehen!" 

„Hey, hey, wir müssen nicht gleich ausflippen, okay? Ich finde es unmenschlich." 

„Erstens: Falls Ihr Euch daran erinnert, mein Gemahl ist kein Mensch! Zweitens: Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Euch üblich ist, aber hier müssen die hörigen Bauern für das Land bezahlen, daß sie bewirtschaften und auf dem sie leben. Drittens: Wenn sie unter der Herrschaft der englischen Besatzer leben würden, ginge es ihnen viel schlechter. Wir verlangen gerade genug Geld, damit wir unsere Abgaben an diese arroganten Heuchler von Königshaus bezahlen können und dafür beschützen wir die Bewohner unseres Landes!", zischte Caitlin wütend. 

„Ihr müßt auch für Euer Land bezahlen?", fragte ich überrascht. 

„Natürlich! Sehen Sie, Mister Harris, der irische Adel wurde von den Engländern entmachtet. Colin und sein Bruder Michael haben nur ihr Land und Ansehen behalten, da sie einige einflußreiche Personen erpreßt haben und nicht zu geringe Abgaben zahlen. Wir wären zufrieden mit einem einfachen Leben, aber nur wenn wir wie reiche Adlige leben und mächtige Freunde gewinnen, haben wir die Möglichkeit, unsere Bauern zu beschützen." 

„Wollt Ihr sagen, der ganze Gutshof, das Personal und das verschwenderische Leben sind nur Fassade?" 

„Ja. Colin hat nichts gegen ein gutes Leben, aber er haßt Verschwendung, weil sie für ihn eine menschliche Schwäche ist." 

„Warum kümmern ihn die Bauern?" 

„Die Union ist gegen Stände, deshalb sollen sich die Mitglieder, die hohen Standes sind, um die Menschen der niederen sorgen. In ein paar Jahren können wir es uns erlauben, weniger präsent zu sein, aber jetzt müssen wir wieder Einfluß gewinnen." 

„Und wer leitet dann Eure Ländereien?" 

„Ein Statthalter. Meist ist es ein befreundeter Vampir, manchmal sogar ein Childe. Ihr hört jetzt mal auf nach draußen zu starren und ich erkläre Euch die Arbeit, die ich gerade erledige. Sie wird zu Euren Pflichten gehören." Caitlin wartete, bis ich mich neben sie gesetzt hatte, dann zeigte sie mir den Stapel Papiere. „Hier das ist die Speiseliste, muß Euch nicht interessieren. Einkäufe, Beschwerden, eine Liste der gestohlenen Dinge... hier! Das ist eine Liste mit hörigen Bauern. Der Name, wieviel Personen auf dem Hof leben, die Größe des Lands und die Abgabe, in dem Fall fünf Ballen Heu..."   


In der Stadt war an diesem Donnerstag Hochbetrieb. Der Schneider hatte nach Colins groben Vorgaben schon ein paar Anzüge für mich gemacht, die er nur noch umändern mußte. Ich machte eine peinliche Szene in dem Geschäft, weil ich keine Strumpfhosen kaufen wollte und Caitlin mußte ihre ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, um mir zu versichern, daß man dies nun mal trug. Danach gingen wir zu einem Goldschmied, Schuster und Waffenschmied. 

Ich verlor mittlerweile die Lust. „Können wir jetzt nicht mal was anderes machen als nur einkaufen und Sachen anprobieren?" 

„Wir waren erst in vier Geschäften." 

„Aber wir waren zwei Stunden beim Schneider und bei den anderen bestimmt auch eine Stunde. Es ist schon zwei, können wir jetzt nicht was Essen? Ich hab Hunger und ich hab da hinten ne kleine Schenke gesehen!" 

Caitlin sah mich verärgert an. Ich mußte wie ein trotziges Kind auf sie gewirkt haben, wie peinlich! „Wir sind in zwei Stunden eingeladen!" 

„Aber ich hab JETZT Hunger!", beschwerte ich mich. „Es ist schon zwei und normalerweise esse ich um diese Zeit immer was. Mittagessen, versteht Ihr? So wie Ihr das am Vormittag macht, die erste Hauptmahlzeit. Die wir - nebenbei bemerkt - nicht gegessen haben, weil Ihr unbedingt zum Goldschmied wolltet, damit Ihr Euere neue Halskette noch heute abholen könnt. Warum gehen wir nicht da rein und essen eine Kleinigkeit? Ich weiß von Raven, daß man an langen Tagen zwischendurch was ißt." 

„Aber es ist noch nicht Sommer, Graf." 

„Trotzdem. Wir bekommen da bestimmt etwas. Zumindest ein Stück Brot. Wir sind doch Adlige, schon vergessen? Die müssen uns was machen!" 

„DIESES Land gehört Michael!" 

„Ihr Punkt? Ihr seid Michaels Schwägerin und ich bin sein Cousin dritten Grades!" 

„Gut, wir werden in diese Schenke gehen. Aber, Graf Harris, wenn wir bestohlen oder überfallen werden, dann werdet Ihr das meinem Gemahl erklären. Dies ist ein einfacher Krug und wir werden sofort auffallen." 

„Na und? Kutscher, fahrt Ihre Hoheit und mich bitte zu der Schenke die Straße runter."   


Als die edle Kutsche vor dem billigen, heruntergekommenen Wirtshaus anhielt, ernteten wir überraschte Blicke von den Passanten. Wir waren in einem einfachen Viertel, um das der Adel normalerweise einen großen Bogen machte. Ich half Caitlin, ganz Gentleman, persönlich heraus und ging zu dem Kutscher. „Ich lasse jemanden kommen, der den Pferden Wasser und Heu gibt, Ihr könnt dann hereinkommen. Was soll ich für Euch bestellen? Wein und Brot?" 

„Vielen Dank, Sir." 

„Keine Ursache." Ich reichte Caitlin den Arm und sie hakte sich bei mir ein. „Eure erste Erfahrung unter normalsterblichen, Hoheit?" 

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mich zu verspotten, GRAF!", grinste sie. 

„Ganz wie Ihr meint..." Ich öffnete die schwere Tür zu dem Wirtshaus und sah mich darin um. Es war nicht viel Betrieb, nur ein paar Männer, die etwas tranken und Familien, die einen Snack aßen. Alle drehten sich zu uns zwei Neuankömmlingen um, flüsterten aufgeregt. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und ging zu dem Wirt. „Guten Tag. Könnt Ihr bitte jemanden zu meiner Kutsche schicken, der die Pferde ausschirrt, ihnen Heu und Wasser gibt?" 

„Ja, natürlich, Sir." Der Wirt drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um, befahl ihm, „Junge, geh nach draußen und kümmere Dich um die Pferde des Gentleman." 

„Ja, Daddy." 

„Sprecht ruhig Gälisch, wir sind keine Engländer", grinste ich. „Bringt Ihr uns bitte drei Becher Wein und drei Brot mit Käse?" 

„Sofort, Sir." 

„Kommt, Herzogin, setzen wir uns an einen Tisch." Ich führte Caitlin an einen Ecktisch, an dem ein junges Pärchen mit zerlumpter Kleidung saß. „Guten Tag, Madam, Sir, dürfen wir uns zu Euch setzen?" 

„Huh? Ja, klar, tut..." Der Mann sprang von seinem Stuhl, als er aufsah und zwei Adlige neben ihm stehen sah, verbeugte er sich. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, nehmt Platz, wir gehen an einen anderen Tisch." 

„Nein, nein, laßt doch den Unsinn!" Ich zog meinen Mantel aus und ließ mich unvornehm auf den Stuhl plumpsen. 

„Mein Gemahl wird Euch umbringen, Graf", zischte Cat. 

„Was genau ist Euer Argument, Hoheit?", grinste ich. „Oh, ich habe vergessen, uns vorzustellen: Ihre Hoheit Herzogin Caitlin McKee, ich bin Graf Alexander Lavelle Harris." 

Das Pärchen starrte sie mit großen Augen ehrfurchtsvoll an. „Ihr seid die Herzogin, Euer Hoheit?" 

„Ja, das bin ich." 

„Unser Essen! Danke, Sir. Wo unser Fahrer bleibt?" 

„Fahrer?" 

„Ich meine den Kutscher. Na ja, wenn er nicht bald auftaucht esse ich seine Portion!" Ich biß genüßlich in das Brot. „Lecker! Aber was für ein Brot ist das?" 

„Haferbrot, Sir", antwortete die junge Frau schüchtern. 

„Esse ich zum ersten Mal! Können wir das auch mal backen lassen, Hoheit?" 

Caitlin verzweifelte. „Ich werde es an den Koch weitergeben lassen." Sie schluckte das Brot mit Wein herunter, in diesem Moment interessierte sie nicht, daß sie sich nicht damenhaft verhielt. 

„Was müssen wir gleich noch machen?" 

„Ähm... zur Gerberei und zum Barbier. Dann wird es Zeit sein, Mister O'Neal zu besuchen. Wir werden den Nachmittag dort verbringen." 

„Und kommen auf dem Rückweg noch mal vorbei und holen Eure Klunker ab!" 

„Graf Harris!", zischte die Hexe. 

„Gut, auch meine Lumpen. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht einsehe, weshalb ich Strumpfhosen anziehen muß! Das ist lächerlich!" 

„Bitte, müssen wir das in aller Öffentlichkeit diskutieren?!" 

„Entschuldigung." 

„Madam, Sir", kam der Kutscher dazu. 

„Lebt Ihr hier?", fragte sie das Pärchen, um mich abzulenken. 

„Ja, wir sind vor drei Wochen hierher gezogen vom Norden, Euer Hoheit." 

„Was ist Euer Beruf?" 

„Ich bin Gärtner." 

„Wo arbeitet Ihr?" 

„Ich habe keine Arbeit." 

Caitlin hob eine Augenbraue. „Habt Ihr Euch bemüht, eine Stelle zu finden?" 

„Ja, Madam. Ich habe es versucht, aber erfolglos. Wir hatten gedacht, daß es hier leichter sein würde, aber das ist falsch." 

„Habt Ihr Kinder, kleine Geschwister oder Eltern, die Ihr versorgen müßt?" 

„Nein, aber meine Gemahlin ist schwanger." 

„Nun... zieht Ihr um für eine Arbeit?" 

„Ja, natürlich, Madam!" 

„Gut!" 

„Was habt Ihr vor?", flüsterte ich ihr zu. 

„Ihr habt jetzt eine Arbeit. Geht nach Hause mit Eurer Gemahlin, packt Eure Sachen und seid zwei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang wieder hier. Ich lasse Euch abholen." 

„Ist das wahr?", fragte der Mann fassungslos. 

„Ich mache keine Witze, mein Freund." Sie holte ein Goldstück aus ihrem Geldtäschchen und gab es ihm. „Das ist Eure Anzahlung. Seid pünktlich!" 

Als das Pärchen gegangen war, fragte ich stirnrunzelnd, „warum habt Ihr das gemacht?" 

„Ich wollte sie loswerden, bevor Ihr mich mit Eurem losen Mundwerk in Schwierigkeiten bringt und wir brauchen dringendst einen Gärtner", erklärte sie gelassen.   


Das Anwesen des reichen Geschäftsmannes war fast genauso prunkvoll wie das der McKees. Wir wurden an der Kutsche von Dienern abgeholt, die uns in das Haus brachten, in dem die O'Neals schon warteten. Sie erschienen mir sympathisch, aber Caitlin hatte mich davor gewarnt, daß sie weder Loyalität noch Freundschaft kannten, wenn es zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil war. Sie gehörten zu den Menschen, die Caitlin genauso wie ihr Mann haßte, aber sie waren einflußreich. 

Nach einem Nachmittag mit dem Ehepaar waren wir beide erschöpft und sehr dankbar, daß wir zu einem von Michaels Childes zum Abendessen eingeladen waren. Der dunkelhaarige Untote mit den blaugrauen Augen war ein wenig zu verschlossen, aber er war mir sympathisch - ich hatte nicht mal Angst, auf der Speisekarte zu landen! - und ich genoß den Abend. 

Weil es auf der Rückfahrt schon dunkel war, konnte ich nicht mehr die Landschaft beobachten - was mir überhaupt nicht gefiel - und half statt dessen Caitlin bei den Schreibarbeiten. Als die Unterlagen alle abgearbeitet waren, schwärmte ich der Herzogin von der Stadt vor. Cat hätte mir am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, glaube ich... 

„Ich weiß, es ist ein angenehmer Ort. Aber ich kann die O'Neals beim besten Willen nicht mögen!" 

„Ich mag sie auch nicht. Snobs! Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen, weil ich jetzt die Miete nicht mehr bezahlen kann und Buffy wird mich umbringen, weil ich sie nicht mitgenommen habe. Sie würde das hier bestimmt auch mal gerne erleben. Sie schwärmt schon seit Jahren von Zeitreisen." 

„Euch gefällt die Vergangenheit und ich freue mich auf das 21. Jahrhundert", lächelte Caitlin. 

„Schade, daß ich Euch nicht mitnehmen kann..." 

„Ich werde Eure Zeit doch erleben, wenn auch erst in ein paar Jahrhunderten, Mister Harris. Es ist besser auf diesem Weg, so werde ich mit Eurer Zeit auf natürlichem Wege vertraut und die Eingewöhnung wird mir keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten." 

„Ihr seid in meiner Zeit ein genialer Hacker, eine Ex-CIA-Agentin, die Central Intelligence Agency ist der Geheimdienst von meinem Land, den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Ärztin und PR-Beraterin von Firmen auf der ganzen Welt! Und Ihr hattet bis vor ein paar Jahren Dead Boy als Freund. Gar nicht gut!", verzog ich das Gesicht. 

„Wer ist Dead Boy?" 

„Angel. Er wird im 18. Jahrhundert geboren, Euer Cousin und einer der schlimmsten Vampire aller Zeiten werden. Dann bekommt er eine Seele, hilft Buffy, verliert seine Seele, versucht seine eigene Version von „unsere Stadt soll schöner werden", bekommt die Seele zurück, brutzelt in der Hölle, kommt zurück und verliebt sich wieder in Euch." 

„Interessante Lebensgesichte, hm?", grinste Cat. 

„Und der größte Teil davon ist nicht besonders appetitlich... Puh, bin ich froh, daß ich nicht später gelandet bin, wenn ich Euch dann nicht gefunden hätte, hätte ich zu ihm gemußt!" 

„Wieso?", fragte mich Caitlin. 

„Ist doch einfach! Es gibt genau sieben Leute aus der fernen Vergangenheit, die ich kenne oder von denen ich viel gehört habe: Euch, Colin, Michael, Pete, Angelus, Spike und Drusilla! Spike und Dru sind Angelus Childes und lebten bei ihm, also wäre meine Auswahl auf vier begrenzt. Ihr, Colin und Pete werdet nach Amerika in ein paar Jahrzehnten und dann müßte ich Michael finden. Und ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wo er war... ist... sein wird, wie auch immer! Also blieb nur Angel über." 

„Nachdem, was Ihr über ihn berichtet habt, hätte er Euch verspeist." 

„Jepp! Aber besser von einem Vampir zum Nachtisch gegessen werden, den ich von allen am meisten hasse, als irgendwo zu versauern." 

„Versauern?" 

„Nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls hätte ich ohne ihn gar keine Chance gehabt, zurückzukommen. Ich hab kein Geld und nichts, wie soll ich da mir ein Leben aufbauen?" 

„Trotzdem, es wäre sehr riskant gewesen", schüttelte Caitlin den Kopf. 

„Na ja, mir ist es so auch BEDEUTEND lieber..." 

„Das hat nicht zufällig was mit einer dunkelhaarigen, griechischen Vampirin zu tun...?" 

„Ihr habt es erraten!" 

All die Höflichkeit verschwand und ihre tiefgrünen Augen nahmen die Wärme von Gletschern an, als sie mich warnte, „wenn Ihr mit Athena spielt und sie dann sitzen laßt, werde ich Euch eigenhändig in Stücke reißen und Euren Kopf als Trophäe vor meine Tür hängen." 

„Ich weiß." 

„Das hoffe ich. Für Euch..."   


Der Rest des Tages ist schnell erzählt: Ich schlief in der Kutsche, aß noch was, als wir zurück waren, bekam meinen Kammerdiener vorgestellt, einen Halbdämonen - ich glaube, sie wollten mich unter Kontrolle halten - und ging hundemüde ins Bett. 

Bye! 

Xander   


Freitag, 19. März 1593 

Heute war mein erster „normaler" Tag! Ich wurde vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt, hab mit den McKees gefrühstückt - das erste Mal hab ich's mal geschafft! - und danach hab ich im Büro gearbeitet. Cool, daß ich bei der Familie essen darf. Das ist so was wie ein Super-Privileg. Na ja, ich spiele ja auch einen Verwandten von Colin, der jetzt hierher gezogen ist. Also nicht dauerhaft, aber der hier vorerst mal bleibt, um bei der Verwaltung der Ländereien zu helfen. 

Ich hab übrigens auch seit gestern ein richtiges Zimmer. War zu müde, um es noch zu beschreiben und bei der Dunkelheit konnte ich auch nicht alles sehen. Das Licht vom Kamin und den Kerzenleuchtern ist echt dürftig. Es ist wunderschön! Ich hab zwar „nur" Schlaf- und Ankleideraum, aber dafür kann ich vom Schlafzimmer aus direkt in den Garten. Ich gehöre jetzt ja quasi zu den „Hausherren", da kann ich die Salons mitbenutzen. 

Hab heute auch den ersten richtigen Tag mit den Leuten gehabt. Mittwoch hab ich ja bis Nachmittags geschlafen und gestern war ich in der Stadt. Colin hat mir den ganzen Bürokram persönlich gezeigt und erklärt, am Nachmittag begann dann mein Unterricht, ich komm mir ziemlich doof dabei vor. 

Mein Tagesplan ist jetzt so: Bei Sonnenaufgang Frühstück, dann Arbeit, zwischendurch Mittagessen, von 14 bis 16 Uhr Gälisch-Unterricht mit Caitlin oder Ciara, von 16 bis 18 Latein und Kultur mit Colin, Abendessen, danach ne Stunde Reiten mit Raven und zwei Kampf-Training mit Wulf oder Athena, da muß ich von Schwertkampf bis Schießen alles lernen. 

Über Langeweile kann ich mich wirklich nicht beschweren! Aber solange ich beschäftigt bin, denke ich wenigstens nicht so viel an Euch, deshalb mach ich das auch alles mit. Um den schönen Schein zu bewahren - hier sind ja alles so gute Christen haha! - ist Sonntags keine Arbeit. Unterricht hab ich trotzdem, weil Colin sagt, daß ich noch mehr als genug Zeit haben werde, mich auszuruhen, wenn ich im Grab liege. Wie verständnisvoll! 

Irgendwie wird Müdigkeit bei mir zum Dauerzustand. Kein Wunder, wenn man nach Mitternacht erst ins Bett kommt und so einen super Pagen hat, der einen schon kurz nach fünf weckt. Wenn Raven kein Vampir wäre, hätte ich ihn schon lange erdrosselt! Ich mach Schluß, bevor ich über meinem Sekretär einschlafe. 

Gute Nacht! 

Mit einer Portion Pommes in der einen und einem Hamburger in der anderen Hand, lauschte Cat Giles. „Ja, das ist typisch Colin! Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß er den armen Jungen noch ins Grab bringen würde, aber bei solchen Dingen hat er nie auf mich gehört." 

Ein böses Grienen wuchs auf Lisas überschminktem Gesicht. „Marguerite, Schätzchen, warum gibst Du mir nicht Buddy und ich gehe mit ihm spazieren? Dein armes, kleines Hündchen muß bestimmt Gassi gehen", schnurrte sie. 

„Nein, Lisa, Du wirst Buddy nicht umwandeln!", wedelte Willow - die sich in den Jahren, in denen sie unter Vampiren lebte, an die schwarze Kleidung angepaßt hatte - mit einem Pflock. 

„Mummy!", plärrte Lisa. 

„Was ist hier los?!", verlangte Caitlin zu wissen 

„Lisa will Marguerites Hund in einen Vampir umwandeln!" 

„Will ich nicht!" 

„Will sie! Du hast selber gesehen, wie sie es bei der Katze versucht hat! Pete hat gesagt, daß wir sie nicht mit einem Tier alleine lassen sollen! Lisa ist gemein!" 

„Gar nicht wahr! Willow ist gemein!", formte die Gothic ihre überschminkten Lippen zum Schmollmund. 

„Kinder", schüttelte Caitlin den Kopf. „Marguerite, gib mir Buddy, ich paß auf ihn auf, ja?" 

„Geh zu lieber Omi, Buddy", streichelte ihn die hellblond gefärbte Französin. 

„Marguerite ist total durchgeknallt! Gegen die ist Drusilla ein Rationalist!", murrte Lisa. 

„Laß Dru aus dem Spiel!", knurrte Spike. 

„Schatz, ignorier sie, sie ist es doch nicht wert, daß Du Dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Bitte!", hielt Buffy ihren Freund mit viel Mühe davon zurück, die arrogante Britin zu pfählen. 

„Ich les jetzt weiter!", beendete Danny den Streit entschlossen. 

Sonntag, 21. März 1593 

Gestern ist nichts aufregendes passiert. Ich habe gearbeitet, gebüffelt, gefressen - ich liebe das Essen hier! - und geschlafen. 

Heute war super! Ich brauchte nicht zu arbeiten, konnte ausschlafen und dann habe ich eben noch den Abend mit Athena verbringen können. Nach Sonnenuntergang sind wir durch den Garten gegangen. 

„Ist es hier nicht bezaubernd, Graf Harris?" 

„Ja, es ist sehr schön." 

Athena sah mich prüfend an. „Ihr betrachtet im Moment nicht den Garten, Alexander Harris! Ich bin eine ehrbare Frau!", entrüstete sie sich. 

„Huh? Verzeihung, Madam!" Ich merkte, wie mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ich wollte nicht... äh... kommt nicht mehr vor, okay?" 

Sie lächelte wissend. „Ich werde Euch dieses Versprechen nicht abnehmen. Seht, dort ist Mohn. Wir sollten ein paar Pflanzen für Caitlin hereinnehmen. Mohn ist ihre Lieblingsblume." 

„Kriegen wir dann keinen Ärger mit den Gärtnern?" 

„Nein. Wir sind die Hausherren, es ist unser Garten und wir dürfen darin tun, was wir belieben." 

„Cool!" Ich ließ mich auf den englischen Rasen fallen und zeigte auf eine große Eiche, die am Ende der Wiese Schatten spendete, „wollen wir da raufklettern?" 

„Raufkletten?!" 

„Ja." 

„Graf Harris, habt Ihr schon einmal mein Kleid betrachtet? Ich kann damit nur mit Mühe gehen, ganz zu schweigen denn klettern." 

„Warum seid Ihr nicht verheiratet, Athena?", fragte ich nach ein paar Minuten Stille. 

„Verzeihung?" 

„Ihr braucht nicht zu antworten, wenn Ihr nicht wollt." 

„Doch, doch. Ich habe meinen Gemahl verzehrt, nachdem ich zum Vampir wurde", erzählte sie, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, den Ehemann zu essen. 

„Autsch! Der arme Mann! Warum habt Ihr das gemacht?" 

„Warum?! Er hat mich geschlagen, gedemütigt und wollte mich in die Sklaverei verkaufen, damit er mehr Geld für Alkohol und Glücksspiele hatte." 

Das hatte ich ja großartig gemacht! „Es tut mir leid, ich wußte nicht, daß Ihr schlimme Erinnerungen an ihn habt und..." 

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es in Eurer Zeit ist, aber in dieser ist diese Behandlung von Frauen üblich." 

„In meiner Zeit haben Frauen die gleichen Rechte wie Männer und es gibt auch keine Sklaverei mehr. Es ist verboten, eine Frau zu schlagen! Und die meisten Männer würden es auch nicht tun, wenn sie es dürften. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter auch geschlagen. Es war schrecklich." 

„Wenn ein Mann mich schlecht behandelt, dann töte ich ihn!" 

„Kann ich gut verstehen. Ich meine, das ist ziemlich brutal, aber in Eurer Zeit ist wohl alles brutal. Das stört mich hier am meisten." 

„Ich würde gerne schon jetzt in einer so friedlichen Zeit wie Eurer leben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht daran, daß die Menschen ihre Natur überwinden können." 

„Vampire sind auch brutal!" 

„Ja, aber Vampire führen keine Kriege und Vampire versklaven nicht ihre Artgenossen. Außerdem sind wir durch den Dämon in uns brutal, während Ihr eine Seele habt", erinnerte Athena mich, während sie immer noch mit dem Rock ihres Kleids kämpfte. Er war so groß, daß sie sich kaum auf den Boden knien konnte. „Wie ich das hasse! Sagt, Graf Harris, gibt es in Eurer Zeit zumindest handlichere Damenroben?" 

„Ja. Die Klamotten sind alle besser als hier." 

„Was trägt man?" 

Ich erklärte ihr die Mode des 21. Jahrhunderts, so gut ich konnte und Athena war begeistert. Sie wollte Colin vorschlagen, solche Kleidungsstücke für das Kampftraining schneidern zu lassen. Ich war stolz auf mich selbst, weil ich es geschafft hatte, sie zu beeindrucken. Und das war bei einer Vampirin, die ganz Europa besucht hatte, nicht so einfach...   


Nun, das war vor einer Stunde, jetzt sitze ich wieder vor dem Pult und schreibe Euch. Habt Ihr schon mal versucht, mit einer FEDER zu schreiben? Ist verdammt schwer! Daran werde ich mich - glaube ich - nie gewöhnen. Ich hoffe, daß demnächst Kugelschreiber erfunden werden. Das ist ein komisches Gefühl, so was zu denken und zu schreiben! Mir wird erst jetzt mit der Zeit bewußt, was eigentlich mit mir passiert ist. Wenn ich meinetwegen ins 20. Jahrhundert wäre, dann wäre es wenigstens nicht alles SO abstrakt gewes... Noch schlimmer! Jetzt fang ich schon an, wie Colin zu reden! 

Es wird Zeit, daß ich zurück zu Euch komme. Und ich bin erst eine Woche hier! Ich vermisse Euch alle wahnsinnig! Hab nie gedacht, daß ich das mal sagen würde, aber mir fehlt sogar Spike... Nein, Du wirst jetzt keine blöden Witze darüber reißen, Dead Boy 2! 

Ich hoffe, daß Colin mich schnell zurückschicken kann. Aber wenn ich mir ansehe, wie langsam hier alles vorangeht - Postkutschen! - und wieviel Zeit sich jeder läßt, habe ich nicht mehr soviel Hoffnung. Na ja, ich verstehe mich - zu meiner eigenen Überraschung - gut mit Colin, seine Childes scheinen auch ganz okay zu sein, Raven ist unglaublich geduldig mit mir. Unheimlich ist nur, daß ich Cat kenne und ich für sie ein Fremder bin. 

Ich werde Euch Morgen wieder schreiben, versprochen! 

Xander   


Montag, 22. März 1593 

„Im übrigen, Graf Harris, Ihr werdet heute von Ciara Gälisch und von Wulf im Kämpfen unterwiesen werden, da Athena und ich zu einer befreundeten Familie fahren." 

„Äh... ja, okay, klar", stotterte ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich die zwei Childes von Colin. Ich hatte noch nie mehr als zwei Sätze mit ihnen am Stück gesprochen, das konnte ja ein interessanter Tag werden... Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, daß sie mich nicht mochten, nur keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie besser kennenzulernen. 

„Ich habe schon mit Caitlin darüber gesprochen, was wir heute durchnehmen werden, Graf Harris." 

„Ja, schön." Ich wußte wirklich nicht, was ich sagen sollte und kam mir wie ein Vollidiot vor. 

„Graf Harris, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid, könnten wir heute Abend ausreiten. Sie sollten sich mit der Umgebung vertraut machen." 

„Das würde ich liebend gerne machen, aber ich kann noch nicht so gut reiten. Raven unterrichtet mich ja erst seit Freitag. Ich kann noch nicht mal alleine in den Sattel kommen..." 

„Deshalb mache ich Euch das Angebot." 

Manche Leute haben noch verrücktere Logik als Cordelia! Ich antwortete mit einem intelligenten, „hä?" 

„Ihr hattet bisher keine Motivation, weil Ihr keinen Fortschritt sehen konntet. Bevor sich Frustration aufbaut und Ihr das Interesse verliert, möchte ich Euch beweisen, daß Ihr sehr wohl etwas gelernt habt. Ich habe das Reiten vor dem Laufen erlernt, glaubt mir, wenn man erst einmal im Sattel sitzt, dann läuft das Pferd schon von alleine", grinste er. 

„Und das ist mein Problem. Die Pferde können mich nicht ausstehen!" 

„Ich werde Euch helfen, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Treffen wir uns um acht vor den Stallungen?" 

„Abgemacht!"   


Als ich den kleinen Salon betrat, in dem ich unterrichtet wurde, ging ich als erstes zum Kamin und warf Holz nach, dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch, las meine Notizen und wartete auf Ciara. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, für Stunden mit einem Vampir alleine in einem Zimmer zu sein. Mit Colin war es etwas anderes, ich wußte, daß er mich schon lange ausgesaugt hätte, wenn er das wollte, und Athena vertraute ich einfach. Aber Ciara hatte etwas unheimliches an sich. 

„Graf Harris." Sie nickte mir vom Eingang zu, schloß die Tür und setzte sich neben mich. „Beginnen wir." 

„Okay." 

Sie gab mir ein Blatt Papier, „dies sind die nächsten 15 Vokabeln. Wir werden heute Zahlen und ihre Verwendung durchgehen. Es ist ganz einfach..."   


„Der 21., die 21. und 21 werdet Ihr mir jetzt auf Gälisch sagen." 

Als Antwort gähnte ich laut. 

„Langweile ich Euch mit meinem Unterricht?" 

„Nein, ich lerne nur nicht gerne und das hier ist keine Ausnahme. Ich versteh das einfach nicht! Wieso braucht man Grammatik und drei Vergangenheitsformen?", beschwerte ich mich. 

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, daß Euer Interesse sich in Grenzen hält", erwiderte Ciara spitz. 

„Was soll das denn heißen?" 

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe, Graf." 

„Na gut, einen letzten Versuch und dann dürft Ihr mich beim Abendessen als totalen Versager bloßstellen, ja?" 

„Ich plane nicht, Euch bloßzustellen, Graf Harris. Alles was ich erreichen will, ist, daß Ihr mit etwas mehr Begeisterung meinem Unterricht folgt. Ihr werdet für ziemlich lange Zeit hier bleiben müssen und irgendwann wird Euer Überleben davon abhängen, ob Ihr Eure Tarnung aufrechterhalten könnt oder nicht!" 

„Aber es ist doch sowieso verboten, Gälisch zu sprechen. Warum muß ich das noch lernen?" 

„Weil Ihr es braucht! Wenn Ihr mit den Bauern sprecht, werdet Ihr es auf Gälisch tun müssen, die Bediensteten werden Euch mehr Respekt entgegenbringen, wenn Ihr ihre Sprache sprecht und man wird nicht hinter Eurem Rücken über Euch lästern können. Ganz abgesehen davon, daß Gälisch eine der fünf wichtigsten Sprachen der Union ist und von vielen Vampiren gesprochen wird. Was Euch beides für sich schon das Leben retten kann." 

Ich seufzte resigniert und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, machen wir weiter."   


Ciara hatte mich zwar nicht zu ihrem Snack erklärt, aber dafür hat sie mich mit ihrem Unterricht durch die Hölle geschickt! Ich hab mir vorgenommen, das nächste Mal krank zu spielen, wenn ich wieder mit ihr lernen soll. Caitlin ist viel verständnisvoller als diese Sklavenschinderin! Sie hat mir keine einzige Minute Pause gegeben, in meinem Kopf dreht sich jetzt immer noch alles! 

Colin war eine angenehme Abwechslung. Er ist ein extrem geduldiger Lehrer, der auch nicht aus der Haut fährt, wenn man ihn zum 50. Mal das gleiche fragt. Seine Childes haben großes Glück mit ihm. Na ja, nach 800 Jahren sollte man wohl auch so eine Gelassenheit gelernt haben. 

Als ich nach dem Abendessen in mein Zimmer kam, hatte mir Raven schon meine Reitkleidung herausgelegt. Weil sie erst heute von der Schneiderei gebracht worden war, sah ich sie zum ersten Mal. „Raven, damit verscheuche ich die Pferde! Und das sieht ganz schrecklich aus!" 

Mein untoter Page verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist der neuste Trend, Xander." 

„Meinetwegen, aber warum muß ich den neuesten Trend anziehen?", jammerte ich. 

„Dieses Garderobe gibt Dir Bewegungsfreiheit, das Material schützt Dich vor leichten Verletzungen und es sieht gut aus." 

Ich sah ihn mit meinem besten Hundeblick an. Erfolglos. Weil Raven ein Vampir und ich... na ja, nur ein Mensch bin, kann ich mich noch nicht mal Colin beschweren gehen! Als ich einmal zu Caitlin ging, sagte sie mir, daß Raven am besten weiß, was gut für mich ist und ich seinen Anweisungen gefälligst folgen sollte. 

„Ich kann mich darin gar nicht bewegen!", murrte ich, als ich mich in meinem lächerlichen Outfit vor dem Spiegel betrachtete. 

„Sir Wulf wartet schon auf Dich, Xander. Es ist zehn nach acht. Du wirst ihn verärgern, wenn Du ihn zu lange warten läßt und Deine Kleidung ist angemessen. Vermutest Du etwa, wir würden immer mögen, worin wir uns kleiden? Aber die Mode läßt sich nun mal nicht ändern." 

„Du hast recht. Danke. Bis später!" Ich hetzte zu meiner Zimmertür, überlegte es mir dann anders und nahm die Abkürzung durch den Garten. Selbst rennend würde ich ein paar Minuten bis zum Pferdestall brauchen, der ein gutes Stück entfernt lag, damit der Gestank die Bewohner des Hauses nicht störte.   


Wulf stand bereits mit zwei Pferden vor dem Stall, als ich dort ankam. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich hab's nicht schneller geschafft und..." 

„Nicht der Rede wert. Ich halte das Pferd fest und Ihr versucht, heraufzusteigen." 

Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an, versuchte es aber. Und landete auf dem Hintern. „Mist!" 

„Noch einmal." 

„Das geht nicht, ich weiß das schon jetzt. Brauche ich gar nicht zu versu..." 

„Tut es!" 

Ich schaffte es wieder nicht. „Seht Ihr? Ich kann es nun mal noch nicht." 

Wulf grinste. „Versucht es noch einmal, ich helfe Euch." 

Als ich einen Fuß im Steigbügel hatte, hob er mich hoch und setzte mich in den Sattel. „Seht Ihr? Es ist kinderleicht." 

„Ja, aber ich muß das doch alleine können!" 

„Das werdet Ihr lernen." Er steig auf sein eigenes Pferd. „Ihr wißt, wie man dem Pferd befiehlt, im Schrittempo zu trotten?" 

„Ja, ich glaube, daran erinnere ich mich." 

„Tut es. Ich habe Euch mit Absicht ein sehr zahmes Pferd ausgewählt. Ihr solltet keine Probleme mit ihm haben. Wir werden in die Richtung." 

„Es funktioniert! Das Pferd läuft und ich sitze noch drauf", wunderte ich mich. 

„Habe ich es Euch nicht gesagt?"   


Was soll ich es sagen? Der Abend war gut, wir sind zu einem See geritten, in den ich reingeplumpst bin, danach hat Wulf versucht, mir Schwertkampf beizubringen - versucht, weil ich mich nur selber geschnitten habe - und ich hab's sogar geschafft, zurückzureiten, ohne vom Pferd zu fallen. Juhu! Ich glaube, ich mag Wulf, obwohl er ständig davon geschwärmt hat, wie toll es ist, Menschen zu foltern und ich müßte unbedingt mal Blut versuchen. Ekelig!   


Dienstag, 23. März 1593 

Heute war der schlechteste Tag bisher! Wißt Ihr warum? Ich bin jetzt genau eine Woche hier. Alle waren heute ganz besonders nett zu mir, haben versucht, mich abzulenken und aufzuheitern, aber ich hab trotzdem nur daran denken können, daß es die erste von unendlich vielen Wochen gewesen ist und ich nur nach Hause will. 

Ich vermisse Euch jeden Tag mehr. Zum Glück macht mir meine Arbeit Spaß und ich bin sogar ziemlich gut darin, das lenkt mich ab. Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen? Xander Harris macht freiwillig unbezahlte Überstunden! Wozu einen die Einsamkeit hinbringt... 

Okay, ich bin nicht wirklich einsam. Ich hab schon ein paar Freunde gefunden - Raven sowie Athena -und ich bin dabei, mich mit Colin, Caitlin und Wulf anzufreunden. Den einzigen von dem Clan hier, über den ich gar nicht sagen kann, das ist Pjotr. Er ist ein totaler Einzelgänger, wenn er beim Essen, „guten Tag", und, „bis später", sagt, dann ist das schon extrem viel! Ihr könnt Euch denken, daß wir damit nicht gerade auf der gleichen Wellenlänge liegen... Und trotzdem finde ich es einsam. Es ist kein Vergleich, ob ich Leute ne Woche kenne oder fünf Jahre. 

Ich hoffe wirklich, daß ich noch in diesem Jahr nach Hause kann. Ich habe selber ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und erfahren, daß die Kutschen im kühleren Europa, wie Alpen, Pyrenäen, Osteuropa und so, im Winter nur sehr, sehr eingeschränkt fahren. Es gibt in dieser Zeit keinen Streudienst und auch keine Räumfahrzeuge! Außerdem ist es zu kalt für Passagier-Kutschen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo das Hauptquartier ist, mit dem Colin Kontakt aufnehmen muß, aber wäre logisch, daß es in einer kaum bewohnten oder schwer zugänglichen Region liegt... 

Er hat mir gesagt, daß sein erster Brief - in dem er erklärt, was passiert ist und, daß er einen Hüter mit Fachwissen über Zeitreisen braucht - schon auf dem Weg ist, aber daß es mindestens einen Monat dauert, bis er eine Antwort bekommt. Ich bin nicht blöd, natürlich werden die erst mal überlegen, ob sie mich überhaupt zurückschicken sollen, wenn, sollen sie mir die Erinnerungen lassen, in welche Zeit schicken sie mich, oder machen sie meine ganze Zeitreise ungeschehen; dann müssen sie einen der beiden Hüter mit dem speziellen Wissen über das Ritual rufen, der kann auch nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen und wenn er gerade in Südafrika oder Japan ist, dann kann ich lange warten! 

Ich hoffe nur, daß ich lange genug lebe, um überhaupt die Entscheidung zu erfahren. Hier kann jede kleine Erkältung tödlich sein, ganz zu schweigen von den Seuchen... Außerdem darf ich nicht vergessen, daß ich hier in einem Haus mit Vampiren lebe und bei Dead Boy haben wir ja gesehen, wie schnell aus einem Kuschelvampir ein Monster wird. Sorry, Buffy, aber es ist wahr! Die Dämonen sind mir auch noch nicht besonders sympathisch. 

Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine gute Zeit, ich wäre jetzt gerne bei Euch. Eine Bitte. Sagt bitte Anya, daß ich sie liebe. Und könnt Ihr mir nicht Spike nachschicken, damit ich wieder jemanden zum Ärgern habe? Haha, Ihr könnt jetzt gar nichts machen! 

Xander 

„Wenn der verdammte Welpe zurück ist, kann er was erleben!", grollte Spike. 

„I... ich gl... glaube, das ist d... der Zweck. Er kann D... Dich jetzt ärgern, per Post, und Du kannst ihn nicht schlagen, weil er in der Vergangenheit ist", meine Tara schüchtern. 

„Ja, aber wenn er zurück ist..." 

„Hast Du immer noch den Chip, Liebling. Du kannst ihm nichts tun, außer, Colin wandelt ihn um." 

„Ich hoffe, daß ich den Chip bis dann los bin!" 

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich bin fast so weit. Es tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich kann nicht einfach Professor Schmidt anrufen und ihm sagen, „Professor, mein untoter Urgroßcousin hat einen Chip im Kopf, der ihn davon abhält, Ihnen bei lebendigem Leib das Herz rauszureißen, können Sie den bitte rausoperieren", Du verstehst?" 

„Ich weiß, Cat. Du hast mir von Anfang an gesagt, daß es dauern wird." 

„Ich denke, daß Du in spätestens drei Wochen operiert werden kannst. Die Unions-Ärzte wollen noch ein paar Simulationen durchführen, bevor sie die Operation machen. Ein ziviles Krankenhaus würde schneller operieren - gegen eine beträchtliche Summe von Dollars - aber das ist zu gefährlich, wir wissen nicht, ob noch Überreste von der Initiative aktiv sind." 

„Das weiß ich, Caitlin." Spike fuhr Buffy, die auf seinem Schoß saß, nachdenklich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er war unendlich erleichtert darüber, daß sie die Initiative - mit Hilfe von LA und ein paar Dutzend Prätorianergarden - stoppen konnten, bevor sie seine Freundin als Laborratte mißbraucht hatten. Die Jägerin wäre bestimmt noch interessanter für sie gewesen als Vampire und Dämonen. 

Mittwoch, 30. März 1593 

Hi! 

War lange, habt Ihr mich schon vermißt? Nein, habt Ihr natürlich nicht, weil Ihr den Brief direkt nach dem letzten liest, mein Fehler. Was macht der Höllenschlund, noch geschlossen? Ja, ich weiß selbst, daß Ihr mir nicht antworten könnt, ich versuche nur, nett zu sein. 

Nachdem ich Freitag die Treppe runtergefallen bin und dabei Athena mitgerissen habe, die gerade heraufging, bekomme ich auch noch Benimm-Unterricht. Colin sagte wortwörtlich, „es genügt, daß Ihr Euch wie ein gehirnloser Frischling in unserer Gegenwart betragt, Ihr braucht nicht auch noch meinen Ruf zu ruinieren!". Ich konnte Euch das nicht früher schreiben, weil Cat und Colin mir wegen meiner geprellten Rippe einstimmig Bettruhe verordnet haben - versuchte, sie gegeneinander auszuspielen, hat aber nichts genutzt - und man mit einer Feder schlecht im Liegen schreiben kann. Mir war das so peinlich! Am liebsten wäre mir gewesen, wenn mich die Erde verschluckt hätte, aber hier gibt es ja keinen Höllenschlund. Ausgerechnet muß ich mich vor ATHENA als Volltrottel outen! 

Heute durfte ich wieder arbeiten. Colin meint, daß ich, wenn ich fit genug bin, um herumzulaufen, auch fit genug bin, mich nützlich zu machen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er ist ein noch größerer Sklavenschinder als Ciara es ist! Aber was soll ich auch von ihr bei diesem Sire erwarten? Wenigstens ist sie kein Psychopath wie ihr Cousin und Colin kann man auch keinen Vorwurf machen, mit dem Meister als Sire...Trotzdem ist es gemein! 

Aber immerhin fand Athena lustig, daß ich die Treppe runtergekullert bin und findet mich jetzt süß für meine Tolpatschigkeit! Vielleicht kann ich mich doch an die Vergangenheit gewöhnen... 

Mir ist gerade in dem Moment was ganz schreckliches aufgefallen: Ich verwandele mich langsam in Dead Boy! Ich lese auf einmal anspruchsvolle Literatur, ich drücke mich gewählter aus - wie eben mit „anspruchsvolle Literatur" -, grübele andauernd und ich bin technisch gesehen nach meiner Rückkehr noch 150 Jahre älter als er! Wenn ich jetzt noch Blut trinke und ne mörderische Vergangenheit bekomme, werde ich vielleicht auch in den Wächter-Tagebüchern erwähnt... 

Bye! 

Xander   


Donnerstag, 31. März 1593 

Letzte Nacht haben wir eine Nachricht bekommen, daß Michael uns besuchen wird! Ich bin schon ganz neugierig darauf, ihn kennenzulernen. Bei den anderen konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie sie wohl sein würden, aber bei ihm weiß ich es gar nicht. 

Nun ja, zurück zum Thema: Er ist mit einer Expedition der Union in Amerika, sie wollen überprüfen, wie viel die Spanier wirklich entdeckt haben und was sie wissen. Die Union gab es ja schon, als die Wikinger Amerika das erste Mal entdeckt haben, da denke ich mir, daß sie irgendwas dort gemacht haben und kriegen jetzt Angst, daß es jemand entdeckt. Vielleicht hat es was mit dem Höllenschlund zu tun, aber ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, mit der indianischen Religion oder, daß sie dort Leute verstecken, keine Ahnung, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Aber mehr als, daß sie Gerüchte überprüfen, will mir niemand verraten. Muß Top Secret sein... 

Aber das beste daran ist - und warum ich überhaupt davon erfahren habe: Ein Kurier hat die gute Nachricht überbracht, daß die Flotte - wenn alles nach Plan verläuft - Ende August Europa erreicht. Michael wird dann mit den anderen ins Hauptquartier, Daten auswerten, Rede und Antwort stehen, berichten über was auch immer sie da gemacht haben und dann zu uns kommen. März oder April kommt er zurück nach Irland. Er hat irgendwas mit Colin zu besprechen - ich vermute wegen Amerika - und wird deshalb zuerst zu uns. 

Ich weiß, es klingt noch lange, ein Jahr ist auch für mich lange, aber nicht mehr ganz so lange wie in Eurer Zeit. Tage vergehen wie im Flug! Jetzt bin ich schon 2 ½ Wochen hier und ich hatte immer noch keine Zeit, mich mit Pjotr zu unterhalten, könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen? Zugegeben, er ist nicht der gesprächigste in dem Clan, aber ich komme mir ziemlich doof deswegen vor. Ich habe auch zuerst gedacht, daß die Zeit hier langsamer vergeht, weil es so wenig Ablenkung gibt, aber das ist nicht wahr. Hier ist viel mehr zu tun als 2001 und man braucht für alles länger. 

In die Stadt könnte man mit einem Auto in einer halben Stunde fahren - ohne zu rasen - aber mit der Kutsche braucht man vier. Genauso ist es mit den anderen Sachen. Ich möchte hier zum Beispiel nicht in der Küche arbeiten. Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen, keine Mikrowelle, keine Kaffeemaschine, nicht mal einen richtigen Herd oder fließendes Wasser gibt es hier! Und Waschen! Alles mit der Hand waschen, die werden ja nie fertig! Ich bin wirklich froh, daß ich hier in der Verwaltung helfen kann. Wenn ich jeden Tag zehn Stunden in der Küche stehen würde, wäre ich schon lange durchgedreht! 

Aber es hat auch seine Vorteile. Es gibt keine Uhr, nach der man sich minutengenau richten muß, man kann sich einfach Zeit lassen, zwischendurch mal entspannen. Wenn ich hier Euch, Radio und Fernsehen hätte, dann könnte ich mich wirklich an dieses Leben gewöhnen. Okay, das war keine gute Idee, daran zu denken, daß Ihr so weit weg seid. 

Colin hat mir gesagt, daß Samstag die Familie den ganzen Abend ausreiten will, ich hab ihm gesagt, daß ich mir noch überlegen muß, ob ich mitmache - ich fühle mich immer noch nicht so besonders wohl alleine mit den ganzen Vampiren - vielleicht nehme ich an, damit ich Pjotr ein bißchen besser kennenlerne. Wie ich schon mal sagte, er ist super-still, aber ich will nicht, daß es so aussieht, als könnte ich ihn nicht ausstehen. Mal sehen, ob ich Raven bearbeiten kann, mit mir Morgen ne extra Stunde Reitunterricht zu machen, damit ich fit für den Ausritt bin. 

Nächsten Monat wird auch Colins Childe Belle zurückkommen. Sie ist für vier Jahre mit dem Meister durch Europa gewandert, aber Colin hatte ihr den Befehl geschickt, spätestens im Mai zurück zu sein. Er will, daß sie Caitlin kennenlernt. Bei der Hochzeit konnte sie nicht anwesend sein, weil Colin sie so plötzlich angesetzt hatte, daß der Meister - der gerade mit Belle in der Türkei war - nicht kommen konnte. Ich hoffe nur, daß er nicht mitkommt. 

Hoffentlich kann ich darüber auch was bei dem Ausritt erfahren. Ich hab nicht so große Angst, daß der Meister mich ißt, aber dieser Tod wäre selbst für mich zu verrückt! 

Xander   


Sonntag, 4. April 1593 

„Von hier aus hat man den besten Ausblick der ganzen Region, Mister Harris", erklärte mir Athena begeistert. „Seht Ihr das da unten? Das ist schon das Land meines Onkels." 

„Ich dachte, Euer Besitz wäre viel größer." 

„Unser Besitz erstreckt sich zur anderen Seite. Soweit Ihr nach dort sehen könnt, seht Ihr unser Land", sagte sie stolz. 

„Das ist beeindruckend." 

„Euch bedrückt etwas. Wünscht Ihr, darüber zu sprechen?" 

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr mir den Kopf dafür abreißen..." 

„Dies ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ich plane nicht, meine Robe mit Blut zu verschandeln." 

„Sehr beruhigend!" 

„Mehr Sicherheit kann ich Euch nicht anbieten. Nun...?" 

„Ich... ich mache mir Sorgen, daß Eure Schwester Belle den Meister mitbringt. Ich bin ihm im 21. Jahrhundert einige Male begegnet weil Buffy gegen ihn gekämpft hat. Ich würde mich unwohl dabei fühlen, ihn wiederzusehen." 

„Diese Aussage ist nicht korrekt, Graf Harris. Ihr trefft - aus chronologischer Sicht - den Meister hier zum ersten Male. Zudem wird er sich nicht an Euch erinnern, Ihr braucht also nichts von ihm zu fürchten." 

„Ja, aber was, wenn er mich auf die Speisekarte setzt? Ich bin nicht durch die Zeit gereist, nur um als Vampirfutter zu enden! Das wäre einfach zu blöd, nachdem ich so oft überlebt habe..." 

„Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken, Graf. Falls es Euch beruhigen sollte: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß der Meister Belle begleitet ist sehr gering. Es gab Gerüchte, daß er in die Kolonien will und sein Verhältnis zu unserem Sire ist... sehr angespannt. Er würde sich damit nur selbst Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten." 

„Wieso ist das Verhältnis angespannt? Er ist doch Colins Sire!" 

„Sire und Childe stehen sich in den meisten Fällen sehr nahe, aber nicht in allen..." 

„Familienkrach, verstehe!" 

„Als Familienkrach würde ich es nicht bezeichnen, eher als unabänderliche Entfremdung. Colin und sein Bruder wurden gegen ihren Willen zu Vampiren umgewandelt. Der Meister erhoffte sich neue Spielzeuge, aber sie verhielten sich nicht, wie erwartet. Nach ihrer Wiedergeburt trennten sie sich von ihm. Die Union setzte sich sofort mit ihnen in Verbindung, als sie durch Gerüchte erfuhr, daß sich Childes des Meisters von ihm abgewandt hatten. Sie hatten einen Grundsatz unserer Gemeinschaft gebrochen, das Unvorstellbare getan..." 

„Dann sind sie so in die Union gekommen?" Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können, so wie ich sie kannte, waren sie keine gehorsamen Childes, die vor ihrem Sire buckelten. 

Athena grinste breit. „Ja. Colin und der Meister sind wie Feuer und Eis. Selbst wenn sie es wollten, sie würden nicht miteinander zurechtkommen können. Sie sind schlicht und einfach zu verschieden. Deshalb glaube ich nicht, daß der Meister uns besuchen wird." 

„Ich hoffe es. Nichts gegen Euch, aber ich würde wirklich gerne bei meinen Freunden sterben. Noch einmal ins Bronze gehen, einen Film sehen, Pommes und Hamburger essen, Cola trinken..." 

„Ihr sehnt Euch nach Speisen und Getränken?", fragte Athena überrascht. „Ihr Menschen seid die merkwürdigsten Kreaturen, denen ich je begegnet bin!" 

„Ihr ward früher auch ein Mensch." 

„Ja, aber ich verspürte niemals solch sinnlose Wünsche." 

„Ihr werdet Eure Meinung noch ändern, wenn Ihr es selber probiert habt. Der Meister wird also nicht mitkommen? Das ist gut. Aber was habe ich von Belle zu erwarten?" 

„Zuerst einmal: Ihr steht nicht jetzt auf der Speisekarte und auf unserem Land werdet Ihr auch in Zukunft nicht draufstehen. Was kann ich Euch über Belle berichten? Ich kenne sie selbst recht schlecht, da Colin sie seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr getroffen hat und ich erst seit 29 Jahren Colins Childe bin. Nun, sie ist das schwarze Schaf unserer Familie. Belle hört nur selten darauf, was unser Sire ihr befiehlt, weigert sich, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, ist störrisch, anmaßend und vorlaut. Und sie ist Colins Lieblings-Childe." 

„Hä? Wieso das?!" 

„Sie ist seine erste." 

„Seine erste was?" 

Athena rollte genervt die Augen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht sagte „blöder Mensch versteht gar nichts". „Was denn wohl? Sein erstes Childe! Er hat sie als erste umgewandelt, als erste unterrichtet und gemeinsam haben sie gelernt, die Dämonen in ihnen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Alles was wir wissen und weitaus mehr weiß Belle. Die Wahrheit ist, sie kann es sich erlauben, sich so schlecht zu betragen. Und sie weiß es - unglücklicherweise." 

Eine zweite Cordelia fehlte mir gerade noch! Langsam sollte ich doch wirklich mal den Tiefpunkt erreichen. „Wenn die so alt ist, dann muß sie auch eigene Childes haben... Sagt mir bitte nicht, daß die auch noch herkommen! Ich krieg langsam echt einen Panikanfall!" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. So wie ich sie einschätze, wird sie nicht für nötig halten, auf Colins Nachricht zu antworten und eines Nachts vor der Tür stehen." 

„Das ist ja großartig", seufzte ich. 

„Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen, Graf Harris. Meine Schwester ist widerspenstig, aber sie wird es nicht wagen, Sie zu verzehren, genausowenig wie es der Meister oder eines ihrer Childes wagen würde!" 

Ich war noch längst nicht überzeugt, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht mit Athena streiten. Nicht mit ihr. „Danke. Wie gut kennst Du eigentlich Deinen Onkel?" 

„Michael?" 

„Ja, Michael. Wie lange ist er schon in Amerika?" 

„Die Mission ist für 15 Jahre veranschlagt." 

„Wow! Muß ganz schön viel Mut zu gehören, für so lange die Heimat zu verlassen. Wenn Ihr Telefon und e-Mail hättet, dann würde ich es vielleicht auch machen - für ein paar Monate - aber so..." 

„15 Jahre ist nicht wirklich lange. Ungewöhnlich, aber nicht extrem lange. Er ist 696 Jahre alt, Graf Harris. Alle Mitglieder der Exkursion sind Vampire und Unsterbliche." 

„Wovon ernähren sie sich während der Überfahrt? Oh nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen!" 

„Vampire müssen nicht auf Blut angewiesen sein, so wie Ihr Blut versteht..." 

„Hä?" 

„Ich kenne die Details ebenfalls nicht, aber vertraut mir, es ist möglich." 

„Weiß jemand, wieviel Uhr es ist?" 

„Die erste Stunde des neuen Tages", antwortete Pjotr. 

„Wie könnt Ihr das ohne Uhr feststellen?" 

„Mit der Zeit lernen Vampire, ihren Sinn für den Stand der Sonne zu verfeinern, bis daran - gemessen an Sonnenauf- und -untergang - die ungefähre Uhrzeit bestimmbar ist." 

„Muß man dafür sehr alt sein?" 

„Ja." 

Ich ritt neben Colins zweitältestes Childe. „Wie mißt Ihr das denn?" 

„Intuition." 

„Und wie alt muß ein Vampir sein, um so etwas zu können?" 

Pjotr zuckte mit den Schultern, „das kann man nicht so leicht bestimmen, es kommt auf das Blut und die persönlichen Fähigkeiten. Ich konnte es zum ersten Mal mit etwa 300. Wir kommen gleich an eine Straße, seid vorsichtig." 

„Danke. Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein oder so, aber wie alt seid Ihr?" 

„587 Jahre." 

Das hat mich gar nicht beruhigt! Wenn er schon fast 600 Jahre alt ist, wie alt ist dann erst Belle? „Oh." Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem guten Gesprächsthema. „Was haltet Ihr vom letzten Dekret der Königin?" 

„Von welcher Königin sprecht Ihr, Graf?" 

„Elisabeth von England natürlich!" 

„Nicht das Papier wert, auf dem es geschrieben ist. Wißt Ihr, wie lange sie noch herrschen wird?" 

„Ich hab in Geschichte nie richtig aufgepaßt, tut mir leid." 

„Wenn Ihr in Eure Zeit zurückgekehrt seid, werdet Ihr eine Koryphäe für dieses Zeitalter sein." 

Ich verkniff mir lieber die Frage, was eine Koryphäe ist, wollte mich ja nicht mehr blamieren, wie ich es schon tat und hoffte, daß es keine Beleidigung war. „Danke, aber ich werde nicht Geschichte studieren oder so etwas. Wenn ich erst einmal wieder Zuhause bin, dann ist mir genug Geschichte für mein ganzes Leben am eigenen Leibe zuteil geworden!" 

„Eure Grammatik ist greulich!" 

„Wenigstens versuche ich, mich wie Ihr auszudrücken! Was kann ich denn dafür, daß Ihr alle so geschwollen redet?" 

„Wenn Ihr erst einmal Gälisch beherrscht, wird es Euch leichter fallen, sich wie wir auszudrücken, da Ihr von Beginn an unser Gälisch erlernt und nicht das Eurer Zeit." 

„Ich hoffe es. Aber bisher kann ich gerade „Guten Tag", „Auf Wiedersehen", „ich will nicht gegessen werden", die Artikel und Zahlen!", grinste ich. 

„Ihr sprecht mehr." 

„Ach ja? Wollt Ihr es versuchen?" 

„Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem Caitlin nicht Euer Auffassungsvermögen und Euren Scharfsinn lobt." 

„Wirklich? Das ist kein Scherz?" 

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Ihr könnt sie selbst fragen." 

„Wow! Ich war nie besonders gut in der Schule..." 

„Ihr hattet womöglich nur die falschen Magister und schlechte Motivation." 

Ich war vollkommen sprachlos! Das war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, daß ich als schlau bezeichnet wurde! Ich kann es heute immer noch nicht fassen. Deshalb habe ich mir vorgenommen, mir jetzt mal richtig Mühe zu geben. Bisher habe ich den Unterricht nur mitgemacht, um nicht auf der Speisekarte zu landen, aber da habe ich mir vorgenommen, mich mehr anzustrengen.   


Heute ist übrigens das erste Mal, daß ich Euch tagsüber schreibe. Ich hab nicht so ein gutes Gefühl, es zu machen, wenn ein Dutzend Leute in meinem Zimmer ein- und ausgehen, aber ich habe meinem Personal freigegeben, weil heute Sonntag ist. Bestimmt würden mich die anderen für verrückt halten, wenn sie von den Briefen wüßten, aber es ist ein wichtiges Ritual für mich geworden, Euch zu schreiben - auch, wenn es nicht jeden Tag ist, wie ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Aber ich wollte unbedingt das von gestern schreiben, bevor ich es vergesse. 

Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, in 20 Minuten hab ich Gälisch und vorher muß ich noch schnell was essen, ich hab den ganzen Vormittag geschlafen. Meine neuen Vorsätze kann ich nicht gerade damit in die Tat umsetzen, daß ich zu spät komme. Außerdem gibt es dann Ärger, Caitlin kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich sie warten lasse. 

Xander 

Tara gähnte laut. Obwohl sie mit ihrer Freundin Willow bei Caitlin wohnte und somit einiges an Nachtaktivität gewohnt war, wurde sie langsam müde. Als alle anderen sie ansahen, wurde sie tomatenrot. "Ähm... äh... es t... t... tut mir leid", stotterte sie. 

„Das macht nichts, Kleine." Cat sah auf ihre Uhr und verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist schon zwei, wir sollten langsam nach Hause, Willow, Tara und Buffy haben Morgen Unterricht!" 

Willow nickte teilnahmslos. Sie haßte das College. Nicht, daß es ihr keinen Spaß machte, aber Lehrlinge gingen nicht aufs College - mit gutem Grund. Sie hatte einen 24 Stunden-Job, mußte Cats Schatten sein, sie begleiten, beraten und ihr zusehen. Es ging nicht nur darum, daß sie Magie lernte, sie mußte auch Kontakte knüpfen und zu offiziellen Anlässen mit. Nebenbei mußte sie ein vorbildliches Childe sein; sich um ihre „Schwester" Marguerite kümmern, die nicht mal alleine jagen konnte; hatte Verpflichtungen als quasi-Childe einer Meistervampirin, Hüterin und der Anführerin der Vampire von Sunnydale; Tara; ihre Freunde; ihre Familie; die Scooby Gang; ihre Vampir-Familie und mußte sich in einer Kultur zurechtfinden, die sie immer noch kennenlernte. 

Das College selbst würde sich unterbringen lassen, da der Unterricht tagsüber war, wenn die meisten Vampire schliefen und Caitlin arbeitete, aber, daß sie dort wohnen mußte, machte es unmöglich. Ihr Vertrag verlangte, bei Cat zu wohnen und sie mußte andauernd von einem Ort zum anderen, was Nachts nicht gerade ungefährlich war und ihr viel Zeit kostete. Nebenbei hatte sie ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Willow war froh, wenn ihr erstes Jahr vorbei war. Denn Caitlin hatte gewollt, daß sie es versucht, um ihr ein möglichst normales Leben zu ermöglichen und sie den Anschluß zu ihren Freunden behielt. Wenn sie danach nicht weitermachen wollte und konnte, würde Cat ihre Eltern überzeugen. Willow wollte lieber nicht dran denken, wie. Natürlich wußte sie, daß sie nicht studieren konnte ohne College, aber ihren Austritt aus der Union würde sie sowieso nicht überleben... 

Tara sah besorgt zu ihrer Freundin. Willow war nur noch im Streß, seit sie das College besuchte. „Wir könnten Zuhause schlafen und erst Morgen in unser Zimmer zurück, oder, Cat? Der erste Unterricht ist um zehn, wenn uns Danny fährt, ist das kein Problem." 

„Tut das. Wer will mitgenommen werden?" 

„Caitlin, ich wohn..." 

„Außer den Leuten, die bei mir wohnen, Lisa!" 

„Liebling, macht es Dir was aus, wenn Du mit Dawn nach Hause fährst und ich noch ne Patrouille mache? Ich hab diese Nacht noch gar keine gemacht. Bitte?" Weil ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus lag, versorgte sie mit Spikes Hilfe ihre kleine Schwester und führte die Galerie weiter. 

Spike verzog das Gesicht, er mochte es gar nicht, wenn Buffy ihn vor anderen Leuten „Liebling" nannte. Und genau deshalb tat Buffy es immer wieder. „Kein Problem." 

„Ich muß acht Leute zu mir mitnehmen, können Sie bitte Spike und Dawn zu Buffys Haus und Helen zu ihrem fahren, Mister Giles?" 

„Natürlich, Doktor McKee." Er war selbst überrascht, daß er gar keine Angst hatte, mit zwei Vampiren in einem Auto zu sitzen. 

„Danke, Wächter, ich hab total die Zeit vergessen, Lee und Mark werden denken, daß ich den ganzen Abend alleine gejagt habe, aber wenn Sie mich zurück bringen, glauben sie mir. Willow, das ist doch okay für Dich, wenn ich nach Hause gehe? Ich kann nämlich auch anrufen und noch ne Nacht bei Euch bleiben..." 

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde jetzt sowieso schlafen und dabei bin ich nicht so interessant", lächelte Willow tapfer. 

„Soll ich die Briefe hierlassen oder nehmen wir sie mit?" 

„Darf ich sie haben, Mylord?", fragte Willow schüchtern. 

„Natürlich, Rosenberg." Der Vampir schloß die Schatulle und reichte sie dem Lehrling seiner Schwägerin. Sein eigener Lehrling stand mit gesenktem Kopf auf und wartete auf Anweisungen. 

Nachdem sich alle verabschiedet hatten, stieg jeder in sein Auto oder ging los.   


„Wie lange kannst Du wirklich bleiben, Michael?", fragte Caitlin, sobald sie die Autotüren geschlossen hatten. 

„In vier Tagen werde ich in Irland erwartet. Ich werde noch einmal nach Sunnydale kommen müssen, sobald Mister Harris zurück ist, um ihn zu befragen." 

„Das ist gut. Es könnte nicht schaden, wenn Du mir eine Prätorianergarde hier läßt. Die Jägerin ist zur Zeit nicht in der Lage, ihre Aufgabe vernünftig zu erfüllen - neben Harris Verschwinden ist auch noch ihre Mutter krebskrank und sie muß sich um ihre kleine Schwester und eine Kunstgalerie kümmern - und mein Lehrling leidet ebenfalls. Ich gebe zu, daß ich selbst erschüttert bin, obwohl ich wußte, daß es geschehen würde." 

„Ich werde eine Garde für Dich anfordern. Sie wird sich aber im Hintergrund halten, bis sie benötigt wird." 

„Danke." 

Willow freute sich insgeheim. Wenn Michael drei Tage blieb, dann müßte sie die Woche mit etwas Glück nicht aufs College und er brachte ihr statt dessen ein paar Geheimnisse bei. „Es tut mir leid, daß ich im Moment nicht so ganz bei der Sache bin, Caitlin." 

„Das ist verständlich." 

„Sie werden Ihren Freund wiedersehen, Miss Rosenberg, Sie brauchen sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen. Caitlin, wir müssen uns gleich noch unterhalten!" 

„Ja, Michael." Caitlin wußte, daß er sich wieder beschweren würde, daß Willow das College besuchte. Sie hätte vor ihm nicht darüber sprechen sollen. Sie konnte verstehen, daß es ihm nicht gefiel, ihr paßte es auch nicht, aber sie wollte Willow die Chance geben, den Anschluß an ihre Freunde zu behalten. Michael ermahnte sie jedes mal, ihm gefiel auch nicht, daß sie im Studentenwohnheim schlief, mit Tara zusammen war und der Scooby Gang weiterhin half. Caitlin wußte, daß sie sich spätestens den Wünschen des einflußreichsten Manns der Union beugen mußte, wenn Willow 21 war. 

„Können wir bitte Morgen noch einmal eine Anrufung des Anubis machen, Michael, wenn Sie Zeit dafür haben?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. 

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Rosenberg." Der Prätorianerpräfekt respektierte Willow, aber er sah ihre Fähigkeiten bei einem weltlichen College als schändlich vergeudet an. Wäre sie sein Lehrling, dann würde er ihr das Universum zu Füßen legen und sie keine Mathearbeiten schreiben lassen...   


Bis auf die üblichen Zankereien der Geschwister wurde der Rest der Fahrt in angespanntem Schweigen zurückgelegt. Caitlin parkte den Minibus auf dessen Stammparkplatz vor ihrem Haus, stellte den Motor ab und stieg mit ihren Begleitern aus. Müde gingen sie durch den ausladenden Vorgarten zum Haupteingang. 

Nachdem sie durch die massive Doppeltür aus Holz gegangen waren, standen sie in einer kleinen Diele, aus der eine weitere Tür führte. Damit die Vampire nicht Asche wurden, wenn die Menschen raus- und reingingen, hatten sie überall zwei Türen gebaut. Von dem großen Foyer führten Treppen und ein Fahrstuhl zu den anderen Stockwerken, zu denen die meisten verschwanden. 

„Werden wir noch gebraucht? Tara und ich möchten sonst nämlich gerne auf unser Zimmer gehen." 

„Ihr könnt gehen. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, mache ich Euch noch etwas zu essen. Ihr müßt doch Hunger haben! Ich kann Euch schnell ein paar Nudeln kochen..." 

„Danke, Cat, aber ich mache mir nur schnell ein Müsli." 

„Gut, Tara. Willow?" 

„Ich auch. Wir gehen dann von der Küche gleich nach oben, ja?" 

„Tut das. Gute Nacht!" 

„Gute Nacht, Caitlin, Mylord!" 

„Gute Nacht. Caitlin, in den Keller, bitte." 

Sie hüpfte betont lässig herunter. Wenn er mit ihr in den Keller ging, dann mußte es ernst sein. Im ausgebauten Souterrain befanden sich neben Trainingshallen, einem schalldichten und magisch geschützten Bunker - scherzhaft Folterkammer genannt - und einem Bad auch einen Aufenthaltsraum, in dem man sich - besonders nachts - diskret unterhalten konnte. Meistens verkündete ihr Michael dort schlechte Nachrichten. 

Der Prätorianer ging zielstrebig in das gemütliche Zimmer und ließ sich auf die einzige Couch fallen. „Nein, Caitlin, bevor Du anfängst: Es geht auch um Deinen Lehrling, aber deshalb bin ich nicht HIERHIN gekommen." 

„Worüber ist es dann?" 

„Man macht sich im Hauptquartier große Sorgen, Caitlin. Wir können es hier sehr leicht nicht nur mit einer zweifachen, sondern DREIFACHEN Überscheidung der Zeitlinie zu tun haben. Natürlich, wir wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist, aber wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit, wie es ausgehen wird und wie es ausgeht." 

„Aber dadurch das wir wissen, was geschehen wird, weil es für uns die Vergangenheit ist, können wir doch das Geschehen der Zukunft sicherstellen!" 

„Ja, Cat, aber wir wissen, was geschehen WIRD. Das allein verletzt schon die Zeitlinie. Wir verbiegen und zerschneiden sie in diesem Fall bis in die Unendlichkeit. Es gibt einige Leute, die möchten, daß wir es nicht wieder tun..." 

„Das könnte die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft zerstören!" 

„Wir haben schon jetzt die Zukunft - so wie sie existieren sollte - zerstört, sie wurde schon vor Jahrhunderten zerstört. Wir sollten es diesmal in Ordnung bringen und nicht die Fehler der Vergangenheit wiederholen, sind sie der Ansicht. Du hast meine Unterstützung, aber ich bin Prätorianer und habe nur meine persönliche Authorität in magischen Dingen." 

„Egal, was wir tun werden, Michael, wir zerstören die Kontinuität der Zeit!" 

„Ich weiß..."   


Willow las in ihrem Bett noch einen der Briefe. Sie konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen, wo die Schatulle nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Normalerweise hätte sie sich in den Aufenthaltsraum „ihrer" Etage gesetzt, aber weil ihr und Taras Zimmer das dritte Obergeschoß mit den Gästezimmern teilte, machte sie es lieber nicht. Michael würde sicher schimpfen, daß sie lesen wollte anstand zu schlafen. Der uralte Vampir würde nicht verstehen, wie viel Sorgen sie sich schon nach einer Woche um Xander machte. 

Freitag, 16. April 93 

Hallo! 

Jetzt habe ich es endlich erreicht! Ich habe den ersten Monat hinter mich gebracht! Ich bin spät am Abend des 16.3.93 angekommen in diese Zeit und nun ist es zehn Uhr am Abend. 

Ich bedaure, daß ich Euch in den letzten Tagen nicht geschrieben habe. Zunächst einmal war ich sehr beschäftigt und ich habe - vor allem - versucht, nicht an Euch zu denken. Nicht, daß ich Euch nicht mehr mögen würde, ganz im Gegenteil, es fällt nur leichter auf diese Weise. Ich kann eher glauben, daß es die Wahrheit ist, wenn ich mir immer wieder sage, daß ich in diese Zeit und an diesen Ort gehöre und es richtig ist, daß ich im 16. Jahrhundert bin, anstatt bei Euch, im 21. Jahrhundert und in Sunnydale. 

Ihr werdet nicht für möglich halten, welches Hobby ich entdeckt habe: Lesen! In unserer Bibliothek gibt es keine sehr große Auswahl an englischsprachiger und interessanter Literatur, dafür ist die, welche es gibt, überraschend gut. Ich sitze oft abends noch in meinem Zimmer und lese oder setze mich in den Garten - die Dunkelheit ist längst nicht mehr so furchterregend, wenn man weiß, daß einen die Vampire in ihr nicht zum Abendessen nuckeln wollen. Schade, daß ich nicht während meiner High School-Zeit hierher gekommen bin, ich hätte nach meiner Rückkehr viele gute Noten in Literatur und Geschichte bekommen. 

Wahrscheinlich ist das der Zeitpunkt, um eine erste Bilanz zu ziehen... Nun, ich werde es einmal versuchen: 

Ich hätte es viel schlechter treffen können und nur kaum besser. Ich habe sofort und ohne Schwierigkeiten - Bleibe und Arbeit gefunden, eine neue Identität erhalten, die es mir ermöglicht, relativ wenig Verdacht zu erregen, erhalte tatkräftige Hilfe bei der Eingewöhnung und verstehe mich gut mit meinen wohlhabenden und einflußreichen - ohne Beziehungen und Geld ist man hier nichts - Gastgebern - die zudem Magier sind, die mir nach Hause helfen können und ein sehr attraktives Childe haben. 

Inzwischen habe ich mich an die Kleidung, Sitten und Ausdrucksweise angepaßt, erfülle die Erwartungen, die man an mich stellt - letzte Woche hat mich Colin vor allen Mitarbeitern für meine gute Buchhaltung gelobt, beim Mittagessen haben wir uns heute NUR auf Gälisch unterhalten! - und ich fühle mich wirklich wohl. 

Mit wem verstehe ich mich nicht gut? Dazu fällt mir nur Pjotr ein, obwohl ich mich nicht schlecht mit ihm verstehe, wir haben schlicht und einfach keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Wenn wir uns sehen, dann machen wir Small Talk und damit hat es sich. Was unsere „Nachbarn" angeht, kann ich noch nichts sagen, dafür habe ich zu wenige getroffen. 

Im Juni wird es eine riesengroße Hochzeit geben in der übernächsten Stadt geben, dabei soll ich all den Großgrundbesitzern, britischen Verwaltern und Co. vorgestellt werden. Ich suche noch nach einer Ausrede, um nicht mitgehen zu müssen. Nach allem, was ich von der hiesigen High Society gesehen und gehört habe, ist mir allein bei dem Gedanken zum Kotzen, diesen Snobs für Tage die Füße küssen zu „dürfen"! Wie erträgt Colin das nur?! 

Ich frage mich mit der Zeit, wann Belle endlich kommen wird - nicht, daß ich mich beschwere. Wenn sie sich Colins Befehl widersetzt, wird es hier sehr unappetitlich werden und ich kann mir eine Menge heroischere Tode vorstellen, als in eine Sire-Childe-Fehde zu geraten...   


Samstag, 17. April 1593 

Heute Abend mußte Colin mal wieder mit seiner Medizintasche auf meiner Bettkante sitzen. „Legt Euch auf den Rücken. Wo habt Ihr Euch diese Verletzungen zugezogen?" 

„Kennt man hier nicht so was wie Privatsphäre?!" 

„Wenn Ihr es mir nicht verraten wollt, kann ich Euch leider nicht helfen." 

„Ihr müßt mich behandeln, Hoheit!" 

„Ihr seid Euch da sicher?", schnurrte er im Angelus-Ton. 

„Aber Ihr werdet mich auslachen!" 

„Nun, ich könnte heute Humor gut gebrauchen, Graf Harris." 

„Schön! Wie Ihr wollt! Athena hat mich verprügelt!" 

„Das war eine bemitleidenswert schlechte Lüge, Graf. Wer hat Euch in Wahrheit geschlagen?" 

„ATHENA! Wie viele von den Leuten hier sind denn Prätorianer?" 

„Wieso sollte mein Childe Euch züchtigen? Nebenbei bemerkt, Ihr fallt in die Ausdrucksweise Eurer Zeit zurück." 

„Danke für den Hinweis, das würdet Ihr auch, wenn Ihr gerade von einem Mädchen geboxt wurdet! Nun, ich habe sie geküßt - wir waren Reiten - und dann hat sie mich mit einem Tritt von meinem Pferd befördert, hat mich geschlagen und mir gesagt, daß sie eine ehrenwerte Frau ist, die sich so etwas nicht bieten lassen muß. Wenn ich sie noch einmal anfasse, bevor wir zumindest verlobt sind, wird sie mich essen." 

Colin amüsierte sich köstlich. 

„Das ist nicht fair! Ich wollte sie doch nicht beleidigen! Jetzt will Athena bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." 

„Doch, doch, Athena wird Euch verzeihen." 

„Wirklich? Sie vertraut mir doch nicht mehr! Aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, daß ich sie nicht küssen darf?", beschwerte ich mich. „Gemein!" 

„Vielleicht hättet Euch einen Hinweis geben können, daß dies als unsittsam gilt in dieser Gesellschaft..." 

„Und woher sollte ich das bitteschön wissen? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als wenn ich hier aufgewachsen wäre..." 

„Mein Childe neigt zu einem hitzigen Temperament, sobald sie sich beruhigt hat, wird sie Euch vergessen und vergeben. Aber ich verstehe auch Euer Problem. Es ist keinesfalls so, als wäre ich blind für Euer Interesse an meinem jüngsten Childe." 

„Athena IST blind für mein „Interesse" an ihr!", schmollte ich. 

„Das ist sie nicht, Graf Harris. Ich habe bereits viele Gespräche mit ihr über Euch geführt. Aber ich kann Euch nicht helfen. Ihr werdet in Eure Zeit zurückkehren. Was für einen Sinn würde es denn machen, wenn Ihr Euch hier vermählt - außer, daß Ihr Eure Gemahlin als Witwe zurücklaßt? Entweder Ihr lebt im Hier und Jetzt mit Eurem ganzen Herzen oder Ihr wartet nur, bis Eure Zeit um ist! Beides zu haben ist unmöglich!" 

Colins Tonfall ließ keine Diskussion zu. Ich überhörte diese Warnung konsequent. „Ich kann nichts dafür, daß ich hierher geschleudert wurde! Wenn ich mich hätte entscheiden können, wäre ich lieber Zuhause geblieben, aber ich hatte keine Wahl und ich versuche nur, das Beste aus meiner Situation zu machen! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkomme und ob überhaupt noch einmal. Vielleicht bekomme ich Morgen eine Lungenentzündung oder eine meiner Wunden eitert und ich bin in ein paar Tagen tot! Ihr habt die Ewigkeit, aber ich nicht!" 

Er wechselte ins Gameface und würgte mich. „Das läßt sich sehr leicht ändern, Alexander Harris! Entweder Ihr haltet Euch an unsere Regeln oder Ihr werdet keine Chance mehr haben, Eure Meinung zu ändern! Gibt es überhaupt eine Zeiteinheit, die so klein ist, daß sie beschreiben kann, wie schnell ich Euch töten könnte?! Ich glaube nicht! Nur eine Bewegung und Euer Genick ist gebrochen! Ihr seid NICHT in der Position, um FORDERUNGEN zu stellen!", knurrte der Vampir. 

„Warum tut Ihr es dann nicht einfach? Es ist eine Befreiung für Euch, wenn ich Euch nicht mehr zur Last falle!" 

„Warum?", lachte Colin. „Ich töte keine Unterlegenen!" 

„Das ist es also! Ich bin für Euch nur ein Zeitvertreib, ein Spielzeug!" 

„Nein. Aber Ihr seid auf dem besten Weg, mein Abendessen zu werden." Er lächelte mich absolut gefühllos und mordlustig an. Pur Angelus, sage ich Euch! In solchen Momenten wird mir immer schmerzhaft klar, daß sie Onkel und Neffe sind. 

Mir wurde erst jetzt richtig klar, in welche Situation ich mich gebracht hatte. Das ist das Problem mit Vampiren, die Stimmungsschwankungen ihrer Dämonen sind unberechenbar. „Kein Grund zur Gewalttätigkeit, Euer Hoheit. Ich wollte... äh... Euch nicht beleidigen oder herausfordern oder irgend etwas in der Richtung. Man kann doch alle Dinge friedlich regeln..." Besser meinen Stolz schlucken als auf dem Teller landen, tröstete ich mich. 

Er lachte leise. „Ich wußte, daß Ihr mich verstehen würdet." 

Wie sollte ich das denn verstehen? „Hä?" Als er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, machte ich einen Schmollmund. Ich kann es wirklich nicht leiden, wenn ich von Vampiren ausgelacht werde, ohne zu wissen, worüber sie lachen. „Hey! Darf ich mitlachen?" 

„Entschuldigung." Er hörte sich gar nicht schuldbewußt an. 

Ich warf ihm noch einen letzten beleidigten Blick zu, dann streckte ich meine Hand in einer - ich hoffte - friedlichen Geste aus. „Wieder Freunde?" 

„Gut. Aber versagt Euch in Zukunft Eure vorlauten Kommentare gegenüber Meistervampiren. Ich würde nur sehr ungern auch noch Eure Beerdigung bezahlen müssen." Colin rieb Salbe auf die letzte meiner Schrammen und packte seine Medizin wieder zusammen. „Ihr habt zwei Rippen leicht geprellt, eine starke Hautabschürfung am linken Knie, den rechten Knöchel verstaucht, den linken Knöchel, Unterarm und das rechte Knie geprellt, die linke Schulter ausgerenkt." 

Nachdem Colin mir die Medikamente erklärt hatte, verschwand er und überließ mich ganz meinen Grübeleien. Vielleicht hat er Recht, daß es unverantwortlich ist, mir hier ein Leben aufzubauen, wenn es nur ein Ersatz-Leben ist. Aber ich will auch nicht nur warten. Und ich würde Athena ja wiedersehen. Nur 400 Jahre später. Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, ob sie mich dann noch liebt, es ist eine sehr lange Zeit, aber besser als gar nichts... 

Ich hatte gehofft, daß ich meine Gedanken ordnen könnte, wenn ich unser Gespräch niederschreiben würde, es noch einmal durchlesen konnte, aber das war ein Trugschluß. Ich bin noch genauso verwirrt wie zuvor. Ich bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen meinen Gefühlen für Euch und für die Menschen... Wesen hier. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich darüber schlafe - auch wenn meine Hoffnung nicht sehr groß ist, es ist einen Versuch wert. 

Gute Nacht! 

Xander 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen, Xander, und wir könnten die Zeit überbrücken. Ich würde gerne jetzt bei Dir sein. Nein, dann wäre Tara ja alleine. Wir hätten alle zusammen in die Vergangenheit..." Willow gähnte und tat den Brief ganz vorsichtig in seinen Umschlag zurück. Dann steckte sie ihn zu den anderen in die Schatulle auf ihrem Nachttisch, schloß den Deckel und schaltete ihre Lampe aus. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 2][1]

   [1]: reise2.html



	3. Teil 2

Reise in die Vergangenheit 2 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 2//   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 2   
  


Für Caitlin begann der Tag - wie immer - um fünf Uhr. Es war eine unchristliche Zeit, besonders für einen Vampir und noch mehr, wenn dieser Vampir erst kurz nach drei ins Bett gekommen war. Aber sie wollte sich auch nicht sagen lassen, daß sie Willow und Tara schlecht versorgte und ging Morgens gerne raus, also hatte sie es sich angewöhnt. 

Nachdem ihre Childes und Danny geweckt waren und einem Abstecher in eins der zwei Badezimmer auf der zweiten Etage, setzte sie sich vor ihren Schminktisch. „Immerhin hab ich einen magischen Spiegel, in dem ich mich sehen kann. Uh, bin ich müde! Du bist Caitlin, die Frühaufsteherin, also geh gefälligst früh ins Bett! Verdammte Idiotin bin ich!", schimpfte sie, während sie sich ihre Haare zu einem ungalanten Zopf flocht. „Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles für eine Kammerzofe geben!" 

Als die kupfernen Locken ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht fielen, zog sie sich ihr Kampf-Outfit - schwarzer Pulli, schwarze Lederhose, schwarze Lederstiefel, schwarzer Ledermantel, schwarze Lederhandschuhe - an. Als auch Schwert, Dolche, Degen, Tai Chi und Kung Fu Säbel, Colts, Pflöcke verstaut waren, ging sie ins hochherrschaftliche Foyer des Hauses, um auf Danny und Pete zu warten, die sie heute zum Frühsport begleiten wollten.   


Willows Wecker hatte um halb sieben geklingelt. Obwohl sie wußte, daß sie - zumindest heute Vormittag - nicht zum College gehen würde, stand sie auf. Sie wollte sich keine Blöße vor Michael und Alessandro geben. Egal, wie entspannt ihr Verhältnis inzwischen war, Michael war ein sehr alter Meistervampir, vor dem sie sich keine Menschliche Schwäche erlauben durfte und würde. 

Als Willow mit Tara das Eßzimmer in schwarzem Top und Lederhose - sie hatte sich schnell an den Stil ihrer neuen Freunde angepaßt - betrat, waren Caitlin, Marguerite, Pete, Danny, Michael und Alessandro schon da und Nachrichten flimmerten im TV. Sie wußte, daß Cat bis vor wenigen Minuten trainiert hatte und jetzt saß sie am gedeckten Frühstückstisch in einer weißen Seidenbluse und einem royalblauen Samtkostüm, die Haare toupiert und hochgesteckt, perfekt geschminkt. Von den anderthalb Stunden härtester Kampf sah man ihr nichts an, stellte ihr Lehrling bewundernd fest. „Hi!" 

„Guten Morgen, Ihr Zwei. Na, habt Ihr gut geschlafen? War ja nicht viel... Ihr hättet auch noch nicht kommen müssen..." 

„Das ist schon in Ordnung." 

„Wo ist Lisa?" 

„Sie holt ihren Schönheitsschlaf nach und will erst heute Abend auftauchen", flötete Marguerite. 

„Als ob man für ihre Schönheit noch was machen könnte", murmelte der jüngste McKee. 

„Hast Du was gesagt, Danny?" 

„Er hat gesagt, „als ob man für ihre Schönheit noch was machen könnte". Ich stimme ihm zu, bei diesem Flittchen ist es hoffnungslos", erklärte Pete spitz. 

„WIE BITTE?!" 

„Sie ist ein Flittchen, das kannst nicht mal Du abstreiten, Caitlin! Ich verstehe nicht, wie Du sie überhaupt umwandeln konntest! Ich habe Dir schon vor 90 Jahren gesagt, daß sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. Und jetzt haben WIR sie am Hals!" 

Caitlin stimmte ihm insgeheim zu, selbst sie mochte Lisa nicht. Aber sie hatte sie umgewandelt, also trug sie auch die Verantwortung. Normalerweise hätte sie ihre Söhne mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen lassen, in Michaels Gegenwart war das unmöglich. Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit packte sie ihr Childe am Genick und warf es auf den Boden. „Noch einmal: Was wolltest Du mir sagen?", fragte sie gefährlich freundlich. 

Pete wich dem alles durchdringenden Blick seines Sires aus und senkte seine Augen unterwürfig. „Bitte verzeihe mein ungebührliches Verhalten, Sire." 

Caitlin war der Wink nicht entgangen. Er entschuldigte sich für sein Verhalten gegenüber ihr, aber er nahm nicht seine Beleidigung zurück. „Kenne Deinen Platz, Junge!", warnte sie. 

„Ich bin Dein Lieblings-Childe", erinnerte er sie frech. 

„Nicht mehr lange, wenn Du so weitermachst." Mit einem letzten einschüchternden Blick setzte sich Caitlin wieder auf ihren Platz und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd, wie Pete eine Show daraus machte, sich den Hals zu reiben. 

Willow grinste. Es war jeden Tag so. Die Hexe konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihre „Geschwister" zu leben, auch, wenn die sich immer stritten. Daß sie Vampire waren, hatte sie nur die ersten Wochen beunruhigt - inzwischen nahm sie gar nicht mehr bewußt wahr, wenn einer von ihnen ins Gameface wechselte oder so „leckere" Sachen wie Blut-Cola schlürfte. 

„Geht Ihr jetzt gleich schlafen oder was macht Ihr heute?", fragte Tara. 

Marguerite antwortete als erste. „Ich werde schlafen gehen. Pete und Danny haben gesagt, daß sie nicht mit mir spielen wollen und wenn ich mit Caitlin tagsüber spielen will, dann ist sie böse mit mir." 

„Ich muß das Cabrio aus der Werkstatt holen, einkaufen, für das neue Handy gehen, Petes Präzisionsgewehr abholen und ich will mir in der Stadt noch was kaufen, das dauert. Cat, Du brauchst mich beim Mittagessen nicht einzurechnen." 

„Okay, Danny. Ich hole um neun einen Geschäftspartner am Flughafen ab, er wird zwei bis drei Tage bleiben. Nein, beschwert Euch nicht, er hat mich auch erst vor einer halben Stunde angerufen und gesagt, daß er auf dem Weg ist! „Sie können jederzeit vorbeikommen", hat er wörtlich genommen. Wegen dem Kulturmonat ist das Sunnydale Inn so gut wie ausgebucht, sie wollen bis acht wissen, ob noch jemand seine Reservierung zurückzieht, wenn nicht, müssen wir ihn hier aufnehmen." 

„Bist Du sicher, daß er nicht mißtrauisch wird?" 

„Bestimmt wird ihm etwas komisch vorkommen, aber das ist ein großer Deal und ich das SI ist das einzige Vier-Sterne-Hotel in der Stadt. Wenn das klappt, wird meine Schönheitsfarm in Deutschland das Hotel in Spanien übernehmen und eine Niederlassung machen. Pete?" 

„Ich hab meinen Hausarbeitstag. Hoffentlich bin ich bis Mittag fertig. Es ist nicht so furchteinflößend, wenn ich noch Waschen und Putzen muß, bevor ich Leute umbringe... Warum muß unsere Putzfrau auch Urlaub machen?! Warum fragst Du, Kleine?" 

„Ich hab erst eine Vorlesung um elf. Vielleicht kann ich Dir helfen?" 

„Danke, aber das brauchst Du nicht. Meine Woche, also mach ich's auch. Was willst Du mit der freien Zeit anfangen? Michael, Willow und Alessandro werden bestimmt in ihre Hexenküche verschwinden", grinste er. 

„Ich weiß nicht." 

„Ich verschiebe die Hausarbeit und wir unternehmen was?" Das Grinsen des Vampirs wurde noch breiter, als Tara eifrig nickte. „Okay, aber beschwer Dich nicht, wenn Blut und Eingeweide zu unserem Freizeitprogramm gehören..." 

„Dann zieh ich mir eben alte Sachen an", erwiderte Tara cool. 

„Scheiße! Wer ist der Verräter?" 

Die blonde Hexe kicherte freudig. Ein paar Monate lang hatten ihre Mitbewohner sie damit aufgezogen, aber jetzt hatte sie das Spiel durchschaut.   


Mit der Scooby Gang und nur ein paar Vampiren - Caitlin mußte sich um den Geschäftspartner kümmern, Lisa schmollte noch, weil Danny sie nicht mit zum Einkaufen genommen hatte und Helen hatte keine Zeit - traf sich Willow am Montag Abend wieder im Magieladen, um weiter an Xanders Briefen zu lesen. 

Sonntag, 18. April 93 

Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag überlegt - weil ich am Sonntag nicht Arbeiten brauche, habe ich mehr als genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Es wird Zeit, daß ich anfange, die Entscheidungen über mein Leben selber zu treffen! 

Obwohl ich unfreiwillig in dieser Zeit gelandet bin, bin ich inzwischen sehr dankbar für diesen Unfall. Ich lerne endlich, Verantwortungen zu übernehmen und mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Man könnte sagen, daß ich schon jetzt - nach einem Monat - erwachsener geworden bin. Ihr werdet mich gar nicht mehr erkennen, wenn ich zurückkomme! 

Ich treffe mich in ein paar Minuten mit Colin und werde ihm sagen, daß ich mich der Prätorianergarde anschließen möchte. Ich habe schon heute Nachmittag Wulf gefragt, wie ich beitreten kann - nur er und Athena gehören zur Prätorianergarde, Caitlin weiß als Lehrling auch nicht viel darüber, aber Colin kann als Hüter schon wieder was sagen, verstehe das, wer will. 

Als erstes muß ich einen Aufnahmeantrag stellen, dabei ist die Empfehlung von einem Unions-Mitglied sehr von Vorteil. Wenn ich eine weiße Weste habe und keine Warnungen oder Beschwerden gegen mich vorliegen, werde ich vom zuständigen, regionalen Hauptquartier vorgeladen. Dort werde ich zunächst ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit dem Kommandanten haben und danach einen mehrwöchigen Sport-, Logik-, Belastungs-, Psycho- und Intelligenz-Test bestehen müssen. Danach wird entschieden, ob ich für würdig erachtet werde. 

Die Prätorianergarde ist eine der besten Eliteeinheiten der Welt, da ist es verständlich, daß sie nicht jedermann aufnehmen. Wulf warnte mich, daß die Tests sehr doppeldeutig sind. Bei einem Fitneß-Test zum Beispiel könnte ich eine unlösbare Aufgabe bekommen und die wahre Prüfung ist, wie ich mit dieser Situation fertig werde, damit ein Psycho- und Belastungstest. 

Diese Tests werden, je nach Bewerbermenge, zwischen alle vier Wochen und drei Monate durchgeführt, ich hoffe, daß ich Glück habe und es für die Bewerber Irland bald einer stattfindet, oder wir zumindest mit den Engländern zusammengelegt werden. Ihr wißt ja, Geduld ist nicht eine meiner größten Stärken... 

Ich muß jetzt gehen, es macht einen schlechten Eindruck, wenn ich zu meinem Beratungsgespräch gleich zu spät komme. Ich hoffe, daß Colin mir etwas Genaueres sagen kann, das werde ich Euch dann Morgen mit dem Ausgang des Gesprächs schreiben.   


Montag, 19. April 93 

Ja, ich habe die erste Hürde überwunden! Colin hat mir schon eine Empfehlung gegeben, weil meine Leistungen bisher „beeindruckend" waren und er meint, daß es in einem Monat einen Test geben wird. Ich muß dafür in den Norden reisen, nach Galway. Damit ist der Monat Zeit genau richtig! 

Aber der Reihe nach: Er hat mich zuerst über die Pflichten, Rechte, ihre Philosophie und die Verantwortung der Prätorianergarden aufgeklärt. Colins Childes wissen gar nicht, was sie für ein Glück haben! Ich habe ihm manche Fragen zehnmal gestellt und er hat sie zehnmal genauso ruhig und ausführlich beantwortet, wie das erste Mal. 

Wenn ich aufgenommen werde, kann ich mich entscheiden, ob ich aktives Mitglied sein will - dann lebe ich in der Kaserne meiner Zenturie, einer Hundertschaft unter dem Kommando eines Centurio, und gehöre zu einer festen Gruppe von zwölf, einer Garde aus elf Soldaten und einem Kommandant. Die Unions-Prätorianer agieren immer in 12-Mann-Teams, die restlichen vier in der Zenturie sind der Centurio und meist drei Verwaltungsleute. 

Wenn ich inaktives Mitglied bin, dann bin ich zwar in den Akten verzeichnet, werde aber nur im äußersten Notfall eingezogen und kann mit meinem Leben machen, was ich will, solange ich nicht etwas gegen die Union unternehme oder mich unehrenhaft verhalte. Um als inaktiv eingestuft zu werden, muß man aber mindestens fünf Jahre dazugehören. Dann bekommt man, sobald man wieder mitmachen will, seinen alten Rang zurück. 

Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich auf Abruf stellen lassen, so machen es auch Athena und Wulf. Dabei wird mein Rang ebenfalls eingefroren, aber ich werde nicht nur im Notfall rekrutiert, sondern auch, wenn man in meiner Region jemanden braucht. Ich lebe, wo ich will, tue und lasse, was ich will - solange ich nicht gegen die Grundsätze und o. g. verstoße - gebe jedoch meinen aktuellen Aufenthaltsort immer weiter. Sonst könnte man mich ja nicht auf Anhieb finden. In diesem Fall gehöre ich auch zu einer Garde und einer Zenturie, ich lebe nur nicht mit ihnen. 

Das einzige, worüber mir Colin keine Einzelheiten sagen konnte oder wollte - ich bin mir nicht sicher dabei - ist die Aufnahmeprüfung. Alles, was ich an Informationen habe, ist: Sie dauert drei Wochen, während der Zeit wohnen die Bewerber bei der Zenturie - unter schlimmsten Lebensbedingungen - dürfen keinen Kontakt nach außen haben und werden mit Absicht extremen Belastungen ausgesetzt. Es soll dort nach dem Motto gehen: Wieviel Leid ist es Dir wert? 

Colin war äußerst überrascht, als ich ihm sagte, daß ich sie durchziehen werde, egal, wie hart diese Prüfung ist. Aber mal ehrlich: Was kann ich da erleben, was wir auf dem Höllenschlund noch nicht mitgemacht haben? Lehrerinnen, die Insekten sind? Ein alter Hut. Mumien, die mich als Energiezapfsäule nutzen wollten? Auch nichts neues. Verrückte, unschlagbare Meistervampire, die von Buffy versohlt wurden, können schon ne Selbsthilfegruppe aufmachen. 

Aber um wieder zum Thema Prätorianergarde zurückzukehren: Colin hat mir noch die Nacht dieses Empfehlungsschreiben gegeben und dem Centurio - der zufälligerweise ein alter Freund von ihm ist - meine ähm... außergewöhnliche Situation geschildert. Ich mußte nur noch einen Formbrief schreiben, in dem ich um meine Aufnahme bat - was ich auch noch die Nacht erledigt habe - und Colin hat sofort einen Boten damit entsandt. Er versprach mir hoch- und heilig, daß die Briefe noch heute bei der Zenturie ankommen werden. 

Im besten Falle wird der Bote Übermorgen schon mit einer Antwort zurückgeschickt. Weil Colins Wort sehr viel gilt, er soll zu den zehn einflußreichsten Persönlichkeiten der ganzen Union gehören, wird man ihm zu 99 Prozent Glauben schenken, daß ich aus der Zukunft stamme und darum gar nicht erst Informationen über mich vom Hauptquartier anfragen. 

Natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob sich die Prätorianergarde überhaupt Zeitreisende als Soldaten wünscht, aber zumindest kann man mir dann nicht mehr vorwerfen, daß ich es nicht versucht habe. 

Im übrigen hat Athena heute wieder mit mir gesprochen! Sage und schreibe ein ganzes Wort: Sie hat „nein" gesagt, als ich sie fragte, ob sie mir verziehen hat. Immerhin ein Anfang, ich bin ja bescheiden geworden hier...   


Donnerstag, 22. April 93 

Heute habe ich die Antwort von dem Centurio bekommen! Unser Bote ist im Laufe des Nachmittags zurückgekehrt damit. Und das Beste ist: Er ist an meiner Mitarbeit interessiert! 

Ich soll in zwei bis drei Wochen zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch da sein. Wenn es nicht als völlige Katastrophe verläuft - was recht schwierig ist, da sie fast jeden Bewerber zum Test zulassen, weil sie wissen, daß man bei dem Gespräch aufgeregt ist und sich eine Meinung über längere Zeit bilden wollen - kann ich sofort für den Test dableiben. 

Der nächste Test wird nämlich bereits am 17. Mai starten. Colin hat mir spontan erlaubt, die Tage zwischen den beiden Terminen in Galway zu bleiben. Er sagt, daß es zu anstrengend ist, wenn ich hin- und herreisen muß und er will, daß ich bei dem Test unter allen Umständen einen guten Eindruck mache - immerhin geht es hier auch um seine Reputation. 

Voraussichtlich werde ich am siebten aufbrechen - weil Colin und Caitlin möchten, daß ich Belle noch zu Gesicht bekomme - und erst Anfang Juli zurückkehren, nachdem ich meine Grundausbildung abgeschlossen habe. Die weitere Bildung wird mir mein Gardekommandant vermitteln - glücklicherweise wäre das Wulf - und ich muß nur für Fortbildungen gelegentlich zu meiner Zenturie - wie alle inaktiven Prätorianer. 

Natürlich geht es nicht so einfach, daß Colin so ein großes Herz hat und mir frei gibt für die Zeit, während er mich bezahlt: Er wird mir regelmäßig durch Boten meine Arbeit zusenden und ich darf - wo ich einmal in Galway bin - Verhandlungen mit dortigen Gesprächspartnern führen. Leider stand die Verwaltung von mittelalterlichen Herzogtümern nicht auf meinem Stundenplan, ich kenne mich damit herzlich wenig aus, deshalb will er mir eine Begleitung zur Seite stellen: Athena! 

Apropos Athena, sie spricht jetzt auch wieder mit mir normal. Es hat ein paar Tage gedauert, aber letztendlich hat sie mir verziehen. Sie hat sich sogar freiwillig angeboten, um mich „tolpatschigen Sterblichen" zu begleiten und davon abzuhalten, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Sie hat, wie der Zufall es will, ein paar Wochen bei der Zenturie nachzuholen, also trifft sich das sehr gut. 

Was ist sonst noch geschehen? Ach ja, die Stimmung im Hause McKee ist kälter als unter dem Gefrierpunkt. Es ist der 22. April, immer noch keine Nachricht von Belle, geschweige denn, daß sie sich die Ehre gegeben hat, Ihr werdet Euch lebhaft vorstellen können, was ihr Sire für eine schlechte Laune hat... Sie provoziert einfach immer Auseinandersetzungen! Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, weshalb sie immer noch Colins Lieblings-Childe ist.   


Sonntag, 25. April 93 

Die Stimmung ist heute auf dem Tiefpunkt. Colin ist die ganze Zeit über nur noch gereizt, er fährt jedermann ohne Grund an, der ihm über den Weg läuft, verliert sofort die Geduld und ist einfach unausstehlich. Seine Childes stehen auch alle vor der Explosion, es ist kaum auszuhalten. 

Ich bin schon heute früh alleine ausgeritten und nur zu meinem Unterricht hierher zurück gekommen, danach bin ich bis gerade wieder weg gewesen, wenn die Zeit für einen Ausflug nicht genügt, dann verkrieche ich mich auf meinem Zimmer und lese in einem Buch, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht in die Schußlinie zu kommen... 

Sogar Athena ist nur noch ein Nervenwrack, weil Colin sie 24 Stunden am Tag herunterputzt und gestern hat er sie sogar geschlagen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wie ich es hier ertragen soll. Hoffentlich kommt der siebte bald, damit wir verschwinden können.   


Freitag, 30. April 93 

Ihr werdet nicht für möglich halten, was heute geschehen ist: Belle ist angekommen! 

Wir waren gerade beim Abendessen/Frühstück und - wie schon die ganze letzte Woche - hang Streit in der Luft. Vorsichtig kam Colins Butler herein, auch ein Vampir und der einzige, der sich von den Bediensteten noch Morddrohungen in seine Nähe wagte. „Sir?" 

„Was willst Du hier?!", knurrte Colin im Gameface. 

„Euer Hoheit, ich bedaure zutiefst die Störung. Madam Belle ist eingetroffen und wünscht, Euch sofort zu sprechen." 

„Belle ist hier?", wiederholte Colin ungläubig. 

Eine Frau preßte sich an dem Butler vorbei durch die Tür. Sie trug ein ausladendes, weiß-gelb-blaues Samtkleid, dessen Korsett mit Perlen und Rüschen verziert war, kostbare Geschmeide, beides unsagbar teuer und die neueste Mode für junge adlige Damen auf dem Festland, wie ich gehört hatte. Belles honigblonde Haare und eisblaue Augen - glaube ich - kamen darauf sehr gut zur Geltung. Hätte ich nicht gewußt, daß sie ein Vampir war, hätte ich sie auf 18 bis 20 Jahre geschätzt. 

„Wollt Ihr alle da stehenbleiben wie die Salzsäulen, oder kommt mich mal jemand begrüßen?", fragte sie vergnügt. 

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als Colin als erster aufstand und sie innig umarmte. Nachdem sie auch ihre Geschwister begrüßt hatte, kam sie näher auf den Tisch zu, begutachtete Caitlin und mich ausführlich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Soso, niemand plant also, mich meinen neuen Familienmitgliedern vorzustellen!" 

„Verzeih mir bitte, Belle. Dies ist meine Gemahlin und mein Lehrling, Ihre Hoheit Herzogin Caitlin." 

Athena flüsterte mir fast unhörbar zu, „daß er sie so förmlich vorstellt, bedeutet, er ist SEHR sauer. Und er hat damit Belle seiner Gemahlin vorgezogen, damit gießt er Öl ins Feuer." 

„Caitlin, darf ich vorstellen, mein erstes und Lieblings-Childe Belle." 

Die beiden Frauen gingen gemächlich aufeinander zu - die Eifersucht zwischen den beiden entging nicht einmal mir - und knicksten. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch kennenzulernen, Lehrling Caitlin." 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Belle." 

Die Vampirin ignorierte Caitlin absichtlich und drehte sich zu mir. „Und der junge Mann dort? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich einen kleinen Bruder bekommen habe, Sire!" 

„Nein, meine Teuerste, dies ist Graf Alexander Harris. Er lebt derzeit bei uns und unterstützt mich in der Verwaltung." 

Belle hob überrascht eine perfekt gezogene Augenbraue. „Ein Freund der Familie?" 

„Ich werde Dich in die Einzelheiten seiner... Situation später einweihen. Graf Harris, ich möchte Ihnen Belle vorstellen, mein Lieblings-Childe." 

Ich trat vor die Vampirin und hauchte einen Handkuß auf ihre Fingerknöchel. „Madam." 

„Herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie, Graf", lächelte sie wohlwollend und knickste. 

Als ich mich wieder gesetzt hatte, wisperte ich Athena zu, „war das so richtig?" 

„Euer Handkuß ist noch hölzern, aber Eure Manieren sind es inzwischen nicht mehr." 

Athena und Caitlin sind die einzigen zwei Personen, die ich kenne, die eine Beleidigung als Kompliment formulieren können. „Ich weiß Eure Anteilnahme sehr zu schätzen!"   


Für Belle bin ich nur Luft! Ich hatte gehofft, daß ich mich mit ihr Freundschaft schließen, da ich nur Athena als Vertrauensperson habe und ihr Temperament ist unberechenbar. Wulf ist mir zwar von den Männern am sympathischsten, aber er hat eine Unnahbarkeits-Phase, seit Belle hier ist. Kann ich auch verstehen. Belle ist einfach unausstehlich! So etwas von arrogant... 

Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, warum sie immer noch Colins Lieblings-Childe ist. Natürlich, ich weiß, daß sie sein erstes Childe ist, aber man kann sie getrost vergessen. Besonders gegen Caitlin intrigiert sie, ich vermute, daß sie ist eifersüchtig ist, weil Caitlin Colins Gemahlin wurde und nicht sie. Seifenoper nach Vampir-Stil... 

Es steht jetzt fest, daß Athena und ich mit je einem Kammerdiener und einem Pagen am Abend des siebten nach Galway aufbrechen. Dummerweise werden wir durch die Vampir-Begleitung aufgehalten sein. Wir könnten zwar theoretisch am Tag fahren, aber es ist gefährlich. Wir müssen nur einen Unfall haben oder die Räder bleiben im Schlamm stecken - das passiert nach Regen andauernd - und wir sind gezwungen, die Kutsche zu verlassen. Die Verantwortung kann ich einfach nicht übernehmen! 

Ich kann für den Monat April am Ende nur eine positive Bilanz ziehen. Um es positiv zu sehen, habe ich sogar schon die erste Krise hier gut überstanden.   


Freitag, 7. Mai 93 

In vier Stunden geht es los! Ich freue mich schon sehr auf unsere Reise, Athena ist noch aufgeregter. Sie hat ein paar Freunde in Galway, die sie seit über 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat, könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen?! 

Ich bin die letzten Tage und im Besonderen heute sehr im Zeitdruck - ich bin sicher, daß Ihr dafür Verständnis haben werdet - deshalb muß ich meinen Brief heute leider kurz halten. 

Colin hatte die grandiose Idee, daß ich, als Mitglied der Verwaltung und Reisender, die Reise auch selber organisieren könnte. Also hab ich die letzten anderthalb Wochen eine Route ausgearbeitet, auf der größere Orte liegen, wo die Vampire jagen können, Boten zu Gasthöfen geschickt, um Unterkunft und Beköstigung dort sicherzustellen, Pagen, Kammerdiener/-zofen, Wachleute, vampirische Kutscher - sie müssen ja nachts was sehen können - Pferdepfleger, Boten, Handwerker, Kutschen und Pferde - die gewöhnt sein müssen, nachts zu reiten - ausgesucht, die mitkommen, die Fuhrmänner auf die Route vorbereitet, nebenbei noch zusätzliche Stunden Kampfunterricht genommen... 

Über mangelnde Arbeit kann ich mich ganz sicher nicht beklagen. Aber langsam habe ich den Dreh bekommen. Und wenn ich bedenke, daß dies alles nur für einen Trip ist, den man in Eurer Zeit in ein paar Stunden hinter sich bringen könnte, kommen mir doch meine Zweifel an den Vorzügen der „guten alten Zeit". 

Aber ich habe langsam den Dreh raus. Ich habe mit den Bediensteten Gälisch gesprochen, ich blamiere mich auch nicht mehr so oft und die Arbeit macht riesigen Spaß! Es ist ein bißchen viel auf einmal, aber ich liebe es trotzdem. Die Verwaltungsarbeit ist längst nicht so trocken wie erwartet und die Planung macht großen Spaß - obwohl sie, wie gesagt, sehr mühselig ist. Aber hier weiß ich am Ende des Tages, was ich erreicht habe. Das ist ein wundervolles Gefühl, ich liebe es einfach! 

Heute habe ich mich sogar freiwillig gemeldet, bei der Planung unseres Samhain-Festes mitzumachen, weil mir Ostara und Beltane so gut gefallen hatten - obwohl ich da noch nicht verstand, was sie richtig bedeuteten. Es soll hier ganz groß gefeiert werden, mit vielen anderen Hütern, ihren Lehrlingen und Vampiren als Gästen. 

Ich verspreche Euch, Euch auch von unterwegs und der Zenturie zu schreiben - nur die drei Wochen während der Aufnahmeprüfung wird es mir nicht möglich sein, da es verboten ist, Kontakt nach außen zu unterhalten. Und ich möchte auch nicht wegen solch einer Lappalie aus der Prätorianergarde geworfen werden. 

Nun dann, wünscht mir eine Gute Reise und drückt mir die Daumen, daß mein Debüt als mittelalterlicher Reiseveranstalter nicht in die Hose geht. 

Xander   


Samstag, 8. Mai 93 

So weit so gut... Wir haben unsere erste Nachtetappe hinter uns gebracht - ohne Zwischenfälle - und meine Kalkulationen bezüglich unserer Geschwindigkeit stimmen bisher auch. Aber wie gesagt, es ist erst eine einzige Etappe... 

Die Vampire schlafen, Athena hat sich auch in ihr Zimmer verkrochen und ich langweile mich zu Tode. Es ist gerade erst Vormittag! Seit beinahe zwei Monaten habe ich keinen Vormittag mehr erlebt, an dem ich nicht entweder geschlafen oder gearbeitet habe. Wenn Ihr jetzt denken werdet, daß ich mich doch freuen sollte, nein, es ist nicht sehr lustig. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, daß es hier weder Zeitungen, noch Fernsehen noch Radio gibt. 

Ich werde heute Nachmittag mit den anderen menschlichen Mitgliedern unserer Reisegesellschaft das Dorf erkundigen gehen, aber solange muß ich die Zeit totschlagen. Vielleicht werde ich mich noch über die Bilanz setzen, nein, das ist eine Arbeit, die man gut in der Kutsche machen kann. Beim Licht einer Öllampe in einer ratternden und wackelnden Kutsche zu lesen, ist nicht so unterhaltsam, aber bei den Berechnungen muß ich vor allem im Kopf kalkulieren. Bedeutet, ich werde lesen, nachdem ich diesen Brief fertiggestellt habe. Ich werde noch zu einem richtigen Bücherwurm! 

Unser Gasthof ist annehmbar, keine Konkurrenz für unser Herrenhaus, aber ich kann mich nicht beklagen. In meinem Zimmer gibt ein Bett, oder das, was man hier als Bett bezeichnet, einen Schemel, einen kleinen Tisch, eine Möglichkeit, die Kleidung aufzubewahren - ich sträube mich dagegen, es Kleiderschrank zu nennen, denn das wäre eine Beleidigung für jeden Kleiderschrank - eine Öllampe, einen Kamin, zwei kleine Fenster und einen knarrenden Holzboden. 

Das Allerbeste an Kutschreisen ist, daß der Reisegefährte nicht davonlaufen kann. Sehr vorteilhaft, da Athena und ich uns eine Kutsche teilen. Natürlich ist es von Zeit zu Zeit langweilig, in der Nacht kann ich nicht zum Fenster heraussehen oder lesen, deshalb bleiben nur Arbeiten, Unterhalten und Schlafen übrig. Dies verteilt sich bei mir 20/40/60. 

Okay, jetzt fange ich schon an, vor Langeweile lauter Unsinn zu schreiben, ich höre lieber auf. 

„Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen, daß Xander jetzt eine verantwortungsvolle Position hat", meinte Willow. 

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre er erwachsen geworden." 

„Das stimmt, Buffy. Er klingt wirklich sehr erwachsen. Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt noch unser Freund Xander ist, wenn wir ihn zurückbekommen." 

„Natürlich wird er das sein! Xander wird immer unser Freund bleiben!" 

„Nein, ich glaube, Tara meint, daß er vom Charakter noch Ähnlichkeit mit Xander haben wird und nicht „Graf Alexander Harris" ist innerlich. Er hat sich schon in zwei Monaten so stark verändert, wie wird er nach zwei Jahren sein?" 

„Hat Caitlin Dir mal von Xander erzählt?" 

„Sie macht das nicht so gerne. Wegen der Zeitlinie..." 

„Na ja, wir werden ihn ja bald wiedersehen und dann wissen wir die Antwort!" 

„Hoffentlich..." 

„Ganz sicher!" 

Dienstag, 11. Mai 93 

Morgen werden wir das regionale Hauptquartier erreichen! Athena und ich werden die Bediensteten und Kutschen in diesem Dorf nördlich der Stadt Galway lassen - in dem wir jetzt gerade sind - und nur mit den Pferden weiterreiten. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist gefährlich, aber wir können unter keinen Umständen die Zivilisten mit zum Hauptquartier nehmen! 

Athena ist eine ausgebildete Prätorianergardistin und Zweite Gardekommandantin, ich will Prätorianer werden, da wäre es peinlich, wenn wir uns noch nicht einmal selber verteidigen könnten und zuviel Angst hätten, auszureiten! Außerdem freut sich Athena darauf, überfallen zu werden, weil sie an unseren Angreifern ohne Gewissensbisse knabbern kann - nicht, daß sie sonst welche hätte... 

Ich finde es etwas schade, daß ich Raven nicht mitnehmen kann. Er weiß zwar über die Union Bescheid - das tun so gut wie alle Vampire und Dämonen - und er weiß auch, daß wir dazu gehören, aber er selber ist kein Mitglied, also kein Besuch für Raven. Er wird aufpassen, daß sich unsere Angestellten nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. 

Nun ja, heute Nacht wird meine Bewährungsprobe in Sachen Reiten sein! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo dieses Hauptquartier liegt - niemand will mir etwas verraten, sagen alle, ich würde es früh genug merken, wenn ich dort angekommen bin - und hoffe nur, daß es gut zu erreichen ist. Wenn wir mit den Pferden über Felsen oder ähnliches müssen, kann ich für nichts garantieren! Uns werden nur zwei Packpferde begleiten, je eines mit meinen und Athenas persönlichen Sachen, was wir unterwegs brauchen, muß in die Satteltaschen. 

Ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich meine, ich reite gerade einmal für zwei Monate und jetzt muß ich auf diese Weise womöglich eine ganze Nacht verbringen. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich von einem halben Dutzend Vampiren begleitet werde, die Fackeln mit sich haben und die Gegend kennen, oder nur mit einer Vampirin, die sich selbst nicht in der Region auskennt - hoffentlich! - den Weg weiß und findet, daß ich genug Licht mit dem Vollmond hätte und es mein Problem ist, wenn das nicht reicht. 

So, ich muß jetzt ins Bett gehen, sonst schlafe ich noch auf meinem Pferd ein!   


Mittwoch, 12. Mai 93 

Wir sind beide lebend, beziehungsweise untot, angekommen und ich bin die Nacht nur einmal vom Pferd gefallen. Erleichterung! 

Die Einrichtungen der Zenturie sind haargenau so, wie man sich das regionale Hauptquartier einer Zenturie der Prätorianergarde der Union vorstellt: Sehr militaristisch, sehr spartanisch und sehr kasernenartig! 

Nach der Ankunft hat man uns ein Mannschaftsquartier zugewiesen, jede Garde hat einen Saal, in dem Männlein und Weiblein zusammen leben müssen - weil man hier meint, daß Komfort irrelevant ist und die Soldaten, wenn sie ihre Arbeit vernünftig machen, so müde sind nach dem Dienst, daß sie gar nicht mitbekommen, mit wem sie ihr Zimmer teilen. Weil Athena zu einer Abruf-Garde gehört - ich kann mir den Namen nicht merken, ist irgendwas lateinisches - und ich noch keine habe, sind wir in einem Gästesaal untergebracht. 

Die Säle sind keine Wunderwerke von Eleganz und Gemütlichkeit, aber man kann es in ihnen aushalten. Sie sind alle gleich, deshalb beschreibe ich einmal unseren: An einer Seite stehen in zwei Reihen 12 Feldbetten mit je einem Bettlaken, Kopfkissen und Deckbett, daneben stehen ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode mit Öllampe, dazu gibt es eine Sitzecke mit Couchs Tisch, Sekretär und einen Kamin in jedem Saal. Das Gebäude hat kein einziges Fenster, die Vampir-Kameraden sollen ja nicht Feuer fangen, dadurch ist es immer düster. 

Ich teile mir meinen Saal mit Athena, zwei männlichen Vampiren aus ihrer Garde und fünf anderen Bewerbern, die auch auf den Test warten. Davon ist nur einer Vampir, drei sind Dämonen und zwei Menschen, die Unions-Vampiren gehören. Ja, Ihr habt richtig gelesen, sie GEHÖREN denen. Die gute alte Zeit... 

Vom Rest habe ich noch nicht viel gesehen, heute habe ich den ganzen Tag verschlafen, so müde war ich. Langsam gewöhne ich mich an den vampirischen Tagesrhythmus. Gleich gibt es Abendessen - oder Frühstück, wie man's nimmt. Nächste Nacht soll ich übrigens von dem Centurio empfangen werden, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Athena will mich im Speiseraum erwarten, sie hat sich heute mit wem auch immer getroffen. 

Ich muß jetzt aufhören, sonst krieg ich nichts mehr von den neuen Kartoffeln und dem leckeren Salat ab, tschüß!   


Donnerstag, 14. Mai 93 

Ich bin gerade vom Gespräch mit dem Centurio zurückgekommen! Es war elf Uhr diesen Abend, als ich in sein Büro gerufen wurde. Die erste Überraschung war, daß das Büro des Centurio genauso spartanisch eingerichtet war wie die ganze Kaserne. 

Ich sah mich neugierig in dem kleinen Raum um. Er war mit Akten vollgepackt. „Und ich dachte, als Centurio hat man für so was Angestellte", murmelte ich enttäuscht. 

„Nein, leider habe ich keine Sekretärin, die mir den Kaffee bringt und meine Büroarbeit macht. Ihr seid Graf Alexander Harris?" 

Ich drehte mich um zu dem Mann. Die zweite Überraschung: Er ist ein Dämon! Ich hatte zwar gewußt, daß es auch Dämonen in der Union gibt, aber ich hatte noch nie einen gesehen. Ich tat mein Bestes, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ja, Sir, ich bin Alexander Harris." 

„Centurio Karz. Nehmt bitte Platz, Graf." 

Sollte ich ihn darauf hinweisen, daß ich eigentlich kein Graf bin oder nicht? Ich entschied mich dagegen, es machte bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck. „Danke, Sir." 

„Nun, Mister Harris, ich habe mir Euren Lebenslauf angesehen. Beeindruckend und äußerst turbulent, Euer Leben." 

„Ja, das ist es. Eine Zeitreise zu machen gehörte nicht zu meiner Lebensplanung..." 

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen! Es ist imponierend, wie schnell und mühelos Ihr Euch in unserer Zeit eingelebt habt. Wir stellen hohe Anforderungen an unsere Soldaten, in besonderem Maße erwarten wir Flexibilität, Anpassungsfähigkeit und Auffassungskraft. Erstes und zweites habt Ihr dadurch bewiesen, daß Ihr Euch in unsere Gesellschaft innerhalb zwei Monate eingelebt habt, bereit wart, eine verantwortungsvolle Position übernehmen konntet und heute hier seid, drittes beweißt, daß wir dieses Gespräch auf Gälisch führen." 

„Danke, Sir." Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, was um Himmels Willen Colin in die Empfehlung geschrieben hat. 

„Was ich mich Frage ist: Warum wollt Ihr Euch uns anschließen?" 

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Sir." 

„Ihr könntet in der freien Wirtschaft eine angesehene Position erringen, die Euch von aller Verantwortung nach Eurer Rückkehr in Eure Zeit befreit, und doch möchtet Ihr uns beitreten. Wenn Ihr einmal ein Prätorianer seid, könnt Ihr nicht mehr austreten. Es gibt keine Ausnahme, auch nicht wegen einer Zeitreise." 

„Das ist einer der Gründe, WARUM ich mich der Prätorianergarde anschließen möchte. Sicher werdet Ihr wissen, daß ich in meiner Zeit keinen Beruf erlernt habe. Ich sehe meine Jahre im 16. Jahrhundert als eine einmalige Chance an, nicht als eine Zeit, die ich irgendwie absitzen muß. Ich WILL nach meiner Rückkehr weiter der Union dienen. Außerdem will ich mir hier ein neues Leben aufbauen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich vertraue nicht darauf, daß ich noch einmal zurückkomme. Jede kleine Erkältung kann mich hier umbringen, die man im 21. Jahrhundert in ein paar Tagen geheilt hat. Oder ich gerate in einen Streit, werde gegessen... Vielleicht entscheidet man auch, daß ich nicht zurückgeschickt werden kann." 

„Ich verstehe. Wäret Ihr bereit, Euch in einen anderen Teil der Welt versetzen zu lassen, um der Prätorianergarde beitreten zu können? Beispielsweise in die Neue Welt?" 

„Klar! Ich meine, es gibt hier nichts, was mich zurückhält, oder? Keine Frau, keine Kinder, keine Eltern, nicht einmal langjährige Freunde. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin der Familie McKee sehr dankbar, aber ich weiß, daß sie mich nicht BRAUCHEN." 

„Würdet Ihr Euch umwandeln lassen?" 

„Zum Vampir? Erst dann, wenn ich sicher bin, daß ich nicht in meine Zeit zurückkehren kann. Ich habe kein Verlangen, von meinen Freunden gepfählt zu werden. Außerdem ist mir der Schritt im Moment noch zu radikal." 

„Wie ist Euer Verhältnis zu Vampiren im Allgemeinen?" 

„Gut, inzwischen." 

„Erläutert das." 

„Ich hatte früher eine Abneigung gegen Vampire, aber das lag wohl daran, daß ich mit der Jägerin befreundet bin und Vampire ausschließlich von der negativen Seite gesehen habe. Als meine beste Freundin der Lehrling einer Vampirin wurde und bei ihrer Familie einzog, hatte ich viel mehr mit ihnen zu tun. Seitdem bin ich entspannter im Umgang mit ihnen. Seit ich hier bin, habe ich gar keine Probleme mehr mit Vampiren, außer, ich stehe auf der Speisekarte." 

„Dämonen?" 

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich sie lieben oder hassen soll. Ich habe meine Zeitreise einem Dämon zu verdanken..." 

„Was ist Eure bevorzugte Tageszeit?" 

„Hä?" 

„Beantwortet meine Frage!" 

Ich vermutete, daß es hier um irgendeinen Psycho-Test ging. Vermute ich immer noch, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht hat Athena eine gute Jagd gehabt und verrät es mir, muß sie fragen, wenn sie zurück ist. „Das ist schwer. Morgen fällt weg, ich bin ein Morgenmuffel, tagsüber mußte ich immer zur Schule... Abend! Die Nacht auch, aber nicht so sehr wie der Abend." 

„Sonne oder Mond?" 

„Mond." 

„Warum?" 

„Ich werde nie mit meiner Angebeteten in die Sonne gehen können, ohne sie zu einem Häufchen Asche zu verarbeiten." 

„Stadt oder Land?" 

„Großstadt. Ich habe gerne Leben um mich." 

„Sagen wir... Ihr müßtet Euch sofort zwischen dem 16. und dem 21. Jahrhundert entscheiden. Welches würdet Ihr wählen?" 

Das war hart, ich hatte immer vermieden, mir diese Frage zu stellen. Ich entschied mich für Angriff. „Diese Wahl kann ich nicht sofort treffen, Sir. Es ist unverantwortlich, wichtige Entscheidungen, die verheerende Auswirkungen haben können, impulsiv, ohne präzise Informationen und ausführliche Betrachtung der Fakten zu treffen." 

„Eure Garde enthebt Euch des Kommandos, weil Ihr in letzter Sekunde den Rückzugsbefehl erhalten habt und nicht eine Stadt angreifen sollt, in der zuvor fälschlicherweise Feinde vermutet worden sind. Was tut Ihr?" 

„Ich töte meine Garde!" Mir gefiel gar nicht, was ich sagen mußte, aber wenn ich mich richtig an meine „Erinnerungen" als Soldat erinnerte, dann war das richtig und so ähnlich hatte mir auch Athena mal etwas erzählt. 

„Und wenn Ihr den Befehl erhaltet, Euch zurückzuziehen, obwohl Ihr genau WIßT, daß die Stadt von unseren Feinden kontrolliert wird, widersetzt Ihr Euch dem Befehl und führt Eure Zenturie in den Kampf, zieht Ihr Euch zurück oder wie entscheidet Ihr?" 

„Ich werde meine Prätorianer über die Situation informieren und jeden einzelnen für sich selbst die Entscheidung treffen lassen. Wenn sich genug dafür entscheiden, daß wir eine realistische Chance haben, kämpfe ich mit ihnen." 

Karz Gesicht war immer noch so ausdruckslos wie am Anfang. „Habt Ihr Fragen, Graf Harris?" 

„Ja, woraus besteht dieser Aufnahmetest? Und woher weiß ich, ob ich bestanden habe?" 

„Das ist eine gute Frage! Ihr könnt nicht durchfallen, Ihr könnt nur mehr oder weniger geeignet für unsere Anforderungen sein. Die Prüfung beginnt mit einem Fitneßtest und der ersten Unterrichtsstunde...", fing er mit einer langwierigen Erklärung an. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut und auch nicht mehr an alle Details erinnern, doch er gab mir ein Programmheft. 

Centurio Karz erzählte mir noch über die Philosophie der Prätorianergarde, stellte mir weitere Fragen, die für mich gar keinen Sinn ergeben, dann kam er zu dem Beförderungssystem und wie ich meine Arbeit im 21. Jahrhundert wieder aufnehmen kann, alles sehr langwierig. 

Aber - falls Ihr Euch darüber gewundert habt - das war nicht nur so ein Spruch, daß ich Prätorianer bleiben will, wenn ich zurück bin. Bisher gefällt mir alles, was ich von der Prätorianergarde gesehen habe, ich glaube, ich kann mich dort wohlfühlen. Außerdem brauche ich eine dauerhafte Arbeitsstelle nach meiner Rückkehr, immerhin muß ich - wenn alles so gut läuft, wie ich hoffe - meine Gemahlin Athena und ihre Childes versorgen. Und ich werde unter absolut gar keinen Umständen in eine FRIEDHOFSGRUFT ziehen! 

Natürlich bin ich mir bewußt, daß Vampire nicht besonders teuer im Lebensunterhalt sind, in einer Gruft oder einem leerstehenden Haus wird gewohnt, das Essen gibt es - wortwörtlich - auf der Straße, Kleider oder Schmuck werden gestohlen und die Angestellten des Geschäfts kommen auf den Teller, Geld und Wertsachen erhalten sie von ihren getöteten Opfern, aber das ist nicht unbedingt der Lebensstil, von dem ich träume. 

Also brauche ich Geld. Das ist eine seltsame Vorstellung, auf einmal eine Gattin und Stiefkinder zu haben, für die ich sorgen muß... Aber es gefällt mir, solange Athena die Ehefrau ist. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie sich nicht allzusehr verändern wird in dieser Zeit... 

Aber um zurück zur Prätorianergarde zu kommen, wir werden die Tage bis zum Test hier verbringen, höchstens einmal Bekannte von Colin oder Athena besuchen. Es sind ja auch nur drei Tage.   


Samstag, 16. Mai 93 

Nun, das ist das letzte Mal, daß ich Euch für die nächsten drei Wochen schreiben werde. Wie ich schon einmal erwähnte, dürfen die Anwärter während des gesamten Tests keinen Kontakt nach außen unterhalten. 

Es geht um Mitternacht los mit einer Begrüßung und kurzen Einführung, danach gibt es einen Snack - ja, ein Essen gegen zwei Uhr in der Nacht, hoch leben die vampirischen Schlafgewohnheiten! - danach fängt es mit den Tests und dem Unterricht und alledem an. Ich habe mich mit Absicht damit nicht beschäftigt, sonst würde ich noch aufgeben, bevor der Test überhaupt angefangen hat! 

Der Unterrichtsplan ist straff durchorganisiert und soll für die erste Woche so aussehen: Weckruf ist um 17 Uhr, um 18 Uhr beginnt der Unterricht, dauert bis Mitternacht, dann gibt es eine halbe Stunde für das Mittagessen, die zweite Hauptmahlzeit wird um sechs Uhr - Morgens, wohlgemerkt - eingenommen, wieder eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um elf Uhr am Morgen ist Feierabend. In der zweiten Woche gibt es sieben Stunden Schlaf, in der dritten acht. 

Das Essen für uns Anwärter soll recht spärlich sein, zumindest im Vergleich zu den normalen Eßgewohnheiten - die meisten Prätorianer sind wohlhabend. Morgens gibt es eine Suppe mit Brot, zum Mittagessen gibt es eine reichhaltige Suppe mit Gemüse und etwas Fleisch - jetzt Rüben oder Kohlsorten mit Kartoffeln, Salate - dazu Wein, zum Abendessen Gemüsebreie, Brot, Fleisch und Obst. Überhaupt beschweren sie sich, daß es Gemüse und kaum Fleisch gibt und dann versuchen die Köche immer zu erklären, daß die Hüter behaupten, daß Gemüse gesund ist. Das ist jedesmal lustig! 

Okay, Ihr werdet - wenn ich nicht vorher aufgebe - in drei Wochen von mir hören. Bis dann! 

Xander 

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob Xander das durchhält!" 

„Das glaube ich schon. Er ist ein Dickschädel und wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er es mit aller Gewalt durch." 

„Der Welpe hält es keine Woche aus!" 

„Bitte, Giles, können Sie noch einen Brief lesen?" 

„Es ist schon sehr spät, Buffy, wir sollten jetzt wirklich aufhören." 

„Aber ich will wissen, wie das mit Xander ausgeht!" 

„Wir können uns Morgen wieder treffen. Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn Ihr alle zu mir kommt?", schlug Willow vor. „Da ist es bequemer."   


Am nächsten Nachmittag lagen und saßen Scooby Gang und Vampire hinter den Brokat-Vorhängen des 70 Quadratmeter großen Haupt-Wohnzimmers des McKee-Hauses. Es warn nicht ungewöhnlich, daß sich die College-Studenten hier trafen, um zu lernen, denn das Haus strahlte eine schaurig-schöne Atmosphäre aus - wie man es von einem Vampir-Haus nicht anders erwarten konnte - besonders, wenn draußen ungemütlicher Regen und innen ein Kaminfeuer prasselten. Daß Caitlin es als gute Manieren ansah, ihre Gäste zu verwöhnen, war auch immer ein guter Grund, herzukommen. 

„Ihr habt es gut", seufzte Buffy und sah sich sehnsüchtig in dem großen Zimmer um. Sie lag auf einer Decke auf dem Boden, vor sich ein Psychologie-Buch. 

„Na ja, es wäre schöner, wenn Lisa nicht da wäre", gab Tara zögernd zu. In der vertrauten Umgebung konnte sie ihr Stottern überwinden, dank Übungen, die Caitlin regelmäßig mit ihr machte. 

„Ja, sie ist eine Zicke. Aber ohne sie wäre es auch wieder langweilig. Ich meine, ich bin nicht glücklich über ihre „Streiche", trotzdem..." 

„Geb es zu, Du kannst sie eigentlich ganz gut leiden", grinste Dawn. 

„Ich hatte nie eine richtige Schwester und sie kommt so nahe an eine Schwester, wie es geht. Natürlich ist da noch Marguerite, aber sie redet die ganze Nacht über nur mit ihren Blumen und den Stofftieren..." 

„Was erwartest Du, sie ist verrückt!!" 

„Und sie ist eine Verwandte von Dir, Spike!" 

„Ja, tolle Familie..." 

„Sollen wir weiterlesen?" Als alle zugestimmt hatten, öffnete Willow vorsichtig die Schatulle und nahm den nächsten Brief heraus. „Also, es geht los..." 

Dienstag, 8. Juni 93 

Hallo zurück, Freunde! 

Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, daß ich die drei Wochen wirklich durchgehalten habe! Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl! 

Es tut mir sehr leid, daß ich Euch nicht direkt gestern geschrieben habe - ich hab ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen - aber ich hab einfach nur durchgeschlafen. Athena hat mir zweimal was zu Essen ans Bett gebracht und das war's. Ich war erst heute wieder ansprechbar, obwohl solch unbedeutende Dinge wie Bewegen oder gar Laufen noch weit außerhalb des Bereichs des möglichen liegen... 

Ich bin immer noch sehr müde und erschöpft, aber ich will Euch zumindest ein paar Zeilen schreiben. Erst einmal: Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich bestanden habe, die Ergebnisse können wir uns Morgen beim Centurio abholen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mir im Moment VOLLKOMMEN egal! Ich bin nur froh, daß ich durchgehalten habe, das allein ist schon ein kleiner Sieg. 

Wir waren am Anfang 48 Prüflinge - Irland und Großbritannien zusammen. Die Abschlußrede von Sonntag auf Montag Nacht haben noch genau 17 erlebt! Und ich war einer von den 17! Erst ganz langsam wird mir bewußt - vor allem erst, seitdem mein Gehirn wieder funktionsfähig ist - was ich geschafft habe. 

Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, daß das die drei schlimmsten Wochen meines Lebens waren! Gegen die Aufnahmeprüfung ist Sunnydale Kindergarten! Die letzten vier Tage habe ich mich nur noch von einer Ecke in die andere geschleppt. Es klingt alles nicht so schlimm, aber in der Realität ist es die Hölle. Jetzt verstehe ich, was der Chefprüfer gemeint hat, als er bei der Begrüßung sagte, daß er uns zu unserer Reise in den Ort der Verdammnis und zurück begrüßt... 

Ich habe nur wenig Hoffnung, daß ich die Prüfung bestanden habe, wie gesagt, ich hab mich nur noch hin- und hergeschleppt am Ende. Aber es war eine Erfahrung. Nicht unbedingt eine, die jeder mal machen sollte, aber vielleicht werde ich in 10 Jahren mal sagen, daß mir diese Zeit gut getan hat. Allerdings frage ich mich: Wenn die Aufnahmeprüfung schon so hart war, wie sieht dann erst die Ausbildung aus? Vielleicht will ich gar nicht bestehen! 

Am liebsten würde ich noch ne Woche durchschlafen, aber ich muß Morgen mein Resultat abholen. Hey, wenn ich Glück habe, bin ich nur „gerade so" durchgefallen... Wenn Ihr Euch jetzt fragt, ob es das wert war, kann ich nur die Antwort geben, absolut! Ich habe endlich eine richtige Männerfreundschaft geschlossen, er ist ein Vampir, aber was soll's, bin hier bescheiden geworden. 

Am allerschlimmsten fand ich den Alarm während des Schlafens. Mindestens zweimal jeden Tag! Wie soll man sich da bitteschön ausruhen?! Und die Psycho-Tests waren schlimm, weil ich nie wußte, ob was gut oder schlecht war. Die Psychologen hier haben die Mimik von Robotern - das verunsichert! Was war das drittschlimmste? Den Platz müssen sich Kraft-Training - es ist einfach gemein, wenn man als einziger Mensch zwischen zehn Vampiren sitzt und denen fällt alles so leicht! - Auswendig-Lernen - da kann ich doch gleich auf die High-School gehen! - und die blöden Uniform-Togas teilen! 

Sammy meint, daß ich den Test ganz sicher bestanden habe, ich meine, daß er ihn ganz sicher bestanden hat, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Natürlich, ich kann nicht abstreiten, daß ich auch ein bißchen Ehrgeiz habe, es den arroganten Vampiren zu zeigen, aber es ist jetzt nicht ein Lebensziel von mir oder so etwas. 

Ach ja, Sammy ist mein neuer Freund, er ist witzig, cool und hat mich irgendwie immer aufmuntern können, wenn ich aufgeben wollte. Glück ist, daß er eines von Michaels Childes ist und sein Herzogtum verwaltet. Verrückt, daß wir uns ausgerechnet HIER über den Weg laufen. Bitte nicht persönlich nehmen, Buffy - er hat schon zwei Jägerinnen getötet, bei der Ermordung von drei anderen mitgeholfen, ist also kein Anfänger mehr. Genaugenommen ist er selber ein Meistervampir. 

Ich gähne hier schon ganz laut, höre besser auf, sonst werde ich noch Sammy und Athena wecken. Muß ich Euch wirklich sagen, wie blutrünstig Vampire werden, wenn man ihr Nickerchen unterbricht...? 

Gute Nacht! 

Xander   
  


„Armer Xander!" 

„Les schon weiter, Willow, ich will hören, ob er bestanden hat!", drängte Buffy aufgeregt. 

Mittwoch, 9. Juni 93 

Ihr werdet nicht für möglich halten, was geschehen ist, ich tue es selber noch nicht ganz: Ich habe die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden! 

Aber der Reihe nach: Ich muß ein komisches Bild abgegeben haben, als ich beim Centurio ankam. Immer noch verschlafen, gähnend, meine Toga saß irgendwie gar nicht und ich hatte einen Verband um den Hals - weil sich Sammy einen Freundschafts-Biß erlaubt hat, er hatte Lust auf frisches Blut und war zu müde, um in die Stadt zum Jagen zu fahren, deshalb hab ich ihn an meinem Hals knabbern lassen. 

Er hat mir dann unzeremoniell mitgeteilt, daß ich bestanden habe und gefälligst einen weniger zerzausten Eindruck machen soll, wenn Freitag meine Grundausbildung beginnt. Nett, was? Des weiteren habe ich jetzt eine Mappe bekommen, in der Informationen über die Grundausbildung stehen - Athena hat mir auch von ihrer erzählt - damit kann ich etwas anfangen. 

Die Grundausbildung dauert vier Wochen, soll aber nicht mehr so hart sein wie die Aufnahmeprüfung. Es soll hauptsächlich Theorie vermittelt werden und bei der Praxis auf den Unterricht während des Tests aufgebaut werden, Kraft-Training, Fitneß und Co. werden in den Hintergrund treten. Außerdem gibt es keine Psycho-Tests mehr und kaum noch Alarme mitten am Tag. Am Ende des Monats werden wir inaktiven wieder einen Test machen müssen, dann werden wir zur weiteren Ausbildung meinem Gardekommandanten überlassen. 

Wulf ist ziemlich nachsichtig, ich mache mir darum keine Sorgen, nur um die Prüfung, für die ich in sechs Monaten wieder hierher kommen muß. Schade, da kann ich mir noch nicht mal ein paar Wochen Faulenzen erlauben, nach all der Arbeit hier... 

Ach ja, Sammy hat auch die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden - woran ich niemals Zweifel gehegt habe - und wir dürfen auch in Zukunft zusammen trainieren - es werden beim praktischen Training immer zwei Schüler einem Lehrer zugeteilt. Das hat uns beide gefreut, auch wenn es für mich noch mehr Nachtschichten bedeutet. 

Ich hab nie gedacht, daß ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, daß ich in einem Monat wieder nach Hause komme - auf unseren Gutshof. Ich vermisse die anderen. Natürlich vermisse ich auch immer noch Euch, versteht das bitte nicht falsch! Ich wäre froh, wenn ich wieder bei Euch sein könnte, aber die McKees sind für mich eine Ersatzfamilie geworden. Wie wichtig sie mir schon nach ein paar Monaten sind, merke ich erst jetzt, wo ich sie nicht in der Nähe habe. 

Nun gut, Ihr werdet jetzt sagen, daß ich Athena bei mir habe. Dafür bin ich auch wirklich dankbar. Sie kümmert sich rührend um mich, verarztet mich und bemuttert mich. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht beklagen. Wäre aber schöner, wenn ich Raven, Colin, Caitlin und die anderen bei mir hätte. 

Für heute Nacht hat mich Athena noch einmal zu einem Spaziergang durch den Garten eingeladen, das habe ich auch die letzten Wochen vermißt. Sie ist nicht nur einfach schön, ich kann auch gut mit ihr reden, sie nimmt mich ernst. Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt seit zwei Monaten und ich habe sie noch nicht einmal richtig geküßt, trotzdem will ich jede freie Minute mit ihr verbringen, das spricht doch für unsere Beziehung, oder? 

Sammy erzählt mir gerade irgend etwas darüber, daß die Kinder der Nacht jetzt raus müßten oder so, ich verstehe kein Wort - und diesmal liegt es nicht daran, daß ich kein Gälisch kann - werde trotzdem mitgehen, wohin er mich auch immer schleppen will... Ah, ich glaube, er will, daß ich mit ihm Jagen gehe. Nicht mein Verständnis von Spaß, aber es ist eine große Ehre, wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen bittet, ihn auf die Jagd zu begleiten.   


Freitag, 11. Juni 93 

Gestern habe ich Geschäftsverhandlungen für Colin in Galway gehabt, war ganz witzig. Besonders, weil ich eine sehr gute Lösung für unsere Firma ausgehandelt habe. 

Von Colin habe ich jetzt sogar Glückwunschsschreiben bekommen! Einmal dafür, daß ich aufgenommen wurde - er sagte, die Familienehre ist jetzt wiederhergestellt, dank meiner hervorragenden Leistung - und den zweiten Glückwunsch für die gelungenen Vertragsverhandlungen! Das hat richtig gut getan! 

Und dann war heute noch mein erster Tag der Grundausbildung. Ich liebe sie schon jetzt! Wir haben nicht SOO sehr lange Unterricht, ich kann also weiter für unser Gut die Arbeit machen, Sonntags sogar frei, die Ausbilder sind großartig und der Unterricht macht richtig Spaß! 

Jeder konnte sich ein Wahlfach aussuchen, da habe ich mich für Vampir-Gesellschaftskunde - das ist so was mit Traditionen, Begriffen, Sitten, Geschichte lernen - entschieden. Macht einen guten Eindruck bei Colin, Wulf und auch noch bei Athena! Mit Athena und Sammy habe ich gute Nachhilfelehrer und zudem können die Teilnehmer von diesem Kurs auch noch zu einem Ball zur vorgezogenen Herbstbegrüßung, der am 10. Juli in Galway stattfinden wird. Für Vampire ist es ja ein Fest der Freude, wenn die Tage wieder länger werden, da sie im Sommer ans Haus gefesselt sind. 

Zugegeben, ich habe das Fach hauptsächlich genommen, um Athena zu imponieren und mit ihr zu dem Ball gehen zu können. Ironie des Schicksals, hm? Xander Harris imponiert einer Vampirin und geht mit ihr zu einem Vampir-Ball! Nun, die Zeiten ändern sich... 

Der Kurs macht aber auch abgesehen von dem Ball Spaß, nur, daß wir Blut trinken sollen, um Vampire besser verstehen zu können, ist einfach EKLIG! Dann laß ich doch lieber einen Vampir an mir nuckeln! Nun, läßt sich nichts mehr dran ändern, das hat man uns erst bei der ersten Stunde gesagt... 

Was gibt es sonst noch zu erzählen? Ich glaube, das war alles. Ach nein, der Spaziergang gestern! Er ist großartig verlaufen, aber nicht überragend. Mit überragend meine ich, daß mir Athena um den Hals gefallen wäre.   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 3][1]

   [1]: reise3.html



	4. Teil 3

Reise in die Vergangenheit 3 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy. Weetabix is a product of Weetabix LTD   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 3/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 3   
  


Donnerstag, 17. Juni 93 

In den letzten anderthalb Monaten - seit denen ich hier bei meiner Zenturie lebe - hat sich Routine eingestellt. Besonders jetzt, nach der Aufnahmeprüfung, sind die Tage nicht mehr besonders aufregend, ich habe einen festen Rhythmus. Aber nach der Aufregung der letzten Monate wäre es eine Lüge, zu behaupten, daß ich darüber unglücklich wäre. 

Athena besucht für ein paar Tage Bekannte in Nordosten, ihre Fortbildung ist schon beendet. Manchmal scheint es mir, als würde die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen. Wenn ich Nachmittags aufstehe, um die Grundausbildung zu absolvieren und danach meine Büroarbeiten zu erledigen, bis zum Morgen, ist es immer zu wenig Zeit. Daß ich an meinem freien Tag geschäftliche Gespräch führen muß, verschafft mir auch nicht zu mehr Freizeit... 

Nur noch drei Wochen, dann habe ich diese Zeit auch hinter mir und kann zurück in unser Herzogtum. Colin hat versichert, daß mein Unterrichtsplan dann zusammengestrichen wird - ich spreche inzwischen so gut Gälisch, daß ein bis zwei Stunden Unterweisungen in der Wochen genügen, Kämpfen wird in meinen Prätorianer-Lehrplan verlegt, Reiten kann ich auch sehr gut, (Vampir-)Sitten lerne ich jetzt. Das einzige, worin ich mich noch üben muß, sind Latein und gelegentlich Kultur, ich habe diese zwei Fächer mangels Zeit hier geopfert. 

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß noch gar nicht, was ich mit meiner vielen, neuen Freizeit anfangen soll. Hier gibt es kein Fernsehen, kein Radio, keine Musik, keine Bars, nur Bücher. Langsam verstehe ich, warum Deadboy so in seine Bücher verliebt war, sie sind das einzige, was einen davon abhält, den Verstand zu verlieren. Bücher und Nachdenken. Gut, Malen gilt auch noch, aber nicht jeder hat eine künstlerische Ader. 

Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie unerträglich lang die Abende hier sind - selbst im Sommer. Die Abwechslung ist es, die mir am meisten fehlt, die Freiheit, in eine Bar zu gehen oder ins Kino, einfach nach draußen, irgendwohin, wo Menschen sind. Zugegeben, es gibt hier genug Leute, aber es ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Alles was man draußen tun kann, ist durch die Natur reiten und durch den Garten spazieren gehen. In den Städten gibt es wenigstens eine Schenke, in der man sich bewußtlos trinken kann... 

Also bleibt nur noch übrig, zu lesen, zu essen, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten oder zu grübeln. Erstes geht nicht so gut bei Dunkelheit, zweites macht dick, für drittes braucht man jemanden, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann, viertes wird letztendlich langweilig. Keine prickelnde Auswahl! Da sehne ich schon fast die Aufnahmeprüfung herbei, während der ich zu erschöpft war, um irgend etwas anderes als Schlafen zu tun. Aber zum Glück gibt es ja noch die Planung für Samhain. 

Gut, ich will mich nicht beschweren, 90 Prozent der Zeit ist es sehr angenehm hier, ich habe einen gute Beschäftigung gefunden, eine schöne Freundin, lebe in einem imposanten Haus mit Hausdienern, habe gute Freunde und bei meiner neuen Familie fliegen Fäuste nur beim Kampftraining. 

Und wißt Ihr, was das Beste ist? Ich brauche nicht zu der Hochzeit zu gehen! Ich habe einen Glückwunschs-Brief geschrieben und Raven gebeten, ein Geschenk zu schicken, damit bin ich noch ein mal gerettet!   


Dienstag, 29. Juni 93 

Heute habe ich wieder Galway besucht, um Gespräche mit Großmärkten zu führen, die an den Erzeugnissen unserer Bauern interessiert sind und habe - weil mir Athena keine Ruhe lassen wollte - schon beim Schneider eine Robe bestellt. Ich meine, es sollte doch vollkommen genügen, wenn ich dies eine Woche vor dem Ball erledige! Aber nein, sie hatte Angst, ich könnte es vergessen. Als ob ich einen Ball mit IHR vergessen könnte! 

Die Grundausbildung läuft im Gegensatz dazu äußerst gut, ich habe gestern eine eins in Psychologie und Theoretischer Spionage geschrieben, wenn es so weitergeht, habe ich gute Chancen, mit Auszeichnung abzuschließen. Ich bin mir sicher, daß Colin dann zufriedener mit mir wäre, als wenn ich lediglich bestehe - was wiederum meine Chancen erhöhen würde, erfolgreich um Athenas Hand anhalten zu können... 

Ich freue mich schon darauf, in guten zwei Wochen wieder Zuhause zu sein. Vielleicht hat Colin bis dann auch wieder eine Nachricht aus dem Hauptquartier bekommen. Bislang haben sie ihre Absichten noch nicht dargelegt.   


Donnerstag, 08. Juli 93 

Gestern ist meine Grundausbildung mit einem weiteren Testtag abgeschlossen worden und heute Morgen gab es die Ergebnisse: Ich habe tatsächlich bestanden! Mit Auszeichnung! 

Ich bin so glücklich und erleichtert, daß ich alle meine Ziele erreicht habe! Aber jetzt kommt auch ein wenig Wehmut auf. Der nächste Ausbildungsblock wird - wegen Wintersonnenwend, den Weihnachtsfeiertagen und Neujahr - erst am 01. Februar nächsten Jahres starten, bis dann werde ich - unter normalen Umständen - nicht mehr zurückkehren. 

Es ist jetzt später Nachmittag, wir sind nach dem Ende der Ausbildung um Mitternacht feiern gegangen und haben erst aufgehört, als wir um sechs Uhr die Ergebnisse beim Centurio abholen müßten, danach haben wir alle unseren Rausch ausgeschlafen. Natürlich bin ich immer noch müde und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren, aber wir werden das Hauptquartier sofort nach Sonnenuntergang verlassen, um möglichst früh in dieser Nacht wieder unsere Bediensteten zu erreichen. 

Den Dienern hatten wir freigegeben, wenn wir sie nicht brauchten, aber nun sind wieder alle gekommen, um uns auf die Rückreise zu geleiten und - in erster Linie - bei dem Ball behilflich zu sein. Aber zuerst müssen wir nächste Nacht von der Schenke nach Galway, wo wir schon ein Quartier beim Ausrichter des Balls haben, dort verbringen wir die nächsten zwei Tage und werden erst in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag unsere Rückreise wiederaufnehmen. 

Mit etwas Glück kann ich meinen Kammerdiener überreden, meine Kleidung beim Schneider abzuholen, ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich den Schlaf brauchen. Die Bälle der Familie von Cáirbre sind dafür bekannt, daß viel Alkohol fließt und sich die „feine" Gesellschaft erst vor Sonnenaufgang in ihre Unterkünfte zurückzieht. 

Schon überreden konnte ich Sammy, mir zu verraten, was es mit diesem Ball auf sich hat, warum wir noch mal einen eigenen machen und warum unsere Familie nicht diesen besucht. Cáirbre ist noch einige Hundert Jahre älter als Colin und Michael und war ebenfalls ein irischer Landlord vor seiner Umwandlung. Nur, daß sein Herzogtum mit den McKees im Krieg lag... 

Inzwischen führen sie keine offenen Konflikte mehr, aber sowohl Colin, Caitlin und Michael, wie auch Cáirbre haben ihre alte Familienfehde nicht vergessen, also geht man sich aus dem Weg. Trotzdem müssen wir keinen Eklat oder gar einen Kampf erwarten, wenn wir zu dem Ball kommen, er hat Athena, Sammy, mich und unsere Diener sogar in sein Haus eingeladen. Aber ein Freundschaftsbesuch wird es auch nicht. Was für mich bedeutet, daß ich mir keinen Fehler leisten darf. Ja, die Familienehre...   


Samstag, 10. Juli 93 

In drei Stunden geht der Ball los! Weil wir schon bei Cáirbre wohnen, brauchen wir uns an keine Kutsche zu halten, das ist schon mal ein Vorteil. Aber ich werde mich in diesem Monster von Ball-Anzug keinen Zentimeter bewegen können! Und ich werde lächerlich darin aussehen! 

Es ist einfach unfair, daß ich Strumpfhosen anziehen muß! Das paßt nicht zu mir! Aber Athena hat es natürlich geschafft, mich dazu zu überreden, wie immer... 

Nun ja, wenigstens brauche ich darin nicht aus der Kutsche auszusteigen, sonst würde ich sicherlich über meine eigenen Füße fallen. Wißt Ihr, wie schwer es ist, auf Schuhen mit hohen Absätzen zu laufen? Glaubt mir, es hat seine Gründe, weshalb Männer so etwas im 21. Jahrhundert nicht mehr anziehen. 

Ich verstehe gar nicht, weshalb alle über Cáirbre schimpfen, er scheint mir der durchschnittliche Meistervampir zu sein, so, wie wir ihn jeden Tag in Sunnydale getroffen haben. Zugegeben, etwas mehr Angelus wie Spike, aber man kann ja nicht alles bekommen! 

Wünscht mir Glück!   


Sonntag, 11. Juli 93 

Der Ball war schlicht und einfach großartig! Ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie! Ich habe mich bestens amüsiert, wie die ganze Gesellschaft - und bin noch nicht einmal in Fettnäpfchen getreten. Und Athena sah in ihrem Kleid atemberaubend aus! Alle Männer haben versucht, mit ihr zu flirten, aber sie hatte nur Augen für mich! 

Ich mußte nur einmal schlucken: Als sie das Dinner servierten. Frisch! Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, als Athena und Sammy mit den anderen Vampiren zu den Gefesselten gingen und sie aussaugten. Aber Athena hat mir dann hoch und heilig geschworen, daß es alles Verbrecher waren und die Union einen Massenmord an Unschuldigen niemals zulassen würde. Ich glaube ihr, daß sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. 

Nach diesem Schock war es ein wundervoller Abend, Athena hat sogar mit mir getanzt! Und das will etwas heißen, da sie sich für meine Tanzkünste schämt. Ihr fällt es natürlich leicht, sie hatte die letzten 51 Jahre zum Üben. Wißt Ihr, wie schwer französische und italienische höfische Gesellschaftstänze aus dem späten Mittelalter und frühen Barock sind? Branle, Bourrèe, Passacaglia, Paduane, Chaconne, Courante, Gaillarde, Sarabande und Gavotte - das sind nur diejenigen, deren Name ich noch weiß? Glaubt mir, Ihr wollt sie nie beherrschen müssen! 

Aber mittlerweile beherrsche ich zumindest ein halbes Dutzend Tanzformen - dafür habe ich die letzten vier Monate jeden Tag geübt! Ja, das gehörte zu meinem Kultur- und Benimmunterricht. Colin war der Ansicht, daß es nicht genügt, daß ich mich vor den Bediensteten halbwegs adelig-fein benehme, sondern mich auch in der feinen Gesellschaft bewegen können muß. 

Dieser Ball war nur ein Test für mich, die große Bewährungsprobe wird an Samhain sein. Weil Samhain Lore das verfassungsmäßige Neujahrsfest für die Union ist - sowie früher das der Kelten war - und Colin ein fanatischer Verfechter von allem Keltischen und treues Unions-Mitglied ist, wird es das größte Fest des Jahres für uns werden - und wir richten eine beachtliche Anzahl an Bällen aus - wenn nicht sogar das größte von ganz Irland! 

Wenn wir zurückkommen, werden wir sofort mit der ernsthaften Planung beginnen. Bisher haben Colin, Caitlin, Athena, Ciara, Wulf, Sammy und ich - wir sind das Samhaim-Planungskomittee und ja, Sammy ist auch dabei, weil es Michaels Vorrecht ist, das Fest auszurichten und wir es nur dürfen, wenn er nicht kann - per Bote Informationen und Ideen ausgetauscht. Aber auf diese Weise können wir nicht viel erreichen. 

Das bedeutet, daß ich nach meiner Rückkehr direkt in den Alltag einsteigen muß, es gibt keine Zeit, damit ich mich selbstbeweihräuchere. Irgendwie ist es immer so, daß ich entweder viel zu viel oder viel zu wenig Arbeit habe...   


Mittwoch, 14. Juli 93 

Wir sind an diesem Morgen Zuhause angekommen, endlich! Ihr könnt Euch nicht das Glücksgefühl vorstellen, welches ich erlebte, als ich unser Haus sah! Als ich es vor gut vier Monate das erste Mal sah, hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mir gesagt hätte, daß ich es einmal als mein Zuhause bezeichne, aber es ist so gekommen. 

Beim Abendessen - gut, es war das Frühstück, nach menschlichen Maßstäben, aber weil ich die letzten zwei Monate den Vampir-Rhythmus gelebt habe, war es für mich auch das Abendessen - hat Colin mich vor der ganzen Familie beglückwünscht! Die anderen haben sich auch sehr für mich gefreut, sogar die arrogante Belle hat mir gratuliert! 

Aber Colin wäre nicht Colin, hätte er mir nicht erklärt, daß ich nach dem Frühstück gefälligst sofort an die Arbeit gehen sollte, ich hätte mehr als genug Urlaub für ein halbes Dutzend Lebenszeiten gehabt! 

Trotzdem haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, daß ich - wo ich mich schon einmal daran gewöhnt habe - meine Nachtaktivität teilweise beibehalte. Damit kann ich öfter die anderen treffen, mit ihnen arbeiten und trotzdem die Tag-Termine wahrnehmen. Besonders jetzt, wo ich eng mit ihnen für die Planung des Festes zusammenarbeiten muß, kommt uns das sehr gelegen. 

Dafür werde ich erst um ein Uhr Frühstücken, bis 20 Uhr arbeiten, dann gibt es Mittagessen, von 21 bis null Uhr Prätorianer-Training mit Wulf, danach eine Stunde Lateinunterricht mit Colin. Im Anschluß habe ich eine Stunde Montags, Mittwochs, Anstands- und Kulturunterricht mit Colin oder Caitlin, Dienstags muß ich mit Raven oder Athena mein Reiten verbessern, Freitags Jagen lernen - jetzt, wo ich reiten kann, muß ich damit anfangen - Donnerstags ist Gälisch mit Caitlin dran, Samstags Vampir-Sitten mit Colin und Sonntags Französisch mit Belle. Danach folgen noch Arbeit bis vier Uhr am Morgen und das wohlverdiente Abendessen - man hält sich mit dem Essen immer an die Sonne. 

Meine Sorge, daß ich nichts zu tun haben würde, hat sich also erledigt! Dafür habe ich jetzt sogar noch eine Stunde weniger Freizeit als zuvor. Aber ich beklage mich auch nicht, es ist gut so und die Arbeit macht mir Spaß, ich bin gut darin und weiß, daß ich etwas getan habe, wenn ich Morgens in Bett gehe... 

Außerdem kann ich jetzt noch öfter Athena sehen - wie die anderen Vampire hier, ist sie der Ansicht, daß ein Vampir seinen Schönheits-Tagesschlaf braucht und ist nicht besonders glücklich, wenn sie vor sechs Uhr abends geweckt wird. 

„Igitt, das ist vielleicht ein Wetter draußen! Ich bin nicht nach Kalifornien gekommen, um REGEN zu erleben! Verdammte Scheiße!", schimpfte Danny. 

Willow sah kichernd vom nächsten Brief auf. „Komm, Dan, es ist nur Wasser." 

„Wasser? Oh, da bin ich aber beruhigt! Krieg ich was von der Schokolade ab oder soll ich hier verhungern?" 

„Nein, natürlich nicht, bitte!" 

„Danke, Tara." Der Mann nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und setzte sich auf eine der zahlreichen Couchs. „So, was ist hier los? Große Scooby Gang-Versammlung?" 

„Nein, wir lesen nur in Xanders Briefen. Willst Du zuhören?" 

„Verlockendes Angebot, kleine Schwester, aber ich muß mich bei Lisa einschleimen gehen, bevor sie bei Michael über mich herzieht. Er kann mich sowieso nicht ausstehen, weil Cat mich nicht direkt umgewandelt hat, als ich 16 war." 

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, beruht diese... Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit, meinst Du nicht auch, großer Bruder?", grinste die rothaarige Hexe. 

„Noch so ne Nummer und ich schließ Dich in die Folterkammer, Rotkäppchen!", drohte er lachend, gab ihr einen Knuff und ging zu Marguerite, die am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers einen ihrer Kater streichelte. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir mit Simon gleich Gassi gehen, hm, Maggie?" 

„Du gehst mit Marguerite spazieren, um Dich bei Lisa einzuschleimen? Das ist schwach, mein Lieber!" 

„Okay, ich könnte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen, aber wenn sie den annimmt, muß ich mich vor Angelus Fänge werfen!" 

Von einer der drei Türen kam ein „tsk", welches nur Danny - er bekam des öfteren Vampirblut, was seine Sinne schärfte und Marguerite war in ihrer eigenen Welt - hörte. Sein Kopf schoß zu der Tür, gegen die Michael lässig lehnte und aus goldenen Augen mißbilligend auf ihn herabsah. „Onkel!" 

„Dein Verhalten gehört sich nicht für einen Vampir, Dónal. Und erst recht gehört es sich nicht für einen MENSCHEN! Du solltest Deiner Schwester mehr Respekt zollen!" 

Bevor er seinen Onkel wieder ansah, atmete er tief durch. Wie gerne würde er Michael Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust machen lassen, aber das letzte Mal hatten die Ärzte danach seine Milz entfernen müssen und er lag fünf Monate im Krankenhaus. „Es tut mir leid, Sir." 

„Wir werden darüber noch sprechen müssen, Dónal." 

„Okay. Ähm... ich muß gehen..." 

„Und wohin planst Du zu gehen?" 

„Ich möchte mit Marguerite ihren Hund ausführen gehen. Lisa hat mich gebeten, es zu tun, da sie im Bronze jagen gehen wird. Natürlich nur, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast", fügte er schnell hinzu. 

„Ich werde Euch begleiten! Marguerite, laß die Katze da und komm endlich!" 

Als die zwei Vampire und der Mensch gegangen waren, atmete Willow erleichtert auf. „Das war knapp! Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht in Dannys Haut stecken..." 

„Was hat er eigentlich gemacht, daß Michael wütend auf ihn ist?" 

„Michael hat irgendeine unverständliche Zuneigung zu Lisa und er kann Danny nicht leiden, weil er immer noch nicht umgewandelt ist. Sie sind eben beide keine einfachen Persönlichkeiten..." 

„Das kann ich mir denken. Ich meine, er hat mir beide Arme gebrochen, nur weil ich den Pflock nicht sofort aus der Hand legen wollte..." 

„Eine Mitteilung an alle Angehörigen, Todfeinde und sonstigen Leute in diesem Haus: Cat, Alessandro und ich sind jetzt einkaufen", informierte Pete sie über die Gegensprechanlage. Caitlin hatte eine installieren lassen, als sie es leid war, ihre Mitbewohner auf 1000 Quadratmetern zu suchen, um ihnen zu sagen, daß das Essen fertig war. 

Willow sprintete zu der Anlage - ihre Reflexe hatten sich extrem verbessert, seit sie Lehrling geworden war - und antwortete, „Tara und ich haben verstanden. Denkst Du bitte dran, daß Du mir die Marshmallows mitbringst?" 

„Natürlich, Süße." 

„Du bist ein Schatz!" 

„Vorsicht, ich hab immer noch meinen guten Ruf als skrupelloser, babyfressender, gemeiner, böser, hinterhältiger Meistervampir zu verlieren..." 

„Und denk nur ja an mein O positiv und den Schokoladensirup oder...!", drohte Lisa. 

„Okay, ich bring Dir ne Flasche extra fetthaltigen mit", keifte Pete zurück. 

Kopfschüttelnd ging Willow wieder zu ihrer Couch. „VIERHUNDERTZWEI Jahre alt und benimmt sich wie ein Fünfjähriger... Wer will weiterlesen?" 

„Du hast noch garnicht, Liebling." 

„Okay, aber erzähl es ihm nicht." 

Freitag, 16 Juli 93 

„Graf Harris, habt Ihr nach dem Mahl noch einen Augenblick Zeit?", fragte mich Colin heute Morgen beim Abendessen. 

Ich sah stirnrunzelnd von meiner geräucherten Elchkeule auf, die ein schwedischer Freund von Colin mitgebracht hatte. „Äh... ja, klar. Was ist denn los?" 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er einen Bissen Auerhahn mit Met nachspülte, „ich möchte mich mit Euch unter vier Augen unterhalten." 

Ich muß noch blasser geworden sein, als ich ohnehin schon bin, da ich Monate nicht mehr an der Sonne war. Wenn Colin sich mit jemandem alleine „unterhalten" wollte, gab es normalerweise solch eine Zurechtweisung, daß sogar er es für unfair hielt, sein Opfer vor anderen so zu demütigen. Und das will was heißen! „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Sir." 

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt bei der Zenturie gelernt..." 

Athena drückte meine Hand aufmunternd unter dem Tisch.   


Eine halbe Stunde, zwei Becher - verdünnten - Weins und einen Becher Bier später, gingen Colin und ich in den blauen Salon. Es ist ein hübsches Wohnzimmer, eingerichtet im italienischen Palazzo-Stil, mein Lieblingsraum. Ich hielt das für ein weiteres schlechtes Zeichen. Er ließ eine Dienerin Met bringen und ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

„Meine Gemahlin hat mich für meine schlechten Manieren gescholten..." 

„Oh! Weshalb wolltet Ihr mich unter vier Augen sprechen, Euer Hoheit?" 

„Während Ihrer Abwesenheit haben meine Gemahlin und ich mehrere Entscheidungen getroffen, die Euch sicherlich interessieren werden und ich möchte Euch über den Schriftwechsel mit dem Hauptquartier informieren, Graf." 

„Das Hauptquartier hat geantwortet?! Was haben sie geschrieben?" 

„Nun, sie haben sich bezüglich der Hüter, die auf Euren Fall spezialisiert sind, informiert. Einer ist in Südamerika und seine Expedition wird erst in 15 Jahren zurückkehren, der andere hält sich in Asien auf, in Chin, um genau zu sein. Er kann sich jedoch einer Expedition anschließen, die nächstes Frühjahr von Japan zurückkehrt." 

„Das ist wunderbar! Wann werde ich ihn treffen können?" 

„Wie jeder Hüter, muß er nach einer großen Forschungsreise im Hauptquartier Bericht erstatten. Er kann mit dem Expeditionsteam im Frühling oder Sommer des Jahres 1595 das Hauptquartier erreichen. Ich habe die Mitteilung bekommen, daß er sich sehr freuen würde, wenn Ihr dies bestätigen würdet, damit er seine Reise nach Japan antreten kann." 

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Zwei weitere Jahre! Aber nachdem ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, nickte ich. „Das ist die erste und einzige Möglichkeit?" 

„Nun, wir könnten auch zum Hauptquartier reisen und ich lasse mich von ihm beraten." 

„Aus Japan? Das wird noch länger dauern!" 

„Dasselbe befürchte ich. Wir haben uns deshalb eine Alternative überlegt. Ich weiß, Graf Harris, sie klingt nicht sehr verlockend, aber es ist das Beste, was ich Euch anbieten kann: Wir werden nächstes Jahr zum Hauptquartier aufbrechen und treffen dort den anderen Hüter." 

„Das kann ich nicht von Euch verlangen! Mit Kutschen werden wir sehr lange unterwegs sein und Ihr habt hier Euer Gut, Eure Familie, Eure Frau... alles! Ich möchte nicht, daß Ihr soviel für mich tut. Ich kann das doch nie wiedergutmachen!" 

„Darum braucht Ihr Euch nicht zu sorgen. Caitlin hat noch nie das Hauptquartier besucht, genauso wie Athena und Sammy, Pjotr und Wulf waren für ein Jahrhundert nicht mehr dort. Außerdem sind die Beziehungen der McKees zu den Adelshäusern auf dem europäischen Festland eingeschlafen und ich muß ihnen meine Gemahlin vorstellen. Wir könnten dies alles miteinander verbinden." 

„Wirklich?" 

„Selbstverständlich. Wir werden warten, bis mein Bruder zurück ist und ihm die Verwaltung beider Herzogtümer übergeben. Es ist ja nur für ein gutes Jahr." 

„EIN JAHR?", schrie ich. 

Colin amüsierte sich bestens. „Was denkt Ihr denn? Wir würden mit einem der Stahlvögel fliegen, von denen Ihr berichtet? Wenn wir andere Adlige besuchen, werden wir eine große Reisegesellschaft mitnehmen müssen - ich werde ein sehr unglaubwürdiger Herzog sein, wenn ich mit einer Handvoll Kutschen erscheine - das braucht Zeit zur Planung. Und ich spreche nicht von Planung in dem Umfang, in dem Ihr Eure Reise nach Galway geplant habt..." 

„Wie lange werden wir denn unterwegs sein? Und wo geht es überhaupt hin?" 

„Ihr seid nun ein Mitglied der Union - ein Prätorianergardist sogar - und habt geschworen, daß Ihr alle Geheimnisse, die man Euch anvertraut, mit in Euer Grab nehmen werdet. Wenn ich Euch dies sage, dann gebe ich das größte Geheimnis der Union preis. Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr diese Verantwortung auf Euch nehmen wollt? Es ist noch ein Jahr..." 

„Ich will es und ich kann das auch für mich behalten." 

„Gut." 

Colin zeigte mir eine erste, mangelhafte Reiseroute und den ungefähren Standort des Hauptquartiers. Alles, was ich Euch sagen darf und will, ist, daß wir ungefähr drei Monate unterwegs sein werden. Da wir Zwischenstopps machen, kann derjenige, dem dieser Brief in die Hände fällt, den Standort nicht errechnen. „Wieviel Personen nennt Ihr eine „große Reisegesellschaft"?" 

„Das letzte Mal waren es circa 200 Personen." 

„Wow! Brauchen wir die alle?" Colin gab mir den patentierten „Dir ist ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen-McKee-Blick". „Okay, das war eine blöde Frage." 

„Eine schwachsinnige Frage!", stimmte Herzog McKee eifrig zu. 

„Hey!" Ich sah den - mal wieder rothaarig gefärbten - Unsterblichen entrüstet an und entdeckte ein schelmisches Funkeln in den goldfarbenen Vampiraugen. Obwohl er im Gameface war, hockte er ganz entspannt in seinem Sessel. Er hatte seine Beine über eine Lehne geschwungen, den Oberkörper lehnte er gegen die andere, eine Hand fuhr durch die zerzausten Haare. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkt hatte, daß das Eis endlich gebrochen war. 

„Hallo? Seid Ihr noch mit uns?" 

„Hä?" 

„Gut, bevor Ihr mir einschlaft, gehen wir zum nächsten Thema! Centurio Karz war zutiefst beeindruckt von Eurer Leistung - sowohl während der Grundausbildung als auch der Aufnahmeprüfung. Es halten nicht viele durch und für Menschen ist es besonders schwer." 

„Na ja..." 

„Nein, laßt mich ausreden! Ihr habt beide Male mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Als ich Euch die Empfehlung gab, wäre ich nicht enttäuscht gewesen, wenn Ihr die erste Woche überlebt hättet. Aber Ihr belehrtet mich eines besseren. Als ich die Nachricht von Centurio Karz erhielt, daß Ihr aufgenommen wurdet, war ich zutiefst überrascht. Es ist eine bemerkenswerte Leistung! Ich... bin stolz auf Euch." 

„Danke, Sir!" Damit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet! Colin ist schnell mit Kritik da, aber auf Komplimente muß man lange warten. 

„Keine Ursache. Da Ihr noch beinahe zwei Jahre in unserer Gesellschaft bleiben werdet, möchte ich Euch ein Angebot machen." 

„Was möchtet Ihr mir denn anbieten?", fragte ich neugierig. 

„Es gibt in der Union eine sehr, sehr alte Tradition: Wenn Unions-Menschen in eine Familie von Unions-Vampiren einheiraten - oder auf sonstigen Gründen zu Familienmitgliedern werden - geben sie ihren Verwandten gelegentlich Blut. Dafür bekommen sie etwas Vampirblut..." 

„Ihr wollt mich umwandeln?" 

„Wenn Ihr nicht zurückkehren würdet oder kein Freund der Jägerin wäret, würde dies verlockend sein. Aber wir wollen Euch nur etwas Blut geben. Gerade genug, damit jeder andere Vampir Euch als ein Mitglied unserer Familie erkennt. Meine Gemahlin hat das gleiche Geschenk nach unserer Trauung erhalten. Ihr werdet ein Mitglied unserer Familie, aber ohne ein Vampir zu werden." 

Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, worüber Colin redete. „Und das bedeutet...?" 

„Ihr gehört zu uns. Andere Vampire werden Euch nicht mehr als Nahrung ansehen - sie wissen, daß sie damit den Zorn unserer Familie auf sich ziehen - sie werden Euch nicht mehr angreifen, Ihr werdet von ihnen mit Respekt behandelt werden. Ihr erhaltet all die Rechte eines Mitglieds unserer Familie. Ihr seid immer bei uns willkommen - egal in welcher Zeit und welchem Ort - wir übernehmen Verantwortung für Euch, sorgen für Euch, wenn Ihr unsere Hilfe braucht und Ihr werdet wie ein gleichberechtigtes Mitglied behandelt." 

Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich sofort meinen Hals hingehalten, aber jetzt war ich ein Prätorianer, hatte ihre Ausbildung genossen. „Was sind meine Pflichten und wie verändert mich diese Menge an Blut physisch?" 

„Eure Lektionen habt Ihr gut gelernt. Eure Pflichten sind die eines Childes. Ihr werdet das Blut von mehreren bekommen, aber derjenige, der Euch das erste gibt, wird Eurem Sire gleichstehen. Das würde meine Wenigkeit sein." 

„Folgsamkeit, Treue und Dienste im Kampf, hm?" 

„Wahlfach Vampire, hm? Die körperlichen Auswirkungen hängen davon ab, wie lange und wie oft Ihr Vampirblut erhaltet. Wenn Ihr einmal in der Woche ein paar Schlucke über zwei Jahre bekommen würdet, hätten sich Eure Sinne um ein Zehntel verbessert und die Nachtsicht um ein Viertel." 

„Wer trinkt von mir?" 

„Vermutlich Athena. Sie kann Euch ihr Blut nicht geben - es darf nur ein Meistervampir mit mindestens einem Childe und einer Stadt unter Kontrolle - aber ich trinke von meiner Gemahlin." 

„Euer Angebot gefällt mir, Euer Hoheit. Werden die anderen damit einverstanden sein?" 

„Wir haben dies gemeinsam beschlossen. Ihr könnt Euch Zeit lassen, ich erwarte keine sofortige Entscheidung." 

„Ich mache es!" Er würde beleidigt sein, wenn ich mich nicht sofort entschied, außerdem hatte ich meine Wahl getroffen. Sammy hatte mir erzählt, daß man mir vielleicht irgendwann so etwas vorschlagen würde. Und für mich ist es ein weitere Schritt dazu, mir hier ein Leben aufzubauen, mich weiterzuentwickeln und Athena zu gewinnen. 

„Gut, wir werden beim Mittagessen über die Realisierung sprechen. So aufgeregt wie Ihr seid werdet Ihr diesen Tag kein Auge zumachen. Lassen Sie sich einen Baldrian-Tee machen. Gute Nacht!" 

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als meinem Gastgeber sprachlos nachzusehen.   


Colin hatte Recht, ich kann nicht schlafen. Aber der Baldrian-Tee hat auch nicht geholfen. Es war halb acht Uhr, als ich angefangen habe, diesen Brief zu schreiben - in der Hoffnung, daß ich müde werde. Aber es war eine falsche Hoffnung. 

Mir schwirren immer noch zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, als, daß ich schlafen könnte. Ich möchte Colin auch nicht für ein stärkeres Schlafmittel wecken. Deshalb werde ich meinen Kammerdiener wecken, daß er mir beim Anziehen der Reiterkleidung hilft und drehe eine Runde mit Bainín um das Anwesen.   


Samstag, 17. Juli 93 

Das war vielleicht peinlich! Ich bin im Büro über einer Bilanz eingeschlafen! Und natürlich hat mich AUSGERECHNET Colin gefunden! Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, aber er hat mich nur ausgelacht und es den anderen beim Mittagessen erzählt. 

Wir haben jetzt auch abgemacht, wann ich das erste Mal Vampirblut bekomme. Diese Nacht. Beim ersten Mal ist es relativ viel, ein halber Liter, deshalb will Colin, daß ich mich vorher ausruhe und danach direkt schlafen gehe, weil es zu anstrengend für mich wäre. Hat auch seine guten Seiten, ich muß nicht arbeiten. 

Ich hoffe, Ihr macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es gut und ich weiß, was ich mache. Caitlin gibt Colin schon seit 89 regelmäßig Blut und bekommt welches und sie ist trotzdem kein Vampir. Es ist absolut ungefährlich, sonst würde ich es nicht machen. Oder haltet Ihr mich für jemanden, der sich freiwillig zum Vampir umwandeln läßt? Seht Ihr! Tausende Menschen haben das vor mir gemacht und Tausende werden es nach mir machen, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.   


Montag, 19. Juli 

Ich habe es hinter mir! Jetzt fließt Colins Vampirblut durch meine Adern! 

Colin, Caitlin und Athena sind vorletzte Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer gekommen - vorsichtshalber hatte er seinen Medizinkoffer mitgebracht - und nach einer kurzen Begrüßung setzte sich Athena auf meine Bettkante. Sie überreichte mir einen kunstvoll verzierten Krug aus Bergkristall, gefüllt mit einer klebrigen dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit. „Trinkt dies langsam, Graf Harris, es ist ein leichtes Schmerzmittel. Ihr werdet den Biß nicht so stark spüren, nachdem Ihr es genommen habt. Caitlin hat es extra für Euch hergestellt." 

„Danke." Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Es war angenehm süß. „Was ist es?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Colin?" 

Der ältere Vampir beobachtete uns von einer Couch, „es ist ein Trank aus 17 verschiedenen getrockneten Wurzeln und Kräutern, gekocht in einem Wein-/Wasser-Gemisch und gesüßt mit Honig. Nur die Heiler der Union kennen ihn in dieser Form, da einige der Zutaten - mit bestimmten anderen vermischt - gleichzeitig die Wundheilung und Blutbildung fördert." 

„Hört sich kompliziert an!" Ich trank den Rest mit neuer Ehrfurcht. „Wird es sehr weh tun?" 

„Ihr könnt einen Knebel bekommen, wenn Ihr Euch dann besser fühlt." 

„Nehmt es meinem Sire bitte nicht übel, er hat einen recht... eigenwilligen Humor." 

„Das habe ich gemerkt, Athena." 

Sie legte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Seite. „Ihr habt keine Angst. Warum?" 

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, daß ich keine Angst habe?" 

„Ihr solltet inzwischen verstanden haben, daß Vampire über einen bedeutend ausgeprägten Geruchssinn verfügen." 

„Die letzten fünf Jahre hab ich immer damit rechnen müssen, daß an der nächsten Straßenecke ein Vampir darauf wartet, mich zu essen. Es ist schon ein Fortschritt, die Vampire zu kennen. Und ich vertraue Euch beiden." 

„Menschen sind immer wieder für Überraschungen gut", stellte Colin mit gehobener Braue fest. 

„Ich würde wohl kaum noch hier sein, wenn ich Euch hassen und nicht über den Weg trauen würde, oder?", fragte ich genervt. Ich meine, nach einem Vierteljahr sollte einem der in ein paar Minuten-Sire doch zumindest ein kleines bißchen vertrauen, oder? 

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht." 

Ich rollte meine Augen. Colin kann noch besser viel reden, ohne etwas zu sagen, als Angel! Aber das scheint mir eine Macke zu sein, die bei Vampiren üblich ist. 

„Spürt Ihr schon etwas?" 

„Äh... was soll ich denn spüren?" 

„Athena?" 

Sie nickte und gab mir eine Ohrfeige. „Aua! Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" 

„Mein Childe wollte nur herausfinden, ob der Trank schon wirkt." 

„Dafür hättet Ihr mir nun wirklich keine Ohrfeige geben brauchen!", schmollte ich. Vampire können manchmal SOO nerven! Kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum ich eigentlich Athena hinterherlaufe? Okay, ich kenn die Antwort. 

„Und?", hakte Colin nach. 

„Was und?" 

„Hat es so sehr weh getan, wie es normalerweise weh tun würde?" 

„Ich weiß nicht, ich war so geschockt, daß ich nicht drauf geachtet habe." 

„Wir beginnen jetzt, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!" Athena setzte sich neben Caitlin auf die Couch und Colin neben mich auf mein Bett. Sie hatten gewollt, daß ich von Anfang an lag, weil ich bewußtlos werden würde. Bevor ich richtig wußte, was geschehen war, spürte ich Fangzähne in meinem Nacken. Es tat nicht weh - der Trank hatte schon geholfen - aber ich konnte alles spüren. Einen weiteren Sekundenbruchteil und der Vampir saugte. 

„Ähm... habt Ihr heute schon gegessen?" 

„Nein", schmatzte er. 

Zum ersten Mal zweifelte ich daran, daß es so eine gute Idee war, freiwillig Vampirfutter zu werden. Aber es war definitiv zu spät. 

„Ihr müßt Euch nicht fürchten, Graf Harris. Colin hat erst vor zwei Stunden einen Menschen ausgesaugt. Er ist noch satt." 

„Ausgesaugt? Getötet?" 

Caitlin kicherte, „natürlich, wie soll er es denn überleben, wenn mein Gemahl all sein Blut trinkt? Oh, ich verstehe, Ihr macht Euch Sorgen um Eure Sicherheit. Aber das braucht Ihr nicht, wir haben genug Nahrung und müssen nicht die eigene Familie anrühren." 

„Wir?" 

„Ja, ich trinke auch manchmal Blut. Mein Körper benötigt es nicht, aber es ist vorteilhaft um unsere Gemeinschaft zu stärken, wenn wir gemeinsam jagen." 

„Muß ich das auch machen?" 

„Ihr habt bereits mit meinem Neffen gejagt." 

„Eigentlich bin ich nur mitgegangen und habe an der Ecke gewartet, während Sammy seine Beute in der Hinterstraße getötet hat." 

„Ihr werdet mitgehen und ein bißchen Blut naschen, mehr ist es nicht. Keine große Sache." 

Während ein Vampir an meinem Hals hang und ein anderer drei Meter entfernt war, hielt ich es nicht für clever, zu widersprechen. „Wieviel noch, Euer Hoheit?" 

Ab da erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Aber gestern erzählte mir Athena, daß ich mich beschwerte, weil ich den Blutverlust spürte, Colin aber erst stoppte, nachdem ich bewußtlos war. Dann gab er mir eine Menge Vampirblut.   


Diese Nacht habe ich wieder gearbeitet, aber nur bei der Planung von Samhain. Mir macht der Blutverlust noch zu schaffen, wird auch noch einige Tage dauern, ehe ich gar nichts mehr davon spüre... 

Aber es fühlt sich gar nicht anders an als vorher, wenn ich nicht ein Pflaster am Hals hätte, könnte ich denken, daß ich mir alles nur eingebildet habe. Die verbesserten Sinne, von denen Colin gesprochen hat, habe ich noch nicht. Womöglich dauert das noch ein paar Wochen.   


1. August 93 

Heute Abend feiern wir Lughnasadh, das ist ebenfalls ein heidnisches Fest. Es werden ein paar Angehörige von Colin und Michael zu uns kommen, wir machen nur eine kleine Feier im privaten Kreis. 

Wir sind letzte Nacht alle auf die Felder gegangen - die Felder um unser Anwesen herum bewirtschaften wir selbst - und haben die schönsten Früchte gesucht. Daraus wird ein Salat gemacht, den man mit Honig süßt. Den Angestellten haben wir heute alle frei gegeben, damit sie auch feiern können. Früher haben wir immer mit den Bediensteten zusammen gefeiert, aber Belle möchte das nicht so gerne. 

Es dreht sich immer noch alles um Belle und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Colin an ihr findet! Zugegeben, sie sieht gut aus, ist intelligent, stammt aus einer aristokratischen Familie und ist demzufolge wohlhabend. Aber das ist nichts besonderes für Colins Childes. Er hat einen unbescheidenen Geschmack. 

Pjotr - sein zweitältester, wie ich inzwischen herausgefunden habe - kommt aus einer Familie, die im Kiewer Reich viel Einfluß hatte, Ciara ist die Tochter eines Clanführers, Wulf hat was mit dem mittelalterlichen deutschen Adel zu tun. Nur Athena ist eine gewöhnliche Bürgerliche. Aber dafür kann sie unglaublich gut kämpfen, ist außergewöhnlich intelligent - sie spricht fünf Sprachen perfekt, drei weitere gut, ist eine begabte Mathematikerin, hat beeindruckende Führungsqualitäten - und künstlerisch veranlagt - sie kann Harfe und Leier spielen, malen, dichten und singen. 

Bei Caitlin ist es etwas anderes. Er wollte eine gleichberechtigte Gefährtin, kein ergebenes Childe. Sie ist außergewöhnlich - auch ohne Adelstitel. Er erkannte bei beiden ein großes Potential, aus dem er etwas machen wollte. Sie ähnelt sehr Athena, die Unterschiede sind nur das Aussehen und, daß Caitlin Magierin, Heilerin ist, Athena eine Künstlerin. 

Wenn Ihr Euch fragt, warum ich Maura nicht oben erwähnt habe, nun, sie ist nicht Colins leibliches Childe. Der Meister machte sie vor ein paar Jahren, während er mit Belle unterwegs war. Aber sie verloren schnell das Interesse an ihr. Maura ist störrisch, launisch, unzuverlässig und sträubt sich noch mehr gegen Befehle wie Belle. Sie war die erstbeste Person, die ihm über den Weg lief, nachdem er sich mit Belle gestritten hatte und wandelte sie aus Trotz um. Als sie zwei Wochen später zurück kam, schickte er Maura zu Colin, um sie loszuwerden. 

Ich hatte mich immer gewundert, weshalb sie ein paar Tage, nachdem ich hier erschienen war, spurlos verschwand. Beim Abendessen war sie noch da und beim Frühstück verschwunden. Die anderen taten, als wäre sie nie dagewesen, wenn ich fragte, wechselten sie das Thema. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, daß es wegen mir war, aber Sammy hat mir erzählt, daß in dieser Nacht ein Bote von Belle kam und berichtete, daß sie mit dem Meister bald wieder in Irland sein würde. Daraufhin ist Maura sofort gegangen. Sie hat damals geschworen, daß sie nie wieder dem Meister oder Belle begegnen wolle... 

Traurig, hm? Ich hab Mitleid mit Maura. Ich finde es gemein von Colin, daß er sich für Belle entschieden hat. Ich kann sie zwar nicht richtig vergleichen, aber Maura schien mir nett zu sein. Ich werde die Sire/Childe-Beziehung nie richtig verstehen! 

Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, wer die anderen zwei Childes sind. Und die beiden, die Colin noch umwandeln wird - neben Caitlin, ist ja klar, daß sie sein Childe wird. Wenn ich wieder bei Euch im Jahr 2001 bin, werde ich Caitlin fragen. Und wenn Maura noch lebt, melde ich mich vielleicht mal bei ihr. Ich denke, daß sie sehr einsam ist, mit dem Meister, Colin und Darla tot, Spike und Angelus auf der guten Seite, Caitlin mit eigener Familie, Drusilla verrückt. Das wären die einzigen, die für sie eine Ersatz-Familie sein könnten, ihre anderen Adoptivgeschwister interessieren sich ja nicht für sie. 

„Ich bin NICHT gut! Wenn der verdammte Welpe zurück ist, werde ich ihm zeigen, wie GUT ich bin!", schimpfte Spike. 

Buffy legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Freunds, „er hat es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint, Liebling." 

„Trotzdem!", schmollte der blonde Vampir. 

„Xander wollte bestimmt nur sagen, daß Du wegen dem Chip noch nicht wieder Menschen töten kannst, aber das sich das bestimmt bald ändert und dann bist Du wieder genauso böse und blutrünstig wie früher. Nicht, daß Du mal nicht böse und blutrünstig warst!", fügte Willow schnell hinzu, bevor ihr Wahl-Großcousin noch mehr eingeschnappt war. 

„Weißt Du, wer die anderen Childes von Colin sind, Willow?" 

Die rothaarige Hexe wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit ihrer Freundin. Sie mied Buffys Augen, als sie - viel zu überzeugend für ihren Geschmack - log, „vielleicht habe ich schon einmal von ihnen gehört, aber ich kann mich im Moment nicht an alle erinnern. Elf sind eine Menge und die haben auch wieder Childes, deren Childes wieder Childes und so weiter... Denk nur mal daran, wie viele Generationen Nachfahren Darla hat und sie ist 700 Jahre jünger als Colin und Michael." 

„Du hast Recht, es müssen Dutzende Leute sein. Natürlich kannst Du Dich nicht an alle erinnern." 

Manchmal verfluchte Willow die Sitte, daß ein Meister fast alle Geheimnisse mit seinem Lehrling teilte - selbst mehr als mit einem Childe. Es hatte natürlich einen Sinn, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, weniger zu wissen. „Ähm... will einer von Euch noch was essen? Kuchen, ne Konserve?" 

„Wenn Du mir noch eine Tasse Blut bringen könntest..." Spike hatte keinen Hunger mehr, aber er wollte Willow helfen, von diesem Thema abzulenken. 

„Klar! Ich kann es mit Kaffee mischen und ein Weetabix reinmachen?" 

„Danke."   


Die Scooby Gang kam nicht mehr dazu, weitere Briefe zu lesen, weil Willows Unterricht anfing, nachdem Caitlin das Abendessen gemacht hatte. Sie hatte täglich nur noch drei Stunden Privatunterricht - zwei Magie und Meditation, eine Schießen und Bogenschießen - statt fünf, dafür machten sie und Tara oft beim gemeinsamen Unterricht im Freien mit und halfen Buffy beim Sparring. 

An diesem Abend hatten die Mädchen sich für die weniger schmerzhafte Variante entschieden und gingen mit Cat, Spike, Danny und Pete - ihren gelehrigeren Kindern - in den Stadtpark. Nach dem Jogging keuchte nur Tara. Willow hatte sich in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren täglichen Kraft- und Ausdauertrainings eine vampirische Kondition erarbeitet. Sie haßte es, Gewichte zu stemmen, aber es war erträglicher, seit sie gemerkt hatte, daß sie jetzt fast genauso stark wie Buffy war. 

„Womit fangen wir an?" 

„Tara, möchtest Du noch einmal Tai Chi Yang-Stil üben, wie wir es gestern gemacht haben?" 

„Jou Lian? Gerne!" 

„Willow, ich möchte, daß Du zuerst mit dem Jian und dann mit dem Dao übst." Sie seufzte, als ihr Lehrling schmollte. „Ich weiß, daß Du lieber nur am Dao trainieren möchtest, aber Du mußt krabbeln, bevor Du laufen kannst." 

„Wenn es sein muß.." Sie holte ihr einfaches Tai Chi-Schwert unter ihrem langen Ledermantel hervor und legte die anderen Waffen neben einen Baum. 

„Ich werde mich noch einmal mit Hung Gar Kung Fu und Iaido beschäftigen. Ich kann das im Schlaf - das ist es nicht - aber ich will es auch nicht verlernen. Iaido kann ich immer brauchen - Schwert ziehen, Angreifer mit einem Schlag ausschalten, sieht immer cool aus und ich kann agieren, bevor mein Gegner die Chance hat, zu reagieren oder gar meine Taktik vorauszusehen." Danny nahm sein Katana von den Waffen, die er gegen einen anderen Baum gelehnt hatte. „Dagegen ist Hung Gar als waffenlose Technik ein guter Ausgleich." 

„Tu das, mein Junge. Und stell bitte ein paar Fackeln auf, Willow und Tara werden sich noch verletzen in der Dunkelheit." 

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns mit ein bißchen Shuai-Chiao aufwärmen, dann Standard praktizieren und am Ende noch ne Runde American Kenpo einlegen, Cat?" 

„Das ist eine GENIALE Idee, Pete! Nehmen wir Freistil, vorgegebene Waffen Schlagring, Morgenstern, Kampfmesser?" 

„Du willst es mir schwer machen, hm? Dann mußt Du aber kontern!" 

„Okay." Sie holten unter Mänteln, aus Handtasche und Rucksäcken ihre Waffen hervor und stellten sich zwischen zwei Bäumen auf. 

Gelassen - Schlagring und Morgenstern in der linken, Messer in der rechten Hand - lehnte sich Caitlin gegen ihren Baum und fixierte ihr Childe, daß 30 Meter entfernt gegen einen Baum gelehnt war. Wie auf Kommando schossen beide in Bewegung. Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit rannte Pete auf seinen Sire zu, während Cat auf einen breiten Ast über ihr stieg und mit einem Kriegsschrei auf ihn zusprang. 

Sie trafen sich in der Mitte, teilten ohne Zögern Tritte und Schläge aus. „Das ist NICHT Shuai-Chiao", erinnerte Pete sie leise lachend. 

„Ach ne? Ich mache es zu Shuai-Chiao!", grinste Caitlin. Ihr Childe kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, daß sie sich niemals nach den Regeln spielte. Irgendwann später, wenn sie zu erschöpft waren, um das Tempo durchzuhalten, würden sie zu dem asiatischen Kampfsport wechseln und sich dabei für den dritten Teil erholen. 

Aber zuerst herrschte Krieg. Die Prügelei mit dem harmlosen Namen „Standard" war ein von der Union erfundener Martial Art-Stil, der die tödlichsten und effektivsten Übungen von allen erfolgreichen Kampfsportarten mit denen der lange ausgestorbenen mischte. Wenn ein Hüter ein fremdes Volk besuchte, erforschte er nicht nur die Religion und Kräutermedizin, sondern erlernte auch Kampftechniken und alles andere, was der Union einen Vorteil bringen konnte.   


Es war Donnerstag, als sich die Gruppe das nächste Mal im McKee-Haus zum Lesen traf. Willow suchte in der Schatulle nach dem nächsten Brief. Nach einigen Minuten hielt sie triumphierend den Umschlag hoch. „Hab ihn!" 

„Dann les mal!" 

Mittwoch, 11. August 93 

Diese Nacht ist Belle abgereist. Sie will sich mit ihrem Liebhaber in England treffen und gemeinsam mit ihm nach Skandinavien fahren, um dort zu überwintern. Als sie uns das - wie immer überraschend - sagte, konnte man regelrecht spüren, wie jeder aufatmete. 

Ich bin mal gespannt, ob Maura zurückkehrt. Colin hat sofort einen Boten zu ihr geschickt, nachdem Belle unser Anwesen verlassen hat. Aber warum sollte sie zu ihm zurückkommen? Michaels Stadtresidenz - in dieser lebt sie zur Zeit - ist luxuriös, hat einen Haufen Bedienstete, sie hat viele andere Vampire in der Nähe und wohnt in einer ansehnlichen Stadt. Was kann sie sich noch mehr wünschen? 

Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre, würde ich jedenfalls bleiben. Sobald Belle sich wieder die Ehre gibt, wird Colin sie erneut abschieben! 

Ansonsten ist nichts aufregendes passiert. Ich bin im Alltagstrott, verbringe viel Zeit mit Athena, aber nicht außergewöhnlich viel. Wir haben eine Art stillschweigendes Abkommen getroffen, daß wir zusammen sind, ohne wirklich zusammen zu sein. Fragt mich nicht, ich blicke auch nicht durch!   


Dienstag, 22. September 93 

Morgen feiern wir Maboon, das letzte Fest vor Samhain. Es wird gleichzeitig eine Art Generalprobe für unsere große Feier sein. 

Wir haben im Moment sehr viel zu tun. Die hörigen Bauern fahren ihre Ernten ein und geben uns unseren Anteil, das muß ich alles in die Bücher eintragen. Außerdem sammeln wir den Teil für die Kirche ein, also müssen wir auch noch an die einen gewissen Prozentsatz weiterleiten. Und Anfang Januar ist der Pachtzins an die englische Krone fällig... 

Nebenbei sind wir noch immer mit der Samhain-Planung beschäftigt. Wir haben die Lieferung von den Nahrungsmitteln geregelt, Dekoration und Blumen auch. Jetzt - einen guten Monat vor dem Fest - müssen wir nur noch die Details ausarbeiten, wie wir die Gäste unterbringen. Es ist jedes Jahr ein Problem, obwohl Colin 30 Gästezimmer hat - inklusive der freien Angestelltenwohnungen - und zwei ganze Gästehäuser für diese Anlässe - in einem ist jeweils Platz für 50 Personen, Herren, Bedienstete - ist der Platz knapp. 

Die Gäste selber sind 200, aber natürlich bringen sie auch alle ihren Hofstaat mit. Darum werden wir auch die Stadtresidenzen und deren Gästehäuser von Colin und Michael, die freien Zimmer unserer hörigen Bauern benutzen. Es ist nicht gerade First Class-Komfort dort, aber für die Bediensteten reicht es allemal. 

Nur ist es nicht unser einziges Problem, diese Menschen... äh Lebewesenmassen unterzubringen, sie kommen mit ihren Kutschen und Pferden - die wollen auch irgendwo bleiben. Habt Ihr Euch schon mal Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wo man Pferde von 130 stinkreichen Leuten und hohen Tieren der Union läßt - alle wollen sie etwas essen. Wir hatten die Wahl, entweder unsere ohnehin überlastete Küche mit der Verpflegung der Gäste zu betreuen, oder die Gäste ihre Leibköche mitbringen lassen. Weil es uns an Platz noch mehr als an Küchenpersonal mangelt, haben wir uns für ersteres entschieden. 

Es gehört verdammt viel Organisationstalent zu so einem Bankett! Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, daß es SOO viel Arbeit macht. Kochen, Tische decken, ja, das konnte ich mir vorstellen, aber was es alles zu planen gibt... 

Aber wenigstens ist Maura zurückgekehrt, wenn auch nur, um uns bei den Vorbereitungen zu unterstützen. Wenn Belle oder der Meister nicht zurückkommen, sollte es funktionieren.   


Montag, 18. Oktober 93 

Der Countdown läuft! Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen! Heute sind die ersten Gäste angekommen - Hüter - und ich durfte sie mit Colin und Caitlin begrüßen gehen. Außerdem ist heute ein Bote von meinem Schneider gekommen und hat mir meine Kleidung gebracht. Wir haben keine Zeit, um in die Stadt zu fahren, deshalb muß jemand kommen. Es müssen nur noch ein paar kleine Änderungen gemacht werden, dann ist es perfekt. 

Colin macht mich schon ganz verrückt, warum ich noch nicht mein Gewand habe und wo meine neuen Waffen sind und, daß ich einen Claddagh-Ring brauche und wieso ich immer noch nicht beim Barbier war... Nervig! Zugegeben, ich kann ihn verstehen, ich bin das neueste Familienmitglied und es ist wichtig, daß ich einen guten Eindruck mache, aber ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr! 

Wenigstens haben wir es hingekriegt, daß die Damen alleine die Gäste begrüßen und sich um die Unterkunft kümmern können. Es ist lästig, daß immer ein Mann mitgehen muß, wenn eine der Frauen irgendwohin will. Das kostet uns auch viel Zeit. Nicht, daß ich Athena oder Caitlin nicht gerne begleite, aber ich habe genug zu tun, ohne den Anstandsboy zu spielen. 

In den nächsten vier Tagen kommt die erste Welle, dann haben wir wieder drei relative Ruhe und danach erscheint der Rest der Gäste. 

Ich geh jetzt lieber, bevor Wulf mich wieder zusammenstaucht, weil ich angeblich zu spät komme!   


Samstag, 23. Oktober 93 

Verschnaufpause! Das haben wir uns auch verdient! Ich bin vielleicht geschafft, habe mich die ganze Woche nicht ausgeschlafen! 

Für heute haben sich nur zwei menschliche Prätorianergardisten angekündigt, Bekannte von mir aus der Grundausbildung. Colin war neugierig darauf, meine Mitschüler kennenzulernen - wobei ich vermute, daß er feststellen will, ob sie guter Umgang für mich sind - also habe ich sie eingeladen. 

Abgesehen von den Begrüßungen und den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mit den hochrangigsten Gästen, habe ich bis einschließlich Montag Verpflichtungen. Normalerweise sollte ich Zeit finden, einen Abend mit Athena zu verbringen... Ich werde es versuchen. Meistens kommt was dazwischen, wenn ich mich auf einen freien Tag freue.   


Sonntag, 24. Oktober 93 

Heute sind mir gleich ZWEI absolut unglaubliche Dinge passiert! Als wir während der Arbeit einen Moment alleine waren, sagte mir Colin, daß wir uns nach Samhain über ein paar familiäre Angelegenheiten unterhalten müßten. Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, worum es geht, kam schon einer der Schreiber in den Raum. 

Die zweite Sache ist noch unvorstellbarer! Um genau zu sein, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Wir machten im Büro etwas früher Schluß und Athena fragte mich, ob ich mit ihr in den Garten gehen wollte. Zuerst haben wir uns ganz normal unterhalten, wie wir es immer tun. Plötzlich hat sie mich geküßt! Ganz ohne Vorwarnung! 

Und dann hat Athena einen Vampir-Abgang gemacht. Ich war so geschockt, daß ich ihr nicht einmal hinterhergerannt bin! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll, aber ich bin mir sicher, daß Colin mehr weiß. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre, ihn unter vier Augen zu packen zu bekommen! 

Gut, ich bin nicht so überrascht, es ist ganz natürlich, daß wir uns irgendwann mal küssen würden, aber nachdem sie mich zusammengeschlagen hatte, dachte ich, daß ich noch jahrelang warten müßte! Ich muß das erst mal verarbeiten, vielleicht weiß ich mehr, wenn ich darüber geschlafen habe...   


Dienstag, 26. Oktober 93 

Die letzten zwei Tage war Athena wieder ganz ihr unterkühltes, distanziertes Selbst! Sie tut so, als wäre am Sonntag gar nichts geschehen! Da soll einer die Frauen verstehen... 

Wenigstens läuft im Vorfeld des Festes alles reibungslos ab. Bisher hat unsere Planung gestimmt und wir sind zuversichtlich, daß es auch so bleibt. Es sind schon viele Gäste hier und die Streitigkeiten unter ihnen - die wir befürchtet hatten - sind bislang ausgeblieben. Aber ich traue dem Frieden noch nicht, in Sunnydale haben wir ja die ein oder andere Überraschung erlebt...   


Sonntag, 31. Oktober 93 

Über drei Monate haben wir intensiv daran gearbeitet, jetzt ist es soweit! In wenigen Stunden beginnt das große Fest! Wir haben eine riesige Halle, in der wird serviert und es ist auch noch genug Platz da für das Musikorchester und, um eine Tanzecke einzurichten. 

Mir macht aber immer noch Bauchschmerzen, daß wir - um unsere Vampir-Gäste alle ernähren zu können - viele Menschen haben töten müssen. Heute Abend werden auch eine Menge als „frisches Büfett" serviert werden... Ich habe versucht, es Colin auszureden, ihn zu überzeugen, daß er Blut magisch herstellt und es mit den anderen Getränken verteilt, aber er sagte, das würde keinen guten Eindruck machen. 

Weil er und Michael in ihren Herzogtümern - gegen eine gewisse Summe - uneingeschränkte Macht haben, was auch die Polizei und das Justizsystem betrifft, haben sie überwiegend Kriminelle hergeschafft. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, daß es alles Kriminelle sind. Wie auch immer, jetzt ist es zu spät für Gewissensbisse. Meine Kammerdiener kommen gleich und helfen mir, die Lappen anzuziehen, die ich tragen soll. 

Es wird ein richtig ausschweifendes Fest werden. Jedermann zeigt seine besten Umgangsformen, die Trinkgefäße sind aus Silber, Gold und Bergkristall, der Mundschenk eines jeden Tisches achtet darauf, daß niemand über den Durst trinkt, das Orchester spielt nur vornehme Lieder, die Damen bekommen sogar Tanzkarten für den Höfischen Tanz, den es heute Abend geben wird. Es wird drei Gänge mit insgesamt 50 verschiedenen Speisen geben! 

Natürlich haben solch exzessive Feiern nicht mehr sehr viel mit dem traditionellen Samhain gemeinsam, aber es ist nun einmal eine Familientradition. Und bei meiner Familie dreht sich alles um Traditionen, Sitten und Bräuche.   


Montag, 1. November 93 

Der Ball war schlicht und einfach großartig! 

Alle bekamen das Essen gleichzeitig serviert, nicht mal mit dem lebenden Büffet gab es Probleme, auf der Tanzfläche war auch immer genug Platz - obwohl sie gut gefüllt war - die Gäste haben sich bestens amüsiert und wir sind alle zufrieden. 

Athena und ich saßen als Gastgeber an einem Tisch mit zwei norwegischen Vampiren - Meister und Childe - einem Chaos-Dämon, einer menschlichen Frau aus der Verwaltung, einem Vampir-Wissenschaftler und drei menschlichen Prätorianergardisten. Wir hatten schnell ein paar gute Small Talk-Themen gefunden und dann hat sich der Abend von alleine weiterentwickelt. 

Die Küche hat sehr großes Lob bekommen, es gab nur ein paar Beschwipste, keine Betrunkenen, die ausfällig hätten werden können, sogar die Musik war gut. Alles in allem ein perfekter Abend, sowohl aus Gastgeber- wie aus Gastsicht! Wir hatten den ganzen Raum mit Blumen und Blumengestecken geschmückt, das kam auch sehr gut an. 

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, war Athena umwerfend! Allein ihr Kleid, ein Traum aus blutrotem Samt und Spitze. Sie sah wie eine Prinzessin darin aus. Der Rest der Familie hatte sich natürlich auch herausgeputzt, aber ich habe den ganzen Abend nur Athena angesehen, deshalb kann ich mich nicht mehr so gut an ihre Roben erinnern. Caitlin trug ein grünes Seidenkleid und Colin irgendeinen Anzug, der dazu harmonierte. Ich kam mir natürlich - mal wieder - lächerlich vor in den Klamotten, die allen Männern außer mir stehen. 

Aber es war wirklich schön, die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt. Wenn ich nächstes Jahr zu Samhain noch hier sein würde, würde ich mich wieder an der Planung beteiligen. 

Aber dafür werden wir ab Montag dem Weihnachts- und Wintersonnenwendball den letzten Schliff geben. Ja, von der Planung eines Fests zum anderen. Weihnachten und Wintersonnenwende werden wir im kleineren Kreis feiern, vielleicht 30 bis 40 Leute. Das ist natürlich immer noch eine große Gesellschaft, aber gegen den Samhaim-Ball ist sie geradezu lächerlich! 

Anfang Februar ist dann schon Imbolc Lore, das nächste Fest. Nicht allzulange danach kommen Ostara und Beltane. Eigentlich hat jeden Tag irgendeine Gottheit auf der Welt einen Ehrentag, den wir feiern könnten, aber wir müssen uns manchmal auch einschränken. Sonst würde hier ja gar nichts mehr getan werden... 

Aber jetzt mit Samhain ist die warme Jahreshälfte endgültig verabschiedet worden. Wir haben November, es ist naß und kühl, ungemütlich. Dies wird auch eine Härteprobe für mich, ob ich mich mit meiner Familie auch gut verstehen kann, wenn wir nicht mehr ohne weiteres ausreiten können, um Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, oder nur für ein paar Minuten in den großen parkähnlichen Garten gehen können. Wegen dem Regen sind die Wege verschlammt, deshalb kann man auch mit der Kutsche schlecht in die Stadt fahren. 

Ich bin mal neugierig, wie es sein wird. Mein erster Winter hier. Bisher waren wir mit den Vorbereitungen für Samhain beschäftigt... Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, daß es gar nicht so schlimm werden wird. Das Haus ist sehr, sehr groß und mit Belle ist auch die ständige Anspannung verschwunden.   


Freitag, 5. November 93 

Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich mild und trocken. Darum schlug mir Colin vor, die Büroarbeit liegen zu lassen und mit ihm auszureiten. Weil ich immer eine Chance suche, um frei zu kriegen und ein Ausritt mit Colin sich nach Spaß anhörte, war ich einverstanden. Wir sattelten schnell unsere Pferde und ritten los. In der Fackelhalterung von Bainíns Halfter brannte ein Flamme, die mir genug Licht spendete, um meinen braunen Hengst nicht in einen Graben oder gegen einen Baum zu reiten. Meine Nachtsicht hat sich zwar verbessert, aber ganz ohne Licht geht es in einer mondlosen Nacht nicht. 

„Wolltest Du über etwas bestimmtes mit mir sprechen, Colin?" Seit ich zur Familie gehörte, Ihrzten wir uns nicht mehr. 

„Mh... ja. Woher wußtest Du das?" 

„Intuition?" 

„Du hast Dich gut an der Planung unseres Balls zu Samhain beteiligt und während des Balls hast Du Dich vorbildlich benommen. Deshalb haben Caitlin und ich eine Bitte von Athena neu erwägt. Ich hatte ihr zuerst verboten, zu engen Kontakt zu Dir zu unterhalten, weil ich befürchtete, daß Du schlechte Gesellschaft seiest. Als ich es ihr erlaubte, fragte sie, ob sie sich eventuell mit Dir verloben dürfte." 

Ich starrte mit offenem Mund Colin an. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, daß Athena das tat. 

„Meine Gemahlin und ich haben keine Einwände mehr gegen eine Verlobung. Aber wir verbieten weiterein, daß Ihr heiratet. Ich möchte nicht, daß mein Childe das nächste halbe Jahrtausend ohne ihren Gatten auskommen muß." 

„Wow! Aber wenn wir nicht heiraten dürfen..." 

„Wenn Du sie im Jahre 2001 immer noch heiraten willst, hast Du meinen Segen, Alexander." 

„Danke. Darf ich Dich was fragen?" 

„Selbstverständlich." 

„Die Männer in dieser Zeit behandeln ihre Gemahlinnen normalerweise nicht gut. Wie kommt es, daß Du nicht so mit Caitlin umgehst?" 

„Ich komme aus einer Zeit, in der noch alte Gesetze galten, Brehon genannt. Die Frauen hatten in dieser Zeit die Rechte, die ich Caitlin zugestehe. Ich erwarte natürlich, daß Ihr Euch gegenüber Athena genauso verhaltet." 

„Das ist leicht, kein Problem!"   


Ich bin noch am Überlegen, wie ich Athena verraten soll, daß wir uns verloben dürfen. Sie ist kein romantischer Typ, also fällt ein dramatischer Heiratsantrag weg. Ich glaube, daß ihr am meisten entspricht, wenn ich ihr ganz nüchtern sage, daß wir uns verloben dürfen und frage, ob sie damit einverstanden ist, daß ich die Feier für dann und dann ansetze. Aber das ist mir wieder zu unterkühlt. 

Jetzt habe ich nach so vielen Monaten mein Ziel erreicht und ich weiß trotzdem nicht weiter! Nun ja, ich muß jetzt schlafen gehe, sonst komme ich heute Mittag nicht aus dem Bett. Vielleicht wird mir bis dann etwas eingefallen sein.   


Samstag, 6. November 93 

Nachdem ich Wulf, Maura und Ciara gefragt habe, hab ich es Athena doch ganz nebenbei berichtet. Sie hat genauso reagiert und gefragt, ob ich die Planung für die Verlobungsfeier übernehmen könnte, weil ich einmal darin Routine habe. 

Ist es nicht passend, daß heute der Tag aller irischen Heiligen ist, wenn wir unsere Verlobung bekanntgeben? Irgendwie ironisch, was? Nun, wir werden keine große Party machen - Athena hält nichts davon - nur ein paar persönliche Freunde zur Wintersonnwende einladen. Beim Abendessen gibt Colin vielleicht einen Toast auf uns aus, das ist alles. 

Aber solange ich Athena habe, ist mir egal, wenn es keine Feier gibt. Dafür machen wir eine umso größere bei der Hochzeit! 

Ich weiß gar nicht, was für ein Glückspilz ich bin, daß ich so eine tolle Frau bekommen habe. Athena ist tausendmal besser als Anya, ich bin sogar froh, daß sie mich mehr oder weniger sitzen gelassen hat, so hatte ich den Kopf frei für sie. Tausche Ex-Dämonin gegen Vampirin, hm? Tja, das ist mein Leben! Aber es ist gerade eine ganze Menge besser geworden! 

Jetzt, wo wir verlobt sind, fühle ich mich ein bißchen sicherer, daß Athena auf mich warten wird und sich nicht einen anderen Man sucht. 500 Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit, aber ich schulde ihr immerhin noch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk... 

Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich im vollen Ausmaß verstanden habe, was geschehen ist. Ich kann Deadboy noch nicht mal länger Deadboy nennen, weil meine Verlobte auch ein Vampir ist! Okay, darüber werde ich hinwegkommen. Aber ich bin mit ihm VERWANDT! Angel ist mein Cousin, wenn ich Athena heirate! Und Spike mein Urgroßcousin! Darla ist meine Tante! Sogar mit dem Meister bin ich dann verwandt! Er ist mein Schwieger-Großvater! Das muß ich erst mal verdauern. 

Das ich zur Familie McKee gehöre, daran hatte ich ja Zeit, mich zu gewöhnen, seit Colin mir sein Blut das erste Mal gab. Aber, daß ich dann auch noch mit Darlas Linie verwandt bin, ist es ein bißchen zu viel! Sogar für mich! 

Was ich mir nicht alles antue, Athena zuliebe...   


Freitag, 19. November 93 

Hallo Scoobies! 

Mein Leben ist im Moment einfach perfekt! Ich bin glücklich mit Athena, verstehe mich wunderbar mit meiner Familie, es könnte nicht besser sein! 

Macht Euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es sehr, sehr gut. Auch wenn ich mir mal wieder viel Zeit mit dem Schreiben lasse. Mir fehlt die Zeit dazu und weil ich die meiste Zeit in Athenas Zimmer bleibe, werde ich auch nicht durch die Schatulle daran erinnert. 

Wir überlegen, ob wir uns ein gemeinsames Zimmer nehmen sollen. Natürlich, daß würde für viele Gerüchte unter den Bediensteten sorgen, wir sind ja noch nicht verheiratet. Aber wen interessiert das schon? Ich würde liebend gerne, aber ich will Athena auch nicht drängen. Besonders, weil sie als Vampir einen ganz anderen Schlafrhythmus hat als ich. Sie ist sowieso nicht glücklich, wenn mich Raven wecken kommt und sie dabei auch weckt, aber wenn die ganzen Bediensteten durchs Schlafzimmer laufen, während sie schläft, dann gibt es Tote. 

Ich liebe Athena wirklich, aber sie ist nun mal ein Vampir und auch noch ein Vampir mit einem sehr kurzen Geduldsfaden und... na ja, sie hat einfach Spaß daran, jemanden zu zerstückeln. Besonders, wenn sie noch die Ausrede gebrauchen kann, daß derjenige ihr auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Dann kriegt sie noch nicht einmal Ärger mit Colin. 

Ansonsten ist nichts aufregendes passiert, hier stellt sich langsam aber sicher die Winter-Idylle ein. Nach den aufregenden und anstrengenden Monaten habe ich da auch nichts gegen. 

Xander   


Mittwoch, 1. Dezember 93 

Und schon ist der erste Dezember da! Wie die Zeit vergeht! Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich erst ein paar Wochen hier und nicht ein dreiviertel Jahr. Im März bin ich hier eingetroffen, jetzt ist Dezember, wie schnell wird der Juli da sein? Und dann müssen wir zum Hauptquartier. Wenigstens werde ich meine Familie noch für ein Jahr haben. Aber Irland und unseren Landsitz werde ich vermissen. Dies hier ist mein Zuhause geworden in diesem Jahr 1593. 

Oh nein, nur noch ein Monat und es ist 1594! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben ist. Manchmal geht sie gar nicht voran und dann verfliegt sie... Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch ein Jahr, um diese wunderschöne Insel zu erkunden. Aber wenn erst einmal der Frühling gekommen ist, sind wir in der heißen Phase für den Aufbruch und ich werde keine Zeit mehr haben. Dann ist dieses Kapitel meines Lebens auch abgeschlossen. Irland ist dann vorbei. 

Wir werden drei Monate reisen, dann überwintern und dann werde ich zurückgeschickt. Auf einmal erscheint es mir viel zu schnell zu gehen. Und als ich hierher kam, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich es überhaupt bis hier schaffen sollte. Aber jetzt ist der Advent und Neujahr steht vor der Tür. Ob ich Caitlin dazu überreden kann, daß wir uns einen Tannenbaum aufstellen? Ach, ich glaube, es gibt hier gar keine Tannenbäume, das war eine selten dumme Idee. 

Ich bin hier jemand geworden, ich habe eine verantwortungsvolle Position, werde von meiner Familie dafür respektiert, ich kann einen Beitrag leisten. Das werde ich - nach Athena - am meisten vermissen, wenn ich zurück bei Euch bin. Und diese wunderschöne Insel. 

Aber Athena hat Recht, ich darf mir nicht erlauben, um etwas zu trauern, was ich nicht ändern kann. Noch bleibt mir etwas Zeit und die werde ich genießen! 

„Wollt Ihr Euch nicht noch etwas aufheben? Wenn Ihr alle Briefe auf einmal lest, dann wird Euch die Zeit viel länger vorkommen, bis Xander zurück ist", erinnerte Caitlin die Scooby Gang. „Du kannst Deine Freunde für Samstag wieder einladen. Willow, ich brauche Dich in der Folterkammer." 

„Okay."   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 4][1]

   [1]: reise4.html



	5. Teil 4

Reise in die Vergangenheir 4 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 4/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 4   
  


Sonntag, 5. Dezember 93 

Gestern Abend habe ich Colin beim Mittagessen gefragt, ob wir einen Weihnachtsbaum bekommen können. 

„Was ist ein Weihnachtsbaum?" 

„Ein Nadelbaum - wie Fichte, Tanne, Kiefer - der mit Kerzen oder Lichterketten, Lametta und viel anderem glänzenden, funkelnden Zeug geschmückt wird. Man stellt ihn normalerweise ins Wohnzimmer. Können wir einen haben?" 

„Ich kenne nur die alte Sitte, daß man Haus, Stall und Feld mit grünen Zweigen schmückt. Aber das ist eine germanische Tradition gewesen." 

„Bitte?" 

„Es gibt hier kaum Nadelbäume." 

„Aber wir könnten bestimmt irgendwo einen kaufen, Kerzenhaltern, um die kleinen Kerzen an die Zweige zu knipsen, und Christbaumschmuck könnten wir beim Kunstschmied in Auftrag geben." 

„Ich weiß nicht, Alexander..." 

„Aber ich möchte einen Baum haben! Es ist kein richtiges Weihnachten ohne Baum. Und Zuhause hatte ich nie ein richtiges Weihnachten, weil meine Eltern sich nicht um mich gekümmert haben. Ich hätte so gerne einen Weihnachtsbaum und ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest. Morgen ist schon der erste Advent und wir haben noch gar nichts geschmückt." Ich gab Colin meinen besten flehenden Hundeblick. Ich weiß, daß er dem nicht widerstehen kann! 

Der Herzog wechselte einen Blick mit Caitlin, seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wir können es zumindest versuchen. Befehle meiner Försterei, einen Baum zu schlagen, spreche mit der Kunstschmiede über den Schmuck und die Kerzenhalter. Am Besten ist, wenn Du mit Athena Zeichnungen machst und persönlich in die Stadt fährst. Was gehört sonst noch zu einem Weihnachtsfest?" 

Das war einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte. „Ähm, laß mich einen Moment überlegen... Wir brauchen ein Weihnachtsessen und Geschenke für die Bescherung!" 

„Ich überlasse Dir diese Aufgabe, Alexander. Organisiere alles selbst, Du bist schließlich der einzige mit persönlicher Erfahrung. Es wird eine Feier für das Personal und einen Gottestdienst in unserer Kapelle geben, das läßt sich jedoch nicht ändern." 

„Kein Problem! Wir können dann ja quasi von Jul bis Neujahr durchfeiern! Es gibt viele Geschenke und man feiert bei einem großen Festessen, das ist SEHR wichtig!" Ich würde mir eher die Zunge abbeißen, als Colin über das Fasten zu erzählen, von dem wir in der High School gelernt hatten, daß es mal das ursprüngliche Weihnachten war.   


Montag, 20. Dezember 93 

Cool! Morgen ist die Wintersonnenwende und wir feiern bis zum 1. Januar durch! Eigentlich ist Neujahr noch am 25. Dezember, aber ich habe Colin überreden können, daß wir es - im privaten Rahmen - richtig am 1. 1. feiern. Das bedeutet, es gibt dreimal Neujahr für uns! Samhain, der 25. und der 1.! 

Ich habe es geschafft, das Haus mehr oder weniger - mehr weniger - fit für Weihnachten zu machen, habe es etwas geschmückt und der Tannenbaum steht auch schon da. Ja, ich weiß, es ist noch zu früh, aber in unserer Zeit ist perfektes Timing ein Glücksspiel. Der Förster ist über Weihnachten nicht da und deshalb hat er den Baum schon hergeschickt. Weil ich ihn nicht rumstehen haben wollte, hab ich ihn schon hochgeholt. 

Mit der Dekoration und den vertrauten Festen fühle ich mich gleich ein ganzes Stück mehr Zuhause! Es ist fast, als wäre ich wieder bei Euch. Nur ohne Euch und mit meiner neuen Familie. Aber es ist schön so, endlich mal kein Weihnachten im Garten. Obwohl Caitlin etwas miefig ist, weil ich ihr ihren schönen Haupt-Salon vernadele... 

Als ich vor ein paar Tagen in der Stadt war, sind wir erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurückgekommen und die Kutsche war in einem Schlammloch stecken geblieben. Als ich ausgestiegen bin, habe ich richtig gut sehen können! Und das, obwohl ich meine Lampe vergessen hatte! 

Ich glaube, das Vampirblut wirkt jetzt bei mir. Ich spüre auch eine viel tiefere Verbindung zu Colin und seinen Childes. Es ist, als wären wir durch ein telepathischen Band verbunden. Ich brauche nur in ihre Augen zu sehen und weiß, wie sie fühlen. Es muß etwas damit zu tun haben, daß Colin in gewisser Weise mein Sire ist und sie meine Geschwister. Es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl, endlich zu ihnen zu gehören! Ich bin jetzt kein Fremder mehr, den sie aufgenommen haben, sondern ein richtiges Mitglied ihrer Familie. 

Und sie behandeln mich auch so! Sogar Ciara und Pjotr sind bedeutend zugänglicher, seit ich McKee-Blut in meinen Adern habe. Mit Maura verstehe ich mich übrigens auch gut. Ich stehe ihr nicht so nah wie Athena und Wulf - ich verbringe jede Nacht mit ihm, da gewöhnt man sich zwangsläufig aneinander - aber besser als mit Ciara. 

Athena und ich werden bei der Wintersonnenwende ja auch unsere Verlobung feiern. Ich freue mich schon so darauf! Ich meine, Xander Harris, Eiscreme-Verkäufer und sporadischer Gehilfe der Jägerin, gibt sein Verlöbnis mit Athena, Childe von Colin, Adoptivkind eines Herzogs, offiziell eine Gräfin und Enkelin des Meisters, bekannt! 

Und das war es mit der Retrospektive, besagte Verlobte kommt gerade in unser Zimmer hereingerauscht und schlägt auf den unschuldigen Nachttisch ein. Ich muß sie irgendwie beruhigen, bevor unser Apartment nur noch Schrott ist.   


Freitag, 31. Dezember 1593 

Jetzt ist es soweit: Silvester! 

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, daß dieses Jahr jetzt endet. Dieses Jahr, welches ich unter normalen Umständen nie hätte erleben dürfen. Nur meine Ungeschicklichkeit im Jahre 2001, Sunnydale, Kalifornien, USA, hat mich hierher gebracht. Ins Jahr 1593, nach Irland, ins Herzogtum von Colin McKee. 

Als ich ankam habe ich dieses Tag herbeigesehnt. Natürlich nicht so, wie den Tag, an dem ich zurückkehren kann, aber es war ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Damals bezweifelte ich, ob ich überhaupt bis jetzt überleben würde. Ob meine Gastgeber nicht Lust auf mein Blut bekommen würden, ich nicht einen Unfall haben, mir eine hier unheilbare Krankheit einfangen oder jemanden zu sehr verärgern würde. 

Jetzt, wo das Jahr vorbei ist, muß ich zugeben, daß meine Phantasie mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen ist. Wir sind zwar in Irland, aber ich muß nicht gegen Arthurs Tafelrunde kämpfen und es kommen auch keine Leprechauns, Kobolde oder Feen, die mich entführen. Wie peinlich! 

Aber man darf wohl etwas verwirrt und ängstlich sein, wenn man ohne Vorwarnung 408 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wird! 

Ich will kein Unheil heraufbeschwören - ich bin hier tatsächlich abergläubisch geworden - indem ich sage, daß alles immer leicht und einfach war. Es gab mehr als eine kritische Situation, mehr als einmal habe ich gedacht, daß ich diesen Jahreswechsel nicht mehr erleben werde. Um Himmels Willen, ich habe daran gezweifelt, daß ich den nächsten Sonnenaufgang noch einmal erleben werde! 

Und jetzt sitze ich hier, in Athenas und meinem Zimmer, vor meinem Sekretär, sehe hinaus in den nächtlichen - vom Mond erleuchteten - Garten und schreibe diesen Brief an Euch. Immer noch in einem Stück, immer noch quicklebendig und immer noch mit einem einzigen Kopf. 

Ja, das ist eines der Dinge, das sich verändert hat für mich. Die Nacht ist jetzt meine Tageszeit, die Dunkelheit mein Zuhause. Ich schlafe am Tag, bin wach in der Nacht. Wie die Vampire, die meine Familie geworden sind. Und wie die Frau, mit der ich hoffentlich in vier Jahrhunderten den ewigen Bund schließen werde. 

Wobei man „ewig" durchaus wörtlich nehmen kann. Ich bin kein totaler Dummkopf, ich weiß, daß Athena keinen Sterblichen heiraten wird. Wieso sollte sie? Wenn sie bis dann überlebt - was ich nicht bezweifele - ist sie an die 450 Jahre alt. Und ich bin 22. Wie lange werde ich leben? Selbst wenn wir dem Höllenschlund den Rücken zukehren und ich einen normalen Tod sterbe, wird sie allerhöchstens 60 Jahre mit mir haben. Wenn man das auf eine menschliche Lebensspanne umrechnet, bin ich nicht mehr als ein Mann, mit dem sie ein paar Jahre zusammen lebt. 

Wieso sollte sie mich heiraten für ein paar Jahre? Wenn sie fast ein halbes Jahrtausend gewartet hat? Ja, genau das, was Ihr denkt! Ich werde zu einem Vampir umgewandelt werden! Und wißt Ihr was? Ich habe gar kein Interesse, mich dagegen zu wehren. Ich habe die letzten Wochen darüber nachgedacht, besonders, seit wir verlobt sind. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Entweder Athena wandelt mich um oder ich bin nicht mehr als eine Affäre für sie. 

Ich weiß, Ihr macht Euch Sorgen wegen dem Dämon. Aber die Sorge ist absolut unbegründet. Ich werde mich nicht sehr von der Person unterscheiden, die ich vor der Umwandlung war. Glaubt mir, ich habe den Vergleich gesehen zwischen der menschlichen und untoten Caitlin. Wenn ich es nicht gewußt hätte, hätte ich gar keinen Unterschied bemerkt. 

Es liegt an Colins Blut. Es ist sehr stark, so stark wie das von Darla. Aber der Unterschied wird sein, daß Darla von Meister geschlagen und tyrannisiert werden wird - ich weiß das, weil er mit all seinen Childes so umgeht - und Darla wird die gleiche „Erziehung" bei Angelus weitergeben. Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Spruch? Geschlagene Kinder werden schlagende Eltern. So ist es auch bei Vampiren! 

Natürlich, manchmal schlägt Colin auch seine Childes, aber entweder entschuldigt er sich später dafür oder sie hatten es wirklich verdient. Bei jungen Vampiren läßt sich eine harte Hand nicht vermeiden, anders kriegt man sie nicht gebändigt. Aber es kommt immer drauf an, wie man diese harte Hand anwendet. Athena wurde liebevoll und mit viel Geduld von Colin erzogen - genauso wie Caitlin es werden wird - deshalb wird sie mich genauso erziehen. 

Natürlich gibt es ein paar Dinge, die man von einem seelenlosen Vampir nicht erwarten kann. Ich werde Menschen töten, um zu essen - aber nicht zum Spaß wie Darla und Angelus, das ist bei den McKees verpönt - ich werde vielleicht sogar auf Euch losgehen, aber dabei kann Athena mich kontrollieren. Außerdem KANN ich eine Seele bekommen. Ich weiß, daß die Union einen Zauber ohne Glücklichkeitsklausel kennt. Warum hat Deadboy mit Cat nie seine Seele verloren, hm...? 

Oh, ich schweife definitiv vom Thema ab, das sollte ein Rückblick aufs letzte Jahr sein, keine Spekulation über die Union und Angels Liebesleben. 

Gut, kommen wir zu meinen Stiefgeschwistern: Von Belle haben wir nichts mehr gehört. Maura finde ich ganz nett, obwohl ich ihr nicht SOO besonders nahe stehe. Wir unterhalten uns manchmal, ich kann gut mit ihr Kalkulationen machen und sie hat für Belle meinen Französisch-Unterricht übernommen. 

Mit Pjotr ist es - wie ich in einem der vorigen Briefe schon mal erwähnt hatte - etwas merkwürdig. Er ist super-freundlich, hilfsbereit, man kann sich - wenn er mal den Mund aufkriegt - gut mit ihm unterhalten, aber er ist der große Schweiger. Ihr könnt ihn Euch ungefähr wie Angel vorstellen, nur mit blonden Haaren und blaugrünen Augen. Auch ein absoluter Frauentyp, obwohl er sich für Frauen nicht interessiert. Zugeben, er zeigt an nichts groß Interesse außer Büchern und der Harfe, aber bei Frauen ist es extrem. Athena behauptet felsenfest, daß er schwul ist, aber ich hab mich noch nicht getraut, ihn darauf anzusprechen. 

Wulf habe ich inzwischen sehr gut kennengelernt, obwohl ich mit ihm auch anfangs Probleme hatte. Er unterrichtet mich jede Nacht drei Stunden, von neun bis zwölf. Dann lerne ich von ihm Taktiken, Geschichte, Sprachen, Kämpfen und alles, was Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Er ist sehr intelligent, interessiert sich für viele Dinge. Man kann sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, wenn wir frei haben reiten wir oft zusammen aus. Außerdem hilft er mir immer aus der Patsche, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Wulf ist ein richtiger großer Bruder für mich. 

Mit Ciara verstehe ich mich inzwischen auch besser. Wir verbringen nicht mehr Zeit miteinander, als wir müssen, aber wenn wir zufällig im selben Raum sind, herrscht auch kein betretenes Schweigen. Sie ist relativ alt und erzählt oft zusammen mit Colin Geschichten über das keltische Irland und die Wikinger, wenn wir zusammen am Kamin sitzen. Mehr ist es auch nicht. Ich könnte mich mit ihr vielleicht anfreunden, aber Athena hat mir unmißverständlich klargemacht, daß sie es nicht schätzt, wenn ich zuviel Zeit mit anderen Frauen verbringen. 

Die anderen zwei Childes von Colin kenne ich nicht, manchmal wurden sie erwähnt, aber ich kann mich nicht mal richtig an die Namen erinnern. Einer hat was mit satanisch im Namen, glaube ich. 

Bleibt noch Caitlin über, meine zukünftige Schwester. Ich habe mich mit Absicht von ihr ferngehalten - ich will Colin nicht verärgern und habe Angst, daß ich mich mal verplappere. Trotzdem sehe ich sie jeden Tag, begleite sie öfters in die Stadt. Sie ist sehr freundlich, höflich, eine liebenswürdige Frau. Und die perfekte Ehefrau in unserer Zeit. Das ist mir am meisten aufgefallen. Sie hat Angel oft die Meinung gesagt - auch vor anderen - aber diese Caitlin tut das nicht. Sie ist die ergebene Gemahlin, immer treu, dienend und sanftmütig. Fast immer. Manchmal kann auch ihr der Kragen platzen. 

Colin behandelt sie sehr gut, viel besser als die Männer unserer und sogar Eurer Zeit. Sie trifft Entscheidungen mit - sowohl familiäre als auch geschäftliche - sie arbeitet im Hintergrund mit, darf tun und lassen was sie will - solange sie nicht mit anderen Männern flirtet, beide sind rasend eifersüchtig. Außerdem läßt er Caitlin ihr eigenes Geld behalten, gibt ihr sogar welches, damit sie im Falle einer Scheidung nicht leer dasteht, er behandelt sie gut, schlägt sie so gut wie gar nicht. Colin verlangt noch nicht einmal den Gehorsam und die Anbetung, die sie ihm entgegenbringt. 

Überhaupt kann ich Colin nur loben. Gut, es stimmt, was in den Wächter-Tagebüchern steht, er mordet, er ist rücksichtslos zu Anderen - geradezu feindselig - hält sich nicht an die Loyalität unter Vampiren, tut nur das, was für seine eigenen Familie und ihn selbst gut ist. Aber gerade das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Er verteidigt seine Familie, auch, wenn er sich dadurch bei anderen Vampiren unbeliebt macht, ist immer fair zu seinen Leuten, erzieht seine Childes liebevoll, behandelt das Personal mit Respekt, schützt seine Menschen vor anderen Vampiren und tötet nur, um zu Überleben. 

Ich habe noch nie erlebt, daß Colin oder einer seiner Angehörigen einen Menschen aus reiner Blutlust ermordet hat. Er versucht - wann immer es geht - zu vermeiden, jemanden zu töten, trinkt meist nur etwas vom Blut seines Opfers und läßt es leben. Wenn er tötet, dann sind es oft Verbrecher. Auch als wir den Ball hatten, hat er nur Schwerverbrecher verfüttert. 

Vampire, die sich in seinem Herzogtum aufhalten oder es durchqueren wollen, ist sogar verboten, zum Jagen zu töten. Er ist ein strenger Meistervampir, der auch im Sinne seiner menschlichen Untertanen handelt. In der Woche erlaubt er zum Beispiel nur 25 Übernachtungen von fremden Vampiren und Dämonen, diese müssen sich strengen Regeln unterwerfen. Auch seinen eigenen hat er verboten, zu morden und sie dürfen nicht umwandeln, damit es nicht zu viele Vampire gibt. 

Natürlich ist das auch Eigennutz. Als Herzog steckt er in der Patsche, wenn er als Meistervampir seine hörigen Bauern verfüttert. Keine Bewohner heißt keine Pacht, also kann er nicht seine Pacht zahlen. Wenn man bedenkt, daß ein Vampir leicht 15 Menschen in der Woche vernascht, ist das schnell ein Problem - Ihr müßt im Auge behalten, daß das Land in unserer Zeit nur ganz, ganz dünn besiedelt ist. 

Trotzdem mag er die Leute, die auf seinem Land leben und er ist nicht wirklich ein brutaler Killer. Technisch gesehen ist er es natürlich, aber das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Stellt Euch mal vor, der Meister, Darla, Angelus oder ein anderer von seiner lieben Verwandtschaft würde an seiner Stelle stehen. Würden die genauso umsichtig handeln? 

Na also! Außerdem ist Colin sehr nett. Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihm und es war wirklich großzügig, daß er mich in der einen Nacht aufgenommen hat, ohne zu wissen, wer ich bin. Er hätte mich genausogut essen, der Polizei übergeben oder rauswerfen können. Ich hätte mich zumindest nicht aufgenommen! 

Ich vermisse Euch natürlich immer noch, denkt nicht, ich hätte Euch vergessen, aber es ist hier erträglich geworden. Ich mag mein Leben wieder! Wieder? Zugegeben, eigentlich habe ich mich noch nie so gut gefühlt wie jetzt. Das hat aber nichts mit Eurer Freundschaft zu tun! Es ist nur, daß ich hier zum ersten Mal beweisen darf, was ich wirklich kann. Ich mache keine Aushilfsjobs mehr, ich habe keine Freundin mehr, die sich für mich schämt oder mich ständig nur ins Bett zerren will, und ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben eine richtige Familie! 

Wißt Ihr, ich habe mir als Kind immer gewünscht, so eine Familie wie die McKees zu haben. Eine Familie, die mich mag, bei der ich willkommen bin... Daß sie reich und adelig sind, ist nur eine Nebensache. Ich würde mich genauso wohl fühlen, wenn wir in einer von diesen kleinen, verzerrten, modrigen Baracken leben würden. Natürlich ist es auch schön, daß meine Familie keine Miete für ein Kellerzimmer verlangt, wir ein schönes Haus haben, ich mich nicht für sie schämen muß und sie mich verwöhnen. Aber wenn sie trinken und rauchen würden, dann könnten sie noch so reich sein und ich würde mich nicht wohlfühlen. 

Alles in allem war es ein wirklicher Glücksfall, daß ich in den Wirbel gestolpert bin. Ich hoffe nur, daß Ihr diese Briefe bekommt. Ich vertraue der Magie nämlich nicht mehr, seit ich von Dämonen gejagt wurde, Vamp-Willow in unsere Dimension kam und ich in einen Zeit-/Raum-Strudel gefallen bin. Es kann immer noch etwas schief gehen und dann sollt Ihr wissen, daß es mir gut gegangen ist. 

Okay, Caitlin wird Euch inzwischen von meiner Reise in die Vergangenheit berichtet haben, aber Ihr sollt es auch persönlich von mir erfahren. Jetzt ist es nur noch ein halbes Jahr bis zu unserer Abreise zum Hauptquartier. Das bedeutet, ich muß mir jemanden suchen, dem ich vertraue und der die Briefe für Euch aufheben kann. Der einzige, der mir bisher eingefallen ist, ist Michael. Es muß jemand sein, der nicht zu uns gehört, damit ich doppelte Sicherheit habe. 

Na ja, ich werde mir noch überlegen, wie ich das mache. Ein halbes Jahr ist noch eine lange Zeit... 

Xander   


Freitag, 14. Januar 94 

Heute habe ich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten richtiges Heimweh! Es ist nicht verwunderlich, da heute mein Geburtstag ist. 

Ich werde 21 Jahre alt und niemand hier weiß es. Niemand hat mich gefragt, wann ich Geburtstag habe und ich habe es auch nicht von mir aus gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, daß sie sich verpflichtet fühlen, ein großes Fest für mich zu geben. Es gibt nämlich keine kleinen Feste, nur diese bombastischen Bälle - wenigstens nicht bei gewissen aristokratischen Vampiren - und das kostet immer ein VERMÖGEN. 

Also werde ich ganz in Ruhe und für mich alleine feiern. Es ist keine große Sache, ich habe es schon oft gemacht. Darum, daß meine Eltern betrunken aufkreuzen, brauche ich mir zumindest keine Sorgen zu machen! Man muß alles positiv sehen, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, bei einem solch verrückten Leben nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Ich sitze jetzt im Garten mit meinen Schreibutensilien. Es ist schön, noch einmal in der Sonne zu sein. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, daß es so lange her ist. Ich bin richtig blaß geworden, so, wie es bei uns Mode ist. Beinahe vampirisch blaß. Meine Familie findet es gut. Ich habe mich erschrocken, als ich mich heute Morgen im Spiegel angesehen habe. 

Gerne würde ich noch einmal einen langen Ausritt machen oder mich einen ganzen Abend bei einem kultivierten Buch langweilen. Aber dazu habe ich keine Zeit. Ich bin den ganzen Tag, oder besser gesagt die ganze Nacht, im Streß. Ein halbes Jahr ist für eine einzige Person lange, aber um eine einjährige Reise einer 200köpfigen Reisegesellschaft zu planen, ist es nicht viel Zeit. Nach ersten Berechnungen werden wir auf mehreren Etappen 640 Pferde brauchen und 250 Truhen mitschleppen müssen! 

Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, was das für eine Arbeit ist? Ich bin nach ein paar Wochen schon fest davon überzeugt, daß wir NIEMALS rechtzeitig fertig werden! Es ist ja nicht nur, daß wir eine Route erarbeiten und die Truhen verteilen müssen. Wir müssen Abmachungen treffen, daß wir Proviant geliefert bekommen, Zwischenstopps bei Adelshäusern abstimmen, bei Reiterhöfen Pferde vorbestellen und die Unterbringung der anderen regeln, nebenbei mit den Herrschern des durchquerten Gebiets Verträge machen und, und, und... 

Es ist schlimm! Wir haben eine Planung noch nicht abgeschlossen, dann kommt schon die nächste! Und ich muß in zwei Wochen bei meiner Zenturie sein! Autsch! Das fällt mir in dem Moment erst wieder ein! Das kann ja heiter werden! Es tut mir leid, aber ich muß jetzt sofort rein! 

„Das ist typisch Xander! Weiß seit über einem halben Jahr, daß er nach Galway muß und dann fällt es ihm zwei Wochen vorher wieder ein!" 

„Genau! So was kann nur er!" 

Samstag, 15. Januar 94 

Colin hat mir eine Standpauke über Verantwortungsbewußtsein, Erinnerungsvermögen und Schlamperei gehalten, die sich gewaschen hat! Danach hab ich mich richtig wie der letzte Dreck gefühlt! 

Aber zum Glück habe ich meine Athena, sie hat mich wieder aufgemuntert. Sie ist so liebenswürdig, ich werde sie sehr vermissen. 

Es sieht nun so aus, als würde ich nächste Woche Montag abfahren. Auf diese Weise kann ich noch ein oder zwei Tage in Galway bleiben und mich mit ein paar zukünftigen Kunden von uns treffen. Danach geht es weiter zur Zenturie. Die erste Woche besteht aus Tests und wir müssen denen zeigen, was wir gelernt haben. Danach besuche ich - je nach dem Testergebnis - eine Nachschulung oder habe den nächsten Lernblock. Drei Wochen. 

Wenn ich das nächste Mal hinmuß - Anfang September - sind wir noch auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier. Dafür werde ich es dort nachholen, sofort nach unserer Ankunft. Es ist eine große Ehre, das Hauptquartier besuchen zu dürfen - macht sich auch sehr gut in der Dienstakte. Daß ich dort sogar den nächsten Ausbildungsblock mache, darauf kann ich mir sehr viel einbilden! 

Und das Beste ist, daß ich auch noch den vierten Block dort mache! Im April! Das paßt perfekt, weil ich im Mai wohl zurück kann. Ein sehr guter Nebeneffekt ist, daß mein nächster Block dann erst im November ist. Das läßt mir mehr als genug Zeit, mich einer neuen Zenturie und Garde anzuschließen, meinen Gardekommandanten kennenzulernen und mich an seinen Ausbildungsstil zu gewöhnen.   


Samstag, 26. Februar 93 

Okay, das war überhaupt nicht lustig! Wir mußten uns beim Kampftraining durch einen Dschungel hangeln und ich bin unglücklich gefallen, als ich ein Kunststück machen mußte. Jetzt hab ich einen Bänderriß im linken Fuß! 

Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum wir all die Pirouetten und Flips und dies alles beherrschen müssen. Ich möchte doch kein Eiskunstläufer werden, sondern ein Prätorianergardist! Außerdem bin ich nicht gut in Akrobatik. Dann hätte ich doch sofort zum Zirkus gehen können! 

Der Heiler hat gesagt, daß ich den Fuß erst in zwei bis drei Wochen wieder voll belasten kann. Das ist großartig! Ich habe ohnehin nur vier Monate, bis wir abreisen - und unterwegs kann Wulf mir nicht sehr viel Praxis beibringen - und jetzt fehlen mir noch mal drei Wochen! Dabei habe ich wirklich nicht zu viel Zeit! 

Wenigstens ist der Ausbildungsblock am Montag abgeschlossen. Centurio Karz hat mir gesagt, daß ich trotzdem gewertet werde, weil mir nur zwei Tage fehlen und meine Leistungen außergewöhnlich gut waren. Trotzdem bin ich sehr wütend auf die Ausbilder! Aber ich darf mich nicht beschweren, sonst wird mir Colin zeigen, was es bedeutet, ein paar JAHRE im Bett zu liegen...   


Freitag, 4. März 94 

Jetzt bin ich wieder Zuhause! Ich war überrascht, daß Colin gar nicht wütend auf mich ist. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, daß er mir viele Vorwürfe macht, weil ich wegen meiner Verletzung nicht mit Auszeichnung abschließen konnte. Aber als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, hat er nur gelacht und gesagt, daß ich immer noch der gleiche Idiot bin wie vor einem Monat. Wenn Colin das sagt, ist es ein Kompliment! 

Athena fühlt sich nun berufen, mich zu bemuttern. Sie hat zuerst zwar auch geschimpft, sagte, daß ich mich nicht so ein Mensch sein solle - das bedeutet bei ihr, ich soll mich nicht so ungeschickt anstellen - und ich müßte vorsichtiger sein, wenn ich Stunts mache. Sie hat mir aber - großzügig, wie sie ist - verziehen. Dafür meint meine Verlobte nun, daß ich mich nicht bewegen dürfte, damit ich nicht noch einmal falle. 

Nun will sie mich versorgen. Wenn man krank ist und von einer Vampirin versorgt wird, muß das nicht unbedingt angenehm sein. Sie hat nämlich völlig vergessen, was ein Mensch braucht. Wenn ich etwas zu trinken haben will, bringt sie mir Blut! Aber es ist süß, daß sie es versucht. Vielleicht ist mein Unfall ja doch noch zu etwas gut...   


Sonntag, 20. März 

Gestern Abend hat mich Colin untersucht und für gesund erklärt. Somit hatte ich in dieser Nacht meinen ersten intensiven Kampfunterricht seit drei Wochen. Ich bin nun erschöpft, meine Kondition hat etwas nachgelassen. 

Wulf hat mir versichert, daß sich meine Fähigkeiten nicht verschlechtert haben. Die letzten Wochen konnte ich nur leichten Unterricht nehmen, überwiegend asiatische Kampfsporte, aber nun hatte ich auch wieder Schwertkampf und Selbstverteidigung. 

Der Countdown für unsere Abreise läuft unaufhaltbar. Im April fängt auch die heiße Phase an. Dann kann ich mir keine Auszeit mehr erlauben. 

Michael hat uns und seinen Childes eine Botschaft gesandt, als er den Kanal überquert hatte. Er wird in den ersten Tagen des April bei uns eintreffen. Seine Familie ist nach England gefahren, um ihn dort abzuholen. Das bedeutet, daß wir mal wieder ein volles Haus bekommen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, ich freue mich immer auf Besuch. Außerdem hat Michael geschrieben, daß er das neueste Familienmitglied - das bin ich - unbedingt kennenlernen will! 

Aber er wird leider nicht so lange bleiben können. Sammy wird mit uns zum Hauptquartier fahren - als Vertreter von Michaels Herzogtum - und solange muß Michael sein Land selbst verwalten. Es ist verständlich, daß er ihm nach mehr als drei Jahrzehnten einiges zu berichten hat und ihn wieder einarbeiten muß. 

Von unserer Seite werden im Übrigen Caitlin und Colin, Pjotr, Wulf, Athena und ich fahren. Ciara und Maura wird die Verwaltung des Herzogtums anvertraut - bei offiziellen Anlässen wird Michael sie vertreten. 

Was wir an Hofstaat mitnehmen, ist schon beeindruckend! Jeder von uns wird von zwei Pagen begleitet werden, die Damen haben fünf Kammerzofen und die Herren drei Kammerdiener. Daneben sollen uns begleiten: An die 20 Küchenangestellte, Huf- und Kunstschmiede, Schneiderinnen, Wäscherinnen, Schuster, Boten, Pferdepfleger und Kutscher. Eventuell nehmen wir auch Dolmetscher, Schreiber und Maler mit, aber dabei sind wir uns noch nicht ganz sicher. Selber brauchen wir keine Dolmetscher und Schreiber, aber den Bediensteten könnten sie von Nutzen sein. Und bei einer solch großen Reisegesellschaft wird es auf eine Handvoll Menschen mehr oder weniger auch nicht ankommen... 

Inzwischen haben wir - bis auf ein deutsches Adelshaus - die Durchreise von allen Herrscherhäusern erlaubt bekommen. Bei diesem Landesherr sind wir ebenfalls guter Dinge. Wenn er sich weigert, nehmen wir eben einen kleinen Umweg von zwei Tagen, das ist auch kein Dilemma. 

Es ist eine kuriose Story, die dazu gehört: Michael hatte bei einem Streifzug durch Europa den Ururgroßvater des jetzigen Herrschers getroffen. Dieser klagte, daß er keine Frau für seinen Sohn fand, weil keines der adligen Mädchen, die man ihm vorstellte, seinen Erwartungen entsprach. Weil Michael mit Rhiannon unterwegs war, stellte er sie - aus Höflichkeit - vor... Ahnt Ihr, was passiert? Genau! Er war begeistert und bot Michael sofort an, zu kaufen. Dafür wollte er sogar Land abgeben. 

Michael hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er schuldete dem - was war er noch mal? Ich vergesse immer den Titel. Irgendwas mit Graf oder Fürst - wem auch immer, einen großen Gefallen und er konnte nicht raus, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Eine Hochzeit ist nur ein Geschäft, die zukünftigen Eheleute haben dabei nichts zu sagen, vor allem nicht die Frauen. Hätte er die Hochzeit verweigert, hätte er also diesen einflußreichen Adligen zutiefst beleidigt, stimmte er zu, verkaufte er sein Childe. 

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die er noch sah, war, ehrlich zu sein. Wenn die Braut nicht zur Trauung vor der Kirche kommen konnte - weil sie am Tag stattfand - spätestens, wenn sie ihm in den Hals biß, wäre der frisch angetraute Gatte stutzig geworden... 

Um es kurz zu machen: Seitdem sind unsere Häuser verfeindet! 

Ich muß meinen Brief nun beenden, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Frühstück.   


Montag, 21. März 94 

Heute haben wir mal wieder ein Fest - Ostara, die Frühjahrs Tag- und Nachtgleiche. Aber es ist nicht das gleiche wie sonst. Beim Mittagessen, wenn selbst die größte Vampir-Schlafmütze wach ist, will Colin darauf hinweisen. 

Mehr wird es nicht an Feierlichkeiten geben. Warum? Wir haben einfach keine Zeit! Ich weiß, das hört sich albern an, wir wußten seit Monaten, daß wir am 01. Juli abfahren, aber es gibt trotzdem sehr viel zu tun. Ich muß zusätzlich noch mein Training nachholen von den letzten drei Wochen. Keine Zeit zum Ausruhen und feiern diesmal...   


Dienstag, 5. April 94 

Wir saßen diese Nacht im Konferenzraum über Beschwerden von hörigen Bauern und diskutierten, wie wir ihre Lebenssituation verbessern können, als ein Diener aufgeregt reinkam. Der Raum ist sehr schön, strahlt Eleganz und Würde aus - wie das ganze Anwesen. Er ist im Stil des restlichen Büros eingerichtet mit Vertäfelungen aus Mahagoni, Marmorboden, kristallenen Kronleuchtern, schweren Garnituren aus schwarzem Leder, dunkelgrünem und royalblauem Samt, schweren, mit Goldfäden bestickten purpurnen Brokatvorhängen. Zugegeben, die Farben sind etwas ZU bunt, aber in unserer Zeit kann es gar nicht bunt und pompös genug sein. 

Jedenfalls, der Diener, einer von Colins menschlichen Pagen, kam buckelnd herein, nachdem er an den Flügeltüren geklopft und Colin ihn grob „hereingebeten" hatte. Er kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihn bei der Arbeit oder beim Essen unterbricht. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Leonard?", seufzte er. 

„Mylord, ich bin untröstlich, Euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich dachte, Ihr möchtet sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Ihre Hoheit Michael Herzog von.." 

Ich hätte zu gerne den Adelstitel gehört, den der Diener gerade sagen wollte. Die McKees machen ein großes Geheimnis darum. Aber ein anderer Mann, der aus dem Nichts hinter ihm erschien und etwas an seinem Genick machte, unterbrach ihn. Zuerst dachte ich, er hätte ihm das Genick gebrochen, aber er ist später wieder erwacht. 

Der Mann machte ein paar Mal „tz", schüttelte den Kopf unzufrieden und funkelte den Bewußtlosen aus goldenen Augen an, „wann werdet Ihr endlich lernen, daß Ihr nicht zum Denken da seid, Menschen?" 

Etwas ängstlich sah ich mir den Vampir genau an. Seine Kleidung war die Mode des Hochadels auf dem Festland, Stile und Jahrhunderte munter gemischt. Er trug ein Hemd aus Goldbrokat, den so beliebten Hosenlatz - an den ich nur denken muß und werde knallrot! - grüne Strumpfhosen, eine kurze Jacke aus rotem Samt, ein großes Barett, was mit Federn, Broschen und Edelsteinen überhäuft war, Halbstiefel, lange rotblonde Haare und einen knallroten Bart. Er sah aus wie ein Papagei! 

Ich hätte laut losgelacht, wenn er nicht den eiskalten Mörderblick in den Augen gehabt hätte, bei dem mir immer ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Also senkte ich den Kopf und betete, daß sich unter mir ein Höllenschlund bildete, bevor mich Michael töten konnte. 

Colin stand auf und umarmte den Mann. „Ceallach, mein Bruder! Ich habe Dich vermißt!" 

„Coileán! Du siehst gut aus. Für einen 700 Jahre alten Mann!", lachte er. 

Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, das uralte, keltische Gälisch zu verstehen, aber ich kriegte genug mit, um zu verstehen, daß Michaels leiblicher Name Ceallach sein mußte. Keine Überraschung, wo ich gelernt habe, daß es Krieg, Streit heißt. Es paßt irgendwie zu ihm. Ich kann jetzt verstehen, daß er sich inzwischen nur noch bei seinem Spitznamen nennt. 

„Paß auf, daß ich Dich nicht in Rente schicke, Großmaul!" 

„Versuch es doch! Ich sehe, Deine Familie hat Zuwachs bekommen?" 

„Das stimmt. Mein Stiefsohn Alexander Lavelle Harris. Xander, dies ist mein Bruder Ceallach, Du kennst ihn besser als Michael." 

Ich senkte meinen Kopf, „Mylord, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zu treffen." 

„Wenn Ihr mit mir sprecht, Mensch, dann seht mir in die Augen. Verstanden?!" 

„Jawohl, Mylord." 

„Und nun hört mit dem verdammten Mylord auf! Ich bin nicht der Pontifex!" 

„Bitte verzeiht mir, Sir." Ich blieb still sitzen, während Michael Wulf und Pjotr begrüßte. 

„Laßt uns Feierabend machen und was eine Kleinigkeit essen, ja?", fragte Colin danach. 

„Danke, Coileán. Ich bin sehr hungrig!" 

„Wir können in einen Salon gehen, die Damen rufen lassen und uns ein paar Kannen Blut bringen lassen..." 

„Gute Idee!"   


Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten wir im Hauptsalon bei Blut, Wein, Ale und Michaels Geschichten von seiner Expedition. Er kann wunderbar erzählen! 

Und Michael schien noch nicht einmal schockiert zu sein über die Verlobung von Athena und mir. Er hat uns sogar gratuliert! Ich hatte damit gerechnet, daß er schimpft. 

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, daß Michael einmal so ausgesehen hat!" 

„Das war noch einer seiner geschmackssichereren Tage", grinste Caitlin von der Tür. 

„Hi Cat!" 

„Na, wie ist es mit dem Geschäftspartner gelaufen?" 

„Super! Ich hab das Hotel auf Mallorca der Bank abgekauft und mit dem Geschäftsführer habe ich gleich den Umbau zur Schönheitsfarm abgesprochen. Er hätte die Kaufverhandlungen selber führen können - ich vertraue ihm - aber wenn es um eine dreiviertel Million Dollar geht, vertraue ich niemand!" 

„Das war SO teuer? Lohnt sich das denn - nur für eine NEBENSTELLE Deiner Schönheitsfarm in den Almen?" 

„ALPEN, Buffy. A-L-P-E-N. Viele der Kunden in Bayern haben Interesse an Wellness im Süden gezeigt. Außerdem ist der Markt dort noch nicht so überschwemmt wie in Mitteleuropa. Ich weiß, ich hätte für das Geld ein Grundstück kaufen und nach meinen Bedürfnissen bauen lassen können. Aber die Lage ist einmalig schön! Und wenn die Regierung nicht gesagt hätte, daß diese Bettenburg anderweitig genutzt oder abgerissen wird, hätte ich mindestens zweieinhalb Millionen hinblättern müssen! DAFÜR kriege selbst ich - und ich bin wirklich nicht arm! - keinen Kredit." 

„Du hättest uns mitnehmen sollen, als Du es besichtigt hast. Ich wollte mir immer schon mal Spanien ansehen." 

„Ich war nicht da, Buffy, sonst hätte ich ja den Bankmann nicht kommen lassen. Es scheint zu viel die Sonne dort. Ich war einmal in Katalonien mit Colin - im 17. Jahrhundert. NIE WIEDER!" 

„Schade, es ist bestimmt schön in Europa", sagte Tara traurig. 

„Hey, ich hab doch noch mehr Objekte da. Laß mich mal kurz nachdenken... Da haben wir die Länderein in Irland, ein Teil hat Michael gekauft, der Rest ist an seine Bio-Firmen verpachtet - ich bin ne miese Landwirtin - in den Stallungen ist ein Gestüt, die Gesindelhäuser sind ein Hotel. Aber das Haupthaus gehört immer noch uns, einige von unserer Familie leben dort." 

„Wow! Ich hab gewußt, daß Du ne gute Managerin bist, aber das... Können wir irgendwann Mal da hinfahren? Ich würde gerne Irland sehen." 

„Wenn Xander zurück ist, könnt Ihr es gemeinsam machen." 

„Gute Idee!" 

„Okay, dann sind da noch ein paar alte Häuser in Galway, Dublin und zwei in London, die sind an Feriengäste vermietet. Wenn Ihr nach London wollt, laßt Euch Angelus' Schlüssel geben, er hat ein größeres Haus dort. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist noch Gold im Weinkeller", schmunzelte Caitlin. 

„Angel hat ein Haus in London?", wiederholte Buffy überrascht. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" 

„Und ob er das hat! Der Meister hat von seinen Opfern viel gestohlen, aber er wollte immer im Dreck leben, darum hat er es seinen Childes vermacht. Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen kriegten, aber Colin, Michael und Darla schenkte er Geld, Schmuck und Häuser. Weil Darla ein großes wollte, gab er den Jungs zwei kleine. Sie hat es Angelus gegeben, als sie sich mit dem Meister zerstritt", erklärte Willow. 

„Deshalb hat Angel es mir verschwiegen! Er dachte bestimmt, ich würde sauer sein, weil er ein Geschenk seines Sires behalten hat", dachte Buffy laut. 

„Das ist gut möglich! Was besitze ich noch in Europa? Die Blockhütte in Norwegen, die Danny und ich zusammen haben, ein Häuschen in der Schweiz, die Schönheitsfarm in Bayern. Sie hat 400 Betten und alles, was das gestreßte Herz begehrt! Ich wollte 81 eigentlich wieder in den Ort ziehen und mich als Allgemeinärztin niederlassen. Deshalb habe ich dort ein großes Privathaus bauen lassen." 

„Wieder? Heißt das, Du hast schon mal in Deutschland gelebt?" 

„Ich liebe es, wenn Berge, Wiesen und Schnee zusammenkommen. Colin hat mir im 16. Jahrhundert Deutschland gezeigt und seitdem bin ich immer wieder zurückgekommen." 

„Kitten, wann kann ich endlich in das verdammte Hauptquartier?!" 

„Nenn mich noch einmal Kitten und ich hol Dir den Chip persönlich raus, Riesenbaby!" 

„Du längst mich nicht mehr Riesenbaby und ich nenn Dich nicht mehr Kitten, Deal?" 

„Deal! Ich hab mit der Medizinischen Abteilung telefoniert, die Simulationen sind abgeschlossen. Du kannst Ende übernächster Woche operiert werden. Michael will, daß Du nächsten Donnerstag hinkommst." 

„Was ist mit meiner Besuchererlaubnis? Ich lasse Spike nicht alleine da hin!" 

„Buffy, er ist in den Händen der besten Ärzte der Welt dort. Du kannst bei der Operation ohnehin nicht dabei sein." 

„Aber ich will da sein, wenn er aufwacht!" 

„Ich werde ohne Buffy nicht fahren!" 

„Ich ruf da noch mal an. Lest Ihr ruhig weiter." 

Sonntag, 10. April 

Ich kann Michael jetzt schon ein ganzes Stück besser leiden! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit unter vier Augen mit ihm verbracht, aber er scheint mir ein ganz sympathischer Vampir zu sein. 

Am Besten ist, daß er gut erzählen kann. Und er hat sogar angeboten, mit mir zu lernen! Als ich ihm erzählte, daß ich verletzt war und nicht viel Zeit habe, mich auf die nächste Prüfung vorzubereiten, weil wir ins Hauptquartier fahren, war er sofort einverstanden, Wulf zu unterstützen. Er ist immerhin der Präfekt der Prätorianischen Garde! 

Aber ich bin überrascht, wie schnell und drastisch sich die Prätorianergarde in den nächsten vier Jahrhunderten verändern. Zugegeben, 400 Jahre scheinen eine lange Zeit zu sein. Aber für uns Unions-Mitglieder sind sie es nicht wirklich. Als Vereinigung von Magiern unter dem Namen Union wurde sie ungefähr 1000 Jahre vor Beginn der modernen Zeitrechnung gegründet. Alte Dokumente datieren die Ursprünge auf 3000 vor Christus. Dafür ist es keine lange Zeit. 

Was sich geändert hat? Viele kleine Dinge, die ein großes ergeben, nichts dramatisches. Oder besser gesagt, mir ist nichts dramatisches aufgefallen. Jetzt habe ich Insider-Informationen, in Eurer Zeit war ich nur ein lausiger Beobachter. Nehmen wir als Beispiel die Zeit. Michael ist bereits Präfekt und er hatte die letzten 30 Jahre nicht die Möglichkeit, die Prätorianer zu kommandieren. Niemand hat das auch nur im Geringsten gestört. Und in Eurer Zeit? Er hat ein Dutzend Privatflugzeuge und -hubschrauber, jettet gestreßt durch die Weltgeschichte. 

Oder etwas anderes: Auch im privaten Bereich werden die Prätorianergardisten uniformähnliche Kleidung tragen. Die schwarze Kleidung, entweder Anzüge oder Vampir-Look. Heute tragen wir normale Kleidung. Die Kleidung, die uns gefällt. Selbst, wenn wir darin absolut lächerlich aussehen, macht sich keiner Sorgen um Gesichtsverlust für die Prätorianer. 

Und das wichtigste: Prätorianer haben bei uns ein eigenes Leben. Wir sind Soldaten, aber wir sind trotzdem Privatpersonen. Wir können reisen, wie wir wollen, wir können tun und lassen, was wir wollen. Selbst die Prätorianergardistin, die in der Kaserne leben, müssen nicht immer dort sein. Es reicht, wenn sie nicht allzu weit entfernt sind und zur Verfügung stehen. 

Ganz zu Schweigen davon, daß sich niemand aufregt, wenn ein noch so wichtiger Brief nach Übersee ein Jahr unterwegs ist, selbst wenn er mit Hilfe von - zugegeben komplizierten und gefährlichen - Ritualen in wenigen Sekunden den Empfänger erreichen könnte. 

Wir Prätorianer sind in diesem Jahrhundert - diesem Zeitabschnitt, möchte ich fast sagen - freiere Persönlichkeiten als wir es in der Zukunft sein werden. Obwohl die meisten von uns unsterblich sind, haben wir uns dem Diktat der Zeit unterworfen, hetzen von einem Ort zum anderen, als würden wir jede Minute sterben. 

Natürlich betrifft es nicht nur die Prätorianer, sondern das ganze Leben. Aber mir fällt es dabei am meisten auf, weil die Leute, die diese Zeit erleben, sich im Jahr 2001 noch daran erinnern werden. Und ich gebe zu, ich mag diesen Lebensstil. Wir haben keine Technik, keine fortgeschrittenen Kommunikations- und Fortbewegungsmittel, aber trotzdem haben wir mehr Freiheit als die fortschrittlichen Menschen des 21. Jahrhunderts. 

Die Personen, die ich hier kennengelernt habe, werde ich vermissen, nachdem ich zu Euch zurückgekehrt bin. Sie werden mir wahnsinnig fehlen. Aber ich werde sie - zumindest die meisten von ihnen - wiedersehen. Ich bekomme sie zurück und bin nur für kurze Zeit von ihnen getrennt. Sie werden sich weiterentwickelt haben, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, daß unsere Freundschaft sich nicht geändert hat. 

Was mir für immer fehlen wird, das ist dieser Lebenswandel. Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie mich das letzte Jahr verändert hat! Ich denke manchmal, daß Ihr mich nicht wiedererkennen werdet. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich noch genug vom alten Xander habe, damit wir weiterhin beste Freunde sein können. Ich würde es hassen, meine alten Freunde zu verlieren - trotz meiner neuen Freunde. Die Jahre, die wir zusammen erlebt haben, die bleiben und das habe ich nie mit meinen neuen Freunden erlebt. 

Ich bin in er ziemlich seltsamen Stimmung, hm? Nein, ich bin nicht krank, Spike! Und mein Geist ist bester Gesundheit! 

Ich hatte durch die Aufregung der letzten Woche nur keine Zeit, über mein einjähriges Jubiläum nachzudenken. Ich war so im Streß - und damit meine ich nicht nur den körperlichen, vor allem meine Gedanken waren bei anderen Dingen - daß ich mich nicht darauf einlassen konnte, diese Dinge zu analysieren. Natürlich bin ich immer noch im Streß. Jedoch hat sich eine wohltuende Routine im Chaos eingestellt. 

Ja, Ihr habt richtig gehört. Routine. Und diese Routine ist kein Grund für mich, zu jammern, wie langweilig mein Leben ist und daraus ausbrechen zu wollen. Nein, ich genieße die Routine in vollen Zügen, so, wie ich es selten zuvor in meinem Leben getan habe. Im Grunde nur zweimal. Und beide Male waren hier. 

Vielleicht ist es auch ein Zeichen, daß ich endlich erwachsen geworden bin. Ich hoffe es. Denn ich bezweifle stark, daß meine zukünftige Gemahlin es zu schätzen wüßte, einen pubertierenden Teenager zu ehelichen. 

Ich selbst kann noch nicht verstehen, was mit mir geschehen ist und geschieht, erwartet deshalb bitte keine Erklärungen von mir. Ich habe keine. Es ist nur ein tiefes, unerschütterliches Wissen. Ich weiß, daß ich hier einen Sinn für mein Leben gefunden habe. Ich spüre es jeden Mittag, wenn ich aufwache und jeden Morgen, wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Ich bin wunschlos glücklich! 

Vermutlich haltet Ihr mich nun für verrückt. Ich halte tiefsinnige und leicht depressive Gespräche mit dem Blatt Papyrus vor mir und behaupte ernsthaft, wunschlos glücklich zu sein. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe einen Sinn in vielen Dingen erkannt, vieles verstanden, was mir vorher unbegreiflich schient. 

Und ich habe hier begonnen, ans Schicksal zu glauben. An das karmische Gesetz, wenn Ihr so wollt. Schon seit langer Zeit mache ich dem Schicksal keinen Vorwurf mehr für meinen Unfall. Ich bin dankbar dafür. Auch, da ich hier gelernt habe, zu akzeptieren, was geschieht. Manche Dinge kann man ändern, andere nicht, und man muß immer das Beste aus dem machen, was man bekommen kann. Ich klinge ganz schön erwachsen, hm? Fast schon wie Caitlin. 

Das einzige, was mich jetzt noch beunruhigt, ist die lange Reise, die wir vor uns haben. Ich weiß, daß es eine Geduldsprobe für mich wird, drei Monate lang fast jede Nacht in einer engen Kutsche zu verbringen und nicht mehr Unterhaltung zu haben, als meine Reisekumpanen, ein paar Bücher, meine Arbeit und Gedanken. 

Mitte Juni werden wir die extra angefertigte Kutsche geliefert bekommen, die Platz für uns alle bietet. In normale Kutschen passen nur vier herein und es gibt keinen Platz für Proviant. Es ist unkomfortabel, wenn wir uns auf mehrere verteilen müssen. Manchmal ist es bestimmt schön, es wird mehr als einmal zu Spannungen kommen, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, daß wir die meiste Zeit die Gesellschaft unserer Verwandten genießen werden.   


Sonntag, 17. April 1594 

Hallo! 

Nun sind es noch genau 75 Tage bis zu unserer Abreise. 11 Wochen. Nun ja, nicht genau elf Wochen, aber wer will das schon auf die Stellen hinter dem Komma ausrechnen... 

Und ja, ich habe mich entschlossen, wieder das volle Datum zu schreiben. Es deprimiert mich nicht mehr, inzwischen finde ich es sogar cool, Briefe mit diesem Datum schreiben zu können! Wer kann das schon machen, ohne in die Klapsmühe zu kommen, hm? Na also! 

Auch wenn Ihr immer behauptet, daß es nicht gut ist, wenn ich denke, weil ich mich dann immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde - danke, Buffy! - habe ich mir noch etwas überlegt. Wenn es mir zeitlich möglich ist - und ich etwas zu Schreiben habe - werde ich Euch mindestens einmal pro Woche einen Brief schreiben. Diese werden nicht sehr lang werden, dafür kontinuierlich. Ich will endlich was in die Schatulle kriegen! 

Jepp, der Kasten aus dem ihr die Briefe nehmt. Verrückt, hä? Eine Schatulle mit dem Wappen meiner Familie. Athena hat mich beim Schreiben erwischt. Deshalb hat die Familie sie mir - nachträglich zum Geburtstag - geschenkt. Nur Athena und Colin wissen, wofür ich sie gebrauche. Es war ihre Idee, daß ich ein Etui für die Briefe brauchte. Und Colin meinte, daß pures Silber der beste Schutz ist, den wir besitzen. 

So wie ich meine Leute kenne, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie die Schatulle noch irgendwie präpariert haben, damit Euch Schleim entgegenspritzt, wenn Ihr sie öffnet, oder ähnliches...   


Sonntag, 24. April 1594 

Michael ist heute mit seinen Childes zu seinem eigenen Anwesen zurückgekehrt. Er hat sich nun mit der Verwaltung unserer Länderein vertraut gemacht, sich mit Maura und Ciara abgesprochen über ihre Pflichten und Rechte. 

Nun muß er sich in seinem eigenen Herzogtum auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Er war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr dort und die Bediensteten wurden mehrmals ausgetauscht, deshalb wird man sich nicht an ihn erinnern. Mit ein bißchen Magie hilft er wahrscheinlich auch nach. Er wird dort als der neue Herzog auftreten. Der Sohn von seiner letzten Identität, sich selbst, sozusagen. Es ist eine schlimme Maskerade, entnervend, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Genau wie Colin muß er immer die Lüge bewahren. Er kann wohl schwerlich seinen Bediensteten erklären, daß er ein unsterblicher Vampir ist. 

Natürlich ahnen viele der Diener, daß bei uns nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Aber solange sie gut bezahlt, genährt und gekleidet sind, drücken sie beide Augen zu. Wer einen Verdacht hegt, daß wir mit dunkleren Mächten zu tun haben, verschwindet auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Glücklicherweise muß sich der Vampirmythos erst noch verbreiten. Die älteren und heidnischeren vermuten böse Naturgeister, die christlicheren und moderneren böse Hexen, Teufelsanbeter und Dämonen. Wenn sie die Wahrheit wüßten, würden sie aus den Schuhen kippen! 

Wie gesagt, die meisten interessiert es nicht und die anderen überzeugen wir. Es gibt bei uns vielleicht ein Dutzend Menschen, die unsere wahre Natur kennen, an Michaels Hof noch weniger. Es gab mal eine Frau, die er liebte und die Wahrheit sagte, aber das ist lange her. Die ganze Union fürchtet sich vor den Hexenprozessen. Ich glaube, sie werden der Grund dafür sein, daß wir Prätorianer unsere beschützende Rolle aufgeben und voller Haß auf die Menschen eingreifen.   


Sonntag, 1. Mai 1594 

Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Monate. Die Zeit rast. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich könnte sie anhalten. Aber wer tut das nicht? 

Langsam kommt der Abschiedsschmerz auf. Ich vernachlässige - mit Colins Erlaubnis sogar - meine Arbeit und genieße jede Minute, die ich hier noch habe. Besonders mit Athena. Ich liebe sie so sehr und es bricht mir das Herz, sie zurücklassen zu müssen. Ich hoffe, sie wird mir verzeihen können. 

Auch hoffe ich, daß Ihr verstehen werdet, daß ich nach meiner Rückkehr hierher zurück will. Nach Irland, auf unser Landgut. Wenn ich schon nicht in dieser Zeit hier sein kann, dann will ich es wenigstens in Eurer. Ich weiß, daß Caitlin das Haus noch gehört. Ich kümmere mich auch drum. Bitte, bitte, bitte?   


Sonntag, 15. Mai 1594 

Ich war letzte Woche sehr beschäftigt, deshalb hatte ich keine Zeit, Euch zu schreiben. Es ist auch nichts geschehen, wovon ich Euch hätte berichten können. 

Diese Woche hat sich auch nicht sehr viel ereignet. Wir sind in der letzten Phase der Vorbereitungen, der Adlige aus Deutschland hat uns widerwillig eingeladen, die ersten Truhen - mit haltbarem Proviant und Equipment - werden von Morgen an gepackt werden. 

Dafür gibt es zwei schöne Neuigkeiten: Wir werden einen Mitreisenden mehr haben! Weiter? Athenas schwangere Kammerzofe wurde Mittwoch von Raven geheiratet und er nimmt das Kind an, das im Juni geboren wird. Es ist nicht ausschließlich eine Liebesheirat - Athena und ich wollten, daß er sie heiratet, bevor das arme Mädchen vollends ihre Ehre verliert - aber ich bin sicher, daß er sie gut behandeln wird. Falls nicht, wird Athena schon wissen, ihm Manieren beizubringen. 

Die zweite ist, daß gestern ein paar Sklaven angekommen sind. Nein, Colin hat sich keine gekauft, im Gegenteil. Die Union schickt gerne Leute auf Sklavenmärkte, um zukünftige Hüter und Prätorianer zu finden. Sie kaufen sie mit ihren Familien frei und senden sie zu wohlhabenden Unionsmitgliedern zum Aufpäppeln, Lesen und Schreiben lernen, bevor sie ausgebildet werden. Anderweitig würden sie nie ihre Talente nutzen können. Wir haben jetzt zwei Familien aufgenommen. Maura wird sie versorgen. Sie macht das gerne, weil sie selbst kein gutes Unleben hatte und will, daß es ihnen besser geht.   


Sonntag, 22. Mai 1594 

Jetzt ist schon wieder eine Woche um! Ich weiß nicht, wo die Zeit bleibt. Es ist doch erst ein paar Wochen her, seit wir Neujahr feierten! Auf den Tag genau in einem Monat ist Mittsommer! Und dann sind es nur noch Tage bis zu unserer Abreise... 

Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, daß ich diesen Ort und diese Personen bald wiedersehen kann, es für sie aber Jahrhunderte gewesen sein werden. Ihr könnt sicher verstehen, daß ich mir - trotz Verlobung - Sorgen um meine Beziehung zu Athena mache. Aber, als ich ihr heute wieder anbot, zu bleiben, lehnte sie wieder ab. Sie befürchtet, daß ich hier auf lange Sicht eingehen werde, ohne die Gesellschaft meiner Art. Außerdem möchte sie, daß ich mit Anya Schluß mache vor unserer Hochzeit, damit sie nicht wie eine Frau erscheint, die einer anderen den Mann ausgespannt hat. 

So ist sie eben, immer auf den guten Ruf unserer Familie bedacht. Es ist eines der Dinge, die ich an ihr am meisten liebe. Sie denkt immer zuerst an ihre Lieben und dann an sich - obwohl sie von einem Dämon kontrolliert ist. Es ist eine bequeme Illusion, daß Vampire nichts fühlen können und keine Persönlichkeiten sind, nur, weil sie keine Seele haben. Sie sind nicht mehr die gleichen Personen, aber der Dämon ist auch ein Individuum. 

Zudem gehören Vampire zu den loyalsten und aufopferungsvollsten Freunden, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Genauso, wie sie niemals verzeihen, was man ihnen angetan hat, vergessen sie nicht, wenn man ihnen etwas Gutes getan hat. Colin und Michael hatten im 15. Jahrhundert eine Konfrontation mit einem englischen Landlord und Michael kann deswegen Engländer im 21. noch nicht leiden! 

„DESHALB!" 

„Ja, Caitlin hat diese Antipathie aus Sympathie übernommen", lächelte Willow. „Wenn Spike kein Verwandter von ihr wäre, hätte sie ihn bestimmt schon lange zu Staub verarbeitet." 

„Denkt Ihr auch, was ich denke?" 

„Und was ist das, Jägerin?" 

„Nenn mich nicht Jägerin, Liebling, Du weißt, ich könnte Dich dafür jedes Mal pfählen. Ich glaube, das Xander viel dazugelernt hat. Hoffentlich wird er nicht mehr so eine Nervensäge sein..." 

Sonntag, 29. Mai 1594 

Athena fühlte sich heute dazu berufen, mir einen äh... speziellen Unterricht zu geben. Nein, nicht was Ihr jetzt denkt! Könnt Ihr die schmutzigen Gedanken mal weglassen? Danke. 

Jedenfalls, sie bat mich in ein leerstehendes Nebengebäude, in dem die Opfer und Leichen aufbewahrt werden. Nachdem wir durch ein paar versteckte Türen gegangen waren, kamen wir in einen großen Raum mit allerhand Folterwerkzeugen. „Wir finden es Zeit, Dich mit einigen der weniger appetitlichen... Amüsements unter Vampire vertraut zu machen. Du warst schon einmal in diesem Gebäude, nicht wahr?" 

„Ähm... ja. Zwei oder dreimal, wenn Du oder Colin es nicht abwarten konnten, mit mir etwas zu besprechen, bis sie gegessen hatten und mehrmals bei der Vorbereitung für Samhain. Aber dann war ich in den anderen Räumen." 

„Gut. Beginnen wir mit der Theorie. Ich habe auf diesem Tisch 20 verschiedene Folterwerkzeuge vorbereitet, die allgemein gebräuchlich sind. Es ist notwendig, daß Du lernst, sie richtig zu benutzen. Selbst, wenn es Dir jetzt unverständlich erscheint, wirst Du es einmal benötigen. Es kann immer dazu kommen, daß Du selber jemanden verhören mußt." 

„Ich muß aber nicht Leute foltern, oder?" Es war ein Unterschied dazwischen, Vampire zur Jagd zu begleiten und selber Menschen zu foltern. 

„Noch nicht. Wenn es Dein Gewissen beruhigt, können wir Verbrecher nehmen. Folgende Grundregeln: Machst Du es aus Spaß, beginne mit Folter, gehe dann zu Verkrüppelung über, bevor Du tötest. Verhörst Du jemanden, mußt Du darauf achten, daß Du keine zum Überleben, Sprechen oder Denken notwendigen Organe verletzt. Es ist immer von Erfolg gekrönt, die Marter schrittweise zu verstärken. Immer, wenn das Opfer denkt, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, beweist Du das Gegenteil. Wir sprechen hier nur über physische Tortur, die psychische kannst Du unterwegs lernen." 

Die nächsten Stunde berichtete mir Athena voller Begeisterung, wie man mit dem menschlichen Körper „spielen" konnte. Sie war beeindruckt, daß mir dabei kein einziges Mal übel wurde. Ich verschwieg, daß ich das meiste davon bei Angelus schon erlebt hatte. Trotzdem befürchte ich, daß mein Magen beim praktischen Training nicht kooperieren wird. 

Bevor Ihr jetzt denkt, man würde mich in einen erbarmungslosen Vampir umerziehen, so ist es nicht. Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, daß ich Verhörmethoden beherrschen muß als Prätorianergardist. Und Ihr glaubt doch nicht selbst, daß ich einen Massenmörder-Vampiren mit Hafterleichterungen überreden kann, oder? 

Jedenfalls hoffe ich, daß wir zum Praxistraining nicht mehr vor unserer Abreise kommen, oder es werden ein paar übelkeitsreiche Monate werden...   


Sonntag, 5. Juni 1594 

Jetzt noch gute drei Wochen, bis unsere Reise beginnt. Das Reisefieber macht sich immer intensiver zu merken, ich sorge mich darum, daß alles reibungslos ablaufen wird. Wir nicht allzu oft überfallen werden, die Durchreise nicht doch noch verweigert bekommen, es keinen politischen Eklat gibt, keinen frühzeitigen Wintereinbruch, Mensch und Tier nicht an Seuchen erkranken, wir nicht steckenbleiben in der Wildnis... Alles mögliche und unmögliche! 

Es ist albern, wirklich. Ich weiß das. Aber wenn man an der Planung solch einer Reise selbst beteiligt ist, macht man sich viel mehr Gedanken als sonst - weil man weiß, von wie vielen Kleinigkeiten das Gelingen abhängt und wieviel schief gehen kann. Wie schön wäre es, wenn wir einfach nach Dublin fahren und uns ins Flugzeug setzen könnten! 

Michael hat einen Boten mit der Nachricht zu uns gesandt, daß er am 25. bei uns eintreffen will, um sich von uns zu verabschieden und noch ein letztes Mal mit Colin durch die Bücher zu gehen. Sammy hat sein Herzogtum besser verwaltet, als er es erwartet hatte, deshalb kann er sich die Zeit dazu nehmen. 

Ich will ihm die Briefe geben. Es ist merkwürdig, aber ich vertraue ihm. Gut, er wird sie der Union zur Untersuchung überlassen, aber er wird sie Euch auch nicht vorenthalten. Und solange sie bei der Union sind, sind sie gut untergebracht.   


Sonntag, 12. Juni 1594 

Hallo Scoobies! 

Während ich diesen Brief hier schreibe, wundere ich mich, ob Ihr meine Briefe überhaupt noch lest, oder ob sie Euch zu langweilig geworden sind und Ihr seid eingeschlafen. 

Ihr solltet sie besser lesen, sonst habt Ihr keine Warnung, daß ich bald zurückkomme. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es ablaufen wird - das einzige, was Colin mit 99 Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit weiß, ist, daß ich wieder im Hauptquartier erscheinen werde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie mich sofort das nächste Flugzeug zu Euch nehmen lassen. So wie ich uns Prätorianer kenne, haben wir sogar dafür Protokolle! 

Vermutlich muß ich einen groben Bericht abgeben - ich BIN schließlich selbst Prätorianer - die Ärzte werden mich untersuchen, daß ich keine Seuchen mitbringe, vielleicht wollen sie mich auch ein paar Stunden zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus behalten. Ich war nach meiner Ankunft sehr erschöpft, also werde ich es nach meiner Rückkehr wohl auch sein. Aber dann hält mich nichts mehr da! 

Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich habe gar kein Geld, um meinen Rückflug zu bezahlen, oder auch nur den Zug zum Flughafen. Kann Caitlin mir bitte den Gefallen tun und jemanden bitten, es mir zu leihen? Ich zahle es auch ganz bestimmt zurück! Ich habe jetzt ja eine Arbeit, muß nicht mehr in einem Kellerloch wohnen und Hot Dogs verkaufen. Als Prätorianergardist verdient man nicht schlecht. Was ich hier bekommen, dürften nach Eurem Wert etwa 3000 Dollar pro Monat sein. 

Jetzt fange ich schon an, mir Checklisten zu erstellen, was ich nach meiner Rückkehr alles erledigen muß. Meine Familie erklärt mich deswegen für verrückt, aber es macht Spaß. Ich werde als erstes natürlich Euch sehen und mich wieder einleben. Dann werde ich über Caitlin Kontakt zu meinen Verwandten aufnehmen und Angel anrufen. Ich muß mich bei ihm für eine Menge entschuldigen. Bis ich im Hauptquartier meine berufliche Zukunft geklärt habe, sollte Athena gekommen sein und dann können wir nach Irland. Hört sich nach einem Plan an, nicht wahr? 

Ich hoffe nur, daß ich ihn verwirklichen kann. Ich habe ein paar unangenehme Eigenschaften bei den Vampiren hier angenommen und ich würde es wirklich hassen, wenn ich mein Training an jemandem ausprobieren müßte... Aber ich erwarte keine Probleme. Niemand stellt sich den McKees in den Weg und überlebt es! 

Aber wovor ich mich wirklich fürchte, ist, daß der Zauber nicht funktioniert und ich sterbe. Ich habe so keine Angst vor dem Tod, ich habe mich ihm im letzte Jahr öfters als einmal gestellt. Ich würde es nur hassen, hier alles aufzugeben und Euch trotzdem nicht zurückzubekommen. Ich spreche nie darüber, daß es einen Unfall gibt, weil das Athena traurig macht, aber ich habe es nicht vergessen. 

Bis bald! 

Xander   


Sonntag, 19. Juni 1594 

So, das war es jetzt also? Noch elf Mal aufstehen und dann werde ich nie mehr in dieses Bett zurückkehren. In sechs Tagen sogar wird Michael hier erscheinen. Ich freue mich natürlich, ihn und Sammy wiederzusehen. Wenn es nur nicht so etwas von Abschied für immer an sich hätte... 

Meine Stimmung wechselt nicht selten mehrmals pro Tag. Ich weiß, daß ich damit die Nerven meiner Freunde und Angehörigen strapaziere, doch was soll ich tun? In einer Sekunde bin ich depressiv und in der nächsten kann ich unsere Abreise nicht erwarten. Werde ich etwa verrückt? Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Nicht, nach der Zeit! 

Ich fühle mich unglaublich müde. Ich bin es leid, nirgendwo zugehören zu können. In dieser Zeit sollte ich - nach den Naturgesetzen - nicht sein und in Eurer bin ich noch weniger. Es ist einfach ermüdend. Athena ist auch keine leichte Frau, sie hat keine geringen Unterhaltskosten. Okay, das hörte sich blöd an, aber Ihr wißt, was ich meine. Es ist sehr schwer, es ihr immer Recht zu machen und manchmal geht es einfach nicht! 

Ich merke, daß sie unter unserer Situation leidet und es an irgend jemandem auslassen muß. Dieser jemand bin meistens ich. Gut, bevor ich Euch noch mit meiner Stimmung anstecke, höre ich auf.   


Sonntag, 26. Juni 1594 

Seit gestern Morgen ist Michael mit Sammy hier. Es war ein freudiges Wiedersehen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind wir alle gestreßt und jedermanns Nerven sind blank gerieben. 

Der Zeitplan ist durcheinandergeraten - wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war - weil einige Lieferungen zu spät eingetroffen sind. Trotzdem besteht Colin auf dem 1. Juli als Abreisedatum. Das macht es nicht gerade einfacher. 

Ich habe Michael heute in einem ruhigen Moment abfangen können. Wir waren nach dem Essen als einzige im Speisesaal übrig geblieben und der Vampir grinste mich an. „Dann sind es jetzt nur noch wir beide." 

„Willst Du trinken oder weshalb starrst Du so auf meine Halsschlagader?" 

„Tu ich das? Dies ist mir entgangen." 

Das konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, schwieg aber. „Äh... kann ich etwas mit Dir besprechen, Michael?" 

„Selbstverständlich." 

„Das wird bestimmt albern klingen, aber ich hab seit meiner Ankunft Briefe geschrieben. Für den Fall, daß ich es nicht zurückmache. Damit meine Freunde wissen, was aus mir wird..." 

„Ich verstehe." 

„Nun, wir werden in wenigen Tagen abreisen und ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, die Schatulle mit den Briefen mitzunehmen. Von der Reise kann ich ohnehin nicht berichten, ohne Hinweise auf den Standort des Hauptquartiers zu geben und die Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gingen, direkt, bevor ich zurückgeschickt wurde, werden mir noch durch den Kopf schwirren, wenn ich ankomme. Deshalb suche ich jemanden, der die Briefe für mich aufbewahrt bis ins Jahr 2001..." 

„Und Du möchtest, daß ich das für Dich tue?" 

„Nur, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht. Ich kann Dir das Datum und die Adressen meiner Freunde geben." 

„Geb mir die Schatulle, nachdem Du den letzten Brief geschrieben hast. Ich werde sie Dienen Freunden pünktlich übergeben." 

„Vielen, vielen Dank!" Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, daß es so einfach war. Michael muß mich wirklich mögen, daß er das für mich tut Er weiß, daß eine meiner besten Freunde die Jägerin ist und muß damit rechnen, daß Du versuchst, ihn zu pfählen, wenn er Kontakt mit Dir aufnimmt, Buffy.   


Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich Euch noch schreiben möchte. Und ich habe nur noch vier weitere Tage dazu. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll! Deshalb werde ich es lassen, sonst würde dies hier aus dem Rahmen schweifen. Ich bin guter Hoffnung, daß ich in einem Jahr Gelegenheit haben werde, es Euch persönlich zu sagen. 

Nur soviel: Nach meiner Rückkehr werdet Ihr mir wahrscheinlich Vorwürfe machen, weil ich mich nicht wie ein perfekter Helfer der Jägerin benommen habe. Aber bevor Ihr auf mich einhackt, überlegt zuerst, was Ihr an meiner Position getan hättet. Bitte. 

Buffy ließ sich nichts davon anmerken, aber dieser Absatz ihres Freundes hatte sie mehr verletzt, als die Briefe, in denen er schrieb, daß er mit Vampire jagen war und sogar einigen sein Blut angeboten hat. Sie wußte, daß er damit nur sie meinte - Spike war selbst ein Vampir, Anya eine Ex-Dämonin, Willow war selbst sehr vampirfreundlich und Tara teilte die Meinung ihrer Freundin. 

„Wie Xander wohl reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, was hier in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist?" 

„Oder besser gesagt, was NICHT passiert ist. Das kleine Flittchen von Dämonin hätte sich wenigstens EINMAL melden können!" 

Die Jägerin sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. „Spike! Du hast gerade Xander verteidigt, Bist Du Dir sicher, daß es Dir gut geht?" 

Während ihre Freunde spielerisch kämpften, meinte Willow zu Tara, „wenigstens kann er hier wohnen, bis er sich entschieden hat. Aber ich finde es trotzdem unverschämt, daß seine Eltern ihn rausgeworfen haben, nur weil er die Miete nicht rechtzeitig bezahlt hat!" 

„Das ist e. Nur gut, daß wir genug Platz haben. Darf ich einmal lesen?", fragte die blonde Hexe schüchtern. 

„Klar!" 

Donnerstag, 29. Juni 1594 

Ich freue mich schon so darauf, daß es Übermorgen los geht! Nur noch zwei Tage! 

Wenn ich jetzt noch einmal meine ersten Briefe lese und mich daran erinnere, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe, komme ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wie konnte ich nur denken, meine Freunde könnten eine Gefahr für mich darstellen? Sie könnten mich essen! Das war albern! Gut, sie sind eine theoretische Gefahr, aber meine Athena oder ihre Verwandten würden mich NIEMALS aussaugen! Sogar fremde Vampire und Dämonen behandeln mich mit Respekt! 

Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen? Ich werde von Vampiren und Dämonen tatsächlich mit Respekt, Ehrfurcht, guten Manieren und alle dem behandelt! Gestern erst ist eine Vampirin abgereist, die beinahe die Dienerschaft verspeist hätte. Aber sie hat vor mir geknickst! 

Oh, ich kann gar nicht abwarten, das Hauptquartier zu sehen. Es muß wunderschön sein! Okay, vielleicht nicht schön, aber zumindest beeindruckend. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob in unserer Zeit auch schon so viele Leute darin leben, wie Willow erzählte. Ich würde es schön finden. Endlich mal kein Gut, von dem man vier Stunden bis zum nächsten vernünftigen Haus fahren muß! Es wird sicher schön werden.   


Freitag, 30. Juni 1594 

Hallo! 

Der letzte Brief, den ich Euch schreiben werde. Nachdem ich fertig mit ihm bin, bringe ich die Schatulle zu Michael. Er wird sie für mich aufheben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wann genau er Euch die Briefe geben soll, damit es nicht zu noch einer Überschneidung der Zeitlinie kommt. 

Ich frage mich, was aus Anya geworden ist. Hat sie sich vielleicht noch einmal gemeldet? Ist sie zurückgekommen? Mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß es nicht so ist. Und auf diese Weise ist es auch besser. Ich möchte sie nicht verlassen müssen, aber Athena ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich wünsche Anya von ganzem Herzen, daß sie glücklich wird und einen Mann findet, der wirklich zu ihr paßt. 

Doch ich habe mich nie mit einer Frau so gut verstanden, wie mit ihr. Wir verstehen uns blind, brauchen keine großen Worte. Wenn ich mich mit ihr unterhalte, habe ich das Gefühl, daß sie wahrlich nachfühlen kann, was ich empfinde, auch, wenn sie es noch nie selbst erlebt hat. Sie interessiert sich dafür, was ich denke, was mich bewegt. Es ist, als würden wir uns schon für Jahrhunderte kennen, obwohl es nur ein Jahr ist. Es gibt keinen großen, einen, wahren Grund, ich weiß einfach, daß sie die richtige ist. 

Und die McKees! Ich werde sie so sehr vermissen. Die meisten von ihnen werde ich zwar wiedersehen, aber es wird nicht das gleiche sein. Besonders, wenn Colin nicht mehr da ist. Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wieviel er für mich bedeutet. Er steht mir so nahe, wie es mein leiblicher Vater sollte! Ja, man könnte wohl sagen, daß er ein Ersatzvater für mich ist. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft, zu wissen, daß ich ihn verlieren werde. Meine Geschwister haben wenigstens anderthalb weitere Jahrhunderte mit ihm. Ich habe das nicht. 

Und meine Wahlgeschwister. Sie wurden mir auch so schnell zur Familie - sogar die, die mir normalerweise nicht so nahe stehen würden. Aber es war immer ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit da, ich wußte, daß ich zu ihnen gehöre und sie wußten es auch. Niemals mußte ich bei ihnen eine Rolle spielen, wurde in irgendwelche Erwartungen gedrängt, die sie von mir hatten. Es ist schade, daß es nie wieder so sein wird wie jetzt. Im 21. Jahrhundert sind selbst die Kleinen erwachsen und haben eigenen Familien, eigene Leben, eigene Verpflichtungen... 

Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, meine Situation nur von der positiven Seite zu betrachten. Aber meine Familie hilft mir dabei. Sie sagen mir immer wieder, daß ich die Zeit, die ich habe - auch wenn es nicht viel ist - in vollen Zügen auskosten muß, da es ein Geschenk ist. Ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk, welches nur wenige Menschen bekommen. Und dabei sind sie natürlich im Recht. 

Ich habe eine zweite Chance bekommen, konnte noch einmal neu anfangen. Hier konnte ich beweisen, was ich kann und wozu ich in der Lage bin. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, mit diesem neuen Selbstbewußtsein, Wissen und den neuen Erfahrungen mein eigenes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Nicht länger Graf Harris oder Xander McKee zu sein, sondern wieder Xander Harris. Darum komme ich nicht herum. Aber jetzt habe ich eine neue Sichtweise bekommen. 

Und glaubt mir, ich bin dankbar für jeden einzelnen Tag. Und ich meine nicht nur die angenehmen Erlebnisse - am meisten haben mich die unangenehmen geprägt. Verrückt, was? 

Ach ja, ich wollte Euch noch ein paar Fakten aufschreiben, damit Ihr einen ungefähren Eindruck davon bekommt, wie unsere Reisegesellschaft aussehen wird. Um es wirklich zu glauben, muß man es mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben. 

Es sind insgesamt 211 Bedienstete, pro Abschnitt durchschnittlich 150 Pferde - das kommt drauf an, wie schwer die Etappen sind .- 278 Truhen und 30 Kutschen. Es sind 13 Planwagen für die Bediensteten, 12 Transportkutschen, die anderen fünf sind für uns. Die Bediensteten verteilen sich folgendermaßen: 30 Küchenangestellte, zwei Hufschmiede, zwei Kunstschmiede, vier Wäscherinnen, zwei Schneider, zwei Schuster, 10 Boten, 10 Dolmetscher, zwei Schreiber, ein Maler, 55 Kutscher, 15 Pferdepfleger, 40 Wachleute und 34 sonstige Bedienstete. Der Rest sind Angehörige. 

Ihr könnt Euch wohl vorstellen, was das für eine Kolonne an Kutschen gibt! Und neben den Kutschen werden ja auch noch Pferde so mitgeführt... Wir werden schon ein imposantes Bild abgeben! 

Ich bin froh, daß ich mich inzwischen darüber freuen kann. Unterwegs werde ich dann in Sachen Prätorianerausbildung viel Theorie haben. Da kommt dann auch die psychische Folter dran, auf die sich Athena so freut. Aber da habe ich ja auch schon den ein oder anderen Trick - unfreiwillig - von Deadboy gelernt. 

Die irische Landschaft werde ich wirklich vermissen. Nichts gegen Kalifornien, aber ich habe mich einfach in sie verliebt. Es ist wunderschön hier. Freie Natur, man kann durchatmen. Wenn man atmet, dann riecht man noch Natur, Gras, keine Autoabgase. Ich hoffe, daß Caitlin unserem Anwesen das erhalten kann. 

Oh, mir fällt gerade ein, daß Athena Euch ihre Grüße ausrichten möchte. Sie hofft, Euch einmal zu begegnen. Und weil ich ihr erzählt habe, wie man im 21. Jahrhundert aussieht, hat sie eine Zeichnung von mir angefertigt, damit Ihr Euch über mich lustig machen könnt! Ist doch bezaubernd, hm? Die Zeichnung ist in der Schriftrolle, zusammen mit einer von unserer ganzen Familie. 

Ich bewundere sie für das künstlerische Talent. Für Vampire ist es die einzige Möglichkeit- und wird es auch trotz Fotos und Filmen bleiben - sich zu sehen, deshalb ist das Zeichnen und Malen wohl so beliebt bei ihnen. Colin und Belle können es relativ gut, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist Deadboy ein super Zeichner. Allen Nachfahren der Linie des Meisters liegt die Kunst in irgendeiner Weise. Ist doch ironisch, ausgerechnet bei dieser brutalen Familie... 

Mir will jetzt gar nichts mehr einfallen, obwohl ich soviel hatte, wo ich dachte, daß ich es Euch schreiben will. Vergessen! Nun ja, wir sehen uns ja - für Euch - bald. 

Macht es bitte gute und drückt mir die Daumen. Viele Grüße 

Xander 

Seufzend legte Tara das Papyrus weg. „Das war der letzte Brief." 

„Ich hoffe nur, daß Xander bald wieder da ist. Ich bin nicht gut beim Warten!" 

„Ich weiß, Buffy. Es wird sich alles finden und Xander ist bald unversehrt zurück, vertrau mir." 

„Danke, Willow." 

„Darf ich bitte einmal die Bilder sehen?", fragte Spike beinahe schüchtern. 

„Klar!" Willow reichte dem blonden Vampir die versiegelte Schriftrolle. Sie beobachtete gespannt, wie der Untote das Wachssiegel vorsichtig aufbrach und den Brief aufrollte. Durch die Rolle geschützt waren zwei sorgfältig gezeichnete Bilder. 

„Seht mal!" Spike legte die erste auf den Tisch vor ihnen. Es war ein Porträt von Xander, dem man ansah, mit wieviel Liebe es erstellt worden war. 

„Xander hat ja ganz lange Haare!" 

„Er sieht richtig verwegen aus!" 

Willow sah sich minutenlang das Gesicht ihres Freundes an, starrte immer wieder auf die Augen. „Seine Augen, seht Ihr das? Sie haben diese Kälte, wie...." 

„...die von meinem verdammten Sire!" 

Buffy runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Anhand eines Bilds können wir nicht viel sagen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur einen schlechten Tag. Er ist doch nicht wie Angelus. Er hat noch seine Seele." 

„Bestimmt. Aber er hat ein Jahr unter Vampiren gelebt. Natürlich hat ihn das verändert. Das ist doch ganz selbstverständlich", beruhigte Danny sie. 

„Kann ich mit Spike mitkommen?" 

„Es steht noch nicht fest. Du mußt Geduld haben, Jägerin. Willow, Du hast gleich Unterricht..." 

„Oh, es ist ja schon so spät!"   


Es war Dienstag Abend und sie hatten noch immer keine Nachricht von Xander. Giles, Spike und Buffy waren zutiefst besorgt, während Willow und Tara bedrückt, aber nicht ganz so besorgt waren. Buffy mußte Dawn babysitten, während ihre Mutter zum Arzt war, deshalb brachte sie ihre kleine Schwester mit zum Magieladen. Buffy, Dawn, Spike und Giles saßen über den zwei Zeichnungen, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Willow und Tara kamen hereingestürmt, hinter sich ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen in schwarzen Anzügen. 

„Willow, Tara, was ist passiert?" 

„Wir haben Euch Besuch mitgebracht", strahlte die rothaarige Hexe von einem Ohr zum anderen. 

Langsam klärte sich die Menschenmasse und ein Gang in der Mitte bildete sich. Durch diesen schritt ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit Sonnenbrille. Er trug - alles in schwarz - ein Seidenhemd, eine Lederhose, schwere Lederschuhe und darüber einen offenen Ledermantel. Sein Haar war zu lang für die aktuelle Mode, die Haut zu blaß und ein Claddagh-Ring schimmerte an seiner Hand. 

„Soll das etwa Eure Begrüßung darstellen, Freunde?" 

Vier Kinnladen klappten in Schock herunter, acht weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an und vier Stimmen fragte ungläubig, „Xander?!"   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 5][1]

   [1]: reise5.html



	6. Teil 5

Reise in die Vergangenheit 5 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 5/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 5   
  


Langsam klärte sich die Menschenmasse und ein Gang in der Mitte bildete sich. Durch diesen schritt ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit Sonnenbrille. Er trug - alles in schwarz - ein Seidenhemd, eine Lederhose, schwere Lederschuhe und darüber einen offenen Ledermantel. Sein Haar war zu lang für die aktuelle Mode, die Haut zu blaß und ein Claddagh-Ring schimmerte an seiner Hand. 

„Soll das etwa Eure Begrüßung darstellen, Freunde?" 

Vier Kinnladen klappten in Schock herunter, acht weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an und vier Stimmen fragte ungläubig, „Xander?!"   


„Der eine und einzige!" Theatralisch langsam nahm der Mann die Sonnenbrille ab. 

In dem Moment, in dem sie seine Augen sah, rannte Buffy auf Xander zu. Nur seine guten Reflexe als Prätorianer und Empfänger von Vampirblut retteten ihn davor, umgeworfen zu werden. „Oh Xander, ich habe Dich so vermißt! Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich um Dich hatte!", schluchzte sie in seinen schwarzen Ledermantel. 

Xander drückte die blonde Jägerin unsicher. Es war ihm unendlich peinlich - automatisch fürchtete er um Buffys guten Ruf - und schälte sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. „Geb mir einen Moment, die anderen zu begrüßen, ja?" 

„Es tut mir so leid!" Buffy kaute beschämt auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und wurde rot. 

„Das braucht es sicher nicht." Mit ruhigen, sicheren Schritten ging er auf Giles zu und verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Mister Giles, es freut mich, Euch wiederzusehen." 

„Willkommen zurück, Xander!" 

„Vielen Dank, Sir" Er gab Dawn einen Handkuß, „Madam, Ihr seht bezaubernd aus wie immer!" 

„Äh... danke, Xander." 

Dann überraschte er Spike fast zu Tode, als er ihn kurz, aber innig umarmte. „William The Bloody, ich habe mich niemals so gut dabei gefühlt, Dich zu sehen, als heute!" 

Spike schnüffelte an Xander kurz, dann rümpfte er die Nase. „Igitt! Du stinkst nach einem ganzen Haufen Vampire! Mit wem warst Du im Bett?!" 

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung, lachte Xander herzlich über den Witz. „Spike, Spike, Spike, hütet Eure Zunge, mein Freund", drohte er, leise lachend. Dann zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern, „ich habe mir vor meiner Rückkehr eine größere Menge Blut geben lassen, damit die Wirkung für eine längere Zeit erhalten bleibt. Von Colin, Athena, Sammy, Wulf, Pjotr und Regina. Michael beschwerte sich ebenfalls, daß mein Geruch eine Beleidigung für seine Riechorgane sei." 

„Ich verstehe." 

„Hey, ich bin auch noch da!", beschwerte sich Buffy mit gespielter Entrüstung. In Wahrheit war sie glücklich, daß sich ihr Freund und einer ihrer besten Freunde endlich verstanden. „Jetzt erzähl schon, Xander, wann bist Du angekommen? Und wieso haben Dich Willow und Tara gebracht?" 

„Ist eine lange Geschichte." Xander sah auf seine Uhr und ächzte, „ich habe mich in zwei Stunden mit meinem neuen Gardekommandanten im Willys zu treffen. Wenn Ihr den Laden schließen würdet, könnten wir dort etwas trinken und anderthalb Stunden mehr gemeinsam verbringen." 

„Giles?" 

„Natürlich. In ein paar Minuten ist sowieso Feierabend. Bisher ist kein Kunde gekommen, da werde ich jetzt auch keinen verpassen." 

„Danke, Mister Giles. Wo soll ich beginnen? Ich kam gestern Vormittag im Hauptquartier an - um sieben Uhr und 35 Minuten in der Quarantänestation, um genau zu sein. Das Ritual wurde von einigen hiesigen Hütern unterstützt, so, daß ich problemlos materialisieren konnte. Ich wurde sofort mit einer magischen Schutzwand umgeben und ins Hospital gebracht. Die nächsten fünf Stunden nahm man mir Blut ab, scannte mich, nahm mir wieder Blut ab, untersuchte mich astral, ließ mich von Psychiatern durchchecken, und, und, und. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr an alle Vorgänge erinnern!" 

„Das tut mir leid! Wo Du doch Krankenhäuser so haßt..." 

Xander führte sie zu einem großen Mercedes-Minibus. „Steigt ein. Und stört Euch bitte nicht an meinen Bodyguards. Für solche Situationen gibt es Vorschriften und diese müssen eingehalten werden. Ich habe weitaus schlimmeres überlebt. Als man nur magische Erschöpfung diagnostiziert hatte, wurde ich auf die Station verlegt. Gegen Mitternacht ließ mich Michael aufwecken. Bis in den Morgen hinein mußte ich Bericht abgeben..." 

„Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen! Du warst erschöpft und verwirrt! Er hätte Dich in Ruhe und schlafen lassen sollen!", unterbrach ihn die Jägerin. 

„Es war mir angenehm so, Buffy. Ich bin an wenig Schlaf und Nachtaktivität gewohnt, außerdem hatte ich ein paar Mittel zur Kräftigung bekommen. Danach gab er mir eine Führung durch das Hauptquartier. In meiner Zeit war es atemberaubend, aber jetzt...! Ich habe nicht viel sehen können, dafür reichte die Zeit nicht aus, aber was ich gesehen habe, ist schlicht und einfach unglaublich!" 

„Wirklich? Jetzt freue ich mich noch mehr, daß ich auch bald hinkann!" 

„Wegen Spikes Operation, nicht wahr?" 

„Genau! Erzähl bitte weiter." 

„Wie Du wünschst, Willow. Ich mußte versprechen, daß ich einen detailgetreuen Bericht schreiben werde - besonders über das letzte Jahr, aus dem es keine Briefe gibt. Zuerst einmal fünf Seiten pro Monat bis in den nächsten zwei Wochen, später - wenn möglich - eine Darstellung jedes Tages. Jede Bagatelle kann einmal Leben retten, da wir kaum Aufzeichnungen von Menschen aus dem 16. Jahrhundert haben. Nach der Führung sind wir Mittagessen gegangen. Michael hat ein Menü aus dem 16. Jahrhundert zubereiten lassen, weil ich krank werde, wenn ich plötzlich auf Euer Essen umstelle." 

„Wie lange dauert die Umgewöhnung?" 

„MINDESTENS sechs Wochen. Die Kost des Mittelalters ist um Längen fettiger und schärfer, Eure würde mir gar nicht mehr schmecken, selbst, wenn ich sie vertragen könnte. Zum Beispiel habe ich die letzten zwei Jahre kein einziges Stück frisches Obst gegessen!" 

„Kannst Du denn die Drinks hier vertragen?" 

„Bier, Wein, Wasser und Met gehen. Milch habe ich nie getrunken, weil sie so stark ist, daß mir davon immer schlecht wurde. Was ist danach geschehen? Ich hatte nur die mittelalterliche und aktuelle Uniform-Toga zum Anziehen, deshalb ist Michael mit mir shoppen gegangen." 

„Und da hast Du Dir Vampir-Klamotten gekauft", meinte Buffy vorwurfsvoll. 

„Ich bin auch an Eure Kleidung nicht mehr gewöhnt. Dies ähnelt unserer am meisten, deshalb tragen die meisten Vampire es. Schwarz ist die einzige Farbe, in der man noch auffallen kann. Lange Mäntel wurden von den begüterten Herren getragen, Leder, Samt und Seide waren immer modern. Und es wird Euch schwerfallen, eine alte Vampirin zu finden, die Miniröcke oder Hot Pants trägt." 

Buffy war zuerst beleidigt, aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, erinnerte sie sich an die alten Vampirinnen, die sie kannte. Xander hatte Recht! An Drusilla konnte sie sich immer nur in Kleidern erinnern, bei Darla war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, Marguerite trug lange Kleider und Röcke, beim Kämpfen Hosen, Caitlin ebenfalls, Helen meistens Hosen, Lisa konnte man sowieso nicht als die Norm nehmen und Spike hatte - als es ernst zwischen ihnen wurde - auch verlangt, daß sie auf den Mini verzichtete... „Stimmt. Eigentlich finde ich, daß Du gar nicht so schlecht aussiehst." 

Xander erriet Buffys Gedankengang und beruhigte sie leise, „es ist eine Sache von Anstand, Buffy. Eine ehrbare Frau - oder ein ehrbares Mädchen - kleidet sich so nicht und er will es nur in Deinem eigenen Interesse." 

„Also ich finde, Schwarz ist Deine Farbe!" 

„Schon möglich." 

„Was hast Du danach gemacht?" 

„Wir sind mit einem von Michaels Privatjets nach Los Angeles geflogen, von dort mit einer kleineren Maschine nach Sunnydale - so, wie er es immer macht. Zwischendurch hat mich Michael auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Dann sind wir zu Caitlins Haus, haben die McKees überrascht und hierher." 

„Und warum hast Du eine Prätorianergarde mit?" 

„Eine Garde, hm? Ihr habt meine Briefe also doch gelesen!" 

„Natürlich haben wir das! Was denkst Du denn?!" 

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Michael hat sie mir zu meinem Schutz abgestellt. Es ist kompliziert und im Moment kann ich nicht darüber sprechen. Willow hat mich informiert, daß meine leibliche Familie mir mein Zimmer gekündigt hat. Deshalb werde ich vorerst bei Caitlin wohnen. Sie ist die einzige, welche die mittelalterliche Küche beherrscht und sie mir lehren kann", stoppte er Buffys Protest. „Außerdem wohnt Willow bei ihr." 

„Genau! Ist es nicht lieb von Cat, daß sie Xander bei uns wohnen läßt?", strahle Willow. 

„Wir sind hier, Sir", meldete der Prätorianer neben Xander. 

„Danke. Wir möchten jetzt gerne reingehen." 

„Dann tun Sie das. Wir machen das Standard-Manöver. Zivilisten, vermeiden Sie Kontakt zu anderen Zivilisten, halten Sie sich von Gedrängen fern und machen Sie keine schnellen Bewegungen, dann können wir Ihren Freund problemlos beschützen. 

„Haltet Euch bitte daran. Ich habe Erfahrungen damit, was es für ein Scheiß-Job ist, wenn die Zielperson sich ständig in Gefahr bringt." Xander stieg nach dem Gardisten aus dem Wagen aus, hinter ihm die Scooby Gang. Bevor sie in die Bar hineingingen, sondierten drei Prätorianer die Lage innen. Erst als sie ihr okay gaben, folgte Xander mit seinen Freunden. Er wußte, daß zwei Prätorianer beim Wagen bleiben würden - um im Ernstfall Verstärkung anfordern zu können - und vier weitere die Umgebung beobachteten. 

„Cool, Deine Bodyguards!", staunte Buffy. Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht plötzlich. Ihr war Xanders Wandlung nicht entgangen. In dem Moment, in dem er die Bar betrat, war er nicht mehr der vornehme junge Edelmann mit den guten Manieren, dem freundlichen Lächeln und den warmen - wenn auch etwas traurigen - braunen Augen. Er wurde zu einem Meistervampir mit warmem Blut. Seine Augen wurden kalt und berechnend, er grinste spöttisch und sein ganzer Körper strahlte eine provokative Arroganz aus. 

Spike hatte das Stirnrunzeln seiner geliebten Buffy mitbekommen und legte beruhigend einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. „Keine Sorge, das ist nur seine Ausbildung", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. 

Buffy konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Er erinnerte sie so sehr an eine Mischung aus Michael, Angelus und Caitlin an einem SEHR schlechten Tag. So hatte Colin auf der Zeichnung gewirkt, dachte sie und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie war froh, daß sie diesem Vampir nie getroffen hatte. 

„Guten Abend Willy", trällerte er mit gespielt fröhlicher Stimme. 

Willy wurde leichenblaß, als er den schwarz gekleideten Freund der Jägerin in Begleitung der schwarz gekleideten Männer mit Kopfhörern sah. Union! „Alexander, was für eine Freude! Sie haben meine bescheidene Bar seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgesucht! Wann sind Sie das letzte Mal gekommen? Ach ja, als Ihr Freund unsere Stadt äh..." Jetzt hatte er sich doch beinahe verplappert! Er mußte definitiv vorsichtiger sein, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war... 

„Ich warte?" 

„...unsere Stadt mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte!" 

Xander hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon Willy sprach. Er war erst vor zwei Monaten mit Buffy hier gewesen und in den letzten Jahren hatte ihn kein auswärtiger Freund besucht. Und mit seinen Verwandten war er nie hier gewesen. Aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er das verriet. „Nun ja, ein Mann hat viel Arbeit... Hier etwas erledigen, dort etwas erledigen..." 

„Wenn man so eine vielbeschäftigte Persönlichkeit wie Sie ist, Sir... Darf ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden einen Drink anbieten? Aufs Haus, selbstverständlich", fügte er hastig hinzu. 

„Sie wissen doch, ich habe großes Vertrauen in die gute Qualität Ihrer Ware." Subtile Drohungen waren die wirkungsvollsten, das hatte er von Colin gelernt. 

„Ich habe irischen Whiskey bekommen, den lieben Sie doch so..." Willy stand kurz vor einer Herzattacke. 

Er hatte noch nie im Willys irischen Whiskey getrunken! Und eine vielbeschäftigte Persönlichkeit? Er war felsenfest überzeugt, daß Willy ein paar Drogen zuviel genommen hatte. Vielleicht würde er sie übernehmen? Die Bar lief gut und seit er keine Probleme mehr mit der Kundschaft hatte... Ja, das war gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee. Willy sollte ruhig noch mal nehmen, was sein Hirn beschädigt hatte. „Nicht heute. Bringen Sie mir eine Flasche lieblichen Rotwein. Wie lauten Eure Wünsche?" 

Buffy sprach sich schnell mit ihren Freunden ab, „drei große Cola Light, eine koffeinfreie kleine Cola, einen Earl Grey Tee und ein großes Glas englisches Bier, gekühlt." 

„Bereiten Sie meinen Begleitern 12 alkoholfreie Bier vor, dazu fünf große Menschenblut-Cola." Xander hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Bodyguards es gebrauchen könnten. Weil er selber ein „einfacher" Prätorianer war, wußte er, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man ignoriert wurde. 

„Woher kennt der Dich?", flüsterte Willow Xander zu, als sie zu ihrem Tisch gingen. 

„Das möchte ich selbst gerne wissen! Willow, es gibt ein Thema, welches Du bisher mit aller Kunst vermieden hast. Möchtest Du jetzt mit mir darüber sprechen?" 

„Äh..." 

„Ich würde sehr gerne erfahren, ob sich Anya noch einmal gemeldet hat", sagte er freundlich, aber bestimmt. 

Willow kannte diesen Ton nicht von ihrem Sandkastenfreund und antwortete automatisch, „wir wollten doch nur nicht, daß Du traurig bist!" 

„Überlaß diese Entscheidung mir!" 

„Xander, Du kannst so doch nicht mit Deiner Freundin umgehen?" 

„Ach nein, kann ich das nicht, Mister Giles?" 

Der Wächter öffnete den Mund, um den Jungen wieder zu rügen. Er schloß ihn wieder, als Xander ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der Leiden versprach, die selbst Angelus unangebracht finden würde. 

„Möchte noch jemand etwas sagen?", fragte Xander herausfordernd. 

„Ich verstehe Dich einfach nicht mehr, Xander. Du hast Dich in den paar Wochen so sehr verändert!", klagte Dawn. 

„Also, was ist mit Anya?" 

„Sie hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Kein Anruf, kein Brief, nichts!", erklärte ihm Spike mit Genugtuung. Er hatte die kleine Dämonin nie leiden können und war froh, daß sie endlich weg war. 

„Ihr seid sicher?" 

„Ja. Wie fühlst Du Dich, Xander?" 

Das emotionslose Gesicht verriet noch immer keine Emotion. „Ich fühle mich besser als je zuvor, Buffy Anne Summers. Sollte es daran einen Zweifel geben?" 

„Na ja, sie war bis vor ein paar Wochen Deine Freundin..." 

„Nein, meine Freundin ist sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr!", erwiderte Xander energisch. So energisch, daß sich die ganze Bar zu ihm umdrehte. Er ignorierte sie. „Die einzige Frau, die für mich von Interesse ist, ist Athena, Childe von Colin und Enkelchilde des Meisters! Und das hat sich seit dem Jahre 1593 nicht geändert!" 

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was sich mit Dir geändert hat. Es waren doch nur ein paar Wochen. Und Du benimmst Dich schon wie ein adliger Vampir. Was ist aus unserem Freund geworden, dem..." 

Xander unterbrach sie mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus, „dem idiotischen Teenager, der nicht zwei und zwei zusammenrechnen konnte? Der immer dumme Witze machte und sich dabei selbst bloßstellte? Dem Tolpatsch, der sich immer in Gefahr brachte? Dem Klassenclown? Dem Dorftrottel, der als einziger der Scooby Gang keine Superkräfte hatte und nicht mal wußte, wie man einen Pflock benutzt? Der von einer Hyäne besessen wurde? Den eine riesige Sonnenanbeterin essen wollte? Dem eine Mumie das Hirn aussaugen wollte? Der an Halloween glaubte, ein Soldat zu sein? Der sich in die hirnlose Maikönigin verknallte? Und in eine sexsüchtige Ex-Dämonin? Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich bin nicht mehr dieser Junge und ich bin auch nicht mehr Euer Mitläufer!" 

„Aber Xander..." 

„Nein, Mister Giles! Ich lasse Euch die Wahl: Entweder gewöhnt Ihr Euch äußerst schnell daran, daß Ihr es mit einem erwachsenen, vergebenen Mann zu tun habt, der ein Prätorianer ist und zu einer Vampirfamilie gehört, oder wir haben keine gemeinsame Grundlage mehr!" Vor Wut schäumend stand Xander auf und ging zu seinen Prätorianerkollegen an die Bar. „Willy, ich will jetzt doch einen Whiskey!" 

Die Scooby Gang saß in schuldbewußter Stille an ihrem Tisch. Besonders schuldig fühlte sich Willow. Sie hatte immer mit Vampiren zu tun, sie hatte gelernt, mit Zeitreisenden, Schock- und Trauma-Patienten umzugehen, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich im entscheidenden Moment nicht daran erinnert. 

„Seid Ihr etwa wahnsinnig?", knurrte Spike plötzlich. „Verdammt! Ihr habt es hier mit einem 408 Jahre alten Vampir zu tun und Ihr benehmt Euch, als würdet Ihr in einem Kindergarten sein!" 

„Aber Xander ist noch ein Mensch!" 

„Nein, Dawn. Er ist kein Mensch mehr. Dieser Mann hat für zwei Jahren massenweise Vampirblut bekommen, hat mit Vampiren gelebt, nur zu Vampiren Kontakt gehabt, wurde von Vampiren ausgebildet. Er ist mehr Vampir als Mensch!" 

„Aber es wahren doch nur ein paar Wochen!" 

„Buffy", sagte Willow leise, „es waren 26 Monate. 26 Monate in denen Xanders Familie und Freunde Vampire waren. Ich habe Studien darüber gelesen. Er ist physisch ein Mensch, aber psychisch kannst Du ihn mit einem beseelten jungen Vampir vergleichen. Oder mit Danny." 

„Aber wie können wir ihm helfen, damit er wieder normal wird?" 

Willow wechselte einen Blick mit Spike und lächelte dann die Jägerin an. „Buffy, geh Du einfach mit Spike nach Hause - oder auf Patrouille, was auch immer - und geb ihm Zeit. Tara und ich werden Xander nachher sehen und wir sprechen mit Caitlin. Vielleicht fühlt er sich in die Defensive gedrängt auf fremden Territorium und mit fünf von uns. Ich gehöre auch zu den McKees, ich werde alleine mit ihm sprechen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hat." 

„Danke." 

Nachdem Buffy, Dawn und Spike gegangen waren, flüsterte Tara Willow zu, „es wird sie schwer treffen, wenn er ihr seine Entscheidung sagt." 

„Ganz bestimmt. Und ich hatte gehofft, daß sie es verstehen würde..." 

„Das wird sie in ein paar Tagen, Willow. Gib ihr Zeit. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie nicht aggressiv reagiert, wenn sie ihn wiedersieht." 

„Ich befürchte es, Tara. Wir werden im Ernstfall eingreifen müssen." 

„Athena, Spike, Angel und Caitlin werden das für uns tun." 

„Aber dann gibt es ein Blutbad!" 

„Was sollen wir denn machen? Uns zwischen sie stellen und beide verlieren?" 

„Vielleicht wird es sich ja noch einrenken. Buffy hat manchmal solche Anfälle, sie beruhigt sich auch wieder." 

„Schon. Aber was wenn Xander sich nicht wieder beruhigt? Du hast gehört, was Spike gesagt hat. Und mit der Unterstützung seiner Familie MUß er sich nicht beruhigen." 

„Wenn er nicht will rufen wir Angel. Der kann ihn unter Kontrolle halten." 

„Das hoffe ich."   


Weil der Gardekommandant wegen mangels Zeit absagte, hatte Xander freie Bahn, um sich nach dem Verschwinden seiner Freunde bis zur Bewußtlosigkeit zu betrinken. Nach Mitternacht brachten ihn seine Bodyguards nach Hause. Caitlin, die von ihren menschlichen Mitbewohnern gehört hatte, was an dem Abend passiert war, verfrachtete ihn in eines der Gästeschlafzimmer. Sie würde mit ihm darüber sprechen, wenn er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte. 

Wenn Xander am nächsten Nachmittag aufwachte, hoffte er zuerst, daß alles nur ein böser Traum war und er in seinem Bett in Irland lag. Er tastete mit geschlossenen Augen beide Seiten des Betts ab. Keine Athena. „Hä? Gott, laß es bitte einen Traum gewesen sein", jammerte er und öffnete die Augen. Es war dunkel. Weiße Zimmerdecke. Das war richtig. Schwarze Satinbettwäsche. „Seltsam!" 

Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte er es, sich aufzusetzen. Er war in einem etwa 30 Quadratmeter großen, im Rokoko-Stil möblierten weißen Raum. Das King Size-Bett war von Nachtschränken flankiert. An einer Wand standen ein viertüriger Kleiderschrank, ein Schuh- und Wäscheschrank, an der anderen ein Schminktisch, Mülleimer und eine Kofferablage. Neben der Schlafecke war ein kleines Büro mit Schreibtisch, Telefon, Fax, Bücherbord, dann kam eine große Leerfläche mit Decken und Servierwagen - für Meditation und Magie, vermutete Xander. Gegenüber vom Magieplatz war eine Couchecke mit Minibar. Vor den Fenstern hangen schwere Brokatvorhänge. 

„Zumindest einige Dinge verändern sich niemals", lächelte Xander. Er vermißte Athena so sehr! „Warum bin ich nur zurückgekommen? Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre meinen Freunden Loyalität schuldig, aber sie möchten mich gar nicht! Ich kann nicht mehr der Junge sein, der ich vor zwei Jahren war. Jetzt bin ich ein erwachsener Mann, der ganz genau weiß, was ich vom Leben will." Er schlenderte langsam zum Couchtisch, auf dem ein paar Sachen standen. 

Die Sachen entpuppten sich als zwei Briefumschläge. Er öffnete zuerst den, auf den sein Mittelalter-Name gedruckt war. „An Graf Alexander Harris. Verehrter Xander! Ich hoffe, Du hattest eine recht angenehme Nacht und das Zimmer entspricht Deinen Wünschen. Falls nicht, wirst Du Deine Wünsche korrigieren müssen - unsere Gästezimmer sind alle gleich eingerichtet. Im Kühlschrank findest Du einige Flaschen Getränke, Blut und Kopfschmerztabletten. In dem Schränkchen darauf sind Gläser, Tassen und eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee. Das ist so typisch für Caitlin, denkt immer an alles!" 

Er nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und Tabletten, las dann weiter. „Im Kofferschrank sind Dein Koffer und der Inhalt Deiner Wohnung. Bringe die Schmutzwäsche bitte in die Waschküche. Essen gibt es gegen sieben, 13 und 19 Uhr - in der Küche steht etwas für Dich. Alle Räume sind ausgeschildert, ein Plan und die Bedienungsanleitung für die Gegensprechanlage liegen auf dem Schreibtisch, Deine Post liegt im Fach. Melde Dich, wenn Du uns sprechen möchtest oder etwas benötigst. Hochachtungsvoll, Ihre Hoheit Herzogin Caitlin. PS: Gibt acht, daß Du kein Tier trittst. Maggie hat inzwischen vier Hamster, drei Hunde, zwei Katzen, ein Kaninchen, fünf Wellensittiche." 

Xander war dankbar dafür, daß Caitlin seine Ausdrucksweise benutzte, die Umgangsformen beibehielt und ihn wie einen guten Freund aus der Vergangenheit behandelte und nicht den Teenager, der ein paar Wochen weg war. würde ihm den Übergang leichter machen. Es führte kein Weg dran vorbei, er mußte sich hier wieder einleben...   


Mit schwarzer Jeans und weißem Muskelshirt, ein Buch und eine Flasche Met in der Hand, ging Xander drei Stunden später in den Hintergarten. Seine Sachen einzuräumen und - nach zwei Jahren - wieder eine Mikrowelle zu bedienen, hatte länger gedauert, als er erwartet hatte. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, jemanden zu sehen, deshalb war er dankbar gewesen, daß Marguerite - die er in der Küche traf - ihn in ihrem Wahn gar nicht sah. 

Als er sich auf eine Bank im Schatten setzte, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, wie ähnlich der Garten ihrem in Irland sah. Er war wohl nicht der einzige, der sich nach der Vergangenheit sehnte... 

„Kannst da von mir aus sitzen bleiben, aber wenn Du die Blumen kaputt machst, flippt Lisa aus", warnte ihn Danny. „Hi!" 

„Guten Abend, Sir." Für einen Moment starrte Xander die schwarze Hand an, ehe er sich erinnerte, daß er sie schütteln mußte. 

„Na, kommt's zurück? Daniel McKee", stellte er sich ein zweites Mal Xander vor. 

„Alexander Harris. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast Du Dich das letzte Mal als Smith vorgestellt..." 

„Okay, es ist Daniel McKee. Geboren wurde ich aber als Daniel Zuberi Smith. Smith ist der Name meiner leiblichen Eltern, adoptiert haben mich Angel und Caitlin. Wie es dazu kam, ist ne lange und unangenehme Geschichte, die ich nicht jedem Fremden auf die Nase binden will. Deshalb nenne ich mich oft noch Smith und Cat gibt sich als meine Ziehmutter aus. Ich hab keine Lust, das Klischee von drogensüchtigen, saufenden und verwahrlosten Schwarzen zu bedienen." 

„Oh!" Das war das erste Mal, daß Danny über sich sprach und Xander war mehr als geschockt. Er und seine Freunde hatten sich immer vorgestellt, daß er das Kind von Cats Opfern war und sie hatte ihn aufgenommen, um ihre eigene Tötungsmaschine großziehen zu können. „Hä? Du bist DEADBOYS Adoptivkind?!" 

„Caitlin hat mich zusammen mit ihm adoptiert. Und in meinen Unterlagen steht er auch als Vater. Angel McKee. Wenn er mit Cat zusammen auftritt, nimmt er immer ihren Namen an. Außerdem haben sie ein Ehepaar gespielt und sie hat sich immer geweigert, seinen Nachnamen anzunehmen." 

„Und Angelus hat sich gebeugt?" 

„Er wollte Caitlin und Caitlin bekam er nicht, wenn er nicht tat, was sie wollte", lachte Danny. „Was denkst Du, was das für ne Ehe war? Alles Feuer und Eis. Aber im Endeffekt hat immer Caitlin gewonnen. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Dämon, der jede Frau - und sogar jeden Mann - haben kann, an sich zu binden. Weshalb sonst, denkst Du, hat sie es geschafft?" 

„Ich kann mir Angelus gar nicht vorstellen als den treusorgenden Gemahl. Angel ja, aber ANGELUS... Urgh! Allein der Gedanke macht mich krank!" 

„Du wirst es schon bald mit eigenen Augen sehen und dann erscheint es Dir nicht mehr seltsam, Xander", versprach ihm der ältere Mensch vieldeutig. „Ich muß jetzt reingehen. Bis später?" 

„Wir sehen uns."   


Ein paar Stunden später hatte sich Xander dazu durchgerungen, in den Magieladen zu gehen. In der gewohnten schwarzen Kleidung betrat er das Geschäft. „Guten Abend!" 

„Xander, da bist Du ja! Wir hatten gehofft, daß Du zum Scooby Meeting kommst. Es ist eine neue Vampirgang in der Stadt, die einen Dämon unterstützt. Kommst Du mit?" 

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe schon etwas vor." 

„Aber warum denn nicht? Willow kann auch nicht kommen..." 

„Ich werde auf dem Friedhof erwartet." 

„Okay. Äh... hast Du schon mit Deiner Familie Kontakt aufgenommen?" 

„Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe sehr lange geschlafen." 

„Hast Du Lust, uns zu erzählen? Von Deiner Familie, vielleicht?" 

„Ein anderes Mal. Ich fühle mich nicht gut und wollte nur sehen, wie es Euch geht." 

„Na ja, dann... Wir sind eigentlich auch fertig. Ich muß schon jetzt zum Friedhof, um Cat bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Kommst Du mit?" 

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Ich warte draußen auf Dich." 

„Aber..." 

„Nur wegen der frischen Luft." 

Als Xander gegangen war, meinte Buffy verstimmt, „das war komisch!" 

„Geb ihm noch etwas Zeit. Bitte."   


Schweigend gingen Xander und Willow zum Zentralfriedhof, auf dem eine Konferenz der Vampire stattfand. Caitlin, die sich, als Spike den Chip hatte und Angel Sunnydale verlassen hatte, plötzlich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert sah, die Vampire der Stadt anzuführen - sie war die einzige verbliebene Meistervampirin - hatte die Besprechungen eingeführt. Auf diese Weise brauchte sie nicht immer auf dem Friedhof zu sein und konnte sich trotzdem die Sorgen und Nöte ihrer „Bürger" anhören. 

„Xander, hast Du Dir inzwischen überlegt, was Du machen kannst, damit Dich nicht alle für einen Vampir halten?" 

„Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Und solange das heißt, daß ich von der Speisekarte gestrichen bin, können sie mich liebend gerne für einen Vampir halten." 

„Aber es könnte Ärger geben. Wir wissen nicht genau, mit wem Du verfeindet bist." 

„Das Risiko ist tolerabel." 

„Wenn Du meinst... Es ist Deine Entscheidung." 

„Und ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Guten Abend Helen, ist Caitlin schon hier?" 

„Willow, hi! Xander, Du bist zurück?" 

„Jawohl." 

„Mußt mir unbedingt davon erzählen, Caitlin ist im Mausoleum. Ich hab gehört, es ist ein neuer Dämon in der Stadt, was hat es damit auf sich?" 

„Buffy und Giles wissen auch nicht mehr, als, daß er viele Vampire mit sich gebracht hat und Buffy ihn jetzt mit Spike jagen geht. Laß uns mal abwarten, was Cat zu sagen hat, ja?" 

„Okay. Du bist das Unions-Girl... Seit wann bist Du zurück, Xander?" 

„Seit Montag früh." 

„Und? Hast Du Dich schon eingelebt?" 

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte gestern Abend sogar einen Streit mit meinen Freunden. Das wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern." 

„Das tut mir leid. Aber mach Dir nichts draus, Ihr Menschen seit seltsame Wesen." 

„Hi! Wie findet Ihr es?" 

„Willow Rosenberg, Sie hatten schon vor einer halben Stunde hier zu erscheinen!" 

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord, wir hatten noch ein Scooby Gang-Treffen." 

„Gewöhnen Sie sich mehr Pünktlichkeit an!" 

„Aye, aye, Sir." 

„Setzt Euch doch, Süße. Wir sind gerade am Überlegen, wie wir das mit Buffy machen. Sie will unbedingt mit Spike ins Hauptquartier und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es ihr ausreden soll." 

„Vielleicht könnten Sie ihr erklären, daß es zu gefährlich ist?", meinte Alessandro. 

„Habe ich schon versucht. Sie akzeptiert kein vernünftiges Argument." 

„Das ist leicht. Sag ihr einfach, daß sie nicht mitkommen kann und wenn sie sich weigert, werden wir ihren Freund nicht behandeln." 

„Habe ich auch schon versucht. Aber sie weiß ganz genau, daß wir nicht so herzlos sind." 

„Ich weiß eine Lösung für Euer Problem", erklärte Xander ihnen plötzlich. Er wurde von Michael, Alessandro, Caitlin, Willow, Danny und Pete überrascht angestarrt. „Wie? Ist es etwas Besonderes, daß ich eine Idee habe?" 

„Ja." 

„Danke für Deine süße Koserei, Danny", erwiderte er. „Teil sechs - Sicherheitsvorschriften - Paragraph 483. „Absatz eins: In Basen der Sicherheitsstufe 1 und Geheimhaltungsstufe 1 ist Zivilisten der Aufenthalt untersagt. Absatz zwei: Bei Zuwiderhandlung ist das Subjekt der sofortigen Todesstrafe zuzuführen. Mithilfe wird nach Paragraph 174 bestraft. Absatz drei: Ausnahmen: A) Das Leben des Subjekts kann nur in oben genannter Basis gerettet werden. In diesem Fall hat die Erinnerung des Subjekts revidiert zu werden; das Subjekt hat sich der Union anzuschließen. B) Dem Subjekt wurde von drei Hütern, Lehrlingen, Prätorianergardisten Vertrauenswürdigkeit bescheinigt. Eine oder mehrere dieser Personen übernimmt persönlich die Überwachung des Subjekts." Genügt das?" 

„Dein Gedächtnis ist beeindruckend, Xander. Aber diese drei Personen müssen die Verantwortung für das Tun des Subjekts übernehmen. NIEMALS in der Geschichte der Union hat jemand das für eine Jägerin getan. Und wie willst Du sie in Schach halten? Sie ist die JÄGERIN!" 

„Warte mal, Michael, das könnte in der Tat funktionieren", meinte Caitlin. „Man braucht doch für jede Tür den implantierten Chip, richtig? Ohne den kann man keinen Raum verlassen oder betreten, sogar, um die Fenster zu öffnen, muß man ihn haben." 

„Das ist korrekt." 

„Und auf jedem Chip ist gespeichert, für welche Räume zu welcher Zeit man autorisiert ist..." 

„Genau! Wir könnten Buffy doch auf ihre Wohnung und Spikes Krankenzimmer beschränken. Für alles andere müssen Xander oder ich mitgehen. Das geht doch?" 

„Natürlich geht das! Unsere Computer können so etwas auf die Minute genau bestimmen!" 

„Und wenn Buffy durchdreht, dann können wir sie mit dem Chip direkt orten." 

„Sie könnte eine Geisel nehmen und dessen Chip benutzen. Oder jemandem die Hand abschlagen" 

„Jeder im Hauptquartier kann doch den Körperfunktions-Überwachungs-Alarm auslösen. Und wenn sie jemandem die Hand abschlägt, dann wird er sowieso ausgelöst. Außerdem ist ihr jeder Prätorianer, Hüter und Lehrling überlegen. Und die einfachen Angestellten nützen ihr nichts, weil sie auch nicht in die wichtigen Gebäude dürfen." 

„Na gut! Beide Präfekte müssen dem zustimmen. Ich werde meinen Neffen anrufen und ihn fragen." 

„Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank!"   


„Puh, war das ein Abend!", ächzte Mark. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht, der Schleimdämon geht dem Baumdämon an den Hals!" 

„Lee, Mark, sollen wir nah Hause gehen? Wir müssen noch das Haus putzen und ich kann wirklich eine Dusche vertragen." 

„Ich hasse es, zu putzen! Das ist doch keine Arbeit für einen Vampir!" 

„Warum zieht Ihr nicht einfach in einer Gruft? Das ist bequemer." 

„Nie! Das Friedhofs-Leben ist nichts für mich. Ich brauche schon ein richtiges Bett oder ich werde unausstehlich!" 

„Genau. Dann lieber Staubsaugen und Fenster putzen. Macht es gut, ja?" 

„Klar. Bye!" 

„Bye, viel Spaß beim Putzen!" 

Als sie die drei Vampire verabschiedet hatten, setzten sich die Unions-Mitglieder noch mal an den Tisch des Mausoleums, das sie für die Treffen nutzten. „Wie läuft es eigentlich bei Dir, Michael? Wohnst Du immer noch in dem Nest?" 

Der Vampir verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „leider! Ich habe mich bemüht, wirklich, aber ich kann es dort nicht mehr aushalten! Es ist unerträglich. 70 Vampire auf engstem Raum. Man hat kein bißchen Privatsphäre und man kann nicht mal in Ruhe arbeiten!" 

„Was ist mit Dir, Alessandro?" 

„Mir gefällt es da auch nicht. Ich habe zwar ein paar Freunde gefunden, aber ich hätte gerne eine eigene Wohnung. Wo ich vielleicht einen Hund haben kann, wenn Michael es erlaubt. Wenigstens nicht mehr mit so vielen Menschen... äh... Vampiren. Und Dämonen. Die STINKEN, die Dämonen!" Der italienische Teenager schüttelte sich voller Ekel. 

„Ja, wir suchen jetzt ein Haus. Ein Apartment würde es auch tun, aber ein Haus wäre am Besten. Es ist jedoch nicht leicht, ein sehr großes Haus zu finden in guter Lage, mit großem Garten, Abwasserkanal-Anschluß, diskreten Nachbarn und vielen Garagen. Geld ist kein Problem, ich verdiene mehr, als ich mit dem bißchen Freizeit, was ich habe, jemals ausgeben kann. Aber wir wollen auch ein paar Jahre dort bleiben können." 

„Weshalb kommt Ihr nicht nah Sunnydale? Hier ist immerhin der Höllenschlund." 

„Nein, Pete, ich will der Jägerin nicht in den Weg kommen. Ich bevorzuge mein Leben gemütlich, nicht mit so vielen Kämpfen. Außerdem sind die Voraussetzungen hier sehr schlecht. Hier kann kein Flugzeug landen mit mehr als 50 Passagieren, die Stadt ist so klein, daß 200 bis 300 Einwohner mehr sofort auffallen und es gibt noch nicht mal eine Zenturie hier, die ich zu meiner Basis erweitern kann." 

„Wir haben gerade mal erst die Basis in San Francisco um- und ausgebaut. Es lohnt sich nicht, jetzt umzuziehen." 

„Natürlich." 

„Heißt das, Du willst in Amerika bleiben?" 

„Nicht für länger als 15 Jahre. Danach brauche ich noch mal einen Tapetenwechsel." 

„Und wo soll's dann hingehen?" 

„Vielleicht Asien. Aber Südamerika kommt auch in Frage. Ich war sehr lange nicht mehr dort." 

„Südamerika? Das hört sich interessant an. Ich war auch sehr lange nicht mehr in Südamerika. Willow, was hältst Du davon, wenn wir das mal für in etwa 40 Jahren einplanen? Es gibt so viel dort zu sehen, ich werde mindestens ein Jahrhundert brauchen, um Dir nur die schönsten Plätze zu zeigen!" 

„Okay." Willow sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Mausoleumstür, die sich gerade öffnete. „Erwarten wir jemanden?" 

„Nee. Laßt uns nachsehen." Ohne das leiseste Geräusch zu machen, schlichen die sieben Unions-Leute die Marmortreppe hoch. 

„Hallo? Hallo, seid Ihr noch da?", fragte Buffy. 

„TARA! Was ist passiert?", schrie Willow, der Panik nahe. Sie rannten die letzten Stufen hoch und halfen Buffy, Spike und Tara, die voller Dreck und Blut waren. 

„Bringt sie nach unten! Pete, hol meinen Medizinkoffer raus!" Caitlin hatte sich angewöhnt, überall einen liegen zu lassen für solche Fälle. Mehr als einmal waren die Jägerin und ihre Freunde schon in mehreren Stücken zu ihr gekommen. Weil sie nicht ins Krankenhaus konnte - zu viele Fragen -war Caitlin die Ärztin der Sunnydaler Vampir- und Dämonenwelt geworden. 

„Bitte!" 

„Legt sie auf den Boden. Wer von Euch ist ansprechbar?" 

„Ich", meldeten sich Buffy und Spike schwach. 

„Caitlin, Willow Buffy! Alessandro, Danny Spike! Ich nehme Tara, sie ist am schwersten verletzt. Pete, geh mir bitte zur Hand!" 

„Wie kann ich helfen?" 

„Xander, mach für mich ein paar Telefonate: Helen, Lee und Mark sollen sofort zu meinem Haus kommen, wir haben ein ernstes Problem. Marguerite soll auf sie warten und die Folterkammer für Medizin vorbereiten. Wir kommen in ein paar Minuten. Und ruf Giles zu meinem Haus." 

„Aye!" Er holte sein Handy - eigentlich ein Ersatz-Handy der McKees, weshalb die Nummern gespeichert waren - aus der Manteltasche und machte den ersten Anruf. Dabei schloß er die Mausoleumstür und packte die Unterlagen zusammen. 

Die Hüter, zu deren Ausbildung sowohl das Heilen mit natürlichen, wie auch klassischen Methoden gehörte - sie konnten nicht immer ins Krankenhaus, zu viele Fragen - machten sich sofort mit den Prätorianern an die Arbeit, die auch eine medizinische Ausbildung hatten.   


„Wie geht es Tara?" 

„Xander, sag Deinen Bodyguards, wir müssen drei Verletzte transportieren und sie sollen die Wagen holen und sag uns, wenn sie soweit sind." 

„Bewußtlos, keine Lebensgefahr." 

„Ist es schlimm? Michael, bitte!", flehte Willow. 

„Ein paar Medikamente und Pflaster, eine Woche Bettruhe und sie ist wieder wie neu!" 

„Der Göttin sei Dank!" 

„Und unseren Super-Heilern!" 

„Was ist mit Spike? Ist er okay", fragte Buffy besorgt. 

„Spike ist in Ordnung, Buffy. Aber wir müssen Dich jetzt versorgen. Halt ruhig!" 

„Nein, Caitlin, ich will, daß Du Dich um ihn kümmerst!" 

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Bei Alessandro und Danny ist er in den besten Händen. Es geht ihm viel besser als Dir." 

„Aber..." 

„Wenn Du jetzt nicht ruhig bist, Jägerin, dann werde ich Dich betäuben!" 

„Ist ja schon gut! Wann kann ich ihn sehen?" 

„Wenn Du jetzt endlich ruhig liegen bleibst, damit ich Deinen Arm richten kann, in ein paar Sekunden! Seid Ihr transportfähig?" 

„Positiv." 

„Positiv." 

„Ich bin gleich auch positiv. Wir bringen Euch jetzt zu mir. Da werden wir Euch richtig behandeln - unter anderem müssen wir gipsen und VIELE Verbände anlegen. Dann erzählt Ihr uns ganz genau, was passiert ist. Ich habe Helen, Mark, Lee und Mister Giles schon gerufen." 

„Kann ich nach Hause danach?" 

„Das müssen wir noch sehen, junge Frau."   


Drei Stunden später saßen die McKees und die Scooby Gang im großen Wohnzimmer. „Hab ich das richtig verstanden: Der neue Dämon ließ sich nicht mit Pflöcken töten und hat Taras Schutzzauber durchbrochen und dann seid Ihr drei verprügelt worden und habt Euch gerade noch zum Mausoleum schleppen können?" 

„Das ist richtig. Was ist jetzt, Caitlin, können Spike und ich nach Hause? Ich möchte nämlich nicht, daß sich meine Mutter Sorgen macht." 

„Ja, ausnahmsweise. Eigentlich müßten Du und Spike für ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus liegen bleiben. Aber wenn Ihr Morgen zur Untersuchung kommt und Euch an ALLE Anweisungen haltet, die ich Euch gegeben habe UND die Medikamente nehmt, dann könnt Ihr darum herumkommen. Aber ich mache das wirklich nicht gerne." 

„Ich weiß. Danke, Cat." 

„Wie geht es eigentlich Tara?" 

„Sie ist noch bewußtlos. Ich will, sie nicht aufwecken, weil ihr der Schlaf gut tut. Sie hat viel abgekriegt. Meine Herrschaften, Tara bereitet sich erst darauf vor, eine Kämpferin zu werden. Ihre Ausbildung ist erst am Anfang. Ihr dürft sie nicht in Kampfsituationen mitnehmen!" 

„Aber sie wollte mit, um uns magisch zu beschützen." 

„Mister Giles, Sie sollten doch wohl in der Lage sein, einen Teenager davon abzuhalten, sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen!", rügte Michael scharf. „So etwas darf nicht wieder vorkommen. Es war unverantwortlich, Buffy!" 

„Es tut mir leid. Wir sind in Zukunft vorsichtiger. Versprochen." 

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" 

„Wann kann ich wieder gegen den Dämon kämpfen?" 

„Frühestens in einer Woche. Und Spike muß sich auch drei Tage ausruhen." 

„Aber wer soll dann den Dämon bekämpfen?", schmollte Buffy. 

„Wir!", sagten die McKees einstimmig. 

„Aber..." 

„Sunnydale ist MEINE Stadt, Buffy! Ich bin die Meistervampirin und dafür verantwortlich, was sich hier zusammenbraut, also werde ich diese Brut auch bekämpfen! Ich habe meine Leute und wir können das sehr gut selbst machen", sagte Caitlin in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. 

„Okay. Aber wenn wir wieder fit sind, werden wir helfen." 

„Wenn ich Eure Hilfe brauche, werde ich Eurer Hilfe anfordern. Das ist genug! Ihr braucht jetzt alle Ruhe! Heute war ein anstrengender Tag. Ab ins Bett! Buffy, Spike, Mister Giles, Lisa wird Euch nach Hause fahren." 

Michaels Handy klingelte mal wieder und er ging mit seinem „Lebensgefährten" - wie Lisa sein Telefon nannte - in die andere Ecke des Raums. „Präfekt Michael McKee, was gibt's? ... Guten Morgen, Martina! ... Mein Assistent hat Ihnen meine Handynummer gegeben? Das ist selbstverständlich in Ordnung. Also, was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?"   


Am nächsten Morgen herrschte im Hause McKee das ganz normale Chaos. Caitlin wurde mitten in der Nacht angerufen, daß ein Kunde in Asien eine Presseerklärung brauchte - sofort und auf Japanisch - die hatte sie noch nicht fertig, als in der Firma eines Freundes ein Computervirus ausbrach und sie telefonisch helfen mußte, dann verlangte das Hauptquartier einen Bericht, den Caitlin völlig unsinnig fand, was sie ihrem Kontakt auch deutlich sagte. Danach folgten Wecken, Kampfunterricht, mit Lisa schimpfen, für Xander vorkochen. 

Michael mußte um vier Uhr mit dem Sorgentelefon für die Lehrlinge anfangen, dann bekam er ein paar Notrufe, mußte seine Prätorianer zusammenstauchen, seine Finanzen mit Alessandros Hilfe regeln - zu Cats Genugtuung, er mußte ja unbedingt an die Börse - dann durfte er einem Urgroßenkel aus der Patsche helfen, nebenbei mußte er noch seine Untergebenen aus der Ferne kommandieren. 

Willow hatte das Glück, als Computergenie beim Virenproblem helfen, zum College gehen, auch einen Bericht schreiben, Marguerites Hunde ausführen und Tara versorgen zu müssen, danach hatte sie für die Union zu lernen und zwischendurch durfte sie ihre geisteskranke Schwester betreuen. 

Xander hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun, in den nächsten 11 Tagen 55 Seiten Berichte zu schreiben. 

Danny mußte sich auch um Marguerite kümmern und war mit der Hausarbeit dran. Nebenbei half er Caitlin im Büro und bei der Unterrichtung Willows aus, was seine Nebenjobs waren. 

Marguerite wurde die Hälfte der Zeit bemuttert und dann setzte sie Caitlin mit ihren Tieren an Taras Bett, damit jemand da war, wenn sie aufwachte - und sie Marguerite los war. 

Lisa und Pete schliefen lange, zankten sich, ärgerten Marguerites Hunde, gingen Caitlin und Michael auf die Nerven und wurden am Ende dazu verdonnert, Danny bei der Hausarbeit zu helfen. 

Wie immer, versuchte Caitlin, ihre Familie wenigstens zum Abendessen im Speisezimmer zu versammeln und wie meistens, gelang es ihr auch. Nur Tara, die nach leichten Mittagessen und Untersuchung von Caitlin wieder schlief, war nicht anwesend. 

„Na, wie geht es Euch, meine Lieben?" 

„Ich stinke nach Staubsauger und Putzmittel!" 

„Ich auch! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit, daß Du uns zum PUTZEN verdonnert hat. Alles, aber nicht putzen. Ich bin doch keine menschliche Hausfrau", jammerte Lisa. 

„Ich geb Lizzy wirklich ungern Recht, aber es wird wirklich langsam viel. Vielleicht sollten wir Marguerite verbieten, noch mehr Tiere herzubringen. Wir sind doch kein Zoo!" 

„Nein, das müssen wir anders machen. Unsere Putzfrau kommt wie oft? Dreimal in der Woche? Das ist zu wenig." 

„Genau." 

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor?" 

„Wir haben genug Arbeit für Gesinde." 

„Was meinst Du mit „Gesinde", Lisa?" 

„Na ja, ein paar Bedienstete eben. Jemand, der kocht, jemand der putzt, jemand, der sich um Marguerite kümmert, jemand, der uns bedient... Das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt." 

„Das ist sehr unrealistisch. Ich habe nichts gegen ein oder zwei Angestellte, aber wir brauchen Platz für einen Hofstaat." 

„Wir könnten doch eine Haushälterin nehmen und die Putzfrau weiterhin dreimal pro Woche kommen lassen." 

„Ja, das hört sich gut an. Dann haben wir auch genug Personal. Eine Haushälterin, die immer hier ist, die Putzfrau, die dreimal in der Woche das ganze Haus putzt, einmal im Monat Fenster und Gardinen, die Gärtnerei, die alle zwei Wochen kommt..." 

Aber dann haben wir fünf Tage in der Woche nur eine Haushälterin. Die arbeiten doch nur ihre 38 Stunden-Woche!" 

„Hier in den USA arbeiten sie länger, Elly. Aber das kleine Biest hat da ein gutes Thema angesprochen. Wir brauchen eine Haushälterin, die immer da ist. Und dann muß sie wissen, daß wir Vampire sind. Jetzt zum Beispiel sind wir zu zehnt. Kann das eine Wirtschafterin schaffen?" 

„Sie braucht ja nicht so viel zu putzen. Das spart ihr Zeit." 

„Gut, aber sie muß für zehn Leute Wäsche waschen, sie hat für zehn Leute Dienerin zu spielen, muß für fünf kochen..." 

„Wir haben vier Gästezimmer, in die jeweils zwei Personen passen und ein freies Schlafzimmer. Die sind nicht selten alle belegt." 

„Bei Gelegenheit könnte sie sich ja noch Unterstützung holen." 

„Bin der einzigste, der da ein kleines Problem sieht? Ihr braucht zunächst einmal eine Haushälterin. Und Ihr könnt schlecht in die Sunnydaler Zeitung schreiben: „Vampir-Familie sucht Wirtschafterin, die 24 Stunden am Tag im Dienst ist und sich am starken Biß der Arbeitgeber nicht stört." Oder?" 

„Bedeutet, wir müssen ein Minion nehmen!" 

„Aber dann sind wir Menschen nicht mehr sicher!" 

„Glaub mir, Willow, Du kannst ein Minion leicht unter Kontrolle halten. Sie haben keine Intelligenz, es ist einfach." 

„Aber wenn es sich an den Menschen doch vergreift?" 

„Das ist zu gefährlich!" 

„Ich erinnere mich, daß wir Vampire als Angestellte hatten, die keine Minions waren." 

„Das stimmt. Sie durften auf unserem Anwesen leben, konnten Kontakte knüpfen, lernen, waren versorgt und mußten dafür für uns arbeiten. Wo können wir so jemanden finden?" 

„In der Sunnydaler Gemeinde ist niemand. Michael, kennst Du jemanden?" 

„Ich habe richtige Vampire als Diener. Aber ich gebe sie nicht ab, weil sie sehr schwer zu finden sind. Außerdem sind es alles Männer. Frag doch mal Angel, ob er auf menschliche Sklaven getroffen ist. Du könntest eine Sklavin aufnehmen, so wie ich es mit männlichen gemacht habe." 

„Ich werde ihn fragen. Und wenn Du von jemandem hörst..." 

„Ich halte die Augen offen."   


„Danny, Marguerite, Ihr seid damit dran, den Tisch abzuräumen. Und Daniel." 

„Ja, Cat?" 

„Nehme Dir bitte diesmal die Zeit, unsere Spülmaschinen VERNÜNFTIG einzuräumen und nicht alles REINZUWERFEN." 

„Wenn es sein muß..." 

„Wir haben nur zwei, Schätzchen, wenn da alles reingehen soll, mußt Du Dir schon etwas Mühe geben. Willow, Liebes, geh bitte hoch und bereite im Meditationsraum eine reinigende und entspannende Räucherung vor. Du kennst doch noch die Zutaten?" 

„Klar. Und worauf bereiten wir uns damit vor?" 

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir in die Folterkammer gehen und noch mal unseren Dämon auf der Tattwa-Ebene besuchen?" 

„Super! Ich kann gleich die Folterkammer vorbereiten gehen..." 

„Wir machen das besser zusammen. Du weißt, ich mag dieses Wesen, aber ich vertraue ihm noch nicht. Ich möchte den Raum mit ein paar Schutzsprüchen sichern, damit es nicht ausbrechen kann." 

„Aber der ganze Raum ist doch in massiven Stahl gegossen und sowieso magisch geschützt..." 

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Dämon nicht stärker ist als unsere Standard-Schutzzauber. Geh schon mal vor, Willow." 

„Halten Sie es für klug, einen solch mächtigen Dämon in der Folterkammer anzurufen, wenn Sie dort auch andere Arbeiten durchführen?" 

„Na ja, es ist der einzige Raum, in dem wir nicht bannen. Und 50 Quadratmeter sind viel, ich brauch den Platz, Alessandro. Natürlich versuche ich zu vermeiden, dort Kranke zu behandeln, wenn ich mit Wesenheiten arbeite, aber..." 

„...manchmal geht es nicht anders. Sie haben so viele Patienten, haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, eine der Trainingshallen, Magie- oder Meditationsräume zu einem Behandlungsraum umzubauen?" 

„Wenn einer der kranken Vampire oder Dämonen mich in der Folterkammer angreift, kann er nicht entwischen." 

„Die kleine Trainingshalle ist fast 50 Quadratmeter groß, Sie könnten sie magisch schützen und hätten trotzdem noch genug Platz. Und in 80 Quadratmeter sollten Sie das Fitneßstudio und die Schießbahnen reinbekommen. Kampfsport und Turnen macht Ihr sowieso meistens im Meditationsraum, er ist ja auch groß genug mit 30 Quadratmetern. Caitlin, ich will Sie nicht bevormunden, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihren Lehrling und ihre Freundin. Ich bin von Babyzeit an immer mit Magie in Berührung bekommen und bin als Magier geboren, Willow und Tara nicht." 

„Die Wahrheit ist, Alessandro, wir haben in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren umbauen, ausbauen, renovieren, umräumen und einrichten müssen. Das Haus hatte am Anfang nur 400 Quadratmeter wirklich bewohnbare Fläche, jetzt sind es 1000. Ich kann keine Bauarbeiter mehr sehen. Mir graust es jetzt schon davor, daß wir in zwei Monaten den jährlichen Anstrich haben und in einem Jahr die nächste Innenrenovierung." 

„Ja, das ist der Nachteil, wenn man in so einer edlen Gegend wohnt. Es muß immer alles perfekt aussehen. Aber es ist gut, daß Ihr noch Garten und Garagen dazugekauft habt. Und der Park vor dem Haus ist richtig schön. Ich verstehe schon, daß Sie die Nase voll haben. Aber es würde dann bequemer werden..." 

„Mal sehen, vielleicht mach ich es. Ist aber auch Mist, daß ich die einzige untote Ärztin in der Stadt bin, die sich an den hippokratischen Eid hält! Was haben Sie an Vorstellungen in Sachen Wohnen?" 

„Am liebsten wäre mir ein Haus auf dem Land. Aber bestimmt nehmen wir eine riesengroße Villa im Nobelviertel. Wir brauchen ja Platz für Gäste, für die Trainingseinrichtungen, Magie, Büros, Unterkunft für eine Menge Prätorianer und Michaels Bedienstete." 

„Hallo! Cat, hast Du einen Moment Zeit, jetzt nach Spikes und meinen Verletzungen zu sehen?", fragte Buffy von der Tür. 

Widerwillig riß sich Caitlin vom Lehrling ihres Schwagers los. Alessandro war Michaels Lehrling, seit er vier Jahre war und seine Eltern starben. Als geborener Magier, wollte die Union ihn nicht in ein Heim geben - wie die anderen kleinen Unions-Waisen - und er war zu jung, um zu arbeiten. Deshalb hatte er von klein an nach den strengen Regeln der konservativen Lehrlinge gelebt und machte kaum einmal den Mund auf. „Natürlich. Gehen wir in die Folterkammer." Sie ging zuerst zur Sprechanlage, „Willow, komm in die Folterkammer und assistiere mir. Buffy und Spike sind zur Untersuchung da."   


„Siehst Du, Willow? Hier haben wir die Wundheilung bei einem Vampir und hier bei einem Menschen mit übernatürlichen Kräften. Wenn Du das mit Taras Heilungsverlauf vergleichst, hast Du eine schöne Darstellung der Unterschiede." 

„Hey, Cat, ich bin kein Versuchskaninchen!" 

„Halt den Mund, Spike, oder ich knebele Dich", knurrte Caitlin. „Die Wunde ist fast verheilt. Ich möchte, daß Du ein bißchen Salbe draufschmierst, um die natürliche Regeneration zu unterstützen. Weißt Du noch, welche das ist?" 

„Die in dem grünen Döschen mit der Nummer 48?" 

„Ja, und was ist da drin?" 

„Äh... hab ich vergessen, tut mir leid." 

„Dann les es durch und reibe Spikes Rückenwunde damit ein. Buffy, hat Spike den verordneten Tee getrunken?" 

„Ja, hat er. Aber meine Mum und ich mußten ihn fast zwingen", lachte die Jägerin. „Die anderen Medikamente hat er alle genommen. Aber er mochte den Tee nicht." 

„Ich brauch Blut, keinen verdammten Kräutertee!" 

„Aber im „verdammten Kräutertee" sind Wirkstoffe, die Deinen Körper das Blut besser verwerten lassen. Und die fünf Liter Blut, die Du trinken solltest?" 

„Habe ich genommen." 

„Gut. Dann kommen wir jetzt zu Buffy. Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Caitlin und begann mit der Untersuchung der Jägerin. 

„Ganz gut. Aber meine Schulter tut noch weh. ICH hab meine Medikamente aber alle genommen! Das kühlende Sportgel und Huang-Chi waren am Besten." 

„Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Patient! Hast Du dran gedacht, etwas Echinacea und Distel zu nehmen, wovon ich Dir letzte Woche nach dem Biß von dem Dämon gegeben habe?" 

„Ja, hab ich gemacht. Aber warum sollte ich das eigentlich nehmen? Ich war gestern so neben mir, daß ich vergessen habe, zu fragen." 

„Weil es das Blut von Gift reinigt. Weil Du sagtest, daß Du von einem Stachel getroffen wurdest, wollte ich keine Gefahr eingehen. Würdest Du bitte die Jeans ausziehen, damit ich mir die Wunde ansehen kann?" 

„Klar. Die Wunde tut noch weh... falsch, mein ganzer Körper tut noch weh, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie in der Nacht." 

„Wunderbar! Ich meine, es ist nicht wunderbar, daß Du noch Schmerzen hast, aber es ist schön, daß sie weniger sind. Willow, wie würdest Du Deine beste Freundin behandeln? Wenn Du nur Naturheilmittel zur Verfügung hast." 

Die rothaarige Hexe kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und dachte nach. „Äh... ständig warme Kompressen - für die steifen Muskeln - eine Mischung aus zwei Teilen Kava Kava und vier Teilen Baldrian als Schmerzmittel - weil zu viel Kava Kava giftig ist und die Schmerzen nicht mehr so stark sind, gebe ich es nur einmal, obwohl es auch zur Muskelentspannung gut tut - und weiterhin Diestel um eventuelles Gift aus dem Körper zu bekommen - dabei gibt es keine Nebenwirkungen, also kann man ruhig mehr nehmen - dazu noch etwas Huang-Chi um die Heilung zu beschleunigen." 

„Dann stell das mal zusammen." 

„Echt?" 

„Ja, jetzt mach schon oder wir kommen gar nicht mehr zu der Astralreise!", lächelte die Hüterin.   


Am nächsten Tag besuchten Buffy und Spike wieder das Haus der McKees. Sie hatten einen Anruf von Willow bekommen, daß es Tara besser ging und wollten sie besuchen. Bei der Gelegenheit wollten sie sich gleich von Cat untersuchen lassen, ein Duftöl gegen Joyces Kopfschmerzen abholen und fragen, wie weit es mit Buffys Ausnahmegenehmigung für das Hauptquartier stand. 

„Hier habt Ihr das ätherische Öl. Ich habe Deiner Mum einen Brief beigelegt, wie sie es nehmen soll." 

„Danke. Hast Du vom Hauptquartier gehört, Cat?" 

„Xander und Michael haben über irgendwas gesprochen, aber als Hüterin verstehe ich von dem juristischen Zeug nicht viel. Michael ist heute Morgen nach Südafrika geflogen, aber Xander sollte gerade im Garten sein. Fragt ihn."   


Tatsächlich fanden sie Xander auf einer Wiese sitzend in Buch lesen. „Hi Xander!" 

„Buffy, Spike. Was möchtet Ihr?" 

„Cat meinte, daß Du weißt, ob ich ins Hauptquartier mitgehen kann." 

„Michael und ich haben mit dem anderen Präfekt darüber gesprochen und er hat zugestimmt. Es ist nicht die beste Lösung, aber sie muß ausreichen." 

„Und?" 

„Wenn drei Unionsmitglieder bürgen und beide Präfekte zustimmen, darf ein Zivilist das Hauptquartier betreten. Es ist eine sehr alte Vorschrift, die seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr angewendet wurde, aber wir können uns auf sie berufen. Du, Buffy, wirst jedoch nur sehr begrenzte Befugnisse haben. Jede Tür mußt Du mit einem Chip öffnen. Auf Deinem Chip werden... um es einfach auszudrücken, nur die Schlüssel gespeichert für Dein Zimmer und Spikes Krankenzimmer. Wenn Du zum Beispiel einkaufen gehen möchtest, muß Dich jemand von uns begleiten. Aber alleine kannst Du ohnehin nichts machen, weil Du einen Übersetzer brauchst." 

„Was meinst Du mit, „jemand von uns", Xander?" 

„Ich habe ein Jahr im Hauptquartier gearbeitet und bin Zweiter Gardekommandant der Prätorianer. Deshalb habe ich zu den meisten Gebäuden Zutritt. Nur, wenn Willow, Caitlin oder ich ihren Schlüssel zuerst eingeben, wird Dein Schlüssel akzeptiert. Du mußt verstehen, daß wir einer Jägerin keinen Rundgang geben können." 

„Aber ich darf mit?" 

„Ja." 

„Das ist super! Vielen, vielem Dank, Xander! Kann ich denn von meinem Zimmer zum Krankenhaus alleine? Ich werde bestimmt die meiste Zeit da sein..." 

„Das ist in Ordnung. Du wirst allerdings nur einen Weg nehmen dürfen. Den, bei dem Du die wenigsten geheimen und strategisch wichtigen Einrichtungen passierst." 

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem!" 

„Wunderbar. Vom Hauptquartier kannst Du nicht ohne weiteres nach außerhalb anrufen, Du darfst es nicht zwischendurch verlassen, Kleidung ist dort sehr teuer. Also überlege Dir gründlich, was Du in Deine Koffer packst. Du darfst nicht mehr als fünf Kilo plus ein Pfund pro Tag mitnehmen." 

„Was ist denn da für ein Klima? Ich muß wissen, ob ich Sommer- oder Winterklamotten mitnehmen soll." 

„Du wirst Dich nur innerhalb von Gebäuden aufhalten. In den Wohn- und Büroanlagen herrscht konstant eine Temperatur von 296 Grad Kelvin - entspricht etwa 70 Fahrenheit und 23 Celsius, glaube ich. Aber bringe Dir etwas warmes mit, in den Bibliotheken und Lagern ist es sehr kalt. Manchmal muß man sie durchqueren." 

„Okay, mache ich. Wann geht es los?" 

„Kommt Dienstag gegen 20 Uhr Abends her. Am Dienstag darauf fliegen wir zurück. Ich weiß, daß es sehr lange ist. Aber wir werden von hier eine Privatmaschine nach Los Angeles nehmen, dort eine Linienmaschine nach San Francisco und dort wieder in eine Privatmaschine. Wir könnten einen Privatflieger von hier nach San Francisco nehmen, aber weil hier nur kleine Flugzeuge landen können, müßten wir dort durch die ganze Stadt. Los Angeles kennen wir besser." 

„Einchecken, Kontrollen, Koffer, durch die Stadt fahren, klar, das dauert." 

„Fliegen wir alleine ins Hauptquartier?" 

„Nein, es werden viele Leute sein. Dafür ist es auch eine große Maschine. Ihr solltet Euch auf sie freuen, es ist ein Erlebnis."   


„Das ist ja so aufregend, Giles! Ich werde das Hauptquartier sehen! Als erste Jägerin seit Jahrhunderten!", schwärmte Buffy ihrem Wächter im Magieladen vor. „Ich muß mir unbedingt noch neue Klamotten kaufen!" 

„Ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee." 

„Nein, ich brauche wirklich was neues zum Anziehen." 

„Ich spreche über Deinen Besuch des Hauptquartiers." 

„Aber warum denn?!" 

„Weil die Union eine gewisse... Anziehungskraft hat." 

„Na und?" 

„Buffy, sie werden Dich in ihrem Sinne zu beeinflussen versuchen." 

„Und was heißt das auf englisch?" 

„Sie wollen Dich dazu bringen, für sie zu arbeiten. Ich habe in den Wächter-Tagebüchern gelesen, daß bisher zwei aktive Jägerinnen des Rats der Wächter das Hauptquartier gesehen haben. Beide sind nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Die Union ist dafür bekannt, neue Mitglieder und Überläufer durch Versprechungen von Reichtum und Ansehen zu gewinnen..." 

„NA UND? Ich werde nur meinen Freund zu einer Operation begleiten! Die wollen mich doch eh nicht haben und ich darf nicht mal alleine raus." 

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, daß sie Dich ködern werden. Das Hauptquartier wird als ein Ort von unvorstellbarem Prunk beschrieben und Du sagtest selbst, daß alles, was Du bisher an Einrichtungen der Union gesehen hast, luxuriös ist. Oder erinnere Dich an Willows Beschreibungen der Zenturie in San Francisco." 

„Nur, weil sie es schön haben und ein bißchen Luxus lieben, muß das doch nicht heißen, daß ich für sie arbeiten will. Giles, Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich zu Leuten gehe, die LATEIN sprechen und TOGAS tragen, oder?" 

„Ich hoffe, Du wirst Deine Meinung nicht ändern." 

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Es gibt nichts an der Union, was attraktiv genug für mich ist, um ihnen beizutreten. Beim Rat der Wächter kann ich wenigsten kündigen, wenn es mir nicht mehr gefällt, bei der Union werde ich umgebracht, wenn ich kündige." 

Der Wächter wußte nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Wenn er Buffy den Besuch verbot, würde sie trotzdem fliegen und wenn er es ihr erlaubte, würde er sich sein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen, daß er sie in solche Gefahr gebracht hat. Also lächelte er und fragte, „weißt Du denn schon, was Du Dir kaufen willst?" 

„Nein, ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was da so in ist. Ah, ich habe eine Idee! Ich werde Willow fragen, ob sie Morgen mit mir ins Einkaufscenter geht. Sie war schon einmal für drei Tage in der Basis in San Francisco." 

„Sagte Willow nicht einmal, daß alle Uniformen tragen?" 

„Aber ich bin doch nur ein Gast... okay, es könnte sein, daß Besucher auch irgendeine Toga anziehen müssen. Ich werde Cat anrufen."   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 6][1]

   [1]: reise6.html



	7. Teil 6

Reise in die Vergangenheit 6 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 6/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 6   
  


Im großen Wohnzimmer saßen die McKees mit den Summers-Frauen, der Scooby Gang und einigen örtlichen Vampiren, unterhielten sich aufgeregt. 

„Gut, Leute, jetzt hört mir bitte mal alle zu! Wir machen das folgendermaßen: Weil ich mit Willow, Pete und Danny zum Hauptquartier bin, müssen sich Tara, Marguerite und Lisa solange selber versorgen. Tara bleibt in der Woche im Studentenwohnheim, da ist sie gut versorgt. Buffys Mutter und Schwester nehmen freundlicherweise unsere Hunde." 

Marguerite knuddelte noch einmal ihren kleinen Schoßhund Buddy, die deutsche Schäferhündin und ihren Berner Sennehund, „Sie werden gut auf meine kleinen Schätzchen aufpassen, ja, Misses Summers?", bat sie. 

„Aber natürlich werde ich das, Marguerite. Dawn freut sich schon darauf, einen Pflegehund zu haben. Sie wollte immer einen kleinen Hund, aber wir haben keine Zeit, uns dauerhaft um ihn zu kümmern." 

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Brief in die Kiste mit den Sachen von meinen Hündchen gelegt. Da steht drin, was sie gerne machen." 

„Lee, Mark und Helen - meine lieben Assistenten, denen ich dafür immer dankbar sein werde - haben sich angeboten, Misses Summers und Dawn nach Sonnenuntergang beim Ausführen der Hunde zu begleiten. Alleine ist es zu gefährlich. Außerdem nehmen die drei sie tagsüber. Regelt untereinander, wie Ihr das macht." 

„Oh, danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam!" 

„Wir haben gedacht, daß wir eine Uhrzeit vereinbaren, wenn wir Morgens kommen sollen, dann gehen wir mit den Hunden gemeinsam Gassi, wir nehmen sie mit zu unserem Haus, Sie oder Dawn kommen Abends, wir gehen zusammen wieder mit ihnen, dann nehmen Sie die Tiere mit und wir kommen am späten Abend noch einmal, damit sie nicht allein gehen müssen." 

„Das ist super, vielen Dank!" 

„Hallo? Hat irgendwer noch Lust, MIR zuzuhören? Großzügig! Mister Giles kümmert sich um Maggies vier Hamster. Dafür bin ich auch sehr dankbar. Weil die Wellensittiche frei fliegen müssen und sich die Katzen nicht in Pension geben lassen wollen, bleiben sie hier. Wenn Tara einmal am Tag kommt, um nach Maggie zu sehen, wird sie ihr auch helfen, die Tierkäfige zu säubern. Die Putzfrau kommt trotz unserer Abwesenheit Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag, das genügt, wenn Ihr nur zu dritt seid. Die Gärtnerei kommt natürlich auch." 

„Was ist, wenn Tara am Wochenende hier ist? Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht um sie kümmern!" 

„Wenn Du - wie alle anderen - zur Familienkonferenz gekommen wärst, Lisa, würdest Du wissen, daß ich für die zwei Tage vorgekocht hab. Außerdem kann sie bei den Summers mitessen. Essen ist reichlich im Vorratsraum - sowohl menschliches, wie auch vampirisches. Es ist ja nur für eine Woche, also regt Euch nicht auf. In einer Stunde geht unser Privatflugzeug von hier und nächsten Dienstag sind wir am Mittag wieder da. Lisa?" 

„Ja, Cat?" 

„Ich brauche jemanden, der sich um meine PR-Agentur kümmert, während ich weg bin. Ich weiß, daß Du keine Berichte und Presseerklärungen schreiben kannst, aber geh bitte wenigstens ans Telefon und sag, daß niemand der qualifizierten Kräfte da ist." 

„Was? Ich bin auch eine qualifizierte Kraft, Caitlin! Ich kann Dein Geschäft SEHR GUT während Deiner Abwesenheit weiterführen! Wer hilft Dir denn immer im Büro?" 

„Ich?", fragte Danny. 

„Halt den Mund, kleiner, tolpatschiger Bruder, ich spreche jetzt! Ich habe nicht Medizin studiert, aber ich habe Dir früher immer geholfen. Weißt Du noch? Bevor Danny kam und Du Angelus wiedersahst, da habe ich Dir in Deiner Arztpraxis geholfen und war Deine Arzthelferin! Und von PR verstehe ich VIEL mehr als der Idiot!" 

Still und leise lachte sich Caitlin kaputt. Lisa war eine arbeitsscheue Zicke, aber wenn es sein mußte, fand sie immer einen Weg, das schwarze Schaf ihrer Familie zum Arbeiten zu kriegen. „Gut, Du kannst es versuchen. Aber wenn es Dir zuviel wird, kannst Du jederzeit aufhören, das weißt Du ja." 

„Caitlin, ich sag das wirklich ungern, aber Du mußt Dich beeilen. Du weißt, was Michael sagte. Er stellt uns das Flugzeug als Freundschaftsdienst zur Verfügung, aber wir dürfen uns nicht verspäten, weil er es selber braucht. Eh wir uns verabschiedet haben, die Prätorianergarde am Hotel abgeholt haben, zum Flughafen sind..." 

„Du hast Recht, Danny. Wir brauchen allein eine halbe Stunde für die Fahrt zum Flughafen, da können wir nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln. Gut, Leute, möchte noch irgendwer was fragen oder sagen?" 

„Kann ich trotzdem herkommen zum Training?" 

„Natürlich, Mark." 

„Wer hat eigentlich das Kommando über die Sunnydaler Vampire?" 

„Das hast Du, Lee, so, wie das letzte Mal." 

„Keine Fragen mehr?" Caitlin wartete einen Moment, dann stand sie von ihrer Couch auf, „gut, Leute, dann übergebt jetzt mal die Tiere und macht Euch auf den Weg zum Minibus."   


„So, Ihr seid alle bereit?", fragte Caitlin ihre Mitfahrer. Von allen Seiten wurde zugestimmt. „Gut, dann laßt uns jetzt mal zum Hotel fahren!" Auf Knopfdruck öffnete sich das Garagentor und sie fuhren heraus. 

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich 12 Prätorianer von hier mitnehmen?", maulte Xander. 

„Du hast mich das heute schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gefragt, Xander, und ich kann Dir wieder nur sagen, daß ich nichts dran ändern kann! Du kennst Deine Situation und Du kennst die Vorschriften, also hör auf, Dich zu beschweren, es nützt sowieso nichts." 

„Aber im Hauptquartier gibt es doch genug Prätorianer!" 

„Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt ist Schluß! Ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören oder ich schmeiß Dich eigenhändig aus dem Auto, Xander!", schrie die Jägerin. 

„Buffy, warum bist Du denn so nervös?" 

„Ich hab nur ein bißchen Angst. Ich meine, da sind TAUSENDE Vampire und die wollen mich doch alle umbringen, weil ich die Jägerin bin..." 

„Die Union ist der Jägerin gegenüber nicht feindlich gesinnt, Buffy, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ist es nicht doch ein bißchen Lampenfieber?" 

„Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt. Ich meine, ich bin die erste aktive Jägerin seit Jahrhunderten, die das Hauptquartier zu sehen bekommt." 

„Mir geht es genauso. Obwohl es für Lehrlinge ja normal ist, aber das erste Mal kann ich da hin. Ich hab Angst, daß ich Caitlin und mich selbst bloßstelle. Unter normalen Umständen sollte ich ja noch gar nicht da hin, nur, um Dich im Auge zu behalten. Das hat doch bestimmt einen Sinn, daß Lehrlinge es erst nach drei Jahren dürfen. Und dann auch nur für ein paar Tage." 

„Mach Dir darum keinen Kopf, Willow. Du hast die Erlaubnis, das Hauptquartier zu besuchen und das bedeutet, daß man Dich für reif genug und geeignet hält. Die prüfen jede einzelne Akte und man hätte es mir nie erlaubt, Dich mitzunehmen, wenn Du nicht dahin paßt." 

„Wirklich? Aber ich kann doch noch gar nicht so gut Latein." 

„Du kannst genug Latein, um Dir Essen und Trinken zu kaufen, nach dem Weg zu fragen und Dich auszuweisen, das genügt. Was soll schon schiefgehen in EINER WOCHE?" 

„Alles?" 

„Hör auf zu jammern und vertrau der Weisheit der Union, Willow Rosenberg! In ein paar Monaten, wenn Michael umgezogen ist, fahren wir noch einmal nach San Francisco, Du wirst dort ein bißchen üben und dann gehen wir für ein paar Monate ins Hauptquartier und Du wirst Dir gar keine Sorgen mehr deswegen machen." 

„Monate? Wieso willst Du Willow für Monate ins Hauptquartier bringen? Und wie soll sie die Zeit mit dem College vereinbaren?" 

„Das ist normal, Buffy. Wenn Lehrlinge eine gewisse Zeit der Union angehören, müssen sie mit ihren Meistern dorthin. Dort können sie mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen lernen und praktizieren, können Kollegen kennenlernen und Freundschaften knüpfen. Das ist wichtig, weil sie sonst nur eine Bezugsperson haben - ihren Meister." 

„Aber Willow hat uns! Sie braucht das nicht!" 

„Lehrlinge müssen über ihre Arbeit schweigen gegenüber Zivilisten. Wenn ein Lehrling mit seinen Freunden zusammen ist, muß er aufpassen, nicht zuviel zu sagen. Dort können sie unbefangen sein, brauchen nicht jeden Satz zuerst zu überprüfen." 

„Buffy, ich würde das wirklich gerne machen. Außerdem gibt es im Hauptquartier riesengroße Bibliotheken, wo ich Bücher lesen kann, die es eigentlich gar nicht mehr gibt und ich kann viel von anderen lernen. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen." 

„Das stimmt. Ich bin nur Prätorianer, aber dort ist es ein ganz anderes Leben. Du brauchst Dich nicht zu verstellen, verstecken, mußt Dich nicht an Konventionen halten..." 

„Solange es Dich glücklich macht..." Insgeheim beneidete Buffy ihre Freunde und das, was sie bei der Union gefunden hatten. Für Jägerinnen gab es keinen einzigen Platz auf der Welt, wo sie ganz sie selbst sein konnte, sich nicht verstellen brauchte und keine Angst davor haben mußte, daß jemand die Wahrheit rausfand...   


Das Flugzeug, daß auf sie wartete, war eine ziemlich kleine Maschine mit normalen Sitzreihen, nicht wie die anderen Flugzeuge, die sie umgebaut hatten. Aber ganz hatte man auf Komfort nicht verzichtet, denn an jedem Sitz gab es Strom- und Internatanschluß für den Laptop, einen kleinen Fernsehschirm, sowie Kopfhörer für Ton und Radio. Außerdem standen am Anfang und Ende des Passagierbereichs Automaten mit kostenlosen Getränken, Snacks und Sandwiches. 

Caitlin stöhnte verzweifelt, als sie sah, wie ihre zivilen Begleiter das Gepäck mit zu ihren Sitzen nahmen. „Freunde, kann mir mal bitte einer vorlesen, was da steht?" 

„Bagage in der Hecklade verstauen", antwortete ein Prätorianer. 

„Genau! Buffy, Spike, warum habt Ihr Euer Gepäck nicht nach hinten gebracht?" 

„Das lohnt sich doch nicht für ne halbe Stunde." 

„Vielleicht lohnt es sich wirklich nicht. Aber das ist ein Flugzeug der Union. Eine der Tugenden der Union ist Disziplin. Also werdet Ihr jetzt - wie alle anderen es bereits getan haben - Euer Gepäck hinten in den Kästen verstauen. Ich werde mitgehen, damit Ihr es auch ordentlich macht." 

„Verdammte römische Tugenden", maulte Spike, gehorchte aber. 

„Packt Eure Koffer da rein! Ihr seid jetzt beleidigt, aber in ein paar Tagen werdet Ihr mir dankbar sein. Wenn Ihr das in einer Basis macht - erst Recht im Hauptquartier - gibt es direkt eine Strafe. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Ihr Lust habt, den Marmorplatz vor dem Zentralgebäude mit einer Zahnbürste zu schrubben, oder?" 

„Das ist doch Schikane!" 

„Und ob das Schikane ist! Warum, bitteschön, denkt Ihr denn, daß man sagt, die Union ist die härteste Armee der Welt? Und warum bekommen die Bewerber - Eurer Meinung nach - nur Brot und Wasser? Warum respektieren selbst die grauenhaftesten und machtvollsten Dämonen und Vampire die Unions-Mitglieder? Hm?" 

„Aber..." 

„Buffy, muß ich Dich daran erinnern, daß Du mitkommen WOLLTEST? Wir alle haben Dir gesagt, daß das keine gute Idee ist und haben Dir erklärt, wie streng es ist. Du kannst immer noch gehen." 

„Du hast ja Recht... Dürfen wir jetzt zurück zu unseren Plätzen?" 

„Tut das. Und schnallt Euch an, wenn es gefordert wird." 

„Darf ich mich hier setzen?", fragte Willow, als sie zurück kam vom Unterbringen des Gepäck. 

„Selbstverständlich." 

„Ich will mir was zu trinken holen, möchtest Du auch was? 

„Kannst Du mir bitte eine Cola mitbringen?" 

„Klar." 

Xander holte einen Laptop aus seinem Rucksack und fing an, etwas zu schreiben. 

„Bitte. Bist Du immer noch mit Deinen Berichten dran? Ich meine, Du hast seit Donnerstag nichts anderes mehr gemacht, als zu schreiben..." 

„Nein, die Berichte habe ich hinter mir. Den, für den ich zwei Wochen Zeit hatte, habe ich schon seit Freitag Mittag fertig und den ganz langen habe ich heute abgeschickt. Ich bin jetzt einmal gewöhnt, intensiv zu arbeiten, da wollte ich es auch hinter mich bringen. Gerade schreibe ich eine e-Mail an Angel. Ich hatte zweimal angerufen, aber er war auf Dämonenjagd." 

„Um Dich zu entschuldigen?" Willow hatte nicht geglaubt, daß Xander sich dazu wirklich durchringen würde. 

„Auch. Caitlin weiß nicht, wo Maura ist, aber sie hat Gerüchte gehört, daß eine Enkelin von ihr in Los Angeles ihr Unwesen treibt. Vielleicht kann Angel sie fragen." 

„Äh... Xander, Du bist Dir sicher, daß Angel e-Mails liest?" 

„Komm, Willow, Du nimmst ihm die „alter Vampir kann keinen Computer bedienen-Nummer" doch nicht ab! Die tun alle so, weil sie zu faul sind, was selber zu machen."   


Fast fünfeinhalb Stunden später stiegen erschöpft und genervt Cat, Willow, Pete, Danny, Spike und Buffy die Gangway zur Unions-Privatmaschine ins Hauptquartier hoch. Nach einer zweistündigen Irrfahrt vom kleinen Privatflughafen vor Los Angeles bis zum internationalen, dem Einchecken, Gepäck aufgeben und Co, dem Flug und dem endlos langen Warten aufs Gepäck, war ihre Geduld am Ende. 

„Das ist aber nett, daß die unser Gepäck unten annehmen", meinte Willow, während sie das Flugzeug bewunderte. Es war riesig, eines der größten, daß sie je gesehen hatte. Es war ganz weiß gestrichen, bis auf das Wappen der Union am Bug - einem Raben und Schwert. 

„Das ist eigentlich nichts besonderes. Wenn sie es in den Frachtraum laden, müssen wir so lange auf es warten, deshalb machen die das. McKee, Caitlin, Hüterin. Autorisationsstufe eins." 

„Willkommen an Bord, Ma'am", grüßte eine Prätorianerin im Gameface auf Latein. „Ihre Gruppe hat Suite 17." 

„Rosenberg, Willow, Lehrling. Autorisationsstufe zwei." Sie gab der Frau ihren Paß, ihr Flugticket und eine Bescheinigung. Während eine auf der Passagierliste nachsah, überprüfte eine zweite den Paß und die dritte sah den Brief durch. 

Die dritte Stewardeß - die in Wirklichkeit Prätorianerin war - überprüfte die Ergebnisse und verglich sie mit Caitlins Unterlagen, nickte dann ihrer Kollegin zu. 

„Willkommen an Bord, Ma'am." 

Als nächstes mußte sich Xander identifizieren, „Harris, Alexander Lavelle, Prätorianergardist. Autorisationsstufe sieben. 

„Willkommen an Bord, Sir." 

Als nächstes war Buffy dran. "Summers, Buffy Anne, Gast. Meine Autorisationsstufe ist X... kann das sein? Ich hab's vergessen. Ach ja, ich kann kommen, weil Misses McKee, Miss Rosenberg und Mister Harris für mich bürgen." 

„Einen Moment bitte." Die Prätorianerinnen verglich ein paar Zahlen auf den Briefen, gaben sie dann ihren Besitzern zurück. „Willkommen an Bord, Miss Summers." 

Spike wechselte ins Vampirgesicht und knurrte, „Spike, Gast, Autorisationsstufe X. Sondergenehmigung durch Einladung von Präfekt Michael McKee." 

Nachdem die Prätorianerin ihren Freund begrüßt hatte, zog Buffy ihn hinter sich her. Sie hatte sich schon gelangweilt, weil es so langsam voranging, und jetzt wollte sie endlich das Flugzeug erkunden. „Weiß einer von Euch, welche Plätze wir haben? Auf meinem Ticket steht nichts drauf." 

„Es gibt hier keine festen Plätze. Jeder bekommt einen Raum oder eine Suite, wohin man sich zurückziehen kann. An der Rezeption erfahren wir, welche unsere ist. Michael wollte eine schöne reservieren für uns." 

„Wo ist die Rezeption?" 

„Oben." 

„Hä?" 

„Das Flugzeug hat drei Etagen. Unten im Frachtraum sind die Küche, Personalzimmer und Ingenieure, hier ist die Freizeitebene und oben sind die Zimmer. Laßt uns hier den Aufzug nehmen. Es gibt eine große Bibliothek und Videothek, ein Fitneßstudio, Büros, Magieräume, ein Restaurant, alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann." 

„Wieviel Passagiere fliegen durchschnittlich mit?" 

„Platz ist für 200 und die Flüge sind immer ausgebucht." 

„Wow! Wieviel Flüge gibt es denn?" 

„Sechs in der Woche. Jeweils einen von Europa, Asien, Afrika, Australien, Süd- und Nordamerika." 

„Ich finde das ziemlich viel. Wenn man bedenkt, daß „nur" 10000 Leute da leben..." 

„Es sind mehr Gäste oder Kurzzeitbewohner als wie dauerhafte. Gebt mir jetzt bitte mal alle Eure Tickets!" 

Xander ging zu dem Gardekommandanten. „Al, hier sind so viele Wachen... warum geht Ihr nicht zu Eurer Suite?" 

„Danke." 

„Guten Tag, Präfekt Michael McKee hat auf den Namen Caitlin McKee für uns eine Suite reserviert." 

„Guten Morgen." Die Rezeptionistin fütterte ihrem Computer die Ticketnummern, tippte eine Weile auf der Tastatur herum und erklärte dann lächelnd, „Sie und Ihre Gruppe haben Suite 009! Ihre Tickets und Schlüssel, bitte. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." 

„Vielen Dank, Miss! So, Leute, wir müssen zu Suite neun! Das ist diesen Gang runter!" 

„Was denkst Du, Willow, ob die Suite schön ist?" 

„Sicher. Die Räume mit den niedrigsten Nummern sind immer am Besten. Oh, das ist so aufregend! Ich war erst zweimal in einem so großen Unions-Flugzeug, das war, als ich Cat und ich nach Sibirien zu der Vampir-Tagung geflogen sind. Aber da war ich so aufgeregt wegen der Tagung, daß ich gar nicht auf das Flugzeug geachtet habe und..." 

„Kleine, es ist ja gut. Mach ne Pause, bevor Du mir noch erstickst", grinste Danny. 

„Okay. Wie ist es eigentlich mit Dir, Danny? Du hast nie erzählt, wie oft Du und Pete schon im Hauptquartier waren." 

„Pete hat früher einige Male da gelebt, ich erst zweimal. Wenn Cat ins Hauptquartier mußte, als ich klein war, hat sich Angel immer um mich gekümmert."   


Die Suite stellte sich als wunderschön und sündhaft luxuriös heraus. Neben dem Wohnraum gab es ein Dreibett-Zimmer für Caitlin, Willow und Buffy, sowie einen Vierbett-Raum für Spike, Pete, Danny und Xander. Nachdem sie für ein leichtes Abendessen ins Restaurant gegangen waren, entschieden sie sich einstimmig, erst mal eine Runde zu schlafen. Weil sie schon seit Dienstag Morgen auf waren, befürchteten sie, sonst die Ankunft im Hauptquartier zu verschlafen. 

Als Xander das Bad gegen 20 Uhr verließ, hätten ihn seine Freunde aus der Suite geworfen, wären sie nicht noch am Schlafen gewesen. Seine Haare - die er sich weigerte, abzuschneiden - hatte er mit einem Lederband im Nacken festgebunden, sein Körper war von einer navyblauen Uniform-Toga verhüllt, dazu trug er schwarze Schuhe. Als er das erste Mal die Prätorianer-Toga trug, war sie noch kürzer und rot - genau wie die Uniform der Legionäre. Aber wie die Sandalen, hatte sie sich der Mode der Neuzeit fügen müssen. Auch der Gürtel - bei ihm silbern mit einem goldenen Stern - war neu. 

Xander wußte, daß jede Kleinigkeit eine Bedeutung hatte. Weil Uniformen Pflicht waren, hatte man in der Union andere Wege gefunden, seine Meinung zu zeigen. Daß er Schuhe statt Sandalen trug - beides wurde in der Kleiderkammer ausgegeben, hieß, daß er fortschrittlich war. Sein Claddagh-Ring sagte, daß er zu einer irischen Vampirfamilie gehörte, das Haarband, zu den mittelalterlichen. Zu guter Letzt standen die Sterne am Gürtel dafür, daß er ein alter Hase im Hauptquartier war, Gold auf Silber war die Flagge der superstrengen Konservativen, ein Stern war das Rangabzeichen eines Gardisten und die Kette mit Pentagramm besagte, daß er den Hütern nahe stand, aber kein Magier war. 

„Du hast Dich schon umgezogen?" 

„Ja, ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn ich jetzt schon Uniform trage." 

„Ganz meine Meinung", sagte Caitlin und deutete auf ihre tiefgrüne Toga. Sie trug den roten Gürtel der gemäßigten Fraktion mit zwei schwarzen Sternen. Bei den Magiern war es das höchste Zeichen - das eines erfahrenen Hüters. Auch Caitlin trug Schuhe, Claddagh-Ring und ein verdrehtes Pentagramm, was bedeutete, daß sie keiner der großen Religionen angehörte und zu schwarzmagischen Aktionen eingeladen werden konnte. Die Union war stolz auf ihre Religionsfreiheit und zwang deshalb niemand, etwas zu tun, was ihm sein Glauben verbat. 

„Weißt Du schon, was Du tun wirst?" 

„Ich werde runter gehen und meditieren, eine Aura-Reinigung machen, und dann suche ich mir ein Büro, um meine Aufzeichnungen durchzusehen. Ich nehme den Laptop mit, dann ist es kein Problem. Bis elf sollte ich spätestens fertig sein, wenn Willow dann noch schläft, wecke ich sie." 

„Du solltest dann auch Buffy und Xander wecken. Nachher ist zu viel Betrieb bei der Implantation und wenn das Gepäck vor ihnen auf dem Zimmer sein soll, müssen sie mindestens fünf Stunden vor dem Einchecken ihre Zimmerwünsche angeben." 

„Stimmt. Mal sehen, ob Willow sich alleine anziehen kann. Sie hat zwar die letzten drei Jahre alles über die Uniformen gelernt, aber ich weiß ja, wie es ist. Vorher kann man es im Schlaf aufsagen und wenn es soweit ist, ist man so nervös, daß man sich an nichts erinnern kann... Was hast Du vor?" 

„Ich werde ein paar Freunde besuchen, mir einen Reiseführer und Stadtplan kaufen und auswendig lernen. Es gibt viel für mich zu tun im Hauptquartier - man wird mit mir meinen Bericht durchgehen wollen, ich muß über meine berufliche Zukunft sprechen, will dort die Weiterbildungen für Latein, Französisch, Psychologie und American Kenpo besuchen, viele Freunde wiedersehen, da kann ich es mir nicht leisten, mich andauernd zu verlaufen." 

„Da hast Du ja einiges vor! Wirst Du länger dort bleiben?" 

Seufzend setzte sich Xander in einen Sessel und flüsterte, „um offen zu sein, ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung, mich dauerhaft ins Hauptquartier versetzen zu lassen." 

„Aber warum das denn, Xander?" 

„Ich bitte Dich, Caitlin, Du bist nicht dumm und Du bist auch keine schlechte Beobachterin! Du siehst es doch jeden Tag... Ich liebe meine Freunde immer noch, aber es ist nicht mehr das gleiche. Bevor ich in der Vergangenheit zu Euch stieß, war ich der Verlierer in unserer Gruppe. Ich wurde mitgezogen und das genügte mir. Weil ich es nicht anders kannte. Aber bei Euch habe ich gelernt, was ich selbst erreichen kann, ohne, daß jemand auf mich aufpassen muß. Ich habe dort viele Dinge gelernt, ich habe neues Selbstbewußtsein bekommen, bin erwachsen geworden, habe Erfahrungen gemacht und ja, ich gebe zu, mein Charakter hat sich vollständig verändert, ICH habe mich verändert." 

„Es tut mir leid, Xander. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, was wir Dir für Probleme damit gemacht haben, daß wir Dich in unsere Familie aufnahmen..." 

„Nein, Caitlin. Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar dafür. Das Problem ist, daß meine Freunde einfach ignorieren, wer und was ich geworden bin. Für sie waren es nur ein paar Wochen und sie verstehen nicht, daß ich mich in diesen Wochen so verändern konnte. Anstatt sich für mich zu freuen, finden sie mich lästig und undankbar. Ich habe es versucht, Caitlin, ich habe wirklich versucht, wieder dieser Junge zu sein. Aber es geht nicht!" 

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Noch heute ist es so, daß die Menschen, die meine Freunde sind, mit aller Macht verleugnen, daß ich ein Vampir bin. Aber das ist nun mal der Haken. Menschen sind anders als wir, Alexander. Sie denken nur in Bahnen, in Schwarz und Weiß. Es gibt kein Grau, alles ist gut oder böse, richtig oder falsch. Aber Du darfst es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Obwohl Dein Körper der eines Menschen ist, hast Du Erfahrungen, die nur Vampire und Unsterbliche haben. Du hast in zwei Zeitaltern gelebt, drei Jahrhunderte und zwei Jahrtausende gesehen. Die Menschen verstehen uns nicht, weil sie zu begrenzt denken, zu sehr in ihrer kleinen, selbst konstruierten Welt gefangen sind. Aber alles, was Du dagegen tun kannst, ist Dich von ihnen fernhalten. Und dann verlierst Du selbst." 

„Und was, wenn ich nicht mehr in ihrer Welt leben kann deshalb? Wenn mich diese Erfahrungen zu sehr geprägt haben, um es noch bei ihnen aushalten zu können? Wenn ich einfach nicht mehr so leben will, weil ich nicht einsehe, daß ich mir selbst etwas vorlügen soll?" 

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb die meisten Vampire Menschen aus dem Weg gehen. Abgesehen davon, daß sie Futter sind, gibt es einfach nichts, was sie interessant genug finden, um ihre Zeit zu opfern. Aber ich habe festgestellt, daß es durchaus Zeit wert ist. Du kannst durch Menschen eine ganz neue Sichtweise bekommen. Sehe sie meinetwegen als Kinder an. Denn das sind sie." 

„Ich habe leider noch nicht die Weisheit von einem Jahrhunderte von Jahren langen Leben. Wirst Du mir böse sein, wenn ich ins Hauptquartier ziehe? Oder sonst irgendwohin, wo ich unter Vampiren und diesen Unsterblichen leben kann?" 

Ich werde traurig sein, Xander, weil ich Deine Anwesenheit genossen habe. Du bist der einzige, der mich aus dieser Zeit kennt und in meiner Nähe ist. Aber ich kann es sehr gut verstehen. Und ich bin sicher, daß es auch Deine Freunde verstehen werden. Irgendwann, zumindest. Aber aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen, daß es nichts bringt, wegzulaufen. Du mußt tun, was Du wirklich willst." 

„Aber ich kann nicht zurück in die Vergangenheit!" 

„Du wirst gehen. Soviel steht fest. Du hast uns nach Deiner Rückkehr nur nicht gesagt, wann Du genau zurückkehrst, damit die Zeitlinie nicht beeinflußt wird. Deshalb kann ich Dir auch nicht sagen, daß man es Dir erlauben wird." 

„Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, daß ich ein einflußreicher Vampir werden werde!" 

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe es von Anfang an gewußt. Ich bin mir sicher, daß sich alles so entwickeln wird, wie das Schicksal es bestimmt hat. Du wirst in Deine Zeit zurückkehren und Du wirst glücklich darüber sein. Aber versuche, Dein Leben solange wie möglich, so erträglich wie möglich zu gestalten." 

„Ich würde nur allzugern wissen, wann es passieren wird! Ob ich im Hauptquartier mal fragen soll, ob sie es machen? Ich hab zwar nicht viel Hoffnung, aber versuchen kann ich es doch, oder?" 

„Ich glaube, daß das eine hervorragende Idee ist. Und jetzt geh Dir Deinen Stadtplan kaufen, sonst verläufst Du Dich doch noch!" 

„Das werde ich machen. Danke, Cat." 

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Und denk dran, Latein zu sprechen!", rief sie dem Teenager lächelnd nach.   


Wenn Caitlin zweieinhalb Stunden später in die Suite zurückkehrte, herrschte noch Stille. Niemand außer ihr und Xander schien bisher aufgestanden zu sein. Sie verstand, daß sie alle wenig Schlaf bekommen hatten und erschöpft waren - wozu die Aufregung um ihre Reise auch einiges dazugetan hatte - aber es half nichts. Sie mußten aufstehen. 

Weil es ohnehin nichts brachte, wenn alle gleichzeitig ins Bad wollten und ihre Hilfe bei den Togas brauchten, ging sie zuerst ins Damen-Zimmer. „Willow, Buffy, hallo? Ihr müßt jetzt aufstehen." Das half nichts, also rüttelte sie ihren Lehrling und die Jägerin wach. „Willow! Buffy! ", befahl sie scharf. 

Der Kommando-Ton verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und die rothaarige Hexe schlug sofort die Augen auf. „Caitlin, was ist passiert?" 

„Hä?", fragte Buffy mürrisch. 

„Gute Nacht, meine Damen, der Dornröschenschlaf ist vorbei! Wir haben elf Uhr am Abend Pazifikzeit, der Mond scheint, raus aus den Federn!" 

„Aber Cat, ich bin noch müde..." 

„Willst Du wirklich, daß ich mit dem nassen Waschlappen komme?", drohte die Vampirin. 

„Okay, okay, ich bin ja schon am Aufstehen! Hey, Du bist ja angezogen! Wie lange bist Du schon wach?" 

„Seit vier Stunden." 

„Uups! Ich glaube, ich habe verschlafen." 

„Das könnte man so sagen, Buffy", grinste Willow. „Cat, sind die anderen schon auf?" 

„Xander ist im Wohnzimmer am Lesen. Die anderen Jungs schlafen noch. Ich hab Euch zuerst geweckt, damit Ihr nicht das Gedränge im Badezimmer habt. Da hängen Morgenmäntel, die bestellten Togas sind im Schrank." 

„Danke. Kannst Du mir helfen, die anzuziehen? Ich hab mir meine eben mal angeguckt und ich hab gar keine Ahnung, wo hinten und vorne, oben und unten ist", gab Buffy zerknirscht zu. 

„Kein Problem. Jetzt geht erst mal ins Bad, damit ich die Jungs aus dem Bett schmeißen kann."   


Wenn die 20jährigen Frauen aus dem Bad kamen, weckte Caitlin ihre Söhne und ihren Enkel. Dann half sie Willow in ihre dunkelgrüne Toga. Die junge Hexe trug einen Punkt auf ihrem Gürtel, was sie als jungen Lehrling auswies. Damit man sie vom Personal leichter unterscheiden konnte, mußten die Gäste - so auch Buffy und Spike - weiße Togas mit blanken weißen Gürteln tragen. Natürlich beschwerte sich Spike bitterlich, daß unschuldiges Weiß keine Farbe für einen bösen, blutrünstigen Vampir wie ihn war. 

Es war keine Überraschung, daß Danny und Pete das Badezimmer in den dunkelblauen Togas der Prätorianer verließen. Obwohl Buffy und Giles erst im Vorfeld zu der Reise gesagt bekommen hatten, daß die Brüder Prätorianer waren, hatten sie es die ganze Zeit über geahnt. Eine wirkliche Überraschung war etwas anderes. 

„Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Buffy, als sie die Gürtel sah. Auf Dannys lila Gürtel waren zwei gelbe Sterne der Rebellen, auf Petes orangen Gemäßigten-Gürtel sogar drei weiße. „Pete, Du bist ein CENTURIO?" Sie hatte zwar nicht gelernt, die Togas anzuziehen, aber die Rangabzeichen hatte sie fleißig gepaukt. 

„Ja. Ein Centurio auf Abruf." 

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" 

„Ich mache sozusagen die Urlaubsvertretung und wenn man ein großes Team aus mehreren Garden braucht, kommandiere ich es. Dann gibt's keine Rivalität unter den Garden." 

„Und Danny ein Gardekommandant?" 

„Natürlich! Komm schon, Jägerin, ich bin Prätorianer, seit ich 16 Jahre alt bin. Denkst Du, ich bin immer noch Gardist?" 

„Na ja..." 

„Ich glaub, ich muß mich erst mal setzen!" 

„Moment! Willow, hattest Du uns nicht damals gesagt, daß die Prätorianer nicht zu einer von diesen Vereinigungen gehören? Pete, Dan und Xander haben alle deren Gürtel!", stutzte Spike. 

„Die Prätorianer wurden für das 21. Jahrhundert reformiert. Es war Zeit, die Regeln an die Realität anzupassen. Noch vor 500 Jahren waren die Prätorianer eine Schutztruppe mit zweifelhaftem Ruf und einem katastrophalen Modesinn, aber jetzt sind sie mehr. Deshalb können sie sich auch wieder Verbindungen anschließen." 

„Jetzt seht Ihr wieder aus wie verdammte Papageie!" 

„Hey, das war NICHT NETT! Zur Strafe dürft Ihr jetzt alle ganz brav zur Implantation gehen!" 

„Was für ne Implantation?" 

„Der Chip wird im Flugzeug implantiert. Ohne ihn könnt ihr es gar nicht verlassen." 

„Ich laß mir nicht noch einen Chip einpflanzen!" 

„Du Dummkopf, Großcousin, der kommt in Deinen Arm, nicht in Deinen Kopf!" 

„Trotzdem!" 

„Jetzt sei kein Mädchen!" 

„Hey, ich bin auch ein Mädchen und ich bin nicht feige!", beschwerte sich Buffy.   


Buffy funkelte den Arzt wütend an und drückte schützend ihre Arme an sich, „was denken Sie, was Sie da machen, Doktor?!" 

„Ich implantiere Ihnen den Chip, Miss Summers. Es wird nur ein kleiner Pieks sein, aber Sie müssen den Arm ruhig halten." 

„Das ist kein „KLEINER PIEKS"! Das ist eine Riesennadel, die Sie da haben! Damit reißen Sie doch meinen ganzen Arm auf!" 

„Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht, Miss Summers. Die Nadel ist nicht dicker als die dickste handelsübliche. Und der Chip ist doch nur vier Millimeter lang." 

„Nein, ich will das nicht! Das ist ein Riesending!" 

„Miss Summers, entweder Sie lassen mich das machen oder ich rufe die Prätorianer und lasse Sie an die Liege fesseln!" 

Die Jägerin schmollte. Ob sie es mit einer Prätorianergarde aufnehmen konnte? Vermutlich nicht. Und dann durfte sie nicht im Hauptquartier bleiben. Widerwillig legte sie ihren Arm zurück auf die Lehne. „Na gut, aber seien Sie vorsichtig." 

„So, das ist also Ihr erster Besuch im Hauptquartier... Haben Sie schon einmal eine andere Basis von uns besucht?" 

„Nein, das erste Mal." 

„Das ist interessant! Darf ich fragen, wie es dazu kommt?" 

„Mein Freund hat einen Chip eingesetzt bekommen, von dem er immer Elektroschocks bekommt, wenn er Menschen was tut. Den bekommt er rausgenommen im Hauptquartier und ich begleite ihn." 

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Miss Summers. Möchten Sie ein Pflaster?" 

„Hm? Sie sind schon fertig? Ich hab ja gar nicht gemerkt, daß Sie mich gestochen haben! Nein, danke, ich brauche kein Pflaster. Ich bin die Jägerin, bei mir heilt das schnell." 

„Auf Wiedersehen." 

„Bye!" Erleichtert flüchtete Buffy aus dem Behandlungsraum. Im Wartezimmer saßen schon Spike und Willow. „Hey, ich hab es geschafft!" 

„Das ist wunderbar! Laß mal sehen!"   


„Wie lange noch?" 

Caitlin seufzte. „Willow, Du hast mich das mindestens schon zehn Mal in der letzten Viertelstunde gefragt. Da ist eine Uhr, wir werden gegen 15 Uhr Ortszeit ankommen. Und jetzt laß mich bitte einen Moment in Ruhe, ich muß nach Südafrika anrufen." 

„Wieso denn?" 

„Ich besitze dort unter anderem ein großes Mietshaus und einer meiner Mieter hat mir auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen, daß es Probleme mit dem Heißwasserbereiter gibt. Ich werde ihn jetzt zurückrufen und bitten, mir genau zu erklären, was geschehen ist, dann telefoniere ich mit meinem Stamm-Installateur", erklärte sie geduldig. „Ich gab schon seinem Großvater die Aufträge und deshalb reicht es, wenn ich ihm den Auftrag per Fax vorab bestätige und er mir die Rechnung vorab faxt." 

„Ach so. Ich geh mal... in unsere Suite und lese ein Buch." 

Bevor ihr Lehrling das Büro verlassen konnte, meinte die Vampirin, „vielleicht kannst Du mir doch helfen..." 

„Wirklich? Was kann ich tun?" 

„Rufe Dir mein elektronisches Adreßbuch in unsrem Netzwerk auf. Dort wirst Du die Telefonnummern finden. Hier ist der Name des Mieters, dies ist der Firmenname vom Installateur. Da unten sprechen sie ein etwas anderes Englisch - viele Leute sagen, es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig - aber als Lehrling dürfte es Dir nicht schwer fallen, das zu verstehen." 

Willow zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern, „ich spreche Latein, Französisch, Gälisch und Deutsch an Fremdsprachen, da sollte es doch gelacht sein, wenn ich mit meiner eigenen Muttersprache Probleme bekomme!" 

„Genau! Danach hörst Du bitte meine Anrufbeantworter ab und checkst die e-Mails. Ich werde die aktuellen Kontostände abrufen, mal sehen, ob der Kunde aus Asien schon bezahlt hat. Das heißt, zuerst muß ich nachsehen, ob Danny ihm überhaupt die Rechnung geschrieben hat!"   


Für eine Weile tippten beide Frauen schweigend auf ihren Tastaturen herum. Nachdem Willow in Südafrika angerufen hatte und gleichzeitig die neuen e-Mails abrief - dank Freisprechanlage - fragte sie plötzlich, „was hast Du eigentlich vor?" 

„Worüber sprichst Du?" 

„Na ja, wir sind jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier in Sunnydale. Am Anfang war es bestimmt spannend, eine neue Stadt, neue Vampire, neuen Lehrling, Angel war noch da, aber jetzt..." 

„Ich habe viel Geld in das Haus gesteckt und möchte noch ein paar Jahre bleiben, wenn Du das meinst. Notgedrungen. In Südamerika ist mir die politische Situation noch zu unruhig, seit sich Angel das letzte Mal von mir getrennt hat und Xander sein Versteck verlassen kann, gibt es nichts, was mich mit Irland verbindet, damit bleibt nur Bayern übrig. Das hat alles Spaß gemacht, aber ich möchte noch einmal gerne eine Arztpraxis haben." 

„Zum Arztberuf kommst Du am Ende immer wieder zurück?" 

„Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Meine weiblichen Vorfahren waren seit 11 Generationen Heilerinnen. Und es macht mir einfach am meisten Spaß." 

„Es gibt da noch eine Möglichkeit: Das CIA wußte doch, daß Du ein Vampir bist, oder? Also könntest Du dorthin zurück." 

„Dafür ist es noch zu früh. Und seit der Initiative zweifle ich an ihren noblen Motiven." 

„Es war nicht das CIA, daß die Initiative gefördert hat, Cat." 

„Aber sie haben auch nichts gegen die Initiative unternommen! Ich könnte zurück zu ihnen, natürlich, aber sie würden mich zwingen, meine eigene Art zu bekämpfen. Durch meinen Freund habe ich bei seiner Elite-Einheit gegen Terrorismus und das organisierte Verbrechen gearbeitet, das kann ich, aber diese Sachen nicht." 

„Das ist natürlich möglich. Du brauchst ja auch nicht zurück. Ich denke nur, daß es langweilig für Dich im Moment ist. Du brauchst Leben, viele Leute um Dich, Streß, aber das kannst Du in Sunnydale nur in begrenztem Maße haben." 

„Das ist richtig, Willow. Aber im Moment muß es reichen. Ich kann eben nicht alles haben. Und Danny wird sich sehr bald umwandeln lassen, er ist es leid, ein Mensch zu sein und zu warten, dann habe ich einen jungen Vampir, den ich erziehen muß. Jetzt geh wieder an Deine Arbeit." Sie wußte, daß Willow Recht hatte, aber es würde ohnehin keinen Sinn machen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte einen jugendlichen Lehrling und einen neugeborenen Vampir zu versorgen, da konnte sie sich über Langeweile nicht beschweren. Aber es wäre schön, noch eine Aufgabe zu haben...   


Im Cockpit unterhielten sich drei der fünf Piloten und zwei der vier Techniker - es waren so viele, damit auch, wenn das Cockpit geentert wurde, noch jemand da war - als eine kleine Uhr klingelte. „Es ist Zeit. Aber diesmal sag ich durch, daß dies kein Alarm ist. Ich bin es wirklich leid, daß alle Prätorianer das Cockpit stürmen, jedesmal, wenn ich was durchgebe!" 

„Tu das. Ich hab auch die Nase voll davon. Manchmal könnte man wirklich denken, unsere Kameraden sind verrückt geworden!" 

„Achtung! Achtung! Hier spricht der Flugkapitän. Dies ist eine Durchsage, kein Alarm. Wir werden in voraussichtlich 50 Minuten auf dem Flughafen des Hauptquartiers landen. Dies ist 15 Uhr Ortszeit. Wir haben eine Außentemperatur von 304 Grad Kelvin, Sonnenschein, keine Bewölkung, es weht eine leichte Brise. Die Sonne ist magisch unschädlich gemacht worden im Hauptquartier, es herrscht also keine Gefahr für Vampire. 

Bitte packen Sie Ihr Reisegepäck und stellen Sie es auf dem Gang vor ihre Zimmertür. Unser Personal wird Ihr Habseligkeiten umgehend in Ihre Zimmer oder Wohnungen bringen. Sollten Sie noch keine Uniform tragen und noch keinen Chip implantiert haben, machen Sie es JETZT! Anderweitig können Sie das Flugzeug nicht verlassen. Ende der Durchsage."   


Als die Durchsage aus den Lautsprechern kam, saßen die McKees und ihre Gäste im Restaurant. „Habt Ihr schon gepackt?" 

„Ich hab es noch nicht gemacht. Bis wann müssen wir damit fertig sein?" 

„Je früher Du es gemacht hast, Buffy, desto früher kann es jemand abholen und in Dein Zimmer bringen." 

„Aber ich weiß doch noch gar nicht, wo mein Zimmer ist, Danny!" 

„Aber das Personal weiß es." 

„Na gut..." 

„Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, daß Hauptquartier zu sehen! Wie ist es?" 

„Einfach umwerfend schön! Du wirst es lieben, Willow." 

„Cat, können wir irgendwann auch mal so hinfliegen?" 

„Bald wirst Du sowieso dorthin ziehen. Wenn Du Dich wohlfühlst, können wir es gelegentlich besuchen. Ich habe im Übrigen noch einmal mit Michael gesprochen. Er fände es schön, wenn Du ihn über Ostern für einige Wochen in San Francisco besuchen würdest, bis dann ist er umgezogen." 

„Oh gerne! Du weißt ja, ich liebe diese Stadt! Und ich freue mich schon, sein neues Haus zu sehen! Wie stellst Du es Dir vor? Wie auch immer, wir werden es sowieso bald sehen. Können wir Tara mitnehmen? Bitte?" 

„Wir meinen, daß Du alleine hinfährst. Ohne mich." 

„Aber..." 

„Auf diese Weise kannst Du mehr lernen. Du bist bis dann 21 Jahre und es wird Dir bestimmt gefallen. Außerdem muß ich mich um Danny kümmern. Im Hauptquartier werde ich viel unterwegs sein, Du solltest Dich darauf vorbereiten, alleine in einer fremden Umgebung zu sein." 

„Wenn es sein muß, dann fahr ich eben alleine." Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie hatte ein bißchen Angst davor, mit so vielen Vampiren ganz alleine zu sein.   


Die Spannung war geradezu greifbar, wenn Stewardessen nach einer sehr sanften Landung zwei Türen des Flugzeugs öffnete und die Schlangen der Passagiere sich langsam zu den zwei Passagier-Gangways bewegten. 

Als Caitlin durch die Heck-Luke ging, stand sie vor einer Glasröhre, an die das Flugzeug angedockt hatte. Nachdem sie ihren Chip für Sekundenbruchteile in die Nähe des Lesegeräts gehalten hatte, fuhr die Glastür sofort zur Seite und sie konnte durchgehen. Von nun an war sie im Computer registriert und man würde sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen können. 

Spike folgte als letzter in die lichtdurchflutete Röhre. Er hatte Angst, aber wenn Cat und Pete geschützt waren, sollte es bei ihm doch auch gutgehen... Tatsächlich. Er zerfiel nicht zu Asche und rannte schnell zu seiner Freundin. „Buffy, es funktioniert! Ich stehe im Sonnenlicht!" 

Glücklich umarmte die Jägerin ihren Freund und gab ihm einen Kuß. Auch sie hatte Angst gehabt, aber offenbar war doch Verlaß auf die Union! 

„Hey, Ihr zwei Turteltauben, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Wir wollen das Hauptquartier sehen!", rief Willow ihnen vom Ausgang nach. Als sie sah, daß ihre Freunde so bald nicht kommen würden, öffnete sie die nächste Glastür mit ihrem Chip und zog sich eine Nummer für die Grenzkontrolle. Weil um die Schleuse ein hoher Sichtschutz war, konnte sie nur die Geräusche hören, Stimmengewirr, Schritte und den Motorenlärm der Flieger. 

Buffy war ziemlich ratlos, als sie vor einer Art Paßkontrolle - sie war sich nicht sicher, weil sie das Schild nicht lesen konnte - stand. Als Caitlin, Xander und Willow sie und Spike zu sich winkten, war sie erleichtert. 

„Willkommen im Hauptquartier, Ladies and Gentlemen. Darf ich bitte Ihre Unterlagen haben?" 

„Bitte", Caitlin reichte ihr fünf Häufchen mit Unterlagen. Jedes bestand aus einem Reisepaß und Flugticket, dazu kamen bei Caitlin und Xander Unions-Reisepässe, bei Willow die Bescheinigung - mit dem „Visum" für Buffy und Spike - und bei besagtem Pärchen ebenfalls Papiere mit den Einreiseerlaubnissen. 

Sie fütterte die Registriernummern der Bescheinigungen in den Computer, der dann Reisepässe für Willow, Buffy und Spike druckte. Inzwischen stempelte sie Caitlins und Xanders Pässe ab, dann die anderen. Sie waren elektronisch erfaßt wurden, als sie ihre Chips für die Gangway benutzten, aber die Union bevorzugte doppelte Sicherheit. Falls der Computer gehackt werden sollte, würden sie sich mit den Pässen ausweisen können. „Ihre Unterlagen, bitteschön. Tragen Sie Ihren Unions-Paß bitte immer bei sich, er ist genauso wichtig wie der Chip. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." 

„Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch." Sie gingen an ihrem Terminal vorbei zu einer weiteren Tür, an der schon Pete und Danny warteten. 

Wenn Willow durch den Türrahmen trat, fand sie sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Sie waren auf dem Obergeschoß einer bombastisch großen Glashalle, von der an drei Seiten Röhren zu Flugzeugen abgingen. Von der Promenade auf der zweiten Etage hatte sie einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den Flughafen und die Skyline des Hauptquartiers. Zu ihrer linken war die Glaswand, zu ihrer rechten waren Bistros, Restaurants und andere kleine Geschäfte. Sie wußte, daß der Flughafen gleichzeitig ein Einkaufscenter und einen Großteil der Freizeiteinrichtungen beherbergte, hatte Bilder gesehen, aber das übertraf all ihre Erwartungen. 

Caitlin wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit ihren Söhnen. Es war immer das gleiche mit den Neulingen! „Wenn Ihr möchtet, verabreden wir uns für ein Restaurant und Ihr könnt Euch in aller Ruhe umsehen. Denkt dran, daß Ihr Eure Dollar bei der Wechselstube in As tauscht, zum Informationsbüro geht, um Eure Zimmer zu erfahren und Buffy einen Stadtplan kauft. Beide sind in dem großen Laden mit dem gelben Licht da unten." 

„Darf ich auch bleiben?" 

„Natürlich, Willow. Spike, ich werde Dich zur Voruntersuchung bringen, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast."   


„Der Wechselkurs ist ja einfach!", freute sich Buffy. „Ein Zehntel As sind zehn Cent, zwei Zehntel 20 Cent, ein As sind ein Dollar..." 

„Ja, das ist praktisch. Wir müssen nur noch lernen, die ganzen Silbermünzen auseinanderzuhalten." 

„Genau! Was machen wir jetzt, wo wir Zimmer und Geld haben?" 

„Danny, Xander und ich wollen uns bei der Prätorianergarde zum Dienst melden und für ein paar Lehrgänge an der Akademie einschreiben." 

„Könnt Ihr mich bitte einschreiben für den Vortrag „Henochische Magie des Atavismus aus der Sichtweise des 21. Jahrhunderts"?" 

„Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns!" 

„Bye! Und was machen wir jetzt?" 

„Was hältst Du von Shoppen?" 

„Cool!"   


Wenn er sich von Pete und Danny getrennt hatte, die schon zu ihrer Wohnung gehen wollten, ging Xander zum Gebäude der Präfektur der Prätorianischen Garde. Weil ihn die anderen Prätorianer für ihren Präfekt hielten und er mit Michael verwandt war, teilte man dem Vampir - der sich gerade mal wieder im Hauptquartier aufhielt - Xanders Gesuch um ein Treffen mit. 

Wenige Minuten später wurde er in das private Empfangszimmer auf Michaels Büroetage geführt. „Xander, hallo. Nehme bitte Platz." 

„Guten Abend, Michael. Danke." Er ließ sich unsicher in die weichen Polster der Couch sinken, sein Blick schweifte nervös durch den Raum. 

Der ältere Prätorianer lachte leise, „Du hast Dich kein bißchen verändert. Nur ein bißchen gewalttätiger und frecher bist Du als Vampir, aber das gehört wohl dazu..." 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß er mir ähnelt." 

„Du ähnelst Dir, Xander. Glaub mir, Du bist immer noch der verängstigte junge Mann, den ich im Büro von Coileáns Gutshof zum ersten Mal traf. Das ist nun mal unser Vorteil. Wir sind als Vampire wie als Menschen. Bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten. Aber laß uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Wie hat Dir die Suite gefallen?" 

„Sie war super, danke. Aber das Hauptquartier ist auch nicht schlecht. Wenn ich denke, wie es aussah, als ich es zum ersten Mal sah..." 

„Ja, es hat sich viel verändert seit dem 16. Jahrhundert. Bei allen von uns." 

„Bei mir nicht. Deshalb bin ich zu Dir gekommen. Ich weiß, daß Du - selbst dann, wenn Du es wolltest - mir nicht helfen kannst, aber ich will es zumindest versucht haben. Wenn ich es nicht tue, werde ich mir immer Vorwürfe machen und werde niemals glücklich werden. Nicht, daß ich so glücklich werden werde..." 

„Worum möchtest Du mich bitten, Xander?" Es mußte ernst sein, daß er direkt zu ihm kam. Xander verabscheute es zutiefst, für etwas betteln zu müssen. 

„Ich bitte Dich darum, mich zurück in die Vergangenheit zu schicken." So, jetzt war es raus. Er konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen und er wollte es auch nicht. Obwohl er fest damit rechnete, daß Michael ihn tobend und rasend aus dem Büro schmeißen würde. 

Für eine Weile dachte der rotblonde Vampir über diese folgenschwere Bitte nach. Er kannte den Jungen Xander, er kannte den Mann, der Xander in der Vergangenheit wurde, jetzt sah er den Mann, der er hier geworden war und er kannte Xanders Freunde. Die Wolke von tiefer Traurigkeit, die Xander umgab, war beinahe fühlbar. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihm. 

Was würde passiert sein, wenn Xander niemals zurückgekehrt wäre? Athena war voller Haß auf die Welt, die ihr ihren geliebten Gemahl nahm, würde sie darüber hinwegkommen? Würde sie mit ihren Massakern irgendwann aufhören? Und was mit der Union? Der Vampir Xander herrschte mit großer Weitsicht und Mitgefühl für die menschliche Welt. Er hatte viele Reformen veranlaßt, durch sein Wort hatten die Prätorianer Nationen gerettet, die er selbst nicht rettenswert fand. Sie waren ein unschlagbares Team, welches die Abwendung so mancher Apokalypse verbuchen konnte und waren gefürchtet wie verehrt von der untoten Welt. 

Was würde wirklich schlechter sein, wenn der Vampir Xander niemals entstanden wäre? Und was schlechter...? „Diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht alleine treffen. Dein älteres ich und meine Wenigkeit müssen dem zustimmen und ich muß Hüter finden, die mir helfen, das Ritual durchzuführen. Nach Möglichkeit sollten wir auch eine Mehrheit unter den Hütern dafür finden." 

Xander konnte nur noch mit offenem Mund seinen Wahl-Onkel anstarren. Hatte er tatsächlich richtig gehört? „Michael? Du..." 

„Ja, ich habe gesagt, was Du gehört hast. Aber ich muß zugeben, ich bin verletzt. Vertraust Du mir so wenig, daß Du denkst, ich würde nicht zu Dir halten?" 

„Ich dachte nur, Du könntest es nicht machen..." 

„Die Zeitlinie ist schon irreparabel verändert, dreimal. Wenn wir das dritte Mal nun machen, wird es nur Veränderungen in der Zukunft haben, da die Zeit verändert wurde, verändert wird und verändert werden wird. Ich brauche ein paar Tage, um Rücksprache mit meinen Leuten zu halten, es wäre mir sehr angenehm, wenn Du solange darüber schweigen könntest. Caitlin darfst Du einweihen, ob sie es ihrem Lehrling sagt, ist ihre Entscheidung." 

„Ich bin Dir unendlich dankbar, Michael! Du wirst niemals eine Ahnung haben, wie dankbar ich Dir bin!" 

„Ich werde Dich das nächste Mal daran erinnern, wenn Du mir vorwirfst, absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, wie man die Prätorianische Garde anführt, Neffe!" 

„Es tut mir so leid!" 

„Keine Ursache. Und jetzt geh zu Deinen Freunden, bevor sie noch mißtrauisch werden." 

Xander überraschte seinen Onkel damit, daß er ihn kurz, aber herzlich, umarmte. „Bis bald." 

„Ja, bis bald."   


„Wir sind hier!" 

„Hi!" 

„Hi, wie gefällt es Euch?" 

„Es ist einfach traumhaft! Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, daß ich in ein paar Monaten wiederkommen kann! Die fünf Tage sind viel zu wenig, um sich alles anzusehen! Ihr habt mir wirklich kein bißchen zuviel versprochen." 

„Wie war es in der Klinik, Liebling? Geht es Dir gut? Haben die Ärzte Dir auch nicht weh getan? Ich hab mir so viele Sorgen um Dich gemacht." 

„Es ist okay, Buffy. Die Ärzte haben mich von allen Seiten geröntgt, in den Computertomographen gesteckt, mir Blut abgenommen, mich abgeklopft, gewogen, mir in den Mund geguckt, zum Psychologen geschickt, wieder tomographiert, sind Simulationen mit mir durchgegangen, haben mir Spritzen gegeben, Tabletten gefüttert, und, und, und. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, aber es geht mir gut!" 

„Mein armer Spike! Es tut mir ja so leid, was Du alles durchmachen mußt! Aber nach der Operation wird wieder alles okay sein. Sogar Giles sagt, daß Du nirgendwo besser aufgehoben sein kannst, als in den Händen der Unions-Ärzte. Hast Du den Professor gefragt, ob ich Morgen mitkommen kann?" 

„Das geht in Ordnung. Er sagte mir, daß Du die Operation sogar von einem Nebenraum aus beobachten darfst." 

„Das werde ich machen. Dann bin ich ganz in Deiner Nähe." 

„Du mußt Dir keine Sorgen um Spike machen, Buffy, ich kenne den Arzt, der ihn behandeln wird seit Jahrhunderten und er ist der beste Neurochirurg, den es gibt. Er ist sogar innerhalb der Neurochirurgie auf das Gehirn spezialisiert." 

„Ich weiß, Caitlin, aber ich hab trotzdem Angst um Spike. Es kann so viel schiefgehen..." 

„Es wird aber nichts schiefgehen. Morgen gehst Du mit zu dem Professor und dann wird er Dir alles ganz genau erklären." 

„Warst Du die ganze Zeit bei Spike, Cat?" 

„Nein, Willow, ich wurde rausgeschickt, als sie mit den Untersuchungen anfingen. Aber das ist kein Problem, weil der Professor perfekt englisch spricht. Und Spike hat inzwischen ja auch etwas Latein gelernt..." 

„Xander, Du bist so ruhig, was hast Du gemacht?" 

„Nichts aufregendes. Ich habe mich umgesehen, nachdem ich mich an der Akademie eingeschrieben und die Formalitäten erledigt hatte, habe mich mit ein paar Freunden in einer Bar getroffen... Ich bin nur ein wenig müde", log er. 

„Dann ist es ja gut. Hast Du schon Pläne für die nächsten Tage?" 

„Ja, die habe ich, Willow." Als er das enttäuschte Gesicht seiner Sandkastenfreundin sah, erklärte er, „ich werde an fünf Lehrgängen teilnehmen. Freitag und Samstag habe ich außerdem Termine bei der Prätorianergarde - ich werde meine Berichte durchgehen müssen - und meine Freizeit der restlichen Tage werde ich wohl auch bei den Prätorianern verbringen. Es gibt sehr viele administratorische Dinge zu erledigen, ich habe Termine bei einigen Vorgesetzten..." 

„Das geht natürlich vor. Als ich mit Buffy an einem Magieladen vorbeikam, habe ich ein Plakat für einen siebentägigen Kursus gesehen. Genau dieser und ein paar Stunden in der Zentralbibliothek der Hüter fehlen mir noch, damit ich eine Abhandlung über Begegnungen mit Wesen aus parallel existierenden Dimensionen schreiben kann, die mir sehr wichtig ist. Caitlin, Du weißt doch, daß ich schon so lange damit dran bin..." 

„Sprichst Du etwa vom Kurs 3733?" 

„Ja, genau! Wenn du von ihm gehört hast, weißt Du bestimmt, was für ein Ereignis er ist und wann er stattfindet. Das ist nämlich mein Problem." 

„Spikes behandelnder Professor erzählte mir davon. Seine Tochter hätte gerne teilgenommen, aber sie konnte den Qualifikationstest nicht bestehen. Er sagte, daß es noch Plätze gibt, weil kaum jemand den Anforderungen gewachsen ist." 

„Ich möchte gerne den Qualifikationstest machen, aber dazu brauche ich Deine Erlaubnis. Und er dauert von Sonntag bis Samstag..." 

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde Buffy und Spike am Dienstag zurückbringen müssen, aber Du kannst bleiben. Pete und Danny werden sich um Dich kümmern, ihre Lehrgänge dauern ebenfalls bis Samstag." 

„Und das geht?" 

„Klar! Wir müssen nur in eine kleinere Wohnung umziehen, das ist alles." 

„Mein kleiner Bruder hat heute einen richtig intelligenten Tag, nicht wahr, mein Süßer?", flötete Pete und warf ihm einen Kuß zu. 

Caitlin beobachtete mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln, wie ihre zwei Söhne eine spielerische Balgerei anfingen. Sie würde ewig dankbar dafür sein, daß sich ihre Sprößlinge so gut verstanden, hatten sie und Angel doch Sorgen gehabt, daß Danny als Mensch nicht akzeptiert werden würde. 

Mit verträumtem Blick sah Buffy die zwei Männer an und flüsterte dann Willow zu, „wären sie nicht ein süßes Pärchen!" 

Willow schmachtete gleichermaßen und meinte, „das sage ich ihnen immer, aber sie wollen einfach nicht zuhören!" 

Schlagartig hellte sich Buffys Gesicht auf und sie zog ihre beste Freundin zur Toilette. „Du kannst doch einen Liebeszauber machen", wisperte sie verschwörerisch. 

„Buffy, das ist eine GENIALE Idee! Oh..." 

„Was ist?" 

„Wenn Caitlin das rausfindet..." 

„Dann mach doch nur einen kleinen Zauber, der vorhandene Anziehung verstärkt oder irgendwas in der Richtung - ich bin ja keine Hexe, ich weiß nicht, was es gibt - und verhexe sie, wenn Caitlin für ein paar Tage nicht da sein wird. Eh sie zurück ist, wird die magische Spur nachgelassen haben und sie kann sie nicht mehr erkennen." 

„Genau, ich muß nur abwarten, bis Caitlin mal weg ist. Wenn sie zurückfährt, könnte ich es machen, aber wenn schon, dann will ich sie auch nicht stören." 

„Und vielleicht solltest Du warten, bis beide Vampire sind." 

„Danny ist ein Mann, Buffy, er kann nicht schwanger werden." Im nächsten Augenblick brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.   


Der nächste Tag brachte für Caitlin, Pete, Danny und Willow viel Arbeit, für Spike und Buffy Besuche im Krankenhaus. Die ganze Abteilung Medizin und die Sektion Naturwissenschaftliche Forschung war in einem großen Gebäude untergebracht, daß sich genau zwischen dem Flughafen und der Festungsmauer, die das Top Secret-Arsenal der Prätorianer und Hüter in der Mitte des Hauptquartiers, umgab. Obwohl es 29 Etagen und drei Flügel hatte, gehörte es nicht zu den großen Gebäuden. Nur Flügel drei war offen, im Rest befanden sich Forschungseinrichtungen der Mediziner und Wissenschaftler. 

Der ganze „Stadtteil" gehörte den Akademikern. Direkt nebenan waren die Arbeitsplätze der Wissenschaftler verschiedenster Richtungen für Entwicklung, Forschung, Computersimulationen und Erforschung der Magie. Denn neben dem Waffenbauen und Papierkram erledigen praktizierte man in der Union manchmal auch Magie... 

Buffy waren die Wolkenkratzer gleichgültig. Sie hatte nur die Operation ihres Freundes und die Risiken im Kopf, von denen ihr der Professor berichtet hatte. Nachdem sie die „Hexenküche" verlassen hatte - den Spitznamen hatte sich das Viertel mit der Erfindung von Waffen erarbeitet - kam sie an der gigantischen Akademie vorbei, in der in dem Moment ihre beste Freundin war. „Hm... Spike sagte, ich soll mich ablenken, ich könnte mich zu einem Kurs anmelden..", überlegte sie laut. Ohne zu ahnen, was sie sich antat, betrat Buffy den Campus. Die nächste Viertelstunde suchte sie vergeblich nach der Anmeldung. Die Schilder waren auf Latein... 

„Oh, bin ich BLÖD!", schrie Buffy plötzlich und knallte ihre Stirn gegen die nächste Wand. Dabei fiel ihr der kleine Übersetzungscomputer, an den sie sich gerade erinnert hatte, aus der Handtasche. Wieder gut gelaunt, staubte sie ihn ab und suchte sich die Anmeldung. Vor der sie stand. 

In der Einschreibungshalle hatte sie ein neues Problem. Es gab zwar Terminals, an denen man sich Kurse aussuchen und direkt dafür anmelden konnte, aber die verdammten Sprachprobleme... „Ich hätte wirklich Caitlin mitbringen sollen. Jetzt muß ich alles per Hand übersetzen und vielleicht finde ich gar keinen englischsprachigen Kursus!"   


„Ich bin's, hi!" 

„Hi Willow! Na, hat Dir der Vortrag gefallen?" 

„SUPER! Und ich bin angenommen! Ich hab tatsächlich die Qualifikation bestanden. Als ich nach Hause kam und meine e-Mails checkte, hab ich die Aufnahmebestätigung für den Kurs gesehen hab, bin ich beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen! Das ist so cool!" 

„Ich freu mich ja soo für Dich Willow!" 

"Danke. Sogar Michael ist einer der Redner! Es ist wirklich der beste Kursus des Jahres. Jetzt erzähl schon, wie war Dein Tag?" 

„Och, ich habe Spike ins Krankenhaus gebracht, hab ne Weile mit dem Professor gesprochen und dann bin ich noch zur Akademie." 

„Hä? Du hast Dich bei der Akademie eingeschrieben?" 

„Nicht so, wie Du denkst. Nur für einen englischsprachigen Latein-Crash-Kurs diese Nacht und Morgen. Ich kann es nicht vertragen, wenn ich so abhängig von anderen Leuten bin." 

„Ach so. Wenn Du keine Zeit hast, kannst Du es sagen, ja?" 

„Danke, aber der Unterricht beginnt erst um halb 11. Da habe ich noch genug Zeit. Ich will vorher auch noch einmal Spike besuchen gehen. Übrigens wird die Operation Morgen Abend um zehn Uhr anfangen. Sie dauert mindestens vier Stunden, aber gerechnet wird mit sechs." 

„Hey, mach Dir nicht so viel Sorgen, es wird gutgehen. Ein Restrisiko kann man nicht vermeiden, aber wenn er sich nicht vor Menschen verteidigen kann, lebt er viel gefährlicher. Ich werde mit Dir im Krankenhaus bleiben." 

„Vielen Dank, Willow. Äh... wie geht es Xander?" 

„Hab ihn noch nicht gesehen heute. Als ich aufstand, waren die Jungs schon zum Training und bis jetzt ist er nicht zurückgekehrt. Das ist aber nichts besonderes, die anderen sind auch noch weg. Die Kurse dauern oft bis in die Nacht..." 

„Da klopft jemand an, ich muß Schluß machen. Wir sehen uns Morgen?" 

„Ich bin um halb zehn im Krankenhaus, bye."   


Buffy saß am Bett ihres Freundes und hielt seine Hand. „Spike, ich liebe Dich." 

Der Vampir schaffte es, schief zu grinsen, aber er wußte selbst, daß es seine Jägerin nicht überzeugen würde. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Buffy." 

„Miss Summers, bitte, ich muß Mister Spike jetzt auf die Operation vorbereiten." 

„Ich bin sofort weg." Ein letzter Kuß, dann trottete sie zum Fahrstuhl. Sie wußte, was nun vor sich gehen würde, der Professor hatte es ihr erklärt. Zunächst würde Spike in das OP-Hemd wechseln, dann scherte ihm die Schwester die Haare. In dieser Minute lief der minutiöse Zeitplan an, der nach Meinung der Unions-Chirurgen die Hälfte ihres Erfolgs war. Die Ärzte und Schwestern aus Neurologie, Chirurgie, Neurochirurgie, Anästhesie, Pathologie, würden mit Magiern, Biologen und medizinischen Computerexperten - letztere beide hatten mit den Ergebnissen der Ärzte durch Computersimulationen die OP erst möglich gemacht - ein letztes Briefing abhalten. Wenn Spike von der Inneren zur OP-Etage gebracht wurde, würde er die Ärzte ihm Vorbereitungsraum treffen, danach ging es in den OP... 

Auf der Operationsetage mußte Buffy durch mehrere Schleusen gehen, ehe sie eine große Wartehalle erreichte. Die blonde Jägerin war überrascht, zu sehen, daß die Angehörigen sich gelassen unterhielten, aßen und arbeiteten. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei Prätorianern? Obwohl ihr Magen knurrte, entschied sie sich dagegen, sich an der Imbiß-Bude etwas zu kaufen und ging in einen der 20 Warteräume, von denen man die Operationssäle beobachten konnte.   


Um fünf Uhr lief Buffy immer noch unruhig die Wartehalle ab. Sie hatte es gegen drei nicht mehr ausgehalten, zuzusehen und seitdem versuchten Willow, Caitlin und Xander vergeblich, sie zu beruhigen. „Buffy, Du solltest Dich hinsetzen. Du erreichst doch nichts, wenn Du das bemitleidenswerte Parkett kaputtmachst." 

Xander beobachtete, wie die Jägerin seine Freundin ignorierte. Er hatte versucht, seine Hausaufgaben für einen der Kurse zu machen und zu schlafen, aber bei Buffys Unruhe konnte er das nicht. Jetzt reichte es! Die ganze Haltung des jungen Prätorianers veränderte sich, während er sich vor sie stellte, er wechselte vom besorgten Freund zum Offizier. „Buffy, es reicht! Du wirst Dich jetzt sofort hinsetzen!", befahl er ruhig, aber bestimmt. 

„Aber..." Ein Blick genügte und Buffy ließ tatsächlich den Kopf hängen und schlurfte bedrückt zu ihrem Stuhl. 

Wenn eine Krankenschwester den Raum betrat, sahen alle Angehörigen sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Miss Buffy Summers!" 

„Das bin ich!", sprang Buffy auf. „Wie geht es Spike?" 

„Die Operation war erfolgreich. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Lebensgefährten gehen. Er ist noch in Narkose, aber in den nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden sollte er aufwachen." 

„Danke! Ich bin Spike, wartet nicht auf mich!", rief sie ihren Freunden nach. „Ist die Operation gut verlaufen, was ist mit dem Chip?" 

„Der Professor konnte den Chip entfernen und wir konnten bisher keine bleibenden Schäden feststellen. Er wird sich jedoch einige Tage schonen müssen. Selbst für einen Vampir ist eine Gehirnoperation sehr belastend." 

„Das macht nichts. Äh... wir haben nur eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis bis Dienstag, reicht das denn?" 

„Das wird reichen, wenn Sie darauf achten, daß sich Mister Spike schont. Der Professor wird Ihnen heute Abend alles genau erklären, wenn er wieder in der Klinik ist." Ihr Pager klingelte und sie lächelte entschuldigend, „es tut mir leid, aber ich muß gehen. Mister Spike ist wieder in seinem Zimmer auf der Inneren."   


Buffy atmete erleichtert auf, wenn sie das Zimmer ihres Freundes betrat und ihn in dem Einzelbett schlafen sah. Vampire atmeten nicht und hatten keinen Herzschlag, deshalb brauchte er nicht auf die Intensivstation. Wie alle, war es ein Einzelzimmer, eingerichtet wie im Hotel. Die Jägerin rückte sich einen Sessel ans Bett und hielt Wache. 

Erst nach ein paar Minuten fiel Buffy die Blut-Infusion auf, die Spike bekam. Er mußte viel verloren haben und schwach sein... Ob das magisch erstellte Blut der Union jetzt stark genug war? Oder ob sie ihm Blutkonserven geben würden? Sie mußte nicht lange überlegen, bevor sie entschieden hatte, ihrem Freund ihr übernatürliches Jägerinnen-Blut zu füttern.   


Für Montag bat Xander darum, daß sich die McKees und seine mitgereisten Freunde trafen. Weil Buffy darauf bestand, daß Spike dabeisein kann, machten sie ein gemeinsames Frühstück in der Dach-Cafeteria des Krankenhauses. Buffy und Spike wunderte nicht, daß Caitlin, Danny, Pete und Willow als Gruppe kamen - sie hangen immer zusammen - aber als Michael und Alessandro dazukamen, wurden sie mißtrauisch. 

„Wird das hier ne Versammlung des Who is who der Union?" 

„Nein, Miss Summers, aber das würden wir auch zu Ihren Ehren veranstalten", erwiderte Michael sarkastisch. 

Buffy war drauf und dran, eine schlagkräftige Antwort loszulassen, als Xander an den Tisch trat. 

„Michael, ich habe unsere... ähm... guten Freunde verabschiedet. Sie müssen jetzt zurückfliegen, ein Meeting, aber sie wünschen eine Konferenz-Schaltung von... den McKees nach diesem Gespräch." 

„Du hast neue Freunde gefunden? Das ist toll, Xander! Nicht wahr, Willow?" 

„Was? Oh, natürlich, das ist toll." 

Die Jägerin runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Alle an diesem Tisch außer Spike und ihr selbst, schienen zu wissen, was ablief... „Was verschweigt Ihr mir?" 

„Nehmt es nicht persönlich, daß Ihr nicht Bescheid wißt, aber es liegt in der Natur der Dinge, daß die Unions-Mitglieder unter uns es zuerst erfahren haben und meine Familie ohnehin." Er machte dabei nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn ihre Meinung interessieren. „Nach reiflicher Überlegung, vielen Gesprächen und der Klärung mit meinem Arbeitgeber möchte ich Euch informieren, daß ich am Freitag ins Jahr 1595 zurückkehre." 

„WAS?!" 

„Xander, wie kannst Du das nur tun? Wie kannst Du MIR das antun! Willow, sag Xander, daß ihm die Union das niemals erlauben wird!" 

„Buffy, Du hast wohl nicht richtig zugehört. Die Union HAT es mir erlaubt und Willow wird an dem Rückführungsritual beteiligt sein." 

„Aber Willow!" 

„Buffy, ich bin über einige... Gegebenheiten informiert, die Du als Zivilistin noch nicht erfahren darfst und glaub mir, es ist das Beste, was wir tun können. Diese Entscheidung wurde getroffen, wird getroffen und wird getroffen werden", wiederholte sie, was Michael ihr ein paar Minuten vorher gesagt hatte. „Wir können uns nicht über den genauen Zeitpunkt sicher sein, aber wir wissen, daß es so sein soll. Einige haben die Bedingung gestellt, daß wir das Orakel zu Delphi und die Moiren befragen und sie alle stimmen zu." 

„Was wird mit Xander geschehen, wenn er in der Vergangenheit zurück ist?" 

„Ich werde mit meiner Familie nach Irland zurückkehren, dort, wo ich hingehöre und ich werde Athena ehelichen." 

„Aber vielleicht will sie es doch gar nicht mehr!" 

„Sie hat mich geheiratet, sie heiratet mich und sie wird mich heiraten", wiederholte Xander ihren Zeiten-Reim mit gerollten Augen. 

„Na gut, jetzt fängst Du an, wie Angel oder Giles zu reden, da kann ich nicht gegen ankommen. Aber was wird aus Dir werden? Nachdem Du Athena geheiratet hast. Caitlin wird 1596 mit Colin in die Stadt ziehen, dann bist Du ganz alleine mit vielen Vampiren." 

„Das ist nicht korrekt. Zum einen gibt es menschliche Bedienstete und zum anderen werde ich bis dann selber ein Vampir sein." 

„Xander, Du bist ja von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Wie kannst Du das nur machen! Wie kannst Du nur wegen irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Vampirin Deine Seele aufgeben und Dein Leben, Deine Freunde, alles!", tobte Buffy. 

„Das ist genug, Buffy! Beleidige noch ein einziges Mal meine Schwester und ich habe keine andere Wahl, als Dich zu töten. Und wenn Du noch ein einziges Mal meine Familie oder meine Söhne beleidigst, dann werde ich Deinen Tod sehr schmerzvoll machen. Du weißt ja, meine Liebe, ich habe von Meistern gelernt..." 

„Spike!", beschwerte sich Buffy. Aber Ihr Freund war immer noch zu geschockt, um sie hören zu können. „Okay, ich hab mich vielleicht nicht gerade intelligent ausgedrückt, aber wieso sollte ich auch, wenn Du etwas SO dummes machst." 

„Es ist richtig so. Ich habe es Dir mit Absicht erst jetzt gesagt, weil ich nicht zulassen kann, daß Du mich umstimmst. Dazu gibt es jetzt keine Chance mehr. Fliege beleidigt nach Hause oder nicht, es ist ganz allein Deine Entscheidung. So oder so, wir werden uns wieder gegenüberstehen in einigen Wochen. Von Vampir zu Jägerin, sozusagen..." Xander konnte sich die subtile Drohung einfach nicht verkneifen. 

„Ich versteh es trotzdem nicht!" 

„Du brauchst es auch nicht zu verstehen, weil es nicht Deine Entscheidung ist!" 

„Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte, manche Leute haben zu arbeiten...", versetzte Michael süffisant. 

„Arbeit ist ein gutes Stichwort, Onkel. Ich werde mit in Dein Büro kommen. Wegen der Konferenzschaltung." 

In Sekunden war der Tisch leer. Bis auf Buffy. Sie wußte, daß sie sich nicht fair verhalten hatte. Aber es fiel ihr einfach zu schwer, zu akzeptieren, daß einer ihrer besten, engsten und längsten Freunde freiwillig zum Vampir werden würde. Und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.   


Es wurde Dienstag, der Abflug von Spike und Buffy rückte immer näher und die Jägerin hatte sich immer noch nicht bei Xander entschuldigt. Weil sie nicht gut beim Entschuldigen war, wollte sie es in einem Brief machen. Den sie natürlich sofort schreiben würde, wenn sie wieder Zuhause war. Und für das College nachgelernt hatte, ihrer Mutter im Haushalt geholfen hatte, vielleicht zu ihrem 21. Geburtstag... 

Xander konnte nicht verleugnen, daß Buffys Verhalten ihn verletzt hatte. Willow war auch nicht glücklich mit seiner Wahl gewesen, aber sie hatte eingesehen, daß es zum Wohle aller war und ihn unterstützt. Buffy hingegen mußte unbedingt ihren Kopf durchsetzen... Natürlich, er wußte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber wenn sie nicht verstehen konnte, daß er sich verändert hatte, dann konnte er auch nichts machen. 

Willow war mit ihrem Kursus voll ausgelastet und sah ihre Familie nur beim Herein- und Herausgehen. Eben weil sie so viel zu tun hatte, fand sie das gar nicht schlimm. Zudem konnte sie über das Lernen vergessen, was aus ihrem besten Freund werden würde. 

Pete und Danny hingegen versuchten, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Xander zu verbringen. Dem menschlichen Xander. Es war ironisch, in gewisser Weise. Bevor Xander in die Vergangenheit geriet, hatten sie ihn ignoriert und die Nase gerümpft, aber seitdem sahen sie in ihm nur noch ihren heißgeliebten Onkel und guten Freund. Und Xander war dankbar dafür, weil er sich einmal nicht rechtfertigen und verteidigen mußte. 

Und die wenigen Tage bis zum Freitag vergingen wie im Flug... Freitag würde Xander zurückkehren, von einigen Hütern und Lehrlingen - von denen ihm die meisten schon zurück ins Jahr 2001 geholfen hatten - zurückgeschickt werden. 

Xander hatte wieder seine rote Prätorianer-Toga, den goldenen Helm und die Sandalen angezogen, das Schwert, mit dem er in dem selben Raum erschienen war, baumelte an seiner Hüfte. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als hätte er seine richtige Haut zurückbekommen. 

Willow stand mit fünf anderen Magiern im mittleren Kreis um Xander herum und rezitierte Verse in einer geheimnisvollen, längst vergessenen Sprache. In der rechten Hand hielt sie eine Kerze, in der linken ein Gefäß mit Weihrauch. Die magischen Kreise vor und hinter ihnen würden sie davor schützen, aus Versehen in die Vergangenheit mitgenommen zu werden. 

Der Mann im inneren Kreis spürte, wie seine Sinne von einem unsichtbaren Gift verschleiert wurden. Die Wirkung verstärkte sich immer schneller, bis er letztendlich das Bewußtsein verlor und sein schlaffer Körper auf den Boden fiel. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er für einige weitere Sekunden dagegen ankämpfen können, aber er wußte, daß es auf diese Weise richtig war. 

Die Rezitierung wurde immer schneller, lauter und energischer, bis die sechs Stimmen einem Donnerhall glichen. Ein letztes Wort und dann war Xanders Körper ganz plötzlich verschwunden. Er löste sich nicht langsam einfach auf, nein, er verschwand einfach. 

Und Willow brach weinend zusammen...   


[Reise in die Vergangenheit 7][1]

   [1]: reise7.html



	8. Teil 7

Reise in die Vergangenheit 7 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy.   
Zeitlinie: 5. Staffel, 2. Story in der Caitlin-Serie   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Kapitel: 7/7   
Paare: X/ATE, B/SP   
Inhalt: Xander wird in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und landet in Irland bei Caitlin, Colin und seinen Childes, während Spike auf die Entfernung seines Chips bei der Union wartet.   
Kommentar: Um die FanFic zu verstehen, sollte man „Caitlin" gelesen haben, muß aber nicht. Hier ne kurze Zusammenfassung vom Alternativuniversum: Buffy ist seit „Caitlin" mit Spike zusammen. Angel ist wie in der Serie nach Los Angeles gegangen, hat sich aber nicht von Buffy getrennt, sondern von seiner Frau Caitlin. Spike hat den Chip, wohnt seitdem bei Buffy. Buffy und Riley waren nie zusammen. Die Initiative wurde vernichtet von Scooby Gang und Union (Buffy hat es persönlich genommen, daß die im Gehirn ihres Freundes rumgepfuscht haben). Willow gehört noch zur Gang, ist aber zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer Meisterin und ihren Vampirfamilie und der Scooby Gang hin- und hergerissen. Tara ist bei Cat und Co. eingezogen.   


**Reise in die Vergangenheit**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 6   
  


Eine Woche später... 

Es war eine gute Woche her, seit Xander in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war, um seine Lebensträume zu erfüllen, die Liebe seines Lebens zu heiraten und... ein Vampir zu werden. Seitdem hatten Buffy, Willow, Spike, Giles, Tara und die McKees nichts mehr von ihm gehört. 

Die Stimmung schwankte zwischen Weltuntergangsstimmung und Galgenhumor, aber niemand traute sich, vorzuschlagen, daß sie sich selbst bei Xander meldeten. Aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen natürlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz. Die Scooby Gang befürchtete, daß Vampir-Xander auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie zu vernaschen und die McKees wollten ihm Zeit geben. 

Umso überraschender war es, daß Lisa am Montag bei den Freunden anrief und darauf bestand, daß sie sofort zum McKee-Haus kamen. 

Caitlin bat Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara und Spike mit ihrem patentierten geheimnisvollen Lächeln herein, daß alles bedeuten konnte von der Apokalypse bis zum Himmel auf Erden. „Schön, daß Ihr so schnell kommen konntet. Geht bitte ins große Wohnzimmer nach oben. Ich habe schon den Kaffeetisch gedeckt.." 

„Oh, hat etwa jemand Geburtstag? Und ich hab gar kein Geschenk!" 

„Nein, eine Geburtstagsfeier ist es nicht. Aber geduldet Euch noch einen Moment."   


„Wenn Du weißt, was los ist, solltest Du es uns wirklich sagen, Willow!" 

„Sorry, Giles, ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist irgendein wichtiger, entfernt verwandter Vampir zu Besuch gekommen und sie will, daß wir ihn kennenlernen..." 

„Da liegst Du gar nicht so falsch, Rotkäppchen, aber „entfernt verwandt" würde ich es nicht nennen", sagte eine warme Männerstimme. 

Die Menschen sprangen fast an die Decke vor Schreck und starrten mit großen Augen die Figur an, die sich mit einer Tasse und einem Buch gemütlich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Der Mann kam ihnen bekannt vor, aber durch das Vampirgesicht und ihren Schock, konnten sie ihn einfach nicht zuordnen. 

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Spike, der den anderen Vampir schon gerochen hatte, als er das Haus betrat. Es war ein sehr vertrauter Geruch, gemixt mit dem seiner eigenen Familie... „Xander, seid wann bist Du so menschenscheu?", neckte er ihn. 

„Oh, Billy, Billy, Billy, jetzt hast Du meinen schönen Auftritt ruiniert", seufzte der andere Vampir. „Ich glaube, ich muß mal mit Deinem alten Herrn über Deine Manieren sprechen..." 

Der blonde Untote schnaubte verächtlich, „klar doch, als ob Angel überhaupt noch ein Wort mit Dir reden würde!" 

„Tz, tz, tz, wer spricht denn hier über unser kleines Seelchen?", schnurrte Xander und lachte. Ein Lachen voll abgrundtiefer Bösartigkeit. 

Die Stimme ihres alten Freundes verursachte Gänsehaut bei den meisten Menschen. Und nicht im angenehmen Sinn. Er erinnerte sie einfach zu sehr an Angelus... 

Buffy fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder, „Du kennst Angelus?" 

„Meine Süße, ich „kenne" ihn nicht nur, wir haben zusammen Mutter Erde unsicher gemacht!" 

„Das ist... verwirrend", brachte Willow nur heraus. 

Xander schlenderte mit demonstrativer Gelassenheit zu ihrer Couch und versicherte ihr, „Du brauchst Dich nicht vor mir zu fürchten... zugegeben, Du solltest Du Dich vor mir fürchten, aber ich rühre die eigene Familie nicht an." 

„Ich versteh das nicht, Du bist doch..." 

„Ja, genau der bin ich. Aber Menschen... Korrektur, Vampire, verändern sich mit der Zeit. Ich habe die letzten Jahrhunderte in Einsamkeit verbringen müssen, damit ich nicht in den Wächter-Tagebüchern erwähnt wurde. Jetzt will ich Spaß haben!" 

„Du kannst mir keine Angst einjagen, Xander. Du bist ein Prätorianer, ich bin ein Lehrling, Michael bringt Dich um, wenn Du ihn nervst!" 

Diesmal war es ein ehrliches Lachen, „Du bist immer noch das kleine Genie, woran ich mich erinnere! Ich mag Mädchen, die sich durchsetzen können, weißt Du? Ich würde Dich selbst dann am Leben lassen, wenn wir nicht beide McKees wären." 

„War das gerade in Kompliment?" 

„Ja." 

Während sich ihre Freunde unterhielten, nahm Buffy sich Zeit, Xander genau zu mustern. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, navyblaue Krawatte mit Unions-Zeichen und ein schwarzes Hemd, hatte die Haare nicht mehr so lang wie zuvor, aber immer noch zu lang, damit die Frisur modern war. 

„Buffy, möchtest Du etwas sagen?" 

„Du mußt zum Friseur!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. 

„Sagt meine Frau auch immer, aber ich antworte ihr jedes Mal, daß meine Haare spätestens in 50 Jahren wieder modern sind. Ach, Mister Giles, Sie sind so still, haben Sie Ihre Zunge verschluckt?" 

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, Mister McKee. Ich beobachte nur, wie sehr Sie sich von Xander Harris doch unterscheiden, obwohl der Dämon seine Erinnerungen hat." 

„Nicht schlecht gekontert, aber ich bin jetzt ein 428 Jahre alter Vampir. Wenn Sie in dieser Liga spielen, haben Sie keine Chance. Sie wissen doch, die Weisheit des Alters siegt über die Kühnheit der Jugend." 

„Nein, diesen Spruch kenne ich nicht." 

„Kein Wunder. Es ist ein Spruch meines Vaters, er hatte ihn aus dem 10. Jahrhundert." 

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Dein Vater auch ein Vampir ist!" 

„Ich spreche doch nicht von meinem leiblichen Vater, sondern von Colin, meinem Sire und Ziehvater." 

„Ach so." 

„Xander?" 

„Ja, Buffy?" 

„Laß uns ein paar Regeln aufstellen, okay? Das ist meine Stadt und wenn Du die Menschen hier umbringst, kriegst Du Ärger mit mir." 

„Furchteinflößend!", neckte er die Jägerin. Dann wurde das Gesicht des Vampirs ernst und er erklärte, „wir haben uns immer an Regeln gehalten - schon aus Eigennutz - und ich habe kein Problem mit diesen Regeln. Spike und Caitlin haben auch solche Regeln aufgestellt und ich werde mich - wie ich es immer getan habe - an sie halten. Aber ich werde Deine Regeln nicht befolgen, höchstens tolerieren." 

„Solange Du Dich dran hältst, ist es mir egal, wie Du es nennst. Es gibt genug brutale Vampire in Sunnydale, ich brauche nicht noch einen mehr." 

„Ich bin nicht brutal. Über die Jahrhunderte habe ich die Kunst des Tötens erlernt. Junge Vampire töten, um sich zu ernähren, Meistervampire töten, um ihren Rang in der Hierarchie zu festigen oder verbessern, um bekannt und gefürchtet zu werden und um zu lernen, noch besser zu töten. Aber das ist nicht brutal. Cousin Ang' hat den Spleen, mit seinem Essen zu spielen, aber diese Unsitte verabscheut meine Familie. Ich meine, daß lernen heutzutage die kleinen Kinder schon!" 

Willow konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Das war der Humor der McKees! „Ja, das sagt Caitlin auch immer zu Lisa." 

„Genau! „Wir haben eine Vorratskammer und eine Folterkammer. Können Ihre Hoheiten sich gefälligst die Mühe machen, meine in der FOLTERKAMMER angerufenen Wesenheiten nicht mit dem Gestank des ESSENS abzumurksen?!", hat sie auch von Colin." 

„Echt? Aus Deinen Briefen hatte ich es so verstanden, daß in der Folterkammer gefoltert wurde", meinte Tara plötzlich. 

„Hey, Kleine, Du hast tatsächlich was gesagt! Das ist toll! Na ja, wie hier war die Folterkammer mit massivem Stahl geschützt, deshalb hat Colin sie auch für Anrufungen von den weniger freundlichen Dämonen und Göttern benutzt. Wir hatten nicht so oft Leute zum Verhör, aber er könnte es trotzdem nicht leiden, wenn seine Folterkammer belegt war. Meine Frau haßt es auch." 

„Ah, ich sehe, Ihr versteht Euch schon gut! Eigentlich hab ich erwartet, daß Ihr Euch gegenseitig umbringt, aber ich werde mich auch nicht beschweren. Xan, Blut ist in dem Porzellankrug." 

„Danke, Pete. Komm doch rein und setz Dich zu uns." 

„Gerne. Ich hab mitgekriegt, daß Ihr über Folterkammern redet. Bin ich so altmodisch oder ist das wirklich SEHR ungewöhnlicher Small Talk?" 

„Beides! Du BIST altmodisch!" 

„Daß ist, weil Du schon ein alter Mann bist, Deadboy... 24!" 

„Du nennst Vampire immer noch Deadboy? Aber Du bist doch selber einer!" 

„Alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer... Und im Gegensatz zu Angel findet ANGELUS es lustig, wenn ich ihn Deadboy nenne." 

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" 

„Doch, wirklich. Der Angelus, den ihr erlebt habt, war ein Psychopath. Er war besessen davon, Euch zahlen zu lassen für seine eigenen Fehler. Aber das war schon immer sein Problem. Wenn er raus ging und seinen Schirm vergaß, war es der liebe Gott schuld, daß er nicht für ihn den Regen beendet hat und wenn er seine Kutsche zu Schrott fuhr, dann war das Kliff garantiert zehn Minuten vorher noch nicht da und hat sich nur gebildet, um ihn zu ärgern...", grinste Xander. 

„Gemeine Natur!" 

„Ja, abgrundtief böse! Und komischerweise ist das immer nur ihm passiert!" 

„Das ist schon so eine Sache damit, wenn sich die Naturkräfte und alle Götter des Universums gegen einen verbünden..." 

„So ein armer Kerl aber auch!" 

„Xander, erzählst Du mir bitte über Angelus? So, wie Du ihn kanntest, bevor er die Seele bekam. Ich hab ihn ja nur böse erlebt und ich würde gerne wissen, wie er vorher war. Ich meine, ich habe die Wächter-Tagebücher gelesen, aber in denen steht nur über seine Massaker, nicht, was für einen Charakter er hatte, was für Macken und solche Dinge." 

„Ich könnte Nächte lang über ihn erzählen. Was möchtest Du wissen?" 

„Hatte er daneben, daß er nie an etwas Schuld war, noch andere Macken?" 

„Und ob! Da war zum Beispiel seine Eitelkeit. Bevor Ang' sein Zimmer verließ, stand er stundenlang vor dem Spiegel - in dem er sich gar nicht sehen konnte - damit auch jedes Haar perfekt saß. Und er hatte allein NEUN verschiedene Seifen! Seine Lederhosen, Seiden- und Samthemden er hat mehr geliebt wie sein Unleben!" 

„Und das waren seine weniger eitlen Tage! Weil Xander ihn immer dafür verspottete, hat er sich zurückgehalten, wenn er zu Besuch war... Oh, erzähl von Drus Harlekin!" 

„Damals lebten Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Athena und ich auf unserem Gut. Also, Dru hatte in Paris ne kleine Harlekin-Porzellanpuppe gesehen und wollte sie unbedingt haben, der Harlekin erzählte ihr so lustige Witze. Weil sie zwei Schrankkoffer voll hatte und Ang' sie nicht ausstehen konnte, durfte sie den Harlekin nicht kaufen - Cat hielt es für zu pöbelhaft, zu klauen. Als sie rumschrie und ich alleine mit ihr war, hatte ich versprochen, daß sie den Harlekin bekommt. Dann sollte ich mein Wort halten..." 

„Wie hast Du den Harlekin aus Paris gekriegt? Der war doch bestimmt schon verkauft!" 

„Genau. Also habe ich meinen Cousin betrunken gemacht und wir haben für ein Pferderennen gewettet. Der Verlierer mußte eine Nacht den Harlekin spielen... Am nächsten Abend sind wir zum Rennen. Und was denkt Ihr, wessen Pferd verloren hat?!", lachte er. 

„Und dann hat An... Angelus...?", kicherte Buffy. 

„Ganz genau! Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß er glücklich über seinen neuen Job war, aber er hat es gemacht!" 

„Mein Ehemann war immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Er hatte es zwar lieber, wenn er andere bloßstellen konnte, aber er hat auch seinen Anteil entgegengenommen." 

„Cat! Hey, setz Dich doch zu uns", bot Xander an und deutete auf einen freien Platz. 

„Danke. Na, wie versteht Ihr Euch?" 

„Zuerst hat Xander sich ganz schön danebenbenommen, aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr so schlimm. Und er benimmt ja immer wie ein Idiot, da kann ich ihm das nicht zum Vorwurf machen", sagte Buffy großzügig. 

„Ich bin kein Idiot!" 

„Doch, Du bist einer." 

„Als Mensch war ich vielleicht einer, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich gehöre der Prätorianischen Garde der Union an!" 

„Okay, dann eben Prätorianer-Idiot." 

Als Antwort schnappte Xander lachend nach Willows Hals. „Wirklich, kannst Du mir das noch mal wiederholen?" 

„Jetzt hast Du schon Alzheimer! Xander, ich hab Dir gesagt, daß es keine gute Idee ist, in die Vergangenheit zurückzugehen!" 

„Wie war es eigentlich?" 

„Die Jahre nach meiner Umwandlung waren die besten meines Lebens. Ich bin spät am Abend zurückgekommen und eigentlich wollten Athena und ich sofort heiraten, aber der Kommandant des Hauptquartiers war schon schlafen. Also haben wir es am nächsten Morgen gemacht. Wir hatten nur ein paar Freunde so schnell einladen und ein bißchen Lebkuchen backen lassen können, aber es war trotzdem wunderschön." 

„Wo habt Ihr denn so schnell ein Hochzeitskleid herbekommen?" 

„Normalerweise haben die irischen Frauen in dieser Zeit in ihrem besten Kleid geheiratet. Es wurde mit allerhand Schmuck verziert, war normalerweise aus blauer Seide oder blauem Samt, das sah schon beeindruckend aus. Ich habe einfach einen keltischen Anzug angezogen. Mein Sire bestand darauf." 

„Und dann seid Ihr zurück nach Irland?" 

„Anfang Juni." 

„Wann seid Ihr angekommen? Hat es noch eine große Hochzeit gegeben? War der Meister dabei? Wie war das Fest? Jetzt erzähl doch schon!" 

„Okay, aber sag nicht, ich hätte Dich nicht gewarnt! Wir kamen im September in Irland an, es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Endlich Zuhause! Ich liebe das Hauptquartier, versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich gehöre dort nicht hin. Es ist mein Arbeitsplatz, meine Wahlheimat ist Irland. Wir haben schon von unterwegs Einladungen geschickt und unsere verbliebenen Angestellten angewiesen, sich auf das größte Fest des Jahrzehnts einzustellen! Als wir ankamen, hatten wir schon die Planung vorbereitet. 

Wegen dem einbrechenden Winter konnte die Hochzeit nicht 1595 stattfinden. Colin wollte uns eine große, pompöse Hochzeit schenken. Weil wir uns an einem sonnigen Mittwoch Vormittag im späten Frühjahr vor der Kirche trauen lassen wollten, mußten Colin und Cat die Hochzeitsgesellschaft magisch schützen. Das war vielleicht ein Aufwand! 

Aber es hat sich voll und ganz gelohnt! Unsere Hochzeit war zusammen mit Colins und Caitlins die schönste für Jahrzehnte in Irland! Wir hatten die Ausstattung Barock gehalten, dadurch wirkte es noch pompöser. Und ich muß sagen, Athena sah umwerfend aus! Ich habe sie im Hauptquartier ein paar Mal in der Sonne gesehen, aber es war nie das gleiche wie an dem Tag. Bis dahin hatte ich gedacht, meine erste Hochzeit wäre der schönste Tag in meinem Leben gewesen, aber da wurde ich eines besseren belehrt!" 

„Schade, daß wir nicht dabeisein konnten." 

„Na ja, Gäste aus der Zukunft holen wäre sogar bei Colins Großzügigkeit ein bißchen zuviel gewesen. Athena hatte es einmal vorgeschlagen und er ist an die Decke gegangen. Die Zeitlinie... Aber wir haben Dutzende Maler beschäftigt, damit wir Bilder für Euch haben. Die meisten sind im Schloß in Irland, aber ich habe ein paar kleine - und transportfähige - mitgebracht." 

„Können wir sie jetzt sehen?" 

„Später, Willow. Ich habe sie noch im Auto. Ich bin nur ein paar Minuten vor Euch angekommen. Oh, der Meister war auch dabei. Die ganze Vampirprominenz unserer Zeit war anwesend. Colin und Caitlin sind 1597 in die Stadt gezogen, nicht 96, wie einer von Euch sagte. In der Nacht vor ihrer Abreise hat mich Colin umgewandelt. Vorher sagte er, ich wäre zu jung, aber dann war es Zeit." 

„Wie war es, zu wissen, daß Du nie mehr einen Sonnenaufgang siehst, Dein Herz nicht mehr schlagend wird, Du hast keine Seele mehr?" 

„Unerträglich! Vorher war ich mir immer sicher gewesen, aber in dieser Nacht hielt mich nur meine Liebe zu Athena davon ab, wegzurennen. Ich bin bei Sonnenaufgang mit dem Pferd ausgeritten und erst nach Sonnenunterganz zurückgekommen. Und es ging mir nicht darum, das letzte Mal die Sonne zu sehen. Ich habe den ganzen Tag mit mir gekämpft. Aber als ich zurück war, war die Furcht weg. Ich hatte mein Schicksal angenommen." 

„Hätte Colin Dich denn umgewandelt, wenn Du es nicht mehr gewollt hättest?" 

„Nein, aber ich hätte meine Familie und meine Gemahlin damit verraten. Das war schlimmer als der Tod. Außerdem habe ich in den vier Jahren eine ausgeprägte Sturheit entwickelt. Wenn ich was angefangen hatte, führte ich es auch zu Ende. So war es auch dieses Mal. Athena ritt aus, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, mich sterben zu sehen. Die Umwandlung funktioniert nicht immer. In 99,999 Prozent der Fälle geht es gut, aber manchmal geht es schief..." 

„Sie hatte Angst, daß Colin ihm zu spät sein Blut gab. Es ist nur eine Zeitspanne von Augenblicken, die man hat. Wenn der Mensch erst einmal ganz tot ist, dann kann er das Dämonenblut nicht mehr schlucken und kann nicht umgewandelt werden", erklärte Spike. 

„Ja, das war ihre Sorge. Bei einem erfahrenen Vampir wie ihm sollte es nicht vorkommen, aber wenn man das Opfer kennt, wird es trotzdem kritisch. Wenn Du nur einen Moment zögerst, überlegst, was Du Deinem Opfer angetan hast und was Du ihm noch antun wirst, dann ist die Chance vorbei und selbst der stärkste Dämon kann den Menschen nicht mehr zum Unleben erwecken. Jedenfalls hatte Colin die gleichen Bedenken. Deshalb durfte niemand anwesend sein. Er hatte Angst, abgelenkt zu werden." 

„Wovor hattest Du mehr Angst? Davor, umgewandelt zu werden oder für immer zu sterben?" 

„Der Mensch, der diesen Körper hatte, hatte Angst davor, zu sterben, aber die Seele hatte Angst davor, vernichtet zu werden. Es war beides da. Colin gab mir sein Blut rechtzeitig und ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf." Er wechselte wieder ins Gameface und zeigte auf sein Gesicht, „so." 

„Und warst Du dann Du oder... der Dämon?", fragte Willow zögerlich. 

„Wenn ich darauf nur selber eine Antwort hätte... Ich kann es nicht erklären, Du wirst es ja selbst in einigen Jahren erleben, Willow. Ich war... ich war die gleiche Person mit den gleichen Erinnerungen, den gleichen Stärken und Schwächen, den gleichen Gefühlen, dem gleichen Wissen, den gleichen Moralvorstellungen. Aber geändert hatte sich mein Verhalten, wenn es ums Töten ging. Ich war nicht mehr angeekelt, wenn meine Familie ihre Opfer aussaugte, ich machte selber mit. Ich wußte vom ersten Moment an, daß es nicht richtig ist, aber ich konnte noch nie meine Natur unterdrücken..." 

„Aber Du unterdrückst Deine Natur, Xander, denn die Einträge in den Wächter-Tagebüchern sind sehr spärlich und es stand dort nur, daß Du und eine Gefährtin von Dir gelegentliche Begleiter von Angelus sind, man Dich für einen Verwandten von ihm hält, und eine Zeichnung." 

„Meine Familie hat Grundsätze aufgestellt, daran habe ich mich gehalten. Wenn Sie einen jungen Vampir erziehen, Mister Giles, haben sie zwar eine Waffe, aber ein Auto kann auch eine Waffe sein... Colin lehrte mich, Menschen zu respektieren und nur dann zu morden, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden läßt. Deshalb sind Angelus und ich auch nie dauerhafte Reisegefährten gewesen. Unsere Vorstellungen von einer guten Jagd waren zu unterschiedlich." 

„Das würde erklären, weshalb Du so wenig verzeichnet bist. Aber es gibt auch Einträge, daß eine Jägerin im 17. Jahrhundert beobachtete hat, wie Du Menschen gegen Vampire halfst." 

„Es war mein Land, ich war der Meistervampir von Colins Herzogtum, also war es mein Recht und meine Pflicht, Ordnung in dem Narrenkäfig zu halten. Wenn ein fremder Vampir in meinem Revier wilderte, habe ich ihn getötet und seine Menschen laufen lassen. Das machte mich ungeheuer beliebt bei den Menschen!" Er verzog das Gesicht, „außerdem kann ich es nicht ausstehen, wenn die Straßen in meinen Dörfern blutverschmiert sind. Das ist unhygienisch." 

„Und eklig!" 

„Ja, auch eklig, Buffy. Aber mir machte am meisten Sorgen, daß ich deswegen immer mehr Straßenreiniger beschäftigen mußte. Ich meine, ich hab doch keine Putzfirma! Die sollen ihren Dreck gefälligst selber wegmachen!" 

„Nun haben wir die ganze Zeit nur über mich gesprochen. Erzählt mir, wie es Euch ergangen ist. Habt Ihr Probleme bekommen, weil Ihr eine Woche nicht auf dem College wart?" 

„Nein, es hat noch nicht mal einer bemerkt", antwortete Willow etwas traurig. 

„Mich haben einige Kommilitonen gefragt, wo ich gewesen war, aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich hab meine Großmutter besucht. Und den Dozenten habe ich die gleiche Geschichte erzählt." 

„Oh nein!" 

„Was ist, Xander?" 

„Bei Dozenten fällt mir ein, daß ich in zwei Stunden per Online-Konferenz einen Vortrag vor der asiatischen Ratsversammlung von irgendeiner einer Dämonen-Gruppe halten muß - von der ich, nebenbei bemerkt, nicht einmal den Namen weiß - und vorher muß ich bei Michael anrufen, die Unterlagen zusehen, die mir einer der Legionskommandanten gesendet hat und absegnen. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wozu wir überhaupt die Legionen brauchen. Kosten nur Geld und am Ende müssen wir Präfekte die Arbeit doch wieder selbst machen!" 

Hä? „Wir Präfekte", was soll das heißen?" 

„Hallo, Kleine, hast du mir überhaupt für ne Sekunde zugehört? Vor Dir sitzt der Präfekt der Prätorianischen Garde, Kommandant über Hunderttausende Elite-Soldaten, Meistervampir und Meister von Europa!" 

„Oh Gott!" 

„Gott kann Dir auch nicht mehr helfen, wenn ich Deine Exekution befehle, Süße. Und jetzt seid mal einen Moment leise, ich muß ein paar sehr wichtige Leute anrufen." Er holte fünf unterschiedliche Handys aus seinen Jackettaschen und funkelte sie angewidert an. „Wenn ich die wieder anstelle, dann wird hier die Hölle losgehen. Willow, kannst Du bitte hier das bedienen?" 

„Klar. Was soll ich sagen?" 

„Nehme einfach, „Sekretariat Präfekt Xander Harris, Rosenberg", das reicht." 

„Okay." 

Zögernd schaltete er eines nach dem anderen wieder an. Er hatte gerade die PIN in das dritte eingeben, als die zwei ersten losgingen. „McKee, was gibt's? ... Athena, Liebste! Bitte entschuldige, daß ich die Handys ausgeschaltet habe, ich wollte mich ungestört mit der Scooby Gang unterhalten. ... Das ist wunderbar! Tu das, Ate! ... Großartig, wenn meine Kommunikationsfabrik lange genug ruhig war, hole ich Dich am Flughafen ab, ansonsten schick ich Dir jemanden. ... Das ist gut. Da klopft jemand an, ich liebe Dich, bye!" 

„Sekretariat Präfekt Xander Harris, Rosenberg, guten Tag. ... Es tut mir leid, aber Mister Harris ist zur Zeit außer Haus", log Willow, als Xander den Kopf schüttelte. „Das werde ich Mister Harris ausrichten, Ma'am. Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf. ... Auf Wiederhören. Eine Lilah von Wolfram and Hart möchte, daß Du Montag Morgen zu ihr kommst. Sie faselte irgendwas über Angel." 

„Wenn sie das nächste Mal anruft, sag ihr, daß ich ihr den Kopf abreiße und ihre Innereien den Hyänen verfüttere, wenn sie mich wieder belästigt. Nein, Vanessa, Sie habe ich damit nicht gemeint! Meine Familie soll weiterhin anrufen! Willow, sie ist eine Plage für die Menschheit und auf die „Hilfe" von deren Kanzlei kann ich gut verzichten. Die Union hat ihr eigenes Netzwerk." 

„Wenn Du meinst..." 

„Xander, warum gehst Du nicht in den Keller ins Büro und läßt Dir von Danny und mir helfen? Wo ist eigentlich Dein Personal?" 

„Im Hotel. Ich wollte Caitlin nicht noch mehr Leute aufhalsen. Meine Familie kommt nämlich nach. Und wenn Michael das erfährt, wird er auch mit Alessandro kommen, um sie zu sehen." 

„Aber vielleicht könnten Dir Dein Assistent und Deine Sekretärin hilfreich sein." 

„Dann laß sie bitte kommen. Und schicke ein paar Prätorianergardisten zum Flughafen, Athena und unsere Kinder kommen in dreieinhalb Stunden an. Oh, und ruf bitte in Irland an, daß ich mein Büroflugzeug und meinen Stab hier brauche, sie sollen sich direkt auf den Weg machen." 

„Wenn Du Dein Büro nachkommen läßt, heißt das, daß Du ein paar Tage bleibst?" 

„Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt..." 

„Ganz und gar nicht!" 

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" 

„Wie kannst Du das nur in Frage stellen!" 

„Okay, okay, ich kapituliere! Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mitkommen, ansonsten..." 

„Ich würde mal gerne zusehen, wie Du als Präfekt arbeitest..." 

„Kein Problem."   


„Ich will kündigen!", stöhnte Xander vier Stunden später. 

„Was ist denn passiert, Mylord?", flüsterte Willow vorsichtig mit gesenktem Kopf. Freund hin, Freund her, es waren andere Leute im Nebenraum, er war ein konservativer Präfekt und dazu auch noch ein Vampir. Da wollte sie lieber vorsichtig sein, bevor sie auf dem Teller des seelenlosen Dämons landete. 

„Ich hatte doch das Gespräch mit dem Dämonenrat. Es war eine totale Katastrophe! Aus Versehen hab ich einen Titel falsch ausgesprochen und jetzt haben die Blutrache angekündigt... So ein Mist! Wie kann mir das nur nach 400 Jahren immer noch passieren?! Ich bin ein verdammter Profi!" 

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Man kann immer mal in ein Fettnäpfchen treten und es ist doch möglich, daß sie nur darauf warteten, daß Du einen Fehler machst, damit sie einen Grund haben, Dir zu schaden, meinst Du nicht?" 

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber GERADE deshalb hätte ich viel besser aufpassen müssen! Wie soll ich das nur Michael erklären?" 

„Er wird es verstehen." 

„Ja, vielleicht. Trotzdem schwächen solche Ungeschicke meine Position. Zu viele Leute wollen meinen Stuhl, als, daß ich mir so etwas leisten kann. Das einfach nur DUMM! DUMM, DUMM, DUMM!" 

„Na komm, jetzt mach bitte aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten, Xander. Bestimmt haben die Dämonen es sich Morgen schon wieder anders überlegt. Warum gehst Du jetzt nicht ins Bett und schläfst Dich aus?" 

„Das geht nicht. Ich muß noch Michael anrufen und meine Frau kommt. Wenn ich sie nicht begrüße, ist sie beleidigt und knabbert aus Frust an den Einwohnern." 

„Okay, das ist ein guter Grund. Darf ich Dir eine Tasse Kaffee anbieten?" 

„Ja, gerne, Willow. Mische etwas Blut drunter." 

„Natürlich." Die Hexe ging zu einer Minibar in einem anderen Büro und machte zwei Tassen Kaffee. „Bitteschön. Kannst Du mir vielleicht von Athena erzählen?" 

„Habe ich das noch nie gemacht? Wie auch immer, sie ist eine von den Frauen, die alle Blicke auf sich ziehen, wenn sie den Raum betreten. So wie Marguerite eine Gabe mit kleinen Kindern hat, hat Athena sie mit anderen Leuten. Wenn Du ihr nur genug Zeit gibst, wirst Du ihr alles glauben und Ihr blind vertrauen. Deshalb ist sie auch so eine gute Undercover-Agentin. Athena ist ein Genie, nur deshalb hat Colin sie umgewandelt. Das einzige, womit sie nicht umgehen kann, sind Computer. Sie hat kein technisches Verständnis. Für etwas muß ich ja auch zuständig sein..." 

„Seit wann kennst Du Dich mit Computern aus?" 

„Als Präfekt bin ich auf die modernen Kommunikationsmittel angewiesen, darum habe ich mich mit ihnen beschäftigt und herausgefunden, daß sie gar keine Monster sind, sondern nützliche kleine Helfer. Ich hatte den Vorteil, zu wissen, wie wichtig Computer werden würden und konnte so noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Darum gehörte ich damals zu den ersten, die programmieren lernten und gehöre jetzt zu den besten." 

„Das hat sicher vieles einfacher gemacht..." 

„Ja, das hat es. Aber Du mußt trotzdem Dein Leben selber leben. Das geht so nicht! Ich muß was frisches essen gehen!" 

„Warte bitte! Hast Du Interesse an einem Deal?" 

„Einem guten Geschäft bin ich nie abgeneigt. Was hast Du?" 

„Ich wäre bereit, Dir Blut zu geben. Aber dafür mußt Du mir von Deinem Vampirblut geben, wenn ich mich verletzt habe. Caitlin hat das nicht gerne..." 

„Das ist ein fairer Deal, nicht schlecht. Trotzdem kann ich Dir nicht helfen. Willow, ich weiß nicht, was Pete und Lisa Dir erzählt haben, aber es ist nicht gut, wenn Du bei jeder kleinen Verletzung Vampirblut nimmst. Genau wie die Magie, sollte man es nicht nutzen, um sich das Leben bequemer zu machen. Du würdest doch auch keinen Heilungs-Zauber machen, oder?" 

„Das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Aber es ist ungefährlich mit dem Blut. Ich trinke es ja nicht immer, meistens streiche ich es nur auf die Wunde. Und Du hast viel mehr Blut bekommen, ohne, daß Du zum Vampir wurdest." 

„Aber meine Wahrnehmung hat sich verändert, meine Sinne. Es ist nicht gefährlich im konventionellen Sinn des Wortes, aber Du unterwirfst Dich starken Veränderungen. Und die Wirkung des Blutes meiner Art kannst Du nicht einfach abstellen, es braucht durchschnittlich doppelt so viel Zeit, bis die Wirkung verschwunden ist, wie Du Blut genommen hast." 

„Meinst Du?" 

„Ich kann es bereits riechen, Willow. Es ist kein starker Geruch, aber wenn ich weiß, wonach ich suche, kann ich es finden. Caitlin wird letzten Endes herausfinden, was Du machst und dann kann man Dich sehr hart bestrafen. In solchen schwerwiegenden Vertrauensbrüchen entscheidet der zuständige Präfekt über die Strafe. Weil Michael Dich eingewiesen hat, ist er Dein Präfekt. Glaub mir, er ist nicht zimperlich bei der Bestrafung." 

„Okay, dann werde ich es in Zukunft weniger machen", versprach Willow zögerlich. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Bürotür und eine dunkelhaarige Frau im türkisen Hosenanzug kam herein. 

„Guten Abend, ich bin Präfekturassistentin Athena Harris", stellte sich die Frau in einer melodischen Stimme vor und reichte Willow lächelnd die Hand. 

„Guten Abend, Ma'am, Willow Rosenberg, Lehrling von Caitlin McKee." Kein Wunder, daß Xander sich sofort in sie verliebt hatte, sie hätte locker als Double von Salma Hayek durchgehen können. 

„Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Rosenberg. Sie müssen Xanders Sandkastenfreundin sein, nicht wahr?" 

„Ja, die bin ich." 

Xander gab seiner Ehefrau einen Stirnkuß. „Athena, meine Liebste, ich werde Dich Morgen umgehend meinen anderen Freunden aus meiner menschlichen Zeit vorstellen, doch nun sollten wir unsere Gastgeber über Deine Ankunft informieren und eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen." 

„Wenn Du mich nicht mehr brauchst, darf ich mich dann auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen?" 

„Es ist Deine Entscheidung. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Du uns noch Gesellschaft leisten würdest, aber ich verstehe, daß Du Morgen zum College gehen mußt." 

„Na ja, ich hab fast zwei Wochen verpaßt..." 

„Geh ruhig, Willow." 

„Danke, Mylord." Sie senkte kurz den Kopf vor dem Präfekt und huschte aus dem Raum. 

„Ein gut erzogenes Mädchen." 

„Ja, das ist sie. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie sich so klug verhalten würde. Sie weiß, daß normalerweise nur Familienmitglieder einen Konservativen duzen dürfen, daß ich dies angefangen habe, ist eine große Ehre. Ein normaler Mensch hätte danach erwartet, daß es keine Unterschiede gibt, aber sie hat es erkannt." 

„Es sind andere Untergebene in Hörweite gewesen, Du hättest sie bestrafen müssen, wenn sie sich nicht ordentlich betragen hätte." 

„Eben. Es wäre mir schwer gefallen, da ich sie noch immer wie eine Schwester liebe, aber ich darf solche Insubordination nicht dulden." 

„Dann könnte ja jeder Pöbel kommen und den Ranghöchsten den Gehorsam verweigern!", entrüstete sich Athena. „Wenn ich nur denke, was Caitlin ihren Childes durchgehen läßt. Colin hätte ein solches Verhalten nie geduldet!" 

Xander seufzte schwer. Er liebte seine Frau noch immer wie am ersten Tag, aber sie war im Laufe der Jahrhunderte etwas zu stolz für seinen Geschmack geworden. „Athena, die Welt verändert sich. Was in unserer Zeit als selbstverständlich unter Menschen galt, ist heute gar bei Vampiren verpönt. Und unsere Schwester lebt nun einmal nach den Sitten der heutigen Zeit." 

„Trotzdem. Du hast Deine Childes alle mit Härte und Liebe gleichermaßen erzogen und sie sind alle etwas geworden. Genau wie meine." 

„Ja, auf sie können wir stolz sein."   


Dienstag verbrachten Xander und Athena damit, zu arbeiten, sie bei Scooby Gang und beide bei den Vampiren vorzustellen und - wie es sich für anständige Vampire gehört - zu schlafen. Mittwoch traf man sich nach Sonnenuntergang im Bronze. Sowohl die Gang als auch die Vertreter der Vampire und die McKees waren begeistert von Athenas Aussehen aber weniger begeistert von ihrem Standesdünkel. Sie hofften, daß sich Xanders Frau in der lockeren Atmosphäre des Clubs entspannter geben würde. 

Xander und seine Frau traten ganz in Schwarz und Leder an den Tisch. „Hi!" 

„Hi, setzt Euch! Schön, daß Ihr kommen konntet." 

„Na ja, ich hab drei Handys mitbringen müssen, aber das meiste sollte meine Sekretärin für mich abfangen. Wenn der Weltuntergang bevorsteht, werde ich schon informiert." 

„Bei Deiner sogenannten Sekretärin wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher!" 

„Athena, bitte, nicht hier, ja? Du weißt, daß ich Dir treu sein werde, solange ich lebe... oder unlebe und Du brauchst Dir keine Gedanken zu machen, nur, weil meine Sekretärin jung, blond und menschlich ist. Sie kann mit Dir doch nicht mithalten!" 

„Warum nimmst Du Dir dann keinen Mann?" 

„Weil ich keinen Mann bekommen konnte, weil kein Mann frei war, Athena. Es ist schwierig, das weißt Du selbst, weil Michael nur männliches Personal nimmt, damit es keine Gerüchte gibt. Irgendwo müssen die Frauen auch bleiben." 

„Aber nicht bei meinem Ehemann! Gut, ich kann damit leben, daß wir uns darüber nachher streiten, aber das mußte gesagt werden." 

„Ähm... ich bin ja kein Experte mit solchen Sachen, aber warum verkuppeln Sie die Sekretärin nicht einfach mit irgend jemandem?" 

„Miss Rosenberg, das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee..." 

„Danke, Ma'am." 

„Habt Ihr Euch schon überlegt, ob Ihr länger bleiben könnt? Xander, wir vermissen Dich alle." 

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit Euch Vampire pfählen, Buffy, ich bin jetzt selbst einer und ich habe Verantwortung gegenüber der Union." 

„Aber Ihr könntet doch hierher ziehen! Schließlich ist hier doch der Höllenschlund! Sollte nicht eine Basis den Höllenschlund bewachen? Und wer könnte das besser als Du, Xander?" 

„Xander?" 

„Ja, meine Liebe?" 

„Ich habe die letzen Jahrhunderte immer nur Irland gesehen. Ich liebe Irland, ich liebe die Insel wirklich, aber ich will auch einmal woanders hingehen. Wir wechseln immer nur zwischen dem Gutshof, der Stadt und Dublin. Das ist langweilig auf die Dauer! Du solltest mir etwas mehr bieten, Xander Harris! Hier können wir preiswert Land und Gebäude kaufen für eine neue Präfektur - es gibt ja genug hier - Du kannst viel besser von hier arbeiten, weil hier die Hochburg des Unlebens ist, unsere Verwandten wohnen hier, wir können mit der Jägerin zusammenarbeiten, es gibt eine gute Infrastruktur durch den Flughafen und die Busstation, zudem bin ich schnell in Los Angeles!" 

„Athena, Sunnydale ist eine Kleinstadt. Es hat gerade mal 30.000 Einwohner, EINE Einkaufspassage, auf dem Flughafen kann nur eine Fliege landen und es ist eine AMERIKANISCHE Kleinstadt! Du mußt Dich ans amerikanische Englisch gewöhnen, unsere an die 300 Leute brauchen eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis, wir können nicht ohne weiteres hier etwas kaufen und der starke Dollar macht es viel zu teuer! Ich würde auch gerne bei meinen Freunden leben, aber es ist eine wahnsinnige Arbeit." 

„Wieso? Ihr braucht doch nur ein paar Häuschen für die Angestellten anzumieten, dann ein paar Büroräume und Gästehäuser. Es wird gerade ein neues Hochhaus gebaut und wir werden Euch auch helfen!" 

„Ja, und Caitlin ist auch hier. Außerdem braucht der Höllenschlund dringend eine Zenturie. Wer weiß, ob die nächste Jägerin kein Reinfall ist? Und wenn Ihr dann erst anfangen müßt, hier was zu bauen..." 

„Ich bin wohl eindeutig überstimmt, oder? Mister Giles, wie wird der Rat der Wächter darauf reagieren?" 

„Gar nicht. Sie gehen der Union solange aus dem Weg, bis sie von ihr angegriffen werden." 

„Caitlin?" 

„Ich halte es für eine tolle Idee! Ich werde Danny zwar die Nacht umwandeln, aber ich suche sowieso eine Beschäftigung neben dem Hausfrau- und Mutter-Dasein." 

„Wie? Was? Du wirst Danny heute Nacht umwandeln?" 

„Ja, ich habe keine Lust mehr, zu warten. Jetzt bringe ich es hinter mich und lasse den Dämon meine Probleme erledigen." 

„Warum hast Du mir das nicht früher gesagt?" 

„Nun, ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, während wir im Hauptquartier waren. Ich fand einen Zauberspruch, durch den ich auch als Vampir ein Kind bekommen kann. Damit ist mein einziger Grund, warum ich noch ein Mensch bleiben wollte, weggefallen. Und als ich es bekanntgegeben habe, warst Du nicht da. Danach ist es... irgendwie unter die Räder gekommen. Ich dachte, Du wüßtest Bescheid." 

„Solange sich unsere Anfangsschwierigkeiten nicht mit dem Dämon wiederholen, hab ich kein Problem damit." 

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich." 

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Cat, brauchst Du meine Hilfe?" 

„Danke, das ist lieb. Es ist zwar nicht notwendig, daß Du dabei bist, aber es kann nicht schaden, wenn Du es Dir ansiehst und mir dabei hilfst, die Tränke für Danny vorzubereiten. Ich brauche einmal einen Trank, der seine Schmerzen lindert und einen anderen, der den jungen Dämon stärkt. Ich habe ihn zufällig im Hauptquartier beim Durchblättern von uralten Büchern gefunden." 

„Haben wir denn alle Zutaten?" 

„Ja, die habe ich gleich mitgebracht. Da wußte ich zwar noch nicht, daß ich sie so schnell brauchen würde, aber ich wollte - wenn es dann mal soweit ist - auch nicht lange darauf warten müssen, daß sie mir jemand mitbringt." 

„Okay." 

„Athena, gefällt Dir denn Sunnydale?" 

„Sonst würde ich wohl kaum hierher umziehen wollen, Miss Summers." 

„Ja, natürlich... Was haben Sie schon von der Stadt gesehen?" 

„Caitlins Haus, ein paar Straßen, den Flughafen, zwei Friedhöfe, den Stadtpark, einen Waffenladen, Willys Bar und jetzt das Bronze." 

„Interessante Auswahl! Reicht das denn schon, um sich zu entscheiden, herzuziehen? Ich meine, mir wäre das etwas wenig. Vielleicht gefällt Ihnen unsere „Kleinstadtidylle" nicht - nicht, daß ich mich beschweren würde..." 

„Ich habe die letzten vier Jahrhunderte auf einem einzigen Anwesen gelebt! Viel schlimmer kann es nicht sein und ich habe ohnehin Lust, mal ein etwas anderes Leben zu führen. Weniger Luxus, dafür näher am menschlichen Leben." 

„Dann können Sie ja gleich anfangen. Makler anrufen, Häuser besichtigen, zum Notar, nächtelang Möbel, Tapeten, Lampen, Elektrogeräte und Co. aussuchen, dann den Umzug organisieren, sich hier anmelden, Gebäude für eine Basis suchen und einrichten, für die Prätorianer und Verwaltungsleute Wohnungen suchen... Das wird ein schöner Einstand", bemitleidete Buffy sie. 

„Vergessen Sie nicht, daß Sie mir Ihre Hilfe angeboten haben, Miss Summers, daran werde ich Sie nämlich erinnern!", lächelte Athena.   


Der Morgen brach schon fast an, wenn Caitlin und Willow mit zwei Kelchen in Dannys Zimmer kamen. „So, Danny, wir können jetzt anfangen." 

„Ich dachte schon, Ihr habt mich vergessen!" 

„Spinner! Willow, gibst Du meinen idiotischen Sohnemann bitte den schmerzstillenden Trunk zuerst?" 

„Natürlich, Cat." Die junge Hexe setzte sich im Schein der Kerzen auf die Bettkante und reichte ihrem Wahlbruder das Gefäß mit dem dunklen Sud, „bitte. Trink jetzt, Danny." 

„Danke." 

„Der andere Trunk ist eine Mischung aus pflanzlichen Extrakten und menschlichem Blut. Du wirst ihn sofort nach dem Blut Deines Sires trinken müssen, sonst ist er nicht mehr gut." 

„Mache ich." 

„Bist Du aufgeregt?" 

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das ist das seltsame, ich habe es mir immer so vorgestellt, daß ich im letzten Moment Angst haben würde. So wie es bei Xander war. Aber ich habe keine Angst, ich will es nur hinter mich bringen, weil ich müde bin. War ne lange Nacht!" 

„Aber ich fand es auch schön. Wir haben uns endlich einmal ALLE gut amüsiert." 

„Stimmt. Ich finde es ganz toll, daß Xander hierbleibt. Und vielleicht werde ich mich - nach einiger Zeit - auch mit Athena verstehen." 

„Willow, Du mußt es akzeptieren lernen, daß man mit manchen Menschen besser auskommt und mit anderen weniger gut. Das ist der Lauf des Lebens. Aber ich bin mir sicher, daß Du Dich mit Ihr gut verstehen wirst", beruhigte sie ihren Lehrling. 

„Glaubst Du, daß ich manchmal bei der Präfektur aushelfen kann? Ich habe zwar im Moment genug Arbeit, aber wenn ich das College schmeiße, will ich mir ein bißchen Geld verdienen." 

„Hä? Du wirst das College schmeißen?" 

„Ja, wir hatten doch abgemacht, daß ich es ein Jahr versuche und wenn ich meine Arbeit als Lehrling nicht mit dem College vereinbaren kann oder eine Sache darunter leidet, abgehe." 

„Ja, das stimmt." 

„Und in zwei Monaten ist mein erstes Jahr zu Ende. Caitlin, ich weiß, Du willst nur das Beste für mich, aber so geht es nicht. Zwischen Kämpfen, College und Magie habe ich gar keine Freizeit mehr. Und sieh nur mal die letzten anderthalb Monate. In der Woche nach Xanders Verschwinden bin ich zwei Tage nicht gegangen, weil Michael da war. Die Woche darauf konnte ich nur kurz gehen, weil ich bei Tara bleiben wollte. Danach war ich zwei Wochen wegen dem Hauptquartier nicht da. Und Morgen kommt Michael für etwa eine Woche, um uns bei der Verlegung der Präfektur zu helfen." 

„Und das war eine weniger stressige Zeit, in der Du nicht einmal verletzt warst." 

„Siehst Du? Um nachzuholen, was ich auf dem College versäume, muß ich so viel lernen, daß ich dann wieder keine Zeit habe, um für die Union zu lernen..." 

„Ich verstehe Dein Problem. Laß uns warten bis zu den Ferien und wenn Du dann noch der gleichen Meinung bist, hörst Du auf, okay?" 

„Einverstanden. Bist Du auch nicht sauer oder enttäuscht, wenn ich vom College abgehe?" 

„So ein Unsinn! Ich bin glücklich darüber, daß Du den Mut hast, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die Du für richtig hältst - schließlich geht es um DICH - und diese auch durchzusetzen. Das ist ein Beweis für mich, daß Dir die Jahre bei uns gutgetan haben. Als ich Dich das erste Mal 1998 sah, hättest Du Dich nicht getraut, den Schutz der Scooby Gang zu verlassen und Deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Es hat mich schon grenzenlos überrascht, daß Du Dich dafür entschieden hast, mein Lehrling zu werden." 

„Ich denke auch, daß mir die letzten drei Jahre gutgetan haben, sowohl für meinen Charakter als auch meine Hexenkraft!" 

„Freut mich, daß wir einer Meinung sind", grinste die Vampirin. 

„Das ist ja wirklich rührend, aber kann sich noch mal einer um mich kümmern?", winselte Danny gespielt und schniefte. 

„Oh, mein armer Junge!", bemitleidete Caitlin mit einem Grinsen. „Keiner hat Dich lieb?" 

„Niemand!" 

Lachend schüttelte die ältere Frau den Kopf, „der Trunk wirkt jetzt, wir müssen anfangen, bevor er nachläßt. Willow, möchtest Du rausgehen oder bleiben?" 

„Natürlich bleiben! Ich bin Dein Lehrling und ich habe keinen schwachen Magen!" 

„Wie Du willst." Sie tauschten die Plätze, so, daß Willow auf der Couch und Caitlin auf der Bettkante saß. „Danny, ich frage Dich ein letztes Mal: Willst Du das?" 

„Ja, Mutter. Und ich bin mir sicher." 

„Wenn wir das geklärt haben... darf ich bitte Deinen Hals haben?" 

„Für Dich doch immer, Cat!" er rollte sich in dem Bett auf die rechte Seite, damit Caitlin besser seinen Hals erreichen konnte. Es war nur eine Sache von Sekunden, dann spürte er einen kalten Mund an seiner Halsschlagader und scharfe Fangzähne die Haut durchbrechen schneiden...   


Es war genau fünf Uhr am Morgen des Freitags, als sich in dem Bett von Danny etwas regte. Der neugeborene Vampir erwachte das erste Mal. Er setzte sich knurrend auf, seine goldenen Augen glitten durch das stockdunkle Zimmer, das für ihn hell wie der Tag war, den er nie wieder erleben würde. 

Er schlüpfte mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze aus dem Bett. Der Dämon brauchte nicht durch die geschlossenen Fensterladen zu sehen, um zu wissen, daß der Morgen schon angebrochen war. Er konnte also nicht mehr jagen gehen, aber diese Erkenntnis stillte weder seinen Hunger auf das frische, süße Blut eines Menschen, noch seinen Drang, zu töten....   


Caitlin schlüpfte gerade aus ihrem Bett und in ihren nachtblauen Satin-Morgenmantel, als sie das Erwachen eines neuen Unlebens fühlte. Und diesmal waren es nicht die übermenschlichen Sinne ihres Dämons. Sie spürte den Band zwischen ihr und dem anderen Vampir erwachen. Ihrem vierten Childe. 

**Ende**

Ich weiß, das ist ein komisches Ende, aber ich will mir die Einführung von Vampir-Danny für den nächsten Teil der Caitlin-Serie aufheben. 

Zurück zu [Artemis' FanFiction][1]

   [1]: Datei:///fanfic.html



End file.
